Reacquaintance
by thisthatfictions
Summary: Five months after the Fourth Great Ninja War during the Konoha spring, Sasuke Uchiha was released from custody to reintegrate into the village. Something different stirs in Sasuke as he navigates rebuilding his relationships, his reputation, and himself. What stirs him the most is the pink-haired medic who stands by him the whole way. Sasusaku; Slowburn
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Emerald leaves swayed on the branches of the tree that stood outside the hospital window, their rustling inaudible through the glass stained with the previous day's rain. Rather, the steady hum of the air conditioning that filtered into the room and Naruto's buoyant humming filled the quiet space. Tsunade and Kakashi stood by the blonde's bedside and observed the former's hands as she ran her chakra up and down Naruto's right shoulder. They murmured to each other softly, likely discussing Hokage business to help the silver-haired man prepare to take the new seat.

Sakura rested the side of her face on the palm of her left hand as she tried to catch glimpses of the swollen flower buds. She leaned on the plastic bench's metal armrest that cooled her skin. On her lap, she mindlessly tapped her friend's medal chart with her free hand's fingers to keep count of the little white things. _Seven,_ she counted. _Seven flower buds._

"Sakura."

She blinked at the sound of her name and turned her head towards her _shishou_. "Yes?" she asked, berating herself silently for being in a daze.

"Write it down in his chart. Discharge. Next week." The older woman lowered her hands from her teammate's shoulder, the remainder of his arm already rewrapped with fresh bandages. "Until then, walk only on one crutch around this unit. And I mean _walk_," she repeated sternly to the blond who audibly gulped at the woman's critical tone.

"Right," Sakura said, scrambling for her pen. She scribbled the instructions in as neatly and quickly as she could, knowing her _shishou_ was an impatient woman.

Tsunade put her hands on her hips and turned to Kakashi. "Next unit," she sighed, exasperated, before turning once more to her student. "Be sure to secure that file back at the nurse's station before you leave. Make copies of that discharge planning form, too."

"Right," Sakura said again as she stood up in salutations to her teachers. She gave a small bow to the both of them as Tsunade began to march out of the room with Kakashi strolling with his usual, casual gait behind her. The silver-haired man paused for a moment and turned back to her with a twinkle in his eye, causing Tsunade to turn back curiously, as well. He examined the young woman's civilian clothing: a soft red shirt and deep blue skirt and black, knee-length shinobi sandals. _Crisp,_ he thought. The crown of her head was absent of the usual village forehead protector and replaced with a thin red headband. Her fringe framed her yin seal with effortless intention. Since he entered the room, he could smell the delicate scent of rosemary and mint emanating from the pink-haired student. _Clean,_ he thought.

"Heading there after?" he asked knowingly, a grin forming under his navy mask.

Sakura felt a small smile form on her face as she shrugged sheepishly, shuffling a bit between her feet. "Yes," she admitted. "You're busy today and Naruto physically can't. He needs to know the way back to his new place." She hugged Naruto's chart to her chest and felt her smile grow wider when Tsunade smirked, though warmth radiated from her teacher's nod of approval. Sakura bowed yet again as the two Kage walked out of the room and shut the door behind them.

Naruto groaned in disappointment seconds after the two exited. "I shouldn't have pushed myself the other day." He leaned back into the incline of the hospital bed and sighed dramatically. "I was so sure I could go with you to pick him up."

"You shouldn't have bragged about healing so fast, Naruto," Sakura said as she clasped the file together with a black binder clip. "Bragging makes you do reckless things." She fastened her pen to the file's edge and waited for Naruto's retort. When she was met with silence, she glanced up to see a grin on his whisker-framed face. "What?"

"You look nice today, Sakura-chan."

She felt her face grow a few degrees warmer. "So?"

The blond shrugged playfully. "Just wanted to point it out."

Sakura sighed exaggeratedly and shook her head as she began her leave, her legs making long strides to avoid further conversation about her appearance. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto," she said, raising her hand to grasp the door handle.

Before her fingers touched the metal knob, Naruto called out, "Also wanted to voice what Sasuke won't say but will be thinking!"

Sakura felt her face grow hot enough to boil water. She opened the door quickly and stuttered, "W-whatever, Naruto."

* * *

"You are to report once a week, in person, to your assigned officer at the station."

"Yes."

"Violations of any of written terms will result in house arrest. This includes altercations with civilians, shinobi, the like, physical or verbal."

"Yes."

"Weaponry found in your possession, including summoning scrolls and sharpening tools, will be automatically considered a threat of public safety and will be dealt with necessary degrees of force."

"Yes."

"Excessive use of genjutsu via doujutsu will also be deemed a threat of public safety."

"Yes."

Ibiki Moreno slid a small stack of papers across his desk towards the Uchiha and tossed a pen on top. "Here's the document with the specific limits of activity you are required to follow. One of the officers went over it with you yesterday, I'm sure. I just told you the biggest things to watch out for. Sign the bottom and a copy will be sent to your new residence within the week."

As Sasuke grabbed the pen with his hand, he peered at the scarred man, confusion subtly hidden in the crease that formed in his raised eyebrows. "My _new_ residence?"

Ibiki nodded brusquely and tapped impatiently on the stack of documents with his large pointer finger. "Sign. Your address was added to your demographics page earlier this morning."

Sasuke lifted the first leaf and stared at the foreign numbers and street name. _I have a new place of residence?_ Shrugging it off, he signed his name and decided he'd need to make plans to search for his new, hopefully livable, home. When he placed the pen back down on the document and pushed it towards Ibiki, his right hand went instinctively to rub his left shoulder to soothe the ache that resonated into his muscles there. His mismatched eyes glanced at the black clock in the corner of the room and saw that it read noon. In this windowless prison, it might as well have been midnight, as his concept of time was often slurred together.

Ibiki pressed a small, black button on his desk that rung the officer outside. "You will be escorted out of the premises now."

Sasuke carefully stood and turned to leave.

"Be careful out there, Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't bother to glance at the man to understand his warning. "Ah," he said in acknowledgement. He walked out of the door that opened to reveal a stern-faced officer who did not bother to hide his contempt at the raven-haired Uchiha. The emotional wounds from the war were still fresh and bleeding despite its end. He did not expect neutral treatment to befall him.

"Your escort will be waiting in the lobby," the officer said gruffly.

_Escort?_ Sasuke thought but refrained from verbally asking the man more. He was largely disliked by the prison and interrogation staff and did not want to ruffle feathers any further by simply talking.

They walked down the gray-walled hallway passed cells that were sealed with metal doors. Each door was locked by two separate padlocks and an additional paper seal just below the singular metal-barred windows that allowed inmates to be observed. Said inmates saw the Uchiha walking down the hallway with the officer and began to rise from their beds to throw seething looks that ranged from amusement to disgust. As Sasuke passed one window, an inmate spat on the ground where he walked. He heard the whisper of the word, "Traitor," under a raspy voice.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, the officer stepped ahead of Sasuke to open the padlocked door into the annex where another officer stood to guard the entrance to the lobby. "Raise your arms," the guard said in preparation to frisk him one last time. Sasuke raised his only arm and the guard cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Er, arm, I guess…," he muttered. The two officers patted him down before turning to unlock the last door that led to the lobby.

The lobby of the prison was lit by the midday sun shining through the windows and forced Sasuke to squint at the sudden adjustment from fluorescent to natural bright light. He then closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to help his pupils adjust to the sudden change. He felt his escorting officer sharply nudge him forward by pressing the heel of his hand on his back, forcing him to make a few steps forward. It was difficult to not look back in irritation at the officer, as he reminded himself that any amount might be interpreted as instigation. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to view his black-sandaled feet and breathe a soothing breath as he took steps to pass by the glass-protected front desk.

"You're free to go," the officer said firmly. "Remember to report to your officer by the end of next week."

Sasuke looked up at the man and gave a small nod. The officer then huffed in disgust as he slammed the door to the annex once more, no doubt to talk to the guard about how much of a drag it was to have to escort him to the lobby. The Uchiha closed his eyes once more and sighed tiredly, now wondering how in the world he was to find this mysterious place of residence in a village that has changed so much.

"Sasuke-kun."

The familiar voice caused him to quickly turn his head in the direction of the young woman he had not seen in months. He felt his eyebrows raise in surprise at the sight of her cautious gaze that examined his physical state. He found himself looking down at his own appearance to see that he was dressed in an oversized navy shirt with a stretched collar. On the back, a small Uchiha crest was sewn between his shoulder blades. He suspected this was found to be a shirt from his family's compound years ago. Sasuke also donned pocket-less, dark grey pants that cut off just at his ankles. He knew, though, that the pink-haired girl's attention might be focused on his left shoulder with the sleeve of the shirt limply falling at his side without an arm to house. Suddenly, Sasuke felt a bit self-conscious. "Sakura."

Emerald eyes brightened at his recognition of her as she stepped forward with hands behind her back. He wondered if it was to withhold her excitement at seeing him. "How are you feeling?" she asked carefully.

He blinked slowly and decided there was no point in trying to console her with banal, insincere statements of reassurance. "Tired," he said, allowing his voice to express the exhaustion. When Sakura bit her lip with concern, he added, "And confused."

"Confused?" she echoed.

"Ibiki said that I have a new place of residence," he explained as he thought back to the unfamiliar numbers and street name he saw on the documents he'd signed. "I assumed I was to go back to my old apartment."

"Oh," Sakura said, her eyes shifting to her feet. Sasuke intently watched as she lifted her right hand to push some of her hair behind her ear. "Our village was attacked last year by Pain and…your old apartment was destroyed." She then looked up at his mismatched eyes and gave him a small reassuring smile. "I'm here to escort you to your new home."

"I see."

They stood there for a moment, silence filling the space between them save for the scratching of pen on paper the front desk officer made. Sasuke looked his old teammate up and down one more time, noting the delicate, and familiar, scent of rosemary and mint that wafted into his nose and the way her smile made her eyes seem brighter. _She looks nice today,_ he thought, carefully keeping the thought to himself.

Sakura cleared her throat and nodded her head in the direction of the door. "You can follow me," she said, turning her back towards him to the exit. Sasuke followed closely behind. When she pushed open the doors, a gentle spring breeze blew into his face and he found himself breathing in more rosemary and mint. She held the door open for him to walk through and he obliged. His first few steps into the spring sunshine felt refreshing, and he found himself closing his eyes to relish the light warming his skin.

Sakura walked next to his right, carefully leaving about an arm's length of distance between them. She watched his face relax, his dark eyebrows lifting as his slender eyes closed. He tilted his face slightly towards the cloudless sky above them, exposing his neck and collar to the warmth. His strong jaw released its taut position and allowed his thin lips to ever so slightly part to release a gentle sigh. His relief was obvious, and it caused Sakura to smile.

Sasuke opened his eyes to peek at the pink-haired girl, expecting her to turn bright red and swiftly avert her stare. However, they held their gaze for a moment that caused something in his belly to stir.

"Ready?" she asked, her smile unwavering.

He lowered his head and nodded, allowing his fringe to fall upon his forehead once more and tickle his skin in the breeze. _This is different,_ he thought.

The two of them walked side-by-side in comfortable quiet as they trekked down the path towards the sure-to-be-bustling village streets. _Good different. _Sasuke periodically glanced down at the pink-haired girl next to him. If Sakura noticed, she didn't make it apparent to him. Rather, she looked ahead and cheerily greeted civilians who said hello. Sasuke could not help but notice, however, that the same civilians would shoot him reproachful looks upon recognizing his figure. If there was anything Sakura noticed, it was this.

At what felt like the tenth civilian to glare at Sasuke's figure, Sakura turned and looked up to face him without slowing their pace. "How are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

The Uchiha shrugged, honestly not knowing how to reply to her question of concern. It did not necessarily bother him that villagers disliked him. He was surprised to find himself more troubled by how their shared presence might affect her reputation among them. He didn't think it would be appropriate to voice this, however, and looked away from her gaze to focus on their walk once more.

The streets grew more crowded the deeper they walked into the village hub. Street vendors lined the path, bustling as they asked passersby to try their products. Smells of steamed rice and marinated meat filled the air around them as they were carried by the billowing breeze. While these scents could cause anyone's stomach to cramp with the desire to be satiated, Sasuke's formed a knot when he saw a group of women all turn their attentions toward the pair walking towards them. The same routine expressions occurred: pleasure at seeing the medic and repulsion at seeing the Uchiha.

One of the women walked forward ahead of her group as if to shield them from the incoming couple. She stood with her feet slightly apart as if to make herself appear larger, one hand propped on her hip and the other gripping her shopping basket. "Sakura-san," she said, raising her chin and looking at the pink-haired girl, turning her body slightly to make her greeting more obviously directed at her. "It's good to see you out and about. You are so respected here, you know. You need not associate yourself with such…," she paused and feigned deep thought with a low hum before saying, "degenerates." The group of women nodded behind her, some folding their arms. A small crowd of villagers slowed their pace to look at the tension building in the middle of the path, confusion on most of their faces.

The village woman looked pointedly at Sakura with an expectation of agreement, perhaps an exasperated sigh to escape from the medic's mouth in admission that this escort was mandatory and unwanted. However, the woman raised her eyebrows in surprise as Sakura bowed her head and closed her eyes, a slow breath exiting her lips in a soothing way as opposed to in agreement. More villagers slowed around them and turned their attentions to what appeared to be Sakura maintaining her composure. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, too, curiously.

"Everyone here, listen," she said, her pitch low in warning yet loud enough for those surrounding them to attend to her words. "The war is over, and Sasuke-_kun_," she emphasized the honorific of endearment, "is a fellow villager. If you have words to exchange about how he is not welcome or does not belong, I encourage you to think twice about how he contributed to your rescue." She looked around and made eye contact with each person who stopped short. Her emerald eyes burned something furiously that Sasuke could not pinpoint. He felt his mouth slightly open in surprise, amusement, and…relief.

"And if you still have something to say," she went on, her fists clenching, "run it by me, first. Understood?"

Murmurs went through the crowd as people shuffled to scoot by the tension and avoid her venomous green glare. The village woman who confronted them seemed to shrink a bit and hunched her shoulders slightly in withdrawal to her group behind her. "Of course," she muttered before turning her back towards them and being ushered by the others toward the nearest shop door. The crowd dissipated to what seemed like normalcy returning the streets, allowing the pair to move forward once more.

Sakura huffed sharply and reached her left hand back to grab Sasuke's wrist firmly. "Let's go," she urged quietly as she led the way and gently tugged him along behind her. He allowed her to guide him. Really, he had no complaints. He was still more stunned at the words she managed to announce to the villagers around them in addition to how genuine her expressions made him feel…safer.

They walked quickly like this for a few minutes, their pace clear with purpose. When they turned a corner into what appeared to be streets of a large apartment complex, she released his wrist and sighed. She tensed her shoulders up to her ears and dropped them tiredly. "Sasuke-kun—"

"Thank you."

Sakura turned back to see Sasuke scratching the back of his head. She couldn't help but feel awed at the sight. His gaze seemed to be searching the ground in what seemed like embarrassment to look into her eyes. His dark brows furrowed slightly as his mouth formed a tight line. Sakura said nothing and continued to stare at his expression as she realized she had not seen him so vulnerable, so sheepish, since they were young. Black and purple eyes found the courage to meet her stare as if gently pleading her to say something in reply.

A smile formed on the girl's face as she held her hands behind her back to reflect her openness. "Of course, Sasuke-kun," she assured him. "I meant every word back there."

Sasuke dropped his hand to his side, feeling the tension in his shoulders relax. He nodded silently and walked by her side to a building in the center of the complex. They paused at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the four-story building. Sakura reached into her skirt pocket to reveal a small brass key in the palm of her hand. "You're unit 505," she said, offering the key towards him. "There's some small furnishings and clothing in there that we were able to retrieve from your compound, but no food." He took the key from her hand with his fingers, carefully brushing his fingertips against her smooth palm. "Shops close a bit earlier than before, most of them at sundown. Restaurants are open until midnight, however, if you want to have a late dinner."

"Ah."

A moment of quiet passed between them. Sakura turned away slightly to make her leave. "Well, then, I'll—"

"Do you—"

The two of them froze awkwardly and waited for the other to finish their sentence. Sakura gave a small smile and nodded at the Uchiha to allow him to continue. "Do you want to eat with me later?" he asked quietly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise, a small "o" forming on her lips. "Um, sure," she said as her cheeks dusted pink. "I can make us dinner if you want," she offered, figuring that the stroll through the village was enough public interaction he wanted for the day. When Sasuke gave a small nod in agreement, she grinned. "I live at the Kawa apartment complex, unit 505, like yours. It's right next to the hospital."

Sasuke nodded once more, thankfully knowing the location of her work.

"Seven?" she asked.

"Ah."

"See you then."

He watched as she walked away, the usual bounce in her step that he remembered from their childhood still present in her gait. Hands behind her back, her head swaying from side to side, he already knew that she was humming a tune to herself. "See you," he said softly, though already out of her earshot, before making his way up the concrete steps to his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am going to try my hardest to dish out as many chapters as I can before I start my busy schedule in two weeks. Please anticipate a bit of slowing down come September, but don't anticipate me leaving this story behind! **

**Chapter 2**

At half-passed-six in the evening, Sakura opened the lid to her enamel stew pot with bubbling _nikujama_ with tomato and allowed the steam to waft into her nose. She sighed a satisfied sigh and put the lid back in place, deciding it probably needed about twenty more minutes to allow the potatoes to grow extra tender. She turned back around from the stove to face the small granite counter that overlooked her living room that doubled as a dining room.

Two white bookshelves, each with three tall shelves, stood on either side of her window facing south. They both held her precious photos that separated thousands of pages of medical texts and books. In the middle of the room, her _kotatsu_ table presented with two mint green cushions ready to seat herself and her guest. She was careful to be sure that the navy warming blanket was tucked in where she intended the two of them to sit across from each other. Chopsticks were already laid out on the wooden surface, each placed next to their own small dish of _sunomono_ and grilled mackarel.

She fanned her face to cool her warm skin that had a sheen of sweat from her effort of cooking the stew. "So hot," she breathed. She walked around her counter space towards the other end of the living room wall, her bare feet padding against the cool wood, to open up the window. The outside was beginning to cool and let the daytime breeze blow in the chilly evening air. She unlatched the locks and pulled the window up and immediately felt the cool draft caress her skin. She was glad to have changed into her house clothes, as her black shorts allowed her legs to receive the chill and her loose gray shirt, decorated with a single cartoon panda head grinning cheekily, billowed gently as it blew by.

She clapped her hands together after a moment. "Time to make the soup," she declared to herself. Just as she began to turn away from the window, the corner of her eye caught a familiar shape and caused her stomach to drop. Sakura did a quick double-take and saw Sasuke turning the corner of the stone wall and meander towards the stairs of her building. He relaxed his legs ever so slightly in what Sakura recognized as the beginnings of a flash-step with the intent to land on her floor to bypass the many steps.

"Sa…sa…," she stuttered in disbelief. _He's early!_ Cursing under her breath, she pivoted quickly and tried to make a break for her bedroom door to change out of her embarrassing wardrobe. As she made her next step, she felt no traction on the sole of her foot. In what felt like slow motion, she glanced down at her falling frame and saw her foot stepping on the cushioned blanket of her _kotatsu _that slid beneath her weight. She brought her arms out in front of her to catch her fall, but milliseconds before her body made contact with the wooden floor, she heard it.

_Knock, knock._

_ THUMP. _"OW."

Her left shin caught the corner of the _kotatsu_ as she fell. The impact caused the chopsticks on the table to bounce and roll off the surface and the _sunomono_ dishes to lose a few slices of cucumber. Her right arm was stretched out before her and her left hand reached instinctively to her shin to ameliorate the sharp soreness that began to ripple painfully from the area of contact. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she whined, putting pressure to her shin that was sure to bruise.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice came from behind her door.

The pink-haired girl froze, a deer in the headlights, mouth agape in shock. _Did he hear all of that?_

"Everything…okay?"

_Shit._ "Um, yes, just…" _Just wait! Just leave, maybe! Just rewind time! Just what are you doing here so early?!_

"I'm coming in."

Sasuke opened her door, brow slightly furrowed in concern and confusion at the noise. Sakura was flat on her belly on the floor, her left hand gripping her bent left leg tightly and her right arm outstretched ahead of her. She looked like a superhero in an awkward mid-flight. She wore an oversized gray shirt, decorated with what looked to be a cartoon panda's rear with a little pink heart, that rode up midway up her back and exposed her skin and short black shorts that hugged her backside and accentuated her curves. Sakura's bright green eyes were wide with astonishment and her mouth formed an awkward shape somewhere between a smile and a scream. "What…?" he tried to get words out.

"Oh god," Sakura whimpered, pressing her forehead to the wood and wishing she was invisible. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was muffled as she spoke into the floor, her pink locks forming a curtain to shield her face. She was sure her cheeks were red enough to attract nearby honeybees looking for sweet nectar, as the color probably mimicked the petals of a poppy flower.

Sasuke stepped into the entryway and shut the door behind him, turning the knob's security lock. He took off his black sandals and placed them neatly by the medic's own before stepping up onto the wood and making careful steps toward her. He crouched by the medic's shoulder. "Sakura," he said, half in greeting and half in an attempt to have her turn to face him.

She turned her head slightly and peeked through her fringe to see his outstretched hand. His mouth twitched at the edges as though he was trying to stifle a grin. "Thanks," she said, accepting his gesture with her right hand and he helped her lift herself into an upright sitting position, the palm of her left still pressing against her sore shin. She breathed out as she let a bit of chakra flow into the area and seal the bruise.

Sasuke eyed her for a moment, still crouching, not knowing what to say. It seemed the pink-haired girl wasn't sure of how to fill the silence, either, for her eyes were oddly very focused on her knee like it was the most peculiar thing in the room. He then lowered himself all the way to the floor and crossed his legs, careful to leave an arm's length of distance between them. He observed her flushed face, her skin nearly matching her hair with embarrassment.

"You should really lock your door," he said.

"Y-yeah, I…you know…"

He didn't know.

Another few beats passed.

"I…I like your shirt," he tried.

Her face turned an impossibly deeper shade of pink. "Sa…," she said, her voice trailing off. Gathering a deep breath, she looked up at him and forced a small, faltering smile. "You're early, Sasuke-kun." She withdrew her left hand from her shin and mirrored his cross-legged position.

"Ah," he shrugged, trying not to stare at the fair skin of her long, exposed legs. He instead focused as much of his energy on maintaining eye contact with her. "I figured I could help with cooking."

_His gaze is so intense. Was he always this intense?_ Sakura gulped. "Y-you cook?"

The Uchiha nodded in reply.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want you to work as my guest," she offered.

"I don't mind."

Sakura had to break their gaze. "Alright, then!" she conceded, kneeling to grab the chopsticks that clattered on the floor earlier with one hand and grabbing a napkin from the table to pick up the fallen cucumber slices with the other. "I was just about to make miso soup." Sakura stood and walked to the kitchen, her feet padding lightly on the wood. Sasuke followed suit.

"Is your leg okay?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked down at her left shin and saw a red mark where the bone made contact with the corner of the _kotatsu_. "Yeah, it's okay," she assured him, cheeks dusting lightly with embarrassment. "It helps to be a medic-nin to heal the little things." She swiftly pulled a soup pot from her cupboards and reached for her refrigerator handle. She froze midway through pulling the miso paste and tofu from the cold shelf, suddenly aware of why she fell in the first place. "I…I think I'm going to go change clothes first. Is that okay?"

"It's your place, Sakura."

Sakura offered a nervous laugh and placed the ingredients on the counter. "I'll be a couple minutes," she said. _I need to regroup_.

The pinkette stepped by him, careful to avoid contact with even his shirt, and hurried to what he assumed was her bedroom door. He couldn't help but scan her up and down before she disappeared. Sasuke closed his eyes and was surprised to find his shoulders were tense. He breathed out and glanced at the kitchen counter that had ingredients neatly arranged around a cutting board. "Hm."

Behind her bedroom door, Sakura walked to the side of her bed as quietly as she could to kneel and press her face into her plush comforter. _He probably thinks I haven't changed,_ she despaired silently, allowing a barely-audible groan to melt into the fabric. _Stupid, stupid._ She turned her head to the side and laid her ear on the mattress. "Come on, Sakura," she quietly urged. She sucked in a breath. "Alright."

She stretched her arms up towards the ceiling before making her way to her closet. She pulled out a red t-shirt dress and black leggings. _This'll do,_ she thought. She grasped the bottom of her gray panda shirt and was just about to lift it over her head when she froze at a sudden thought, her arms above her head, breasts and belly exposed. _Sasuke-kun is in my home and I'm about to strip next door._ The thought was enough to make her buckle over in embarrassment. As she swung her body in an attempt to enter a crouching fetal position, her right arm slammed against the brass doorknob of her closet. _Thump._ _"Ow," _she squeaked, hugging her forearm to her chest as she squatted.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice came, laced subtly with concern.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" she called back, shirt still over her head like a child dressed as a ghost while she seeped chakra into her muscle. To herself, she muttered, "Get ahold of yourself!"

On the other side of the door, Sasuke's mouth twitched with amusement. She didn't seem to be aware that he could hear her scold herself and strolled back to the kitchen counter to chop the rest of the chard to put into the soup pot with the miso. He figured Sakura might want some time to herself to regroup. He preferred to contribute as opposed to only being served, anyway. He thought quietly about his mother who, when he was just a small boy, told him the importance of learning his own guest manners. "It might be the norm for a man to be served," she'd said, "but Uchihas know how to treat their host in kind."

When Sakura walked out of her bedroom, face freshly washed and moisturized, donning her red t-shirt dress and black tights, she froze at the sight. Sasuke stirred the miso soup with his back turned to her. He glanced back around at the sound of her door closing and looked at Sakura up and down.

"I went ahead and made rice and miso," he said casually turning his attention back to the stove to show her his back once more. What Sakura couldn't see, however, was the light heat that gathered in his ears.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she grinned. She walked towards the kitchen and slid passed him, taking less care to avoid contact, to reach into a cabinet above her sink to gather a stack of six small bowls, two clean sets of chopsticks, and a pair of soup spoons. In two of the bowls, she scooped freshly steamed rice from her rice cooker inside, patting it down to create a neat round mound of the white grain. She sprinkled _furikake_ on top of each and slipped passed Sasuke's back once more to get to the living room. She felt her front accidentally brush against his back but took little notice of the contact when she pivoted to walk towards the _kotatsu_ to set the dishes down. Sasuke shivered slightly.

The Uchiha lifted the lid from the stew pot and began to ladle the tendered meat, potatoes, and tomatoes into two more of the bowls. Just in time, Sakura slipped behind him again to grab the stew bowls in each hand and then slip behind him once more to place them on the table. Each time, her front brushed against his back and caused Sasuke to tense his shoulders. He turned off the stove burners and ladled the miso soup into the last of the two bowls. He heard Sakura make his way towards the kitchen and he abruptly said, "I've got it. Sit." He didn't bother to look at her, trying to focus all of his attention on filling the bowls. _I'll take the two trips with this one hand,_ he thought, heat rising to his face in what was…shame? Embarrassment? He couldn't pinpoint this emotion.

Sakura blinked at the back of his neck and shrugged before turning back to take her seat at the _kotatsu_. The window was still open and allowing the chilly now-nighttime air to mix into the room. She rested her bottom on the green pillow and shuffled her legs under the blanket, sighing at the protection of the warmth. Sakura then watched Sasuke as he made two trips to the table and back to deliver the bowls of miso soup. _That's a bit of extra work,_ she thought, but appreciated the effort to use his single hand.

Sasuke took his seat across from her and lifted the warming blanket to shuffle his own legs beneath the table surface. He flinched backward as she jumped, startled, when his bare foot touched the smooth skin of her leg. The two of them made eye contact and mirrored mutual surprise before simultaneously looking away as though to silently pretend it had not just occurred. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and looked out the window aimlessly.

A small giggle chimed across from him and he turned his attention towards the pink-haired girl, her eyes closed in her amused grin. When she opened them again, her gaze was warm and reassuring. She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and clapped her hands together in front of her face. He breathed out and lifted his right hand to his chest. "Itadakimasu," they said in unison, her soprano bouncing against his steady bass. They picked up their chopsticks and began their dinner.

A comfortable silence befell them, one that was so comfortable that Sasuke was pleasantly surprised. He'd half expected her to try to fill the quiet space with rambling words in an attempt to soothe her own discomfort or try to get a reaction from him. Instead, they both picked at the different dishes before them and felt their taste buds sing. Sakura took a spoonful of the miso soup as Sasuke took a spoonful of the _nikujama_ with tomatoes. A small hum escaped both of them in agreement with how delicious they each thought their respective dishes tasted when they each downed a spoonful of the food the other made.

The two of them looked up at each other, jade eyes meeting onyx and violet. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her as she smiled. "The miso soup is really good, Sasuke-kun," she chimed. "Your proportions are perfect."

"Ah," he said. "So is your _nikujama._"

She smiled in thanks before sipping another spoonful of the miso.

He watched her carefully for a few moments, chewing slowly. She didn't seem to notice his attentive gaze that watched her lift the spoon to her pink lips that he couldn't help notice were plumper from the heat of the soup. With her free hand, she pulled back strands of hair to avoid getting any of the liquid into her pink locks. Pink hair. Green eyes. Clear skin. Not much of his former teammate had changed, yet he felt a distinct shift in what he used to experience with her that went beyond the yin seal on her forehead and her growth in height.

"What are your plans later this week?" Sakura asked casually, snapping the Uchiha out of his trail of thoughts.

"Not sure," he admitted. "I'm not allowed to leave the village or work even simple missions."

Sakura hummed curiously and eyed him. Sasuke could almost hear her thoughts buzzing in her head. "Would you like to visit Naruto tomorrow?"

"Visit?"

"He's in the hospital. Pushed himself too hard at training the other day."

Sasuke snorted before he pondered this question for a moment, only because he was reluctant to walk again through the busy streets of Konoha. He didn't want to disclose how the dirty looks of villagers continued on his way to her home. It might be better if it were darker outside to be more inconspicuous.

"What time?"

"Visiting hours are between seven in the morning to sundown."

_Too much light. Guess not._

He was about to decline when Sakura added, "Although I plan on doing walkthroughs for work tomorrow and could probably get you a free pass to walk in with me. My shift is from five to seven."

"In the morning?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

Sakura shook her head. "Five in the morning to seven in the evening."

_Insane hours. That terrifying blond hokage is working her student to the bone,_ he thought. _Although she never seems to complain._

As if reading his mind, Sakura commented, "Tsunade-sama really knows how to drain my energy on these long shifts, but there are many patients that still need regular appointments and check-ins to ensure they're healing properly. Shizune has been doing home-visits and _shishou_ is often busy helping Kakashi-sensei with his transition into the new hokage seat."

He scooped another spoonful of stew into his mouth and swallowed before saying, "You're running the hospital."

"Mm-hm."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're seventeen years old."

Sakura shrugged. "The word 'prodigy' gets thrown around a lot for more than just you and Naruto, you know." She straightened up. "And I won't be seventeen for long." Sakura reached over for the last of her grilled mackerel and carefully placed it in her mouth to relish the taste.

Sasuke found himself racking his brain for the date. March the twenty-second. In six days, Sakura will be eighteen. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for remembering her birthday. _Huh,_ he thought. _I remembered her birthday._

"So?" Sakura pressed.

The Uchiha looked up at her with a blank expression though internally amused that she pulled him out of his thoughts once again. "Hm?"

"If you're open to waking up before sunrise to meet me at the hospital, I can get you in to visit Naruto. Of course, I won't be able to join until midday, and I don't want you to wait up for me, but Naruto would want to see you."

Sasuke nodded his agreement to the plan. "Five in the morning?"

"Five in the morning," she confirmed, a twinkle in her emerald eyes. "But if you're there thirty minutes early, I can't guarantee I'll be stumbling and slamming my shin again to meet you," she teased.

The rest of the time they sat with each other, they discussed Sakura's usual work at the hospital. She explained her usual routine, how she didn't like the piles of paperwork that waited for her at her desk, yet the excitement she experiences when some of patient charts have documentation of improvement for her patients. She also described the logistics into a new clinic she and Tsunade were planning to create for children of the war. Sakura's eyes grew somber as she described the reality of the trauma youth experienced in the war's aftermath, particularly for the children who were exposed to scenes of battle, learned of a loved one's death, or even bringing the news of their unwanted orphan status.

Despite the darkness that the war left in its wake, Sakura's determination didn't falter. He watched when her jade eyes burned something that Sasuke found fascinating, as though it went beyond persistence. Even the word passion did not seem like enough of an adjective to convey the energy she exuded. And, oddly enough, Sasuke was not bored by any moment of her explanation. Rather, he was quite fascinated. In fact, they'd finished eating long ago and filled the space with words instead of chewing. Even though he did not understand much of the jargon she tossed around, despite the context clues that were sprinkled throughout, something about the way she spoke held his attention and caused him to ask more probing questions when one explanation ended to begin another one.

When it was a nearly eleven, the stars over the village glimmering delicately in the dark sky, the two of them began to clear the _kotatsu_ of all of the dishes. They walked together to her little kitchen and quietly, peacefully, busied themselves in the cleaning process. Sasuke insisted on washing the dishes while Sakura packed away the leftovers and wiped down the stovetop, countertop, and _kotatsu._ She couldn't help but be amazed at his deftness in being thorough with a single hand.

When the cleaning was done, Sakura stretched her hands toward the ceiling and let them drop limply to her side. She leaned across the kitchen counter and watched Sasuke dry his hand with the kitchen towel.

"Thanks for coming over, Sasuke-kun."

"Mm," he replied. Then, "Thanks for inviting me."

Sakura grinned and watched as Sasuke rounded the counter. "I should get going."

The pinkette's grin wavered a bit, realizing that the end of a good night is always inevitable.

"Right, of course." She walked him the short distance to her door and put her hands behind her back as he slipped on his sandals. "I'll be at the front of the hospital at exactly five in the morning." At Sasuke's approving nod, she reached passed him and opened the door. A cool breeze drifted in and the smell of hinoki cypress wafted into her nose. _Of course he would smell like the great outdoors_, she thought amusedly.

Sasuke stepped out into the night. "See you then," he said quietly in salutations. He turned to make his leave by jumping from the metal railing of her building rather than taking the stairs. She watched his dark figure disappear as he turned the corner.

"See you," she said, although already out of his earshot. She closed her door and fastened both locks for good measure before retiring to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let the burn begin.**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke's body lurched forward in bed before his eyes even had an opportunity to open. Once they did, he felt his sharingan had activated and sharpened his vision. His hand gripped the area where his left arm used to be in an attempt to soothe radiating pain but felt nothing there. He "Augh," he winced, sucking in a breath and resorting to gripping his left shoulder in an attempt to ameliorate the ghostly agony. This was the fourth time he'd been shocked awake by the fiery static that felt like the remnants of Naruto's rasengan shooting up what should have been there. This time, though, was the worst of them all.

He doubled over, curling into himself and tried to press his forehead to his knees. Sasuke tried carefully to open one eye to examine his chakra with his sharingan only to feel a stab of pain enter through both his temples. He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in deep breaths to slow his panting.

Each second that passed felt like thirty. Surely enough, though, the painful static he felt dissipated. He relaxed the tension in his shut eyes slowly and leaned the back of his head against the dark wood of his headboard when his breath finally slowed to a reasonable pace. _Shit,_ he thought, letting his hand fall limply to his side and his back to slump against his mattress. _What the hell is happening?_ He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his jawline before dropping to his clavicle. With his lone hand, he grabbed his shirt collar and used it to wipe his face that gleaned with sweat.

He rolled on his left side and looked to the clock that hung across the room, his only decoration, if you could call it that. He traced its hands and let a disgruntled groan escape him. 4:22AM. He was probably only able to get a little over three hours of sleep, three and a half if he was lucky.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan before he pulled himself up. There was no point in trying to force sleep at this rate. He decided he might as well start getting ready to meet the medic. It was time to focus on what he needed to do. Each move his torso made felt as though his muscles had just recovered from a stabbing cramp. He reasoned that this would be part of his penance: to feel the pain and exhaustion in his arm for as long his body forced it upon him.

He trudged to his bathroom, feet padding against the freshly installed bamboo flooring, and flipped the lights on. He was greeted by white marble countertops, a contemporary sink that poured water from a chrome spout, and a glass shower stall with water that drenched him from the ceiling. Before, he was worried that his new residence would be at least decent. Now, he was worried it was far too over-the-top.

When he first opened the door to his new abode, he was surprised to walk into an open concept space. A broad living room and kitchen, also paneled with fresh bamboo floors, were separated by a white marble countertop. Dark wood cabinets lined one wall that housed an electric stove with a matching microwave and deep basin chrome sink. His refrigerator hummed and rumbled gently with the sound of an icemaker. What seemed dissonant to the glamorous space was the antique Japanese dining table with four worn, navy cushions lining the long two sides. He immediately recognized it as his family's dining table from the Uchiha compound. On its surface, his mother served each meal, his father laid each newspaper, his brother polished each inch, and he, as a young boy, shared his heart with all three.

The table was his only piece of furniture, clearly shabby compared to the rest of the shiny surroundings. However, it was the only thing he liked.

_This apartment must be a mistake._

Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, stripped himself of his pants and boxers, and stepped into the steaming shower.

Sasuke was always quick and efficient. He did not like spending ample amounts of time on morning tasks, but he lingered on the remnants of his left arm as he scrubbed it clean, red scar tissue angrily stretching up his towards his shoulder. It created raging canyons on his skin that mimicked the paths of violent lightning bolts that dug into his muscles. When he touched the scars with his fingertips, he could barely feel the sensations that should have been there. He let a moment pass to ponder.

The morning he and Naruto were found, he was barely conscious when he felt warm chakra pouring into his weak muscles beginning from where his arm used to be. Sakura's green, focused eyes refused to look in his direction. No doubt, she was angry. No doubt, she was thankful. No doubt, he had never felt more relieved to see tears stream down her face when he finally apologized.

He shook off the memory, quickly rinsed the suds from his muscled form, and turned off the water. As he dried himself, he pictured her again. The despairing face she made when several Allied Force shinobi arrested him after he and Naruto released everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Then, the face of understanding when he turned back with the last of his energy that day to give her a look that read, _Don't worry._

He tossed his towel over his head and began to ruffle his drenched locks. She entered his mind again in the form of her handwriting. His team had written him an update while he was held in the prison for interrogation, forced to read words in the presence of guards and Ibiki Moreno. It was mostly compiled of the dunce's messy handwriting and his poor attempt at explaining legal procedures. Two sentences from Kakashi about negotiations with the council and his detainment were sprinkled in the middle. Their messy signatures were scrawled on the bottom of the page. Then, at the very end, he could nearly hear her voice whisper through the page: _With love, Sakura._

When he hung his towel back on the metal rod across the sink, he paused to look at his wrist. Sakura had held him there the previous day, her grip firm yet reassuring. He'd been amused, but also curious about the desire to not have her let go. Even more curious was the yearning on his skin that was left behind when she finally did.

Sasuke shivered and hurried out of the bathroom to put on a new set of clothes. _You're just sleepy,_ he told himself. _You need rest…_

Sasuke audibly growled in embarrassment at himself. Why is she coming up in his thoughts like this? His mind was clearly not in its usual state. His lack of sleep caused him to let his mind wander too much and focus on the unnecessary.

He slunk on a black cotton sweater, careful to choose one that covered his left stump and did not flash the Uchiha crest. He slipped on dark blue pants before making his way back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. As the toothpaste bubbled in his mouth, he took the time to examine his face. His hair was damp and grouped his hair together in small strings of black. His face seemed paler than the day before due in part to the way it contrasted with the beginnings of dark circles already forming under his eyes. _Great._

Within thirty seconds, he rinsed his mouth, slipped on his shoes, locked the door, and jumped off the railing to begin his walk to the hospital.

Sakura leaned against the concrete walls outside the hospital entrance and closed her eyes. The air was chilly and caused her to wrap her white coat around her body tightly and hold it in place weakly with one hand. Her other hand was pressed to her forehead to soothe her fatigued mind. She didn't sleep well, thoughts riddled with what she could have said better the night before. The worst thought, though, was the way he looked at her when he first entered her apartment. Flat on her belly, her panda shirt riding up her back, doe in the headlights. It was the first time she'd seen that expression on his face and couldn't place what emotion it was, but it made her cheeks burn. "Ugh!"

"You okay?"

Her eyes shot open and focused on the subject of her mind. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed. Sakura's brow suddenly furrowed in concern as she caught a better view of his eyes. "I should be asking you that question."

Sasuke shrugged tiredly. "Didn't sleep well."

_You too, huh?_ she thought.

The pinkette instinctively raised her hand to brush his hair out of his eyes to examine them better. Sasuke felt his breath hitch, though imperceptible to Sakura, as he saw her slender fingers inch closer to him. Suddenly, she stopped herself. Her arm fell limply to her side before even touching him.

"Sorry, force of habit," she chuckled, turning her back to him to lead him into the hospital. "I'm sure Naruto will let you rest in his room. There's a reclining lounge chair you can lay on."

What felt like mild disappointment ached in his chest when she turned away. Sasuke followed closely behind her, unconsciously lessening the unwritten rule of an arm's length distance by a fourth. He took a moment to study her appearance. She wore a jade blouse that matched the color of her eyes and black capris. Her white coat was draped over her left arm. The smell of rosemary and mint wafted into his nose. Comforting. Familiar.

The halls were quiet despite the nurses who still walked up and down to peek into patient rooms. Each one greeted Sakura with either a smile or a wave. Some even bothered to give a small bow to Sasuke in acknowledgment.

On the seventh floor of the west wing, they reached a door labeled, "Uzumaki." Sakura and Sasuke quietly entered the dim space, the latter pausing at the foot of the bed to watch as the medic walked to Naruto's sleeping form. He splayed out on his bed like a starfish, though his upper half was slightly raised by the incline of the bed. An IV line was snug in place in his left arm. The blonde's sheets were nearly off the mattress and left his lower half bare. Sakura tapped his shoulder lightly causing a loud snort to escape the blonde's open mouth.

"Hah?" Lazy blue eyes opened slightly to find green. "Sa'ka-chan," he slurred. He tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the dark form standing by his feet. "Sa…TEME!"

Sakura's hand slapped over Naruto's mouth with a harsh _smack!_ "Lower your voice, Naruto!" she hissed.

His blue eyes looked up sheepishly at her and muttered what Sasuke believed was, "My bad," through her firm fingers.

Sasuke grimaced when she released him, for Naruto's questions shot out at a rapid-fire pace.

"_Howcomeyoudidntvisitmeyesterday? DoyouknowhowlongIwaswaiting?"_

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Sasuke beat her to it. "I was tired and I don't care."

Naruto pouted for a moment before his face suddenly broke out into a wide grin. "Good to see you now, Sasuke."

The Uchiha smirked in response.

Sakura looked between the two of them, confusion on her face. "I'll never understand you two," she sighed, though her own smile formed on her lips. She glanced at the digital clock on Naruto's nightstand. "I have to get going to the East Wing to make my rounds. Naruto, I'll be back at around noon. Don't make too much noise until then."

"Right, right," he assured her, his voice a loud whisper.

She walked by the Uchiha and turned slightly to quietly say, "Get some rest, Sasuke-kun," before taking her leave. Sasuke's gaze didn't leave her until the door clicked shut.

"Wo-ow."

"What?" Sasuke snapped.

"Nothing. I just felt that."

Sasuke meandered over to the green reclining lounge chair and sunk into its cushions. "_What?"_ he repeated, irritation fueled by exhaustion rising in his voice.

"_Get some rest, Sasuke-kun_," Naruto said, his falsetto voice mimicking a tone saturated in admiration.

Sasuke reached behind him to grab one of the chair's cushions and swung it at Naruto's face. "Shut up."

Naruto pushed the cushion just before it could smack his nose, snorting a laugh. "Did you leave me here to rot so you could frolic in a field of pink flowers?" Sasuke swung the cushion again, but Naruto blocked it once more with his hand. "Wait, wait, one more, just one more!" the blond laughed as the Uchiha stared at him with an unamused expression. "Did you—uh, did…ah, I lost it."

"Are you done?"

Naruto leaned back and sighed. "For now, but it'll come back to me."

Sasuke swung the cushion one more time, successfully thwacking Naruto's face. The blond sputtered and pushed the cushion back in his best friend's direction, rubbing his nose dramatically. The raven-haired shinobi put the cushion back in its place behind him before finding the lever to extend the recliner's leg rest. It was as though his body creaked in appreciation at the resting position. He swiveled to sit parallel from Naruto's position. The two of them stared at the wall ahead of them in comfortable silence before Sasuke said, "I just had dinner at her place and went home right after."

"How long ago was that? Thirty minutes? You both look like you chugged herbal tea instead of green."

Sasuke raised his right hand and rested it over his eyes. He was sure he looked even worse than when he saw himself in his bathroom this morning. His mismatched eyes burned with exhaustion, but he didn't want to say the reason of why he couldn't sleep into words. Instead, he decided to change the subject. "How did you end up in here?"

"I was really excited that my body was resting up faster than the arm with Hashirama's cells could be made. Muscle tears healed instantly for a while and then Kurama had enough of my bullshit because I kept demonstrating how his chakra could seal up any wound."

"You were bragging."

Sasuke could almost hear Naruto's pout as he muttered something defiant under his breath.

"Bragging makes you do reckless things."

Naruto snorted a laugh. "You and Sakura-chan are on a weird wavelength or something," he said, piquing Sasuke's curiosity and irritation. "She said the exact same thing yesterday. Did you both send each other more letters when you were away without telling the rest of us?"

"No, we didn't." Sasuke rubbed his temples with his broad hand. If it were true, it was odd that he and Sakura said the exact same thing to Naruto. Something had felt off about being with her yesterday and that morning, although it wasn't uncomfortable. If anything, it was rather enjoyable. Which, he supposed, could also be principally uncomfortable. "She only ever signed her name at the bottom of that letter you three sent me. Nothing more."

The two of them sat quietly for a moment again. He sensed that Sasuke's exhaustion was reaching its peak. He attempted to change the subject to something more lighthearted. "How do you like your new place?"

It was Sasuke's turn to scoff. "It's too big, too fancy." Without skipping a beat, he added, "I like Sakura's much better." Sasuke's eyes fluttered open in confusion, as that last comment surprised even himself. He hoped Naruto didn't notice.

Oh, but Naruto did.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two?" the blonde asked, his tone more serious as he circled back to questioning. When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto sensed the touchiness of the subject. He held his tongue and tried again to be lighthearted, yet sneakily sprinkle the pinkette's name to gauge his best friend's reaction. "You know, I was the one who picked that place out especially for you. Sakura-chan and I are both here to pay for it, so we figured we'd let you get more bang for our buck. She gets a nice fat paycheck, now. You can think of it as a welcome back gift."

Silence. Naruto peeked over to see if his friend had dozed off only to see that Sasuke's eyes were focused on the ceiling above them as though he were solving an extensive mathematical equation. "When did Sakura move out of her parents' home?"

"About a month ago."

"When did the two of you start paying for my apartment?"

"About a month ago," Naruto repeated.

A pause.

Naruto sighed. "She insisted that you take her current apartment, but I thought it was because she was wanting something all fancy. She kept telling me that you didn't seem like the type to want something so new and shiny. I guess Sakura-chan was right. Both about your opinion of your brand-new apartment and picking the three-month lease, since you hate it so much." Naruto's tone softened as he said, "You two can read each other like books."

Something stirred in Sasuke's chest at the sound of that comment. He shook it off, turned to face the hospital window away from Naruto, and mumbled, "I'm going to sleep." He shut his eyes and felt his brow furrow. This time, he slept soundly.

Hours later, Sakura returned to the room to find her two teammates deep in slumber. She carefully shut the door and slipped through their two sleeping forms and behind Sasuke's reclining chair to lower the window blinds to shield them from the midday sun. The noise made Naruto stir, causing Sakura to look back at him. "Sakura-chan," he greeted, a drowsy grin forming on his face. "Noon already?"

She nodded her head tiredly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than he looks," he replied, gesturing over to the sleeping Uchiha.

Sakura peered over the back of the reclining chair to check on Sasuke. He slept on his right side, his lone hand gripping his left shoulder tightly, even in his sleep. His legs looked as though he attempted to curl up to preserve his warmth in the chilly room. Sasuke's face was usually hardened and unamused, but in his sleeping hours he looked almost like a child. Dark eyebrows were relaxed, his mouth slightly open and absent of tension that normally caused his lips to form a thin, unamused line. His eyes had slightly darker circles compared to this morning, though she wasn't sure if it was due greater access to light or because the rings were truly growing darker. Sasuke stirred slightly, attempting to bring his knees closer to his chest.

Sakura gave a weak smile at his sleeping form as she walked to his side. She slid her white coat off her shoulders and carefully draped it over Sasuke's torso. "There aren't any spare blankets on this floor," she whispered. "This'll have to do."

Naruto watched the act of affection unfold but decided to keep his jokes to himself. "When is your break?" he asked.

"The nurses helped me schedule one now for an hour," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "I wanted to check on you first."

Naruto grinned. "Forty-five minutes is a good length of time for a nap. I'll let you have my lunch when you wake up." He shuffled to the far left of his hospital bed and reached over with his left hand to pat the space between him and Sasuke. "I'll be your alarm."

With the rest of her long shift ahead of her, Sakura obliged immediately. She crawled onto the space he offered and turned her back towards him. "Thanks, Naruto," she murmured. Before he could even reply, he heard her breath slow and saw her shoulders relax.

After a few moments, sure she was fast asleep, Naruto said, "So how long have you been awake?"

Sasuke's eyes were open and focused on the white sleeve of Sakura's medical coat that rested in front of him. "Less than a minute." He shifted in the chair and settled on his other side, careful to not let her coat slide off of him. He watched Sakura's tranquil expression on her face, hands pressed up on the right side of her face to give herself some elevation. He was careful not to let his gaze scan her whole body, knowing well that Naruto was observing him. Instead, he focused on the peculiar yin seal on her forehead, strands of pink hair delicately brushing against the skin there.

"She's been doing this for the last five days," Naruto said quietly. "Just walks into the room to take a nap before zooming back out there to work."

Sasuke said nothing at that, but Naruto could see the ends of his mouth twitch slightly in a frown. Even months after the war, physical consequences still exist that she and other medics were obligated to treat. And, according to Sakura herself, mental scars of hundreds of children formed and are possibly still forming. He closed his eyes once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not help but think of his near-contribution his rage-filled revenge almost made.

"Don't let guilt eat you up, Sasuke," Naruto said carefully.

When the Uchiha opened his mouth to respond, fiery static burst from his ghostly arm yet again and caused him to grip his shoulder. Sakura's white coat slipped onto his lap when he hissed through his gritted teeth as he curled into himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde's shocked expression as he reached out to wake their sleeping teammate. "Don't," Sasuke croaked through the pain.

"Stupid, that's not normal," Naruto spat quietly, but he let his arm fall hesitantly back by his side. "Why don't you get that checked? You're in a hospital with what we can basically say is a personal doctor."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and quieted his gasps as best he could. He merely shook his head, parts of his fringe sticking to his face by the sweat that began to form on his forehead. He pressed the side of his face into the recliner's plush cushion to muffle his breaths. The agonizing seconds soon passed, and Sasuke found himself exhausted yet again, the flames turning to embers, the embers turning into ash. As he turned to lay on his back, he used the collar of his shirt to wipe his face away from the sweat that formed there and allowed his sore body to relax.

"Leave it alone," he panted. _I deserve this._

Naruto's brows furrowed together in a mix of frustration and worry. He opened his mouth to say something, but he soon changed his mind and just shook his head. They sat in silence, save for the gentle ticking of the wall clock. "What are you going to do when it gets too much?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"You can't keep torturing yourself."

Nothing.

"When you hurt, we all hurt."

Still, nothing.

"Sakura-chan hurts the most."

"She has no need to," Sasuke snapped quickly. _She has others to worry about, _he told himself, but something panged in his chest at the thought, knowing the power of her worry.

"She can't help it."

"Shut up."

Naruto knew he struck a chord in his best friend, but he had a feeling it was in a good way. He gave a small, knowing smile that he knew Sasuke couldn't see and leaned back into his inclined hospital bed. He watched Sasuke carefully lift Sakura's medical white coat. He Uchiha hesitated at the sight of her name sewed into its lapel in red thread. He pulled it over his torso and shrugged back into the cushions of the recliner. _She shouldn't worry about me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Time to get up, Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired medic squeezed her eyes tighter and groaned, "Forty-five minutes passed already?"

She heard Sasuke's voice murmur, "Food's here." She felt a finger push hair away from her forehead. She swiftly opened her eyes and gripped the subject's wrist instinctually in defense, chakra surging in her fingers at the ready to crush the offender, only to find the hand was attached to Sasuke's arm. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, the look on his face causing Sakura to almost throw his hand back towards him. "Sa-sasuke-kun, sorry!" she sputtered as she propped herself up on her elbow.

The Uchiha withdrew his arm and turned away. "It's fine," he muttered frostily, his tone laced with something like irritation.

A pang of guilt rang out in Sakura's chest. She weakly reached out to him in an attempt to say something more before dropping it back on the bed, realizing that there was no use. Like an aloof cat, he'd basically retreated into the distance.

Naruto watched the exchange and cleared his throat. "I'm going to go walk around and stretch my legs," he said from behind the medic. Sakura turned back at Naruto when she felt the bed shift next to her. "The nurses put your food tray on the nightstand, Sakura-chan."

Panic rose in her throat when she realized Naruto leaving meant she would be left alone with Sasuke. "You don't want to eat lunch?" she asked, trying to keep the alarm in her voice to a minimum.

"Nah." Naruto stretched his lone arm to the ceiling and sighed as he released the tension. "I'll just make a few laps around the unit, maybe grab a snack. I'm not too hungry right now." He slipped on hospital slippers and shuffled out with his IV hanger in tow, his blue scrubs the last thing she saw before he turned the corner. "I'll be back!"

Door shut.

Silence.

Sakura almost didn't want to move for fear of making the mattress creak and disturb the tense quiet. She didn't know what to do with herself, worried that Sasuke's chill might grow colder towards her.

Sasuke could almost hear her thoughts and felt a nagging in his chest about how he shouldn't have spoken so icily. He was sitting upright in the recliner, he left knee bent and right leg extended out before him. He rested his chin on the heel of his right hand and tapped his finger anxiously against his jaw. For once, silence was not what he wanted. "He ordered soba with _umeboshi_ for you," he said faintly, tensing slightly in anticipation for what she would say next.

"I see."

Pause.

"Sorry I—"

"Sasuke-kun—"

They froze for a moment before Sakura chuckled behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as she pushed herself all the way up and stretched her arms toward the ceiling, exposing a strip of her abdomen. When she exhaled and dropped her arms, she hummed in a way that made Sasuke's chest stir. Jade eyes met his onyx and violet. She gave him a weak smile and asked quietly, "How was your sleep?"

"I've had better," he muttered, carefully lifting her white coat and folding it as best as he could in his lap. He reached over to hand it to her, but when he met her gaze, he realized her face's pleasant expression had fallen into concentration and confusion. Her soft pink brows furrowed together as she focused her attention on his left shoulder. "What is it?"

Sakura, her eyes not leaving his shoulder, took her white coat from him and set it to her side before she leaned in closer. "Sasuke-kun," she began, her voice low, "you have…" Her voice trailed off in thought. She shook her head and met his curious gaze. He couldn't help but take notice of the fact that their eye contact didn't make her blush, that she was now in a state of medical focus. "Could I take look at your shoulder?" she asked, her tone buzzing with an undercurrent of urgency.

The Uchiha frowned as he kicked the leg rest back into the reclining chair. He gripped his shoulder with his lone hand and hesitated. "Why?"

"It's just…," she started, though her voice trailed off again. She sensed his hesitation and didn't want to push him. She scanned her brain for records of medic nin who might have worked in the prison, seeing as she was not allowed to treat Sasuke herself while he was under watch. "This normally doesn't happen, but I sense a massive buildup of chakra in the room that's coming from your arm. I know you aren't activating it purposefully. Do you know who treated you in the prison?"

"They sealed my eyes during the healing process, so no," he said, his voice cautious and low. "I just know they cycled through medics each session."

"Across how many?"

"Twelve."

Sakura bit her lip and struggled internally with how she didn't want to rupture their new and frail bond. Treatment had the potential to be an intimate action coming from her, and while she could refer him to a different medic, she felt most comfortable examining him herself. In Konoha, dual relationships between patient and medic were not as stringent as other villages, and they had grown even more lax after the war because of the spirit of community that had burgeoned between everyone. However, Sasuke had not been around for much of the camaraderie.

Sakura's gaze grew softer, almost in defeat. "Sasuke-kun, I think you should get your arm checked. If not by me, then by another medic under my direct supervision." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Only if you want to, of course, but…I really think you should."

The edges of his mouth turned down into a frown. "If I don't?"

She held his gaze carefully and said, "I'm not sure until we examine it, but this isn't normal. It's like the chakra buildup in your shoulder has been growing for a while, but I can't be sure unless I actually scan it with my own." She broke their stare and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Or if another medic uses theirs," she added, remembering to give him options.

Sasuke gripped his left shoulder tighter. He knew, of course, that the buildup had been great, great enough to make the activation of his doujutsu involuntary and painful. And even now, he knew it was building near the point of bursting yet again. _Penance_, he reminded himself. "I don't need any of it."

Sakura's frame wilted a bit. "Sasuke-kun—"

"You have other patients to worry about." His eyes met her yet again. "You all do."

She lifted her eyebrows at this. The Sakura he used to know would have shrunken into her own neckline in defeat. She would have muttered a conceding remark before probably crying to Naruto about the rejection.

This was not the Sakura before him, now.

The pink haired girl straightened her posture and looked at him closely. He swallowed harder than usual. "My intention, Sasuke, is not to put all of my attention on you."

He felt something that resembled pain in his chest at the realization that she did not use the affectionate honorific after his name. He stared right back as if to challenge her, something of which Sakura quickly took notice.

"I'm also not here to bully you into treatment. I'm here telling you as a medic, and as a comrade, that we have staff ready and available to treat you, if only you let us. It's what we're here to do." Her fingers curled around the edge of the mattress in anticipation. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want us to take a look?"

Before Sasuke could weigh his options, fire ignited in his shoulder. _Shit,_ he thought. _Here it comes._ His grip on his joint was so tight that he could picture the blood vessels where his fingers pressed bursting to form bruises. "Augh!" he grunted, his eyes squeezing shut. His teeth grit together painfully, and for a fleeting moment he considered using his other arm as something to bite down on to avoid cracking his enamel.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed, her voice impossibly calm. "I'm going to take a look now."

He was too caught up in his panting to give a damn, anymore. Fiery pain blasted through his shoulder and crawled onto his back. His sharingan activated in his right eye, the tomoe swirling angrily around his pupil. He attempted to look at his shoulder to see the amount of chakra that had condensed in his arm, but to no avail. Stabbing pains filled his temples and forced him to squeeze his eyes shut. He felt her left hand rest on top of his own in reassurance while cool chakra was expelled from her other. He couldn't contain the groans with each exhausted pant that escaped his mouth. He doubled over slightly, almost falling out of the chair, but Sakura's hands held him in place.

"You're okay," Sakura cooed. Her cool chakra served two purposes: pacify and probe.

The morning she found him and Naruto after their battle, she used her skills to cauterize their wounds and catalyze the beginnings of the natural healing process. She noticed now that the medics in the prison attempted to speed the course of treatment too quickly. Nerves were messily bunched together in a way that she could only imagine as painful. His chakra flow was not smooth and seemed as though it was blasting around his arm without a proper means of escape like a clot. She took notice of where the bunching was the worst and quickly began to untangle what she could as his form grew more exhausted by the second. "You're okay," she cooed again.

Sakura sensed the damage that Sasuke was beginning to deal to his shoulder with his only hand. "I'm going to need you to remove your fingers, Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice steady and calm. He shook his head ever so slightly as a means to say that he couldn't, not that he did not want to. Pained breaths escaped his mouth harder; Sakura didn't have very long. Carefully, yet firmly, she placed the tips of her fingers at the edge of his pinky and gently wedged in between his grip and his shoulder. "You're okay," she repeated softly.

With imperceptible speed, Sasuke instinctively released his shoulder wove their fingers together to create a harsh grip. A moment of worry crossed his mind, worry that he would break her bones. The concern dissipated rather quickly, though, for the fire felt as if it was beginning to inch up his neck, forcing the muscles to painfully tense. A series of gasps escaped him as he doubled over further. Sakura flowed more chakra into her left hand to counteract his strong grip. Had she not done so, he would have surely crushed her hand. "Almost," she assured him, working quickly to untangle his chakra path. "There it is."

The pain was considerably better within seconds, for Sasuke could feel the stabs in his arm reducing noticeably. The fire receded back from his neck to the end of the remnant of his left arm until the embers turned to ash once more. Exhaustion was around the corner, approaching fast. His hearing muffled a bit, but he could still make out her soothing voice.

"One more," she murmured, feeling her chakra slip into one of the bunches. "Just one more, Sasuke-kun." When she was finished, Sasuke visibly relaxed. The veins that protruded through the skin of his neck receded, leaving only a layer of sweat. His form relaxed and he leaned forward, nearly falling out of the recliner. She reached toward the tray of food for the small stack of napkins sitting atop its plastic, careful to leave one hand on top of Sasuke's own to steady him. She looked back at his form and crouched down to dab at the sweat on his face. His eyes were still shut, though the tension was reduced. His dark brows were no longer furrowed together.

For a moment, she was surprised that Sasuke had let her get this close. Then, she was struck with a bit of worry that the boundary was crossed. He'll slink away, now, embarrassed at his pain and the need he had for treatment. He'll treat her with an icy atmosphere. She'd gotten close, and too close.

Sakura put the napkin on the armrest and let her hand slip away from his. Just before her fingers could fall away, his own caught them again. He didn't look at her as he whispered hoarsely, "Thank you."

The medic shook her head as she said, "It's my job, Sasuke-kun."

With that, he let her hand go pressed his hand to his face to rub his temples. He felt his sharingan deactivate behind his eyelid. His breaths felt like they had ripped into his throat. He coughed a few times and felt something cold press against his arm. Sakura had handed him a water bottle she must have had resting on the nightstand next to her food. He gratefully took it from her but took notice of how she only held the neck of the bottle, as though she was being extra careful to ensure they didn't touch. "Thanks," he murmured before gulping down half of its contents.

Sakura watched him carefully. "There are a lot more clots in your arm that are keeping your chakra from flowing properly. I was able to detangle the biggest one a bit to relieve the tension, but it's pretty massive. It'll take more than a few sessions to ensure that the clots are all gone. Is this something you'd like to consider?"

Sasuke nodded without saying a word.

"Alright." She walked over to the nightstand to pick up the tray of food and then made her way to Sasuke's side once more. "I'll go ahead and set up a time for one of my medics to schedule an appointment with you. Until then," she held out the tray for him to take, "eat and rest up."

Sasuke opened his eyes and didn't reach for her offer. He stared at it for a moment, hesitating. "I don't want another medic," he finally said, his voice low.

Sakura's brows furrowed together. "Sasuke-kun, I really think this treatment is important for you to complete—"

"That's not what I meant."

Sakura closed her mouth and met his gaze when he looked up at her, unwavering.

"I mean," he said slowly, "I'd feel better if…_you_ were the one to treat me."

A moment of silence passed over the two of them. Sakura felt as though she had been turned to stone at the sound of his sheepish voice. She scanned his face for a moment and noticed a faint dusting of pink begin to form on his cheeks. The seconds on the clock ticked by quietly, causing Sasuke to stir uncomfortably. She held the food tray in both of her hands when she came out of her daze and blinked a few times before asking, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded once, a reflection of his exhaustion.

Sakura lowered herself back to sit on the bed and gave a gentle smile. "Okay," she nodded, relief filling her chest. Maybe she didn't get too close after all. "I'll do this pro bono, seeing as we used to be teammates and all. I'll stop by your place later tonight to schedule appointments with you."

"I'll be here."

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke swallowed hard. _Is it that difficult to get my point across?_ he thought, feeling his face turn warm. He leaned back in the reclining chair and rubbed his temples, purposefully avoiding her eye contact. "I mean," he said quietly, "I'll be here when your shift is over."

Sakura stared at him, a small "o" forming on her lips. She was still confused. "Why…?"

"I'll walk you home," he finally said, his exhaustion showing. "I'll be with Naruto until your shift is over. Then we can leave together." It was almost painful for him to say and he couldn't determine why. "And…plan appointments," he added hastily.

Pause.

He glanced up at her as discreetly as possible and saw her own cheeks flush pink. Her fingers drummed on the food tray she held and her eyes followed the anxious sound. "Okay," she agreed. She swallowed hard before lifting the tray in his direction once more.

"Eat it. It's yours."

She nodded before pivoting slightly to make her leave and saying, "I'll be here right at seven." Her voice was still cautious but there was an undercurrent of energy. "Rest until then, Sasuke-kun. I'll have another meal brought up here for the two of you." With that, she picked up her white coat and glided out of the room. When the door clicked shut behind her, Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story! I truly appreciate the responses I've received. Some comments noted that Sasuke acts in tandem with how they'd imagine he would canonically, and that is something I see, as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you ever remember your first playful flirting experience, maybe you can relate.**

**Chapter 5**

By the time seven in the evening rolled around, Sakura came back as promised. The pink-haired medic did one last check on their blond comrade and then bid him a good night. When Sasuke and Sakura exited the hospital, the darkness inched further to engulf the sky, the last of the sun's rays radiating orange in the west. The air was chilly yet again but lacked the breeze that blew through the streets of the village the previous day. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence towards Sakura's apartment, side-by-side, though half an arm's length away from each other.

They walked up the steps of her building and stepped through the doorway. Delicate, sweet smells wafted into Sasuke's nose that mixed with the savory smells of dinner they had together. "Make yourself at home," Sakura said with a smile as the two of them slid off their sandals. "I'll change out of my work clothes. I'll be right back."

Sasuke nodded and made his way over to the _kotatsu_ as she slipped into her bedroom. As he sat and settled on one of the cushions that framed the table, Sakura's soft humming could be heard through the door. As he adjusted his seating, he paused and realized that Sakura was in the room next door, stripping her clothes off and—

He lowered his forehead onto the cool wood and berated himself silently, urging the perverse thoughts to leave his mind. It was different, too different to see Sakura in that kind of light. Sasuke brought his hand up and held it to the back of his head as if to press the embarrassment out of his body. He couldn't stop a blush from forming on his face, however. Perhaps it was the moment that had a semblance of intimacy in the hospital room as she treated him that caused the shift. He dismissed off the thought. _That wasn't intimacy. I'm probably just still tired_, he reasoned.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His head shot up and he turned to Sakura's voice. She stood there in her black shorts and gray panda shirt, its wide head grinning cheekily on her chest, the same one as the night before. Her pink locks framed her face and brushed against her shoulders delicately. He wondered if it ever tickled. His face turned impossibly redder and he put his forehead back on the table. _Good god,_ he thought. He heard her feet pad closer towards him and felt the cushion shift beneath him as she knelt by his side. Sakura had gotten close in a moment of concern.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked, her voice laced with worry and poised to heal. She pressed the back of her hand to his cheek and he flinched away.

"I'm fine," he muttered, raising his head but not meeting her gaze. Instead he tapped his fingers on the _kotatsu_ and watched each of them fall mutely to the wood. "Do you want to schedule appointments?"

Sakura straightened up and nodded her head, gathering her composure. "I suggest having daily sessions for the next week to get rid of the biggest clots. Each session doesn't even have to be too long, maybe twenty minutes, but then it allows at least sixteen or so hours to heal and let your chakra paths naturally realign until the next round. Does meeting here after my shifts sound okay with you?" Sasuke nodded silently in reply, still not meeting her gaze. "We can consider earlier today the first session. If it's alright with you, I'd like to check my work to make sure you'll heal properly?"

"Okay."

When a moment of silence fell before them yet again, he glanced up to see an unsure look on her face. "I'm going to need to have better access to your arm."

He raised his eyebrows inquisitively. Then, the moment he realized it, he turned away, face burning. His long sleeve was definitely in the way, and the only option to grant more access would mean taking it off. _Oh, higher powers, help._

"If you're not comfortable, we can try to—"

She held her tongue when Sasuke gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, exposing the skin of his back. His muscles rippled as he shook the remaining sleeve off of his arm, a sight worthy enough to draw the attention of the greatest warriors. She scanned his body upon habit, eyeing the ridges of raised skin that scattered haphazardly on his back like small mountain ranges, each scar a physical count of battles he'd endured. For some reason, this surprised her, as she half-expected to see an untouched surface, a testament to how invincible she viewed him. She sat in awe for a few seconds, drinking the sight, before she straightened her body and began to gather chakra in her palms.

Sasuke adjusted his seating to ensure he was cross-legged on the cushion and waited quietly as a signal to say he was done preparing. He felt one of her cool hands rest on his left shoulder and the other one on the end of what was left of his arm to raise it closer for her to examine. He lifted it higher for her and anticipated an expression of disgust to appear on her face, knowing the grisly sight repulsed even him. If she refused to treat him after looking at it, he would understand. He would live. He would accept that as a sign of his penance and would continue to bear it.

The disgust never came, however, and he watched as she examined with pure curiosity, tilting her head to look at the canyons of angry red scars. Her lips were slightly parted, her green eyes wide yet confident, and her deft fingers traced the remnants of their blond teammate's damage. She glided her finger across one of the lightning bolts. "Do you feel it when I do this?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke swallowed hard and shook his head.

She tapped the end where his arm should have continued. "This?"

He shook his head again. He watched her carefully, feeling her cool chakra every now and then probe his muscles. He could hardly feel any sensation there, though found himself wanting to.

Sakura lowered his arm and shuffled on her knees to position herself behind him. "It seems like your buildup might have caused you some pain on your back and neck," she said, making sure to verbalize her thoughts. Sasuke nodded, suddenly hyper aware of where her fingers lightly tapped his bare skin. He closed his eyes and let his shoulders drop in relaxation when he felt her chakra flow into his muscles. It was as though she was spreading cool aloe where she touched, soothing what he didn't realize was sore and tense. It was enough to make shivers trickle down his spine with pleasure. "How are you feeling?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

"Good."

He could practically hear a small smile form on her face.

They sat like this for a while: Sakura hovering over his back and shoulder while he sat patiently. Every now and then, he would glance up at her face and see her brows furrowed slightly in concentration, lips pursed, and jade eyes bright. And every now and then, Sakura would catch his glances with her own and share a reassuring grin with him. Something stirred in his chest each time she did that, and he'd hold her gaze until she was the one to break it.

After about fifteen minutes, the medic withdrew her hands and settled herself next to him with her hands in her lap. "All done," she grinned.

Sasuke silently wished that she could continue the treatment, though not for the sake of preventing the pain from shooting him in the shoulders again. Something about being in her company was far different than when they were children, something that he wanted to explore more. "Thanks."

They sat together in silence and Sasuke suddenly became hyper aware that he was half-bare in her living room with her eyes trained steadily upon him. "I'll just…," he began, his voice trailing off as he motioned his meaning by glancing over at his shirt tossed lazily to the floor.

"Oh!" Sakura's face turned shades darker than her hair and she turned away as she motioned him to continue. "Please, um…yeah, go ahead and…"

"Put my shirt…"

"Yeah, put that on…"

Sasuke observed her carefully as her eyes lowered and focused on the hem of her black shorts. He found himself trailing his own gaze down towards the long, exposed skin of her legs that were visibly smooth and, he wondered, physically smooth? He forced his eyes away from the sight and shook off his thoughts to pull his shirt back over his head. _Hold yourself together,_ he chanted silently.

As quickly, though as calmly, as he could, he shrugged into the article of clothing and was slipping his arm through the long sleeve when he felt her cold fingers on his left side. The sensation caused him to shiver. He turned to look in Sakura's direction and saw that she had tugged on the end of the shirt to pull it down all the way, her hand brushing slightly against his warm skin. "Sorry," she said, withdrawing her hand at his startled glance.

They sat in silence for beat before Sakura asked, "Are you hungry?"

Before Sasuke could answer, the pinkette hopped out of her seated position and rounded her counter to step into the kitchen. She busied herself with pulling leftover miso soup and stew out from the fridge. She popped the contents into the microwave, turning her back to the living room as she punched numbers to set the timer. The cheeky panda's behind, complete with the little pink heart, billowed as she moved.

At this, Sasuke stood up and walked the same short path to the kitchen. He didn't know what made him do it, just that he did: he placed his right hand on her waist, a signal that he was going to pass though, and slipped behind her to get to the other end of the kitchen. He felt her tense beneath his touch as her back brushed against his front. When he released his light hold, he murmured, "I'll set the table."

A small squeak escaped from Sakura and she raised her shoulders to her ears, causing a small smile form on his face.

Sasuke grabbed bowls and spoons from her kitchen cabinets and balanced them in his hand. He slid behind her again, intentionally letting their bodies graze each other briefly. As he passed, he saw the back of her neck growing red. Something in Sasuke stirred that he couldn't quite identify. But, if he were to be honest with himself, he felt a sense of satisfaction knowing the effect he was causing.

When he placed the utensils on the _kotatsu_, he stood up to make his way one more time towards the kitchen to grab the food when the microwave screeched its completion. He stopped at the sight of Sakura's hand motioning him to halt. "I've got the rest," she said, focusing on the microwave buttons. "Sit."

He wanted to chuckle, but he held his tongue and did as she said. _Strange to be on the other side of it,_ he thought, amused.

Moments later, Sakura held warm bowls of soup and stew in either hand, each with a metal ladle. She placed them on the wooden surface and settled herself across from Sasuke. He felt his amusement grow more at the sight of her: Sakura sat straight as though a thread pulled her spine all the way to the ceiling. Her eyes looked dazzlingly green with confidence, with challenge. She might as well have puffed out her chest and claimed none of his touches fazed her. A smirk played on his lips. _Game on._

They raised their hands. "Itadakimasu," they said in unison, her soprano overpowering his base.

They ate in silence for a few moments, each of them catching glances of each other as they reached for different servings of the food before them. Then, he felt her gently kick out her leg and touch his own. The touch prolonged, however, as she glided her foot down to meet his and rested it there. Her toes were cold and left a chilly trail in their wake. He hardened his form and froze just before he could scoop a spoonful of the stew into his mouth and looked up at her. Sakura pretended to look up and feigned innocence. "Everything okay, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, the ends of her mouth twitching to form a mischievous grin.

"Peachy."

"Good."

They ate quietly again.

The Uchiha put his spoon down in his bowl that was still full of stew, knowing it would catch Sakura's attention. Sure enough, she glanced up and he held her gaze there. She stared back at him, bright green eyes and impish smile twitching yet again in a mix of amusement and frustration. He knew that his expressions tended to be "intense," and he decided to use it to his advantage. As children, Sakura would melt. As of now? Well, she'd proven to be a tougher cookie. _Perhaps more of a brick._

"How's the food?" he asked, pretending to use a casual tone.

"Delightful."

Sasuke wanted to let a guffaw at her answer, for her voice sounded wispy and pretentious. Instead, he snorted and accepted defeat. He shook his head and stifled a grin to resume eating.

Quiet resumed for a few moments.

The pink-haired medic cleared her throat and Sasuke glanced up, welcoming the challenge. She ran her fingers through her hair before letting the strands fall to the side of her head. Sakura then gently rested her right cheek in her hand and gave him a coy smile. Her green eyes were half-lidded, lazy, but just as dazzling. Stirring, stirring, stirring in his chest, but he resisted. He saw extra effort in this pose of hers, and it was reminiscent of their childhood they shared where she had the same, exaggerated look on her face.

He stared back at her, deliberately deadpanned in his expression.

Sakura pouted and straightened herself back up to spoon another bite of stew into her mouth. She glanced up and tested him smoothly, "Not too aware, are we?"

"Not when I don't want to be."

The two of them kept their eyes down but shared small, amused smiles.

Moments of quiet passed one more time as Sasuke glanced around the table and saw an opening as she reached for the ladle to the stew. Something a bit bolder was needed. He darted his hand out and, before she could hold the handle, he pressed their palms together and fit his fingers between hers, clamping them down to interlock them. She raised her eyebrows, clearly startled, and kept her fingers splayed out and straight.

Something shifted in the room, something he couldn't quite place. Their eyes met, hers large like a doe in the headlights, and warmth radiated in his body when he watched her lips part ever so slightly. She moved cautiously and curled her fingers to match his, her uncertainty radiating through the room. Despite this, it was as though he was seeing the sunrise for the first time, profound, astounding, yet frightening all at once. He felt the same stirring in his chest that he didn't realize, until now, was for her. The gentleness of her, her playfulness, her presence. She was familiar, yet so new.

Perhaps he wasn't tired after all.

Onyx and violet held emerald green. Then, as if in slow motion, she broke their gaze in an act to concede defeat. At the same time, she withdrew her foot beneath the table pulled gently away from his grasp, signaling him to let go. _I don't want to,_ he thought, surprising himself. But he did, and he ached.

Sakura used the same fingers he held to push her hair behind her ear shyly. She looked up and gave him a weak smile. "You win."

_Game over._

The two of them sat for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Sasuke's appetite dissipated into the air, and he yearned to apologize. He watched how she placed her hands in her lap and held rubbed her palm with her thumb like a worry stone. He'd crossed the line in the childish challenge, probably repelled her away. _I really am just tired,_ he thought. _Nothing is there, nothing is here._ Sasuke opened his mouth to speak his apology, but Sakura beat him to breaking the silence.

"How do you feel about your new place?" she asked, pushing her bowl away from her. It seemed as though her appetite dissipated, too.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the abrupt change in topic. _I guess…we act like none of it ever happened._

The Uchiha lowered his head and followed suit with her movements, pushing his bowl aside and slouching slightly. Sasuke shuffled in his seat a bit and stared at his fingers that rested on the table, silently wishing he could shrink a few sizes into the woodwork. Disappointment spread in his chest, but he decided to brush it away. "It's too fancy," he replied, thinking back to what Naruto had said earlier in the day regarding Sakura's concern with his new apartment.

"I thought it might be."

A pause.

"Sasuke-kun," she began again, and he looked up. When their eyes met, Sakura shifted her gaze and looked everywhere but at him. "If you ever want another…I mean, if you don't, um…If you don't feel like sleeping there sometimes, you're welcome to stay here." She reached up to scratch behind her ear and strands of pink fell against her face again. "You never struck me as the type to like something so shiny, but Naruto insisted. Maybe I should have listened to my gut, but…but anyway, I have an extra futon that you can use out here in the living room. You can even sleep in my bed when I have night shifts."

Sasuke stared at her, face blank.

"If you want," she added hastily. "Only…only if you want."

Unsure how to proceed, he cleared his throat to buy some thinking time. So it seems that holding her hand didn't repel her after all, but they were both incredibly tense. _Tread carefully,_ he thought. Although, she wouldn't have offered her home if she didn't sincerely mean to share the space when she's comfortable…would she? Sakura didn't seem like the type to lend things out without some amount of vetting process. Did she see him as someone who could be trusted? Even after all this time? Even after—

"Sorry," she said, turning away and picking up her empty dish. She prepared to push off of her cushion to stand. "F-forget I asked, Sasuke-kun, that wasn't appropriate of—"

"Okay."

She froze, her legs slightly bent, a green-eyed doe in the headlights once more. "Okay?" she echoed, her voice soft.

"Okay," he repeated, "as in, I'll take your offer on that."

A shy smile danced on her lips and she chuckled, her voice shaking a bit. "Oh, right, of course." She stood all the way up and extended her hand towards him, motioning for Sasuke to give her his empty dish. He obliged and watched as she had a new bounce in her step as she strolled into the kitchen. He couldn't help but form his mouth into a grin at the sight.

They cleaned everything up within minutes. The two of them made their way back to the _kotatsu_ with cups of hot tea, courtesy of Sakura, to relax. She shuffled to the window and propped it open slightly to let the chilly air pour into the small space. They sat quietly for a few moments before Sasuke broke the silence. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Sakura looked at him with those wide emerald eyes again, midway through sipping her tea. She placed the small cup down, holding it with both hands, and thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure," she admitted. "I don't really give my birthday much thought."

"Hm."

She grinned playfully. "Why do you ask, Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged as he took a sip from his own cup. "It's supposed to be a big deal for some people. Like that blond girl."

"Blond girl. You mean Ino? She has a name."

Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed that he'd forgotten their classmate's name. He honestly never referred to the girl as Ino in his head, but it seemed clear that Sakura and the blond gi—_Ino—_had a special bond. "Right. Ino. She enjoyed parties."

Sakura's giggle chimed in the air and he turned his attention back to her. "More like _enjoys._ Present tense," she corrected. "Ino's always been big into celebrations, but really, she dragged me to many of those growing up. If I'm honest, it isn't my style." She placed rested her chin lazily on her the heel of her left hand. Sasuke swallowed hard and held her gaze as she said, "I value spending time with someone over gifts and glamor."

Sasuke nodded slowly, taking a long sip of tea and a mental note.

For the rest of the night, he asked more questions about her, his curiosity genuine and pure. He found it easier to fight with Naruto to get his point across, but with Sakura, it was different. They didn't need to butt heads or challenge thoughts to understand each other. No need to spar, no need to bicker. She answered with thought, intention, and sincerity that he hadn't experienced in a long while.

He watched her eyes sparkle with excitement when she spoke about patients who have moved her. He watched them brim with tears as she spoke of an older woman named Chiyo whose strength brought Sakura to her knees. He watched her bristle as she spoke of the endless hours with her master, the headstrong hokage, spent fine-tuning her chakra control even further. He watched her laugh as she spoke of antics their blond teammate would attempt to cheer her up after a hard day at work. With each word that left her lips, he was entranced.

Before they realized it, it was already ten at night.

Sakura stretched her hands to the ceiling and breathed a deep yawn. Part of her abdomen was exposed again, revealing the soft skin beneath her gray panda shirt. His eyes gazed at the smooth skin of her belly, and thoughts of how different she must feel compared to him flittered through his head. Catching himself, he ripped his stare away. _Control._

"I should probably go," he said, preparing to stand.

Sakura blinked slowly, her own exhaustion peaking. "You don't want to stay?"

He looked back at her and noticed how her half-lidded eyes and lazy grin made his chest stir yet again. "Another day."

The pinkette nodded tiredly and stood up to walk him to the doorway. "Sasuke-kun," she said, holding her hands behind her back as he slipped his shoes on, "next time you have to answer questions I have for you."

He raised an eyebrow curiously as he straightened himself up. "Maybe."

Sakura gave a small chuckle at that and opened the door for him. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun." With that, he exited, the door shut, and she retired to her bedroom for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This'll be a bit of a longer chapter, but hopefully you all enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing this one, as it dips into playful banter from blond besties, some Konoha history, and a bit of angst. Lemme know what you think when you've checked it out!**

**Chapter 6**

The next three days resembled much of the same pattern: Sasuke would walk Sakura to work, spend time with Naruto during the hours of light, accompany Sakura to her apartment for treatment, and retire to his own home late into the night after dinner and a long conversation with the medic. The fiery stabs in his upper left arm and shoulder began to dwindle in number, perhaps occurring once a day, usually when he would wake up from his nap at noon to welcome her back into Naruto's hospital room, chakra at the ready. While he was thankful for this, he also felt uneasy because of his concept of atonement. This is something he carefully kept to himself, but Naruto could see through it.

During the mid-morning of the twenty-sixth of March, Naruto broke the silence of Sasuke's brooding. "You're allowed to feel happy, you know," the blond said pointedly as he performed a series of squats next to his bed to keep his muscles toned.

He scowled at his teammate's suggestion, somewhat annoyed at how well he read him. The Uchiha was lounging on the green reclining chair, though he laid there with his neck on one of the armrests to let his legs drape over the other. Like a child waiting for his mother to finish shopping, Naruto watched the last few days as Sasuke waited for Sakura to be done with her shifts. He would never openly admit it, though, to avoid giving Naruto the satisfaction of being right.

"I'm fine," the raven-haired shinobi snapped.

"Sasuke, teme, I can see it written all over your face."

"You're not even looking at my face."

"Don't need to. Saw it earlier."

The Uchiha lifted his head to look at Naruto who now switched to lunges and huffed with effort each time he lifted himself with his thigh. The blond caught the Uchiha's sour gaze and simply grinned mischievously. At that, Sasuke rolled his eyes and rested his head back on the cushioned armrest to stare at the ceiling once more.

"You should do something more productive with your time, teme."

Sasuke snorted at that. "I'm not allowed to go on missions or work."

Naruto grabbed his IV hanger and dragged it over to Sasuke's feet, the sound of stubborn rubber squeaking across linoleum scraping at his ears, and stood before him. Sasuke glanced at the blond to see him stretch his obliques by leaning from side to side deeply while he spoke. "Working isn't the only productive thing you can do," he huffed. "I can see, Sasuke. I don't need a sharingan to see what's right in front of me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto raised his left hand and swiped at Sasuke's knees. "I can see that you and Sakura are basically fucking each other with your eyes."

The Uchiha grimaced and kicked Naruto's abdomen, causing the blond to grunt in pain and hold his belly dramatically with his only hand. Lacking concern for his loud-mouthed friend, Sasuke glanced at the door to ensure it was closed, praying that the nurses weren't pressing their ears to the wood at the sound of profanity. He then glared back at Naruto, eyes narrowed but face burning. "Can you lower your voice? Or just not talk?"

Naruto's face broke out into a toothy grin and pointed a finger in his best friend's chest. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Shut up."

"You're not denying it."

"I said _shut up._"

Naruto shrugged, exaggerating the movement by raising his palm to the ceiling exasperatedly. "I'm just saying, Sasuke, I've read Kakashi-senesi's books and they're pretty descriptive. You should try doing something about it before your thing falls off."

"Good god."

Sasuke reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He highly doubted that their pervert of a teacher read a book about a dismembered penis due to inactivity. _The idiot probably read it wrong._ Despite the message, though, Naruto was right about something (although not in the blasphemous way he put it): there was tension between the Uchiha and the pink-haired medic. It was in the room the night of the flirtatious game and it has been in the air each time they're in a space together. Despite not having a teasing game since, part of him wanted to reach out and begin another one, and not just for the sake of competition.

Naruto walked over to his nightstand, picked up a spare water bottle, and threw it in Sasuke's direction. The raven-haired shinobi caught it with ease and stared at the refracted images through the clear plastic. "Her birthday is in two days," Naruto reminded his friend before chugging his own water bottle of its contents. "You should do something for her."

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"Party?"

"She doesn't like them."

Naruto raised a blond eyebrow and cocked his head in confusion. "The one Ino threw her last year seemed fun. She looked like she enjoyed herself."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought back to what Sakura had told him herself, how parties and large celebrations were never her style. Spending time with her seemed to be far more exhilarating compared to the gifts and glamor, as she'd put it. He verbalized the memory to his blond friend and twisted the cap of his water bottle to sip.

"Go on a date with her."

Sasuke sucked in a breath as water entered his mouth, causing drops to enter his windpipe. He sat up and coughed, nearly in shock at the suggestion. _I can't do that,_ he thought. _Stupid, stupid idea._ He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and coughed a few more times into the fabric before scowling once more at Naruto. "It's not that easy to ask, loser."

"Rip the bandage, teme. It's something she's probably wanted for years. Do it for her." Naruto sat cross-legged on his mattress and gave Sasuke a wink. "And for yourself."

Sasuke scoffed once more.

"I'm just saying, teme. You don't want it to fall off."

A few hours after the boys' conversation, a nurse had stopped by to tell them that Sakura would not be stopping by for her break due to a high volume of walk-ins. Disappointment rung in Sasuke's chest, but he held his composure to avoid his blond friend being right about his emotions. The young nurse glanced at the Uchiha. "She had a message for you though, Sasuke-san."

Both members of Team Seven silenced and focused on the young nurse.

"Sakura-san wants to meet at your apartment tonight for treatment." With that, the nurse pivoted on her heel and strolled out of the room.

"Te-ME!" Naruto sang as he shimmied excitedly in his bed.

Sasuke couldn't take another minute of his friend's shrill voice and stood up from the recliner. "I'm leaving," he muttered, stuffing his hand into his pocket and choosing to brave the glares of the villagers over listening to Naruto's poor advice about sexual health. As he walked out of the door, he only heard the blonde's chuckles and snorts.

_I might as well spend this time to do some errands._

He purposefully wore a dark gray, long-sleeved shirt with a hood without the Uchiha crest on his back. Once he reached the hospital doors, he donned the hood over his head and made his way towards the village police station to report to his assigned officer. He kept his eyes down on the path and looked up occasionally to ensure he was headed in the right direction. Despite his efforts to remain as low to the ground as possible, he could hear villagers whisper as he passed by, their hushed tones laced with malice and disgust.

He turned a corner and was about to walk up the station's steps when he saw a vaguely familiar flash of long, blond hair exiting the intel building next door. He turned his head a bit to get a better look and saw the blond girl—_her name escapes him again_—double-take, as well.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed, her voice as shrill as he remembered it to be. The blond gi—_Ino!—_wore the Konoha forest green flak jacket and navy pants as though she was about to head off on an assignment. He allowed her to run up the path towards him and reluctantly turned in her direction. She pulled her hands behind her back and leaned in flirtatiously. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ah…thanks," he forced out, wanting to duck his head into his shirt to avoid wandering villagers hearing his name.

Ino began a series of rapid fire questions similar to the ones the other blond in the hospital spit when he first visited. "Howlonghaveyoubeenoutofcustody? Doyouhaveaplacetostay? HaveyouvisitedNarutointhehospitalyet?"

It took Sasuke a moment to replay her questions in his head before he replied in a flat tone, "Less than a week, yes, and I have."

Ino sensed his stand-offish tone and cleared her throat, slowing down before she spoke once more, a blush dusting her pale cheeks. "Oh, well, Sasuke-kun," she began again, shuffling from one foot to the other girlishly, "do you happen to have plans tonight? I was thinking about going out for—"

"I'm having dinner with Sakura tonight."

The girl's blue eyes widened in surprise but then something seemed to click in the back of her mind. "Sakura," she echoed quietly, her face falling.

Sasuke wanted to wince at the sound of her voice, unsure if she was defeated, sad, or both. Judging by the close relationship Sakura had with Ino, and from what he could remember about the two girls screeching over him when they were children, this likely played into an internal conflict of hers. He stared back at her and quickly thought of how to make an easy exit from the uncomfortable awkwardness that began to consume him. He began to pivot slightly on his heel to leave her in her thoughts.

Suddenly, Ino's mouth broke out into a grin and she released her hands from behind her back to let them rest on her hips instead. "I see, Sasuke-kun," she said, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "You know, her birthday is in two days."

Trying to read the situation, he quickly said, "She doesn't like parties," and tried to turn away further.

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I know that. I dragged her to those growing up for the sake of letting her socialize for once without having her head stuck in her textbooks. I just thought of the perfect gift for her and I think it'd be in your best interest to plan ahead."

This stopped the Uchiha from twisting away from the blond girl and he eyed her carefully. Silently, he calculated how much money he had left in his bank account, untouched after many years yet stuffed with inheritance from the Uchiha clan. If it's something of a high price, he could easily pay for it without question. It's a matter of knowing what Sakura could possibly want, for time with him must be getting monotonous.

Ino must have sensed that Sasuke was paying far more attention now, so she chuckled. "That seems to have piqued your interest."

The raven-haired shinobi's face grew hot with embarrassment at being caught and turned his head to look away from her teasing gaze. He wanted to hurry out of this situation so he could shake off the feelings of warmth that snaked down his spine, but he also wanted to hear what Sakura's best friend had to say about a possible gift. Gritting his teeth, he slowly turned back to Ino and felt his face grow warmer as he asked, "What does she want?"

Ino giggled, clearly tickled by having exposed his feelings. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, she's easy to please," she assured him. The blond girl brought one of her manicured hands to the side of her mouth and loudly whispered, "Go on a date with her."

_Are you serious._

He supposed his internal thoughts were clear on his face and Ino burst into a loud laugh. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," she said, almost patronizingly. "Sakura loves personal, quality time with people. She could stare at a wall with me in silence for hours and call it a good day. As long as we had some sort of sweet dessert, of course, but I stand by what I said." The blond pivoted on her foot and started her path down the gravel road. She took a few steps before she turned her head once more to say, "Our teams should have a dinner sometime soon! It's been too long."

With that, Sasuke was left on the concrete steps to the police station, still bubbling with the thought of two different people, who seem to know Sakura very well, telling him that what she wants for her birthday is a date.

With him.

Alone.

The Uchiha shook off the thought and walked up to the steps. _I can't think about this right now, _he told himself.

Sasuke walked slowly up the steps of the police station and stared up at the tanned building's crest. The four-pointed blue star rested at the center of the building, but he felt a strange ache in his chest for the Uchiha crest that was once displayed before his clan's downfall. After the Uchiha massacre, the _uchiwa_ was eliminated from the station and uniforms' designs. When he was filled with the desire for revenge, he felt rage at the village's attempt to erase him, his family, from Konoha history. He knew now, though, that it was a scar of shame as opposed an intentional purging.

The Uchiha survivor pushed open the glass door and walked onto the white linoleum tiling that ran through the lobby. An officer sat at the front desk writing diligently before he glanced up at Sasuke and grunted, "Sit and wait, Uchiha."

Sasuke obliged and sat in one of the blue plastic chairs that lined windows, his back facing the heat of the midday sun. He remembered running through the halls of the back offices where his father, Fugaku, would take him to pick up paperwork. Sasuke used to think that was just a time to visit his cousins and kinfolk, hard at work but always finding time to praise him for doing so well in the academy. He was hardly taller than any of the wooden desks that were nailed into the flooring, so he had to jump as high as he could to snag a peek into his brethren's business. They always gently guided Sasuke back into the hallway, usually with a flashy toy to keep him busy, until he was able to reunite with his father after a meeting. He saw the station as a personal playground. Now, a alien land.

The raven-haired shinobi glanced around the lobby walls. What was once lined with pictures of Uchiha military police leaders dating back to the second hokage's reign was now covered with strangers of current officers whom he did not recognize. The corner where his father's portrait was once showcased was now replaced by a smug-eyed man. Sasuke had to look away and tug his hood further down his forehead to feel a bit safer in the now-foreign space.

The smug-eyed man from the portrait appeared from one of the doors behind the main desk and looked right at the Uchiha. "Follow me."

Sasuke stood and walked towards the door, focusing on the path in front of him. The two men went down a long hallway, and Sasuke could almost see himself as a small child running beside him with toys and candy in his hands. They entered the last office at the end of the hall, the office that used to belong to his father. Smug Face walked in first, and Sasuke shut the door behind them. Glancing around the room, he noticed photos of his mother, his brother, and himself were replaced with unwashed coffee mugs and cigarette butts. The binders of paperwork that filled the bookshelves were gone, replaced by a single computer that could hold all of them at once. Couches where he once rolled around as a child while his father worked were replaced with two metal chairs in front of a broad wooden desk. Fugaku Uchiha's ghost wouldn't want to spend a minute in this office. Despite his reputation as a rough, stoic man, he still had some considerations for comfort to build rapport.

"Sit," Smug Face ordered.

Sasuke obliged and was careful to train his gaze on the man to avoid any conflict. Smug Face took a seat on the other side of the broad desk and pulled out a small stack of papers from one of the drawers.

"My name is Officer Hiroto. I am the chief of military police. You will be reporting to me once a week of your whereabouts, activities, and violations of terms."

_Chief of military police,_ Sasuke echoed in his mind. _Interesting._

"In the short minutes after you were released from Leaf custody, I received a report that you caused a ruckus in the market street."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."  
"Village women reported verbally aggressive activity from you while you were being escorted to your new place of residence." Officer Hiroto thumbed through the papers on his desk before finding his paper of interest. He slid it in Sasuke's direction for him to read.

The Uchiha leaned forward and glanced at the sheet to read the report. In it was a description of himself walking through the village streets and "instigating" an argument with village women who were trying to give "words of caring caution" to the medic, Sakura Haruno. Sasuke furrowed his brow. "This isn't what happened."

Officer Hiroto raised his hand to signal Sasuke to stop talking. "You may appeal this file with a witness if you'd like. However, it seems you need to be on better guard about your behavior."

Sasuke clenched his fist in his pocket and bit the inside of his cheek in frustration to keep himself from snapping at the officer.

Officer Hiroto pulled out a cigarette from one of the drawers and flipped a lighter to set it ablaze. After puffing a few and blowing out a stream of smoke, he looked to Sasuke again. "Uchiha, I'm not saying this to threaten you. I'm on your side."

Sasuke scoffed at that. "How could you be on my side?"

The chief fiddled with the cigarette in his right hand while he searched through his desk drawers again. He pulled out a photo of a small boy holding an Allied Shinobi Force headband, eyes squinting because of a wide, bright smile he wore on his face. "This is my boy, Sato," Officer Hiroto said. "He kept telling me to thank you and the Uzumaki kid for stopping the war. But he wanted me to talk to you specifically." He leaned back in his chair and sucked on his cigarette before breathing out. "I've thought about it. I know you're not popular among the villagers, but when it comes down to it, you contributed good work in the war. I read your report. No problems while in custody. Quiet. Polite. Compliant."

Sasuke unclenched his fist and stared at the young boy, Sato, wondering if Officer Hiroto ever brought him to the office to play.

"I've been around long enough in this village to know the history of discrimination against the Uchiha. To be honest, I never really gave a damn about the power struggle. Uchiha did good work. It was a devastation when they were killed." He reached forward to take the picture of Sato back. "I harbor nothing against you, Uchiha. I'm trying to help you get through this parole."

Sasuke nodded slowly, not sensing a hint of a lie in the officer's voice.

"These last few days, I understand you've been at the hospital visiting the Uzumaki kid."

Sasuke nodded again.

"And the Haruno girl."

"Sakura, yes."

Officer Hiroto took another puff of his cigarette. "Bring her in. She can be your witness to appeal the report. She has a good reputation around here, very trustworthy."

Sasuke nodded once more and the two of them sat in silence while more smoke filled the room. After a few moments, realizing Officer Hiroto had nothing left to say, Sasuke bowed his head slightly. "Thank you," he said, hoping his gratitude could be felt.

Officer Hiroto waved his hand dismissively and in an effort to signal Sasuke that he was free to go. The Uchiha stood and turned to open the door, but not before Officer Hiroto cleared his throat. He glanced back, hand on the knob. "It's been a long while since I've seen you, Sasuke. You were probably as old as my boy is right now, running around these halls. I'll admit, it's good to see you again."

Sasuke felt something catch in his throat, preventing him from saying anything more. He bowed his head in thanks, turned the knob, and exited the office.

On the way back to his apartment, he decided to brave the crowd and buy ingredients for dinner, enough for hamburger steak with greens, onion salad, and a medium sack of rice. He was careful to keep to himself, as no witnesses as trustworthy as Sakura were near him to appeal any complaints should they have arisen. Luckily, his interactions remained brief and fleeting, and he made it back to his apartment without problems. He sighed a deep breath and prepared himself for Sakura's visit.

Hours later, when the sun had already set on the skies of Konoha, Sasuke heard a knock on the door. It was nearly nine at night. He'd stored dinner away, thinking that perhaps Sakura had changed her mind about treatment at his apartment and spent the last few hours drifting in and out of sleep while he rested on the cool bamboo floor. He pushed himself up and padded his bare feet over to the door, undid the deadbolt lock, and opened it up to see the pink-haired medic.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. While it was genuine, she looked utterly exhausted. The beginnings of dark circles appeared under her eyes which were red and puffy as though she'd been crying. She wrapped her arms around herself like her heart had been stung. The red shirt she wore today was wrinkled at her collar and her tanned skirt looked just as oddly creased at the hem. The confidence she radiated earlier in the day seemed to have dissipated with the arrival of the night.

"Sa…," he began, not knowing how to verbalize his concern.

Sakura shook her head and forced herself to grow her smile. It looked painful. "Let's get started, shall we?" She side-stepped him and removed her sandals. She glanced around the wide-open space and sighed. "You really didn't add much in here," she commented, a strained giggle leaving her lips. She strolled over to the seated dining table to kneel on one of the navy cushions to rest her hand on its surface. "I made sure to get this one from your family's compound to make you feel more at home."

Sasuke watched her silently as he shut and locked the door. She tapped her fingers gently on the wood to look busy at first, but her green eyes glazed over blankly as she entered a deep, troubling thought. He stuffed his hand into his pocket as he observed her. Dismissing the fact that she had wandered in two hours late, he decided to break the silence. "You're not good at pretending, Sakura."

The pink-haired medic turned her head to look at his frame still standing in the doorway. Her face fell into surprise and, for a moment, he saw a flash of a pained expression before a hurting smile formed on her lips again. "Nothing to pretend, Sasuke-kun," she chimed.

Each word she spoke sounded strained, each movement she made looked agonizing. Despite his awareness, Sasuke viewed himself as one of the worst people to handle a situation like this, for he never took an opportunity to provide comfort to those who hurt in the past. Something about this instance felt different, though, for unlike previous times when those around him cried, he wanted to ease her pain.

He walked over to the table and sat cross-legged in front of her, careful to keep an arm's length of distance between them. By this time, Sakura was eyeing him just as cautiously, her green eyes wet with tears threatening to escape. He recognized that what he was doing was different than any interaction he'd had with her before. In a quiet voice, he asked, "What happened?"

Almost immediately, it was as if Sakura's heart suffered a cut before his eyes, for she gripped her shirt with her left hand tightly, bunching the fabric in her fist and nearly crumpling over. Sakura's face twisted in pain as she closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks and drip onto her lap while she hiccupped a suppressed sob. Her right hand clenched into a fist on the table's surface and held her upright as her body shuddered with another stifled cry. She shook her head slowly, her pink locks shielding her eyes as her fringe fell against her forehead and covered her yin seal.

Something in Sasuke's chest lurched painfully at the sight. Sakura was always someone willing to shed tears, and while they caused him to ache with empathy, watching her now shook him to his core. It was as though his chest was on fire, set ablaze by the sight of her uncontained agony. He thought frantically about how he was consoled in the past, what his mother or Itachi would have done. What used to help his tears stop falling?

Swallowing hard, Sasuke pushed himself up to his knees and shuffled closer to her trembling form until he knelt on one of the cushions in front of her. Tentatively, he lifted his hand and brought it as gently as he could to the back of her head, combing his fingers through her silken pink locks. He moved intentionally, cautiously, as if a motion too strong would frighten her away. Then, once his palm was fitted to the back of her head, he pulled her in to his chest and placed his chin protectively on the crown of her head, the familiar smell of rosemary and mint wafting into his nose.

For a few beats, he felt Sakura tense beneath his touch, as though she was unsure of how to react to the sudden effort of comfort. _Please don't run,_ he urged silently, his pulse pounding in his ears.

Then, like a child, Sakura raised her hands and gripped the front of his shirt just beneath his ribcage. He felt her press her face further into his chest and her tears dampen the fabric to which she so desperately clung.

One muffled sob. Then another. Then a weak cry left her lips and he felt her shoulders shake beneath his arm followed by another, and another, and another. She did not try to say words through her fit of sadness but simply let her heart pour its contents right into his. Words were not necessary to let him know she was suffering, nor were they necessary to let her know he would wait with her until she was too tired to continue. She didn't need to tell him why. His sense of insecurity vanished, replaced by certainty that what he was giving her in that moment was enough.

When her wails turned to whimpers and her whimpers turned to sniffs, she found herself resting her forehead into the crook of his neck, his hand still protectively resting on the back of her head. Her own hands were barely hanging on to his dark, damp shirt. She felt Sasuke's legs on either side of her hips like a shield. While she normally would have internally squealed with delight, she had hit a wall of exhaustion.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He gently ruffled her hair in response.

Silence fell between the two of them save for Sakura's intermittent sniffles. Then, he felt her gently push away from him. He let his hand fall through her hair and rest on his knee and pulled back to look at her. Sakura's eyes were still puffy and her nose strawberry red. She wiped at her face with her fingers once more time before meeting his gaze. She gave a small smile before shuffling backward, providing them with the arm's length between them again.

She sniffed once more before she sheepishly said, "I…I don't think I have enough energy to give you a treatment."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't mind."

She looked down at her hands and rubbed her left palm with her right thumb again like a worry stone. "I'm sorry I missed dinner with you."

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no. "I'm honestly just very tired. But at least I don't have work tomorrow."

With that, Sasuke stood and walked into his bedroom. He flipped on the light switch and opened his closet door. By the time he came back into the living room, he had a navy blue shirt and sweats hung over his right arm. He walked over to the table and set them down next to her. "You can change into these. Green towel in the bathroom closet is the spare."

Sakura rested her hand on the clothes he'd given her and then looked up at the Uchiha inquisitively. "Why…?"

"You can take my bed," he continued, turning his face away and scratching the back of his head. "I don't mind sleeping out here."

"Sasuke-kun, I…"

"Sakura."

He felt her jade eyes examine him for a moment before she stood with his clothes in her arms and whispered, "Thank you," before making her way to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

When he heard the shower running, he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding in and walked to his room to search for a blanket he'd found the other day deep in the recesses of his bedroom closet. He hiked it under his arm, took one of the pillows off of his bed, and meandered back into the living room to set up camp.

The lights were off and the apartment was dark by the time Sakura was out of the shower, the scented steam spreading throughout the floor. He listened as she flipped the bathroom switch off and tiptoed into his bedroom. The sound of the bed creaking lightly signaled her preparing to sleep followed by a deep, exasperated sigh.

Sasuke slept that night with dreams of Sakura he'd forget in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone's kind words! It warms my heart to know that you enjoy this story. I don't want to slow down in September, but I just wanted to reiterate that that will need to happen; I'm a busy graduate student, but this is part of my self-care routine, so I won't abandon this story! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

When Sakura walked into Sasuke's bathroom, she didn't spare any time to admire the contemporary surroundings, for the day's events were too much to stand. What made it bearable was knowing that she would see her dark-haired teammate again, and she was so thankful that he allowed her to enter his home despite the later hour.

Sakura shut the door behind her with one hand while the other clutched at the clothes that he allowed her to wear for the night. The earthy scents of woods and nectar wafted into her nose. She hugged them tightly to her chest for a moment of comfort before setting them on the bathroom counter next to the sink. As she unbuttoned her shirt, she pictured the hands that grasped frantically at her collar earlier in the day just before allowing it to fall to the floor and expose her bra-clad chest. As she unzipped her skirt, she pictured the despairing mother gripping at the hem as she fell to the floor in anguish. Sakura let the skirt fall and stepped out of it to look at herself in the mirror.

Over the last few months, her body had grown thinner, though the leanness of her muscular form never went away. She supposed it was a testament to her busy work schedule, for the first few months after the war, she refused to quit working. While Sasuke was detained, something in her snapped and she was suddenly in the throes of mechanical, yet methodical, work. She experienced many of her patients' gratitude in the form of tears, handshakes, and small gifts. She was hailed as a savior for many, and even when she was the bearer of bad news, they never failed to thank her for what they called her valiant attempts.

But caring for the immediate effects of a war are different from caring for the aftershocks that follow. Sakura lifted her arms and hugged her bare skin protectively as she stared into her own swollen eyes and flushed cheeks. She looked as disheveled as the mother did earlier in the day. A shiver slid down Sakura's spine and she ripped her gaze away from her reflection and walk to the showerhead to turn on the water on its hottest setting. As steam rolled into the room, she unhooked her bra and slid out of her panties slowly, as though each movement made her body ache.

She stepped inside the tiled shower and closed the glass door behind her. As the burning streams of water rained over her skin, she hugged herself tighter, feeling steaming pools build on her forearms. Despite the heat, she felt cold. She knew it wasn't from physical illness, but by the haunting sight she was forced to endure.

Sakura was called into the emergency bay at noon by another senior medic nin. She hurried through the swinging doors and entered a unit where a child no older than eight years old was rolled onto her side and vomited blood and bile into a bucket her mother held on the edge of the bed. The mother looked to Sakura, her brown eyes bloodshot and frantic. "Haruno-san," she whimpered. "Haruno-san, I don't know what happened, I don't know why, I don't know why, _I don't know why!_"

Sakura recognized the two of them without needed to read the child's chart. The mother, Nao, and her child, Nana, visited the hospital within a few days of the war's end. Nana had suffered a deep wound in her side as a result of an attack by a White Zetsu in their village, and Nao had carried her all the way from their isolated abode to Konoha to seek treatment when their local methods failed. Sakura was quick to act when she heard of a single mother and child at the village gates desperately looking for medical attention. When she examined Nana, however, she noticed that the local methods had done more harm than good, as whatever the villagers used were feeding the spores the White Zetsu left behind in little Nana's body.

Sakura treated Nana for months, working with her chakra to fish away White Zetsu spores that threatened to grow and form a parasitic relationship with her organs, spores that continually fed on the ointments and oils the villagers attempted to push into her body. In that time, she spoke with Nana. Sakura learned of her father and older brother who fought with the Allied Shinobi Force in the war and died in battle, learned of her mother who painstakingly rose to the challenge of raising her on her own, learned of her dreams to become an artist, a police officer, a chef, or shinobi, perhaps all of the above. Sakura had grown fond of young Nana and even helped Nao find an apartment in the village to be within reach of the medical treatment Nana needed.

But today, it crumbled, as the spores reached a parasitic state that could not be stopped. By the time Nao had brought Nana to the hospital, she was near death. Her pale skin clung to her cheeks, her eyes sunken and hollowed. "Within hours, Haruno-san, within hours she became like this!" Nao cried, running her fingers shakily through Nana's short hair. "I don't know why, I don't know why, I don't know why!"

Sakura hurried to Nana's back and placed her hands there to scan her organs with her chakra. Both kidneys had failed, her intestines were inflamed, and her stomach lining had been eaten away by the White Zetsu spores. Her body was now eating itself alive, and it was beyond Sakura's ability to save her. Her hands still on Nana's back, Sakura glanced at Nao's frantic eyes. The mother read the medic's expression that drilled in the reality of the situation when Sakura slowly shook her head.

"No," Nao shuddered, dropping the bucket to the floor and cradling Nana's head to her chest. "_NO!"_

The screeching cries that escaped the mother bled agony and despair. Within less than a year, she'd lost her husband, her son, and now her daughter to the war. She was going to be alone.

Sadness grabbed a knife and stabbed Sakura's heart. The medic rounded the bed to stand by Nao to rest a hand on her shoulder. By this point, Nana was gone.

Before Sakura's fingers could touch the fabric of Nao's shirt, the mother rose to her feet and grabbed hold of the collar of Sakura's red shirt. "You didn't save her!" she shrieked through her wails. "She's all I had, she's all I had, she's all I had _left!_"

"Nao-san—"

"NO!"

Two nurses ran into the room at the sound of the mother's anguished screams. One of them saw Nana, unmoving, on the mattress and hurried out of the room. The other nurse ran to Nao's side, put her hands on her arms, and tried to pull her away from Sakura. Nao let go for a moment to fall to her knees, another tormented cry escaping her mouth, only to grip onto the hem of Sakura's skirt.

Suddenly, her cries stopped, her head bowed, and she whispered steadily, "I have nothing left."

In the shower, Sakura lowered her head and crumpled onto the tiles. She felt the hot water pound her head, leaving her hair in thick pink strands. _I couldn't help her,_ she thought, guilt filling her chest with every beat of her heart.

Sakura couldn't release anymore tears. Like Nao, she suddenly stopped, head bowed, and whispered, "She has nothing left."

She sat there for a few moments, picturing Nana's face, letting herself grieve.

Sakura then stood up and began to mindlessly wash her hair, then her body, scrubbing every inch of herself, angrily grating the washcloth until the hot water felt cold against her inflamed skin.

When she was done, she stepped out of the shower and pulled the spare green towel from the bathroom closet and ruffled her hair with it. Despite the quiet that surrounded her, she could still hear Nao's anguished cries. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and hurried to dry the rest of her body and don Sasuke's clothes.

Everything was too large for her, but luckily the drawstring on his sweatpants let her tighten them around her waist. Sakura gathered her clothes and folded them as best as she could, hung the towel next to the one she presumed belonged to the Uchiha, and stepped out of the bathroom.

It was dark in the living room, but she could barely make out Sasuke's form that rested on the bamboo flooring, his silhouette scarcely seen by the moonlight that poured in from the windows. She intentionally left the bedroom door open as she padded in, placed her clothes on the floor next to the bed, pulled back the sheets, and crawled into the plush mattress that seemed to envelop her body as she nestled in. She let out an exasperated sigh as she rested on her back and brought the heels of her hands to her eyes, pressing them gently to soothe their ache.

An hour passed, and by this time, Sakura had tossed herself into every position she could think of to let sleep overtake her. Each position, though, had become uncomfortable within a few minutes and kept her awake. Frustrated, she sat up in the bed and glanced around the room. It was nearly as bare as the living room, but out there had something this room did not.

She pushed down the sheets from her body and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to place her feet down on the floor. She pulled the sheets up over the mattress in an effort to make the bed before grabbing the last pillow and tiptoeing quietly into the living room. _He won't mind._

Sasuke was right where she had last saw him. He slept on his back, his right hand resting by his head with his dark locks splayed out as though he was waving at the ceiling above him. As she moved closer to his form, she saw his face lightly illuminated by the moonlight. He looked peaceful, his brow absent of his signature scowl and instead raised in sleepy curiosity. His lips, framed by his sleek and strong jaw, were slightly parted and allowed his slow, quiet breath to escape with each rise and fall of his chest. The blanket he used covered his lower half but left much of his torso exposed. Excess blanket poured off of his body and spread out to his left in cascades of folds, beckoning for Sakura. How even a sleeping Sasuke looks like a god in human form, she would never know.

Sakura rounded to this side of him and knelt down, careful to ensure her contact with the floor was as soundless as possible.

Since she began living on her own, she quickly realized how easily lonely she became. No one to say, "Welcome home," when she walked through the door, no one to offer to cook a warm meal, no one to sit and talk with her after a long day. While one reason she left her family home was to experience the independence she often craved, she found herself wanting to spend time back in their dining room to watch her mother and father banter with each other loudly over a poorly-developed joke the latter would tout. She even resorted to sleeping at Ino's family home to search for some semblance of company from time to time, too embarrassed to admit to her parents that she missed them. She wondered silently how Sasuke did it for so many years of his childhood, living a life of solitude.

She wondered if he preferred it even now.

Sakura placed the pillow an arm's length away from Sasuke's own and laid on top of the blanket, not wanting to take too much advantage of what he intended to use for himself. She rolled onto her side, her back towards him, and exhaled slowly. _This is no different from when we slept near each other when we were kids,_ she told herself. And, oddly enough, she noticed a difference in how her body reacted despite being on a cold, hard bamboo floor: she was relaxed.

Her eyes quickly grew heavy and she closed them without a fight. She couldn't feel Sasuke's body heat, but she could sense his chakra signature radiating familiarly near her, and that in itself was a comfort. She drifted and drifted until sleep finally wrapped its arms around her and let her rest.

*

It smelled good.

It smelled like oak trees and herbs, like a refreshing spring walk.

Sasuke breathed in the aromas deeply through his nose, savoring the scent that gently coaxed him in to consciousness. Eyes closed, he could feel the early morning sun's light trickling through his windows. At some point in the night, he'd rolled over on his left side and felt his neck ache when he attempted to lift his head off of the sunken pillow. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose once more to inhale the enticing scent slowly opened his eyes to face the day.

Pink locks caught his vision first, causing his breath to hitch at the thought of a possible intruder before his shoulders relaxed in awe at the sight. Sakura was on her right side and facing him, a careful distance away, with her arms tucked into her chest. Her face looked undisturbed, peaceful, save for the lightly swollen pink of her eyes from crying the night before. The locks of her hair fell in an impossibly graceful way against her cheeks and caressed her neck, the longer strands resting in front of her as though a soft wind blew at her back. Pink lips were slightly parted to let her breath escape in a slow, tranquil pace. The curve of her body contrasted the sun from the dark clothing he had let her sleep in the night before like rolling hills in the distance. But Sakura was right there, so close.

He moved his lower half slightly to find that the blanket he grabbed was tangled between his legs and underneath the pinkette, and the disturbance caused her to stir. A soft, languid groan escaped her lips as her eyes squeezed slightly in protest to keep from opening to the sun. She slowly stretched out her arms like a lazy cat and he watched as her fingers trailed closer and closer to his side. He felt his heart skip a beat and, in a bit of defensiveness, reached out and grabbed one of her wrists to keep her from making contact with him.

Sakura's eyes squeezed again before squinting open, her emerald irises brighter than dew-shined grass. She blinked a few times and adjusted to the light before glancing at the reason her encroachment was impeded. Then, she closed them once more and murmured, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

A shiver went down his spine at the sound of the huskiness in her voice and he let go of her wrist when she was limp in his hand. He wanted to gawk at her, at how calm and accustomed she seemed to be waking up next to him, for the sight was enough for Sasuke to think he had woken from a dream within a dream. "Morning," he said softly. "Was the bed not comfortable?"

Sakura curled her arms back into herself and propped her head up slightly by sliding her hands beneath her cheek while nestling further into the pillow. Eyes still closed, she replied, "It was, but I just couldn't seem to sleep."

"But out here…?" he questioned, his voice saturated in confusion and amusement.

Her shoulders raised ever so slightly in what Sasuke interpreted as a small shrug. "I'm comfortable."

_That's hard to believe,_ he thought. His own neck was a bit stiff from sleeping on the cold bamboo flooring, but he didn't want to question her decision, not after whatever she'd experienced the day before. While he had a nagging case of curiosity, he decided not to question her about what happened and give her space.

A short silence befell the two of them before she softly whispered, "What are your plans today?"

Sasuke realized he hadn't stopped staring at her since he woke up and forced himself to turn away from the pinkette's peaceful face and roll over on his back. He remembered Officer Hiroto's advice about bringing the medic to the station to appeal the misleading report the village women must have made of him. "Errands," he replied, hearing his tone dip flatly as a frown formed on his face. "I…have a favor to ask."

"Hm?"

The smoothness of her hum tickled the back of his neck. He placed his hand on his face, partly to shield the heat rising to his cheeks and partly because he wanted to rub his temples from the stress forming there. "There was a report made against me about being verbally aggressive in the marketplace when I was released."

When Sakura didn't answer, he peeked over and saw her emerald eyes were staring at him, brows furrowed in concern on her pretty face. "The village women," she said with recognition, and he felt some comfort in knowing that she had caught on quickly to the troubling thought. "What can I do?"

Sasuke turned to face the ceiling once more. "The officer said you just need to go to the station and appeal it as a witness."

"Mmm," she hummed, and he could almost feel her shoulders relax back into the flooring. "Of course."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned his head and saw her gaze had fallen to the space between them, her cheeks dusting with pink. He looked to her expectantly, knowing that Sakura was aware she had attracted his attention.

"Before we do that, could I, um…wash my clothes? I wore them all day at the hospital yesterday and…um…"

He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure why her voice drifted off. When Sakura realized that the Uchiha wasn't going to reply until she finished her thought, she cleared her throat lightly and twiddled her fingers.

"I, uh," she stammered, "don't have any, um…under…underwear…"

_Oh._

Sasuke turned away from her and felt his face grow hot. He waved his hand dismissively and said, "The machines are in the closet by the door."

He felt Sakura rise to a standing position and pad her way hastily over to the bedroom. He couldn't help but turn his head to watch her walk away and caught sight of her blue shirt that had an Uchiha crest sewn into the fabric right between her shoulder blades. Her hair was just long enough to brush the crest. Red, white, and pink didn't look so bad together.

_Control yourself,_ he snapped, turning back to the ceiling and pressing his hand to his forehead. After a few moments, he heard the soft humming of an unfamiliar tune from Sakura and made the move to clean up his space. He folded the blanket he was using as best as he could with one hand and carried it and the two pillows over in the direction of his bedroom. In the hall, he and Sakura brushed by each other, her clothes clutched against her chest as she flashed a smile in his direction.

As she worked on washing her outfit from the previous day, Sasuke meandered into the kitchen to warm up the dinner he'd made last night for them to eat for breakfast. Sakura rounded the corner after she let the machines run and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. Without turning to face her, Sasuke nodded back towards the sitting table and said, "Sit."

Moments later, he balanced two plates of the hamburger steak and veggies with rice in his hand and turned to see Sakura scooting her legs under the table in the same seat his mother once used, her back turned towards him. Sasuke couldn't help but take pause to notice how she ran her hand through her silken pink hair before using both to twist and guide it over one shoulder to gently rake her fingers through the ends. The Uchiha crest was exposed on her back once more in his too-big shirt, but it was a comforting sight.

Shaking off the strange feeling that grew in his chest, he made his way around the table and placed the meal in front of her. It took another two trips to grab chopsticks and glasses filled with water before he was able to sit across from her and say in unison, "Itadakimasu." Sasuke listened to her chiming voice, liking the way it bounced off of his lower tones.

He'd never really thought about how much company meant to him in his home, if he could call this place one. Regardless, he hadn't experienced anything that resembled a family since he had defected from the Leaf. At the time, it was Team Seven that felt like kin: their closet-pervert sensei was the closest thing to a father figure he had with Naruto as his loud-mouthed brother. He supposed Sakura was like a sister at the time, mostly because he didn't quite know how to label her, but he had assigned that description with a very large asterisk of exception as the nature of their relationship changed after the second round of the Chunin Exams. It was then that she stopped being so irritating and started behaving like a shinobi. And years later, when the ties with his proxy-father and proxy-brother came undone, he was still perplexed by the difficulty he had with labeling who she was to him. _Maybe it's because "friend" or never quite fit,_ he thought. _But what else was she? What else—_

"—your family."

Sasuke raised his head, pulled by the upward tone of her voice like a cat to bell. _Mind-reading is a Yamanaka skill, last I checked._ "What?" he asked, his tone clearly surprised.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your family."

When Sasuke stared at her blankly for a moment, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sakura did not actually read his mind, Sakura blushed slightly and looked back down at her food.

"N-never mind," she said, bringing her chopsticks to her mouth and biting them anxiously. "I know it's a touchy subject, but the table made me think to ask."

He studied her for a moment and nodded his head yes. "I don't mind."

Emerald met black and violet, the former glimmering with excitement. "Really?"

"What would you like to know?"

She pressed the ends of her chopsticks to her lip and he watched as they sunk into the smooth curve of pink. She then lifted them up as if to say, "A-ha!" and grinned. "If your parents could describe themselves, what would they say?"

The Uchiha furrowed his brow for a moment in thought. "I guess," he began slowly, "my father would say that he is hard-working, and my mother would say she is humorous." He pushed some of his vegetables on his plate as he pictured Fugaku and Mikoto in his mind. "They wouldn't be wrong. I'd add that my father was hard-working and prideful, and my mother was humorous and warm."

"What made him prideful?"

"Uchiha are all prideful."

"Are you?"

A smirk played on his lips and he surprised himself as he said, "Most definitely," a teasing undertone playing beneath the words.

Sakura grinned at that before putting her chopsticks down and holding her glass with her hands on the table. "But your mother wasn't," she clarified.

Sasuke shook his head and mirrored her actions of putting his chopsticks down before he leaned back on his hand, bending his left knee upward for balance. "She kept my father in place. She'd always been humble and refused to have us grow up with the mentality that men in our family are to be served. We need to contribute because we are no better than our neighbors, brothers, sisters…anyone."

The medic nodded thoughtfully across from him, her eyes trained on his face attentively.

The series of questions she asked were rather enjoyable for him to answer. He told her about the time his mother told him she was a jonin and how he simply couldn't believe someone who was so pretty could be so strong. He told her about how his father would let him step on his back after a long day at work and called it a massage when Sasuke pretended he was a giant stomping through hills. He told her about how his mother was the first person to show him how to throw a shuriken and how his father bought him strawberry _ramune_ to show praise.

Sakura's laugh rang through the living room, and he couldn't help but chuckle at a few of the stories himself. They took a short break to let Sakura throw her clothes in the dyer only for her to hurry back to sit across from him to hear more. And, oddly enough, he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he _wanted_ to tell her more.

Nearly an hour had passed before Sakura and Sasuke's chuckles and snorts died down, his last story about how he stole one of his uncle's chickens particularly amusing. The medic took a sip of water before saying, "They sound like good people."

"They are," he agreed. "The try to be, anyway."

He froze for a moment and felt his throat thicken uncomfortably. _I've been talking in the present tense,_ he realized. He'd been so caught up in the memory of his parents, so much so that the spoken memories felt almost as if they were in the present tense. As fun as it had felt, a pain replaced the amusement in his heart.

"They _tried_ to be," he corrected quietly.

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura's voice whispered tentatively.

He shook off the memory of his parents as best as he could and swallowed hard before grabbing his empty plate and holding his hand out for hers. When she obliged, he stacked them up and abruptly rose to take the dishes to the sink to wash. He heard Sakura's footsteps fall nearby to approach him, but he didn't want to feel the vulnerability anymore. "You should get changed," he said quietly. "The station's probably open, now."

A soft hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to look at her jade eyes and warm smile. "It's okay to think about them, Sasuke-kun," she murmured. Sakura then turned to grab her clothes from the dryer before making her way to the restroom to change.

He was sure she wasn't wrong.

It just hurt more than he thought it would.

*

Despite the tension that occurred less than an hour ago, his mood brightened when Sakura stepped out with him into the streets of Konoha. He was grateful for her decision to remain upbeat and, oddly enough, it didn't disturb him in the slightest. It was as if she knew just the right things to do say to transition into something less saddening. _I still want to revisit it,_ he thought surprisingly. He normally wouldn't want to glance back into his past.

Their walk to the police station was peaceful and with minimal glares from villagers, probably due to the medic who walked closely by his side. Her red blouse was slightly wrinkled, but she didn't seem to care to look pristine as she tied her white coat around her waist by the sleeves only to wrinkle them both further. She pressed her hands into the pockets of her tanned skirt and made a proud comment about how her skirt had pockets to begin with—"Can you believe it? A civilian skirt. With pockets. It's amazing!"—while they walked.

When they got up the stairs to the police station and pushed open the door, the same gruff front-desk officer was scribbling away on whatever paperwork he had in front of him. Although, when he heard the door squeak shut, he glanced up and gave a small smile in Sakura's direction and decided to give a nod to Sasuke. "I'll buzz Chief. He'll be out soon."

The two shinobi walked over to the uncomfortable chairs that lined the windows. Sasuke felt her green eyes on him while she physically seemed to squirm in her seat. He glanced over at the medic and raised an eyebrow. Sakura met his gaze and a light blush dusted her cheeks while a small pout formed on her lips.

"What?" he asked, amused.

"You have really good posture."

He snorted at that. "So?"

"We're meeting with the Chief of Police. I think I should improve my own before we walk in there," she reasoned, lifting her chin and rotating her shoulders carefully. Something in Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch her at that comment. _Cute,_ he thought, unimpeded by the snapping he normally directed at himself when these thoughts arose.

Sure enough, the door behind the front desk opened and out came Officer Hiroto, his face a little less smug than the day before. He nodded brusquely at the two of them to follow and the shinobi obliged. With Officer Hiroto leading the way into the hall, Sasuke held the door open for Sakura before following closely behind her. The scent of what he described as a fresh morning walk through the trees wafted into his nose yet again, and he felt his shoulders relaxed, not realizing they were tense.

As Officer Hiroto rounded the desk, Sasuke and Sakura took their seats on the other end on another set of uncomfortable chairs. The burly man sat down and leaned back in his chair as he rifled through the desk drawers. The two shinobi exchanged amused glances at each other when Officer Hiroto stuck his tongue out with effort.

"Here's the form," he muttered, pulling it out onto the wooden surface and snapping it to a clipboard before sliding it to Sakura for her to see. He then looked up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, no doubt a little bit flustered in the medic's presence, as he'd remained gruff with Sasuke the last time he'd visited. "I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?"

Sakura gave him a warm smile and nodded for him to do so.

"I'm Officer Hiroto. I'm the Chief of the Konoha Military Police. Have been for a little under ten years." He bowed and Sakura mirrored the gesture of welcome. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Haruno-san. Thank you for all that you've done for the village during the last war."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise and glanced over at his teammate to see a pleasant smile holding on her face. _She seems accustomed to this._

"You can call me Sakura," the pinkette assured him. "So this form…?"

"Ah, yes."

Officer Hiroto pushed the clipboard towards her a few centimeters before she reached over and pulled it closer for her to read.

"There was a complaint against Uchiha recently regarding aggressive verbal behavior in the middle of the market street. I explained to him before that I am aware of how the village perceives his previous actions and the way the village has historically regarded his family name. I try to stay as objective as possible in these situations and felt something was off." He nodded toward Sasuke who remained deadpan in his gaze. "The form is just a written statement, more of a formality, to appeal the complaint and you both will be free to go."

"And Sasuke-kun's record?"

"Clean as a…used whistle, but cleaner than if this weren't appealed. I'll admit he has a tough road ahead to gain the villagers' trust. He was lucky you were with him that day."

Sakura nodded slowly and carefully read the document's terms before she reached over for a pen and began writing away.

The three of them sat in quiet for a while, a quiet that Sasuke truly didn't mind. He felt his gaze wander around the room before hovering over the wooden desk. In addition to the used coffee mugs with browned stains on the rim and cigarette butts' stale smoke that drowned out Sakura's sweet scent, he saw a stack of familiar wooden frames sitting face down.

Officer Hiroto followed the trail of the shinobi's gaze and raised his pointer finger in thought. "Ah, yes," he said, scooping what appeared to be five picture frames. "When I inherited this office, I didn't know what to do with these photos. I didn't want to rid of them, so I figured I'd return them to the young heir himself one day." He stood up in a half squat to lean over the desk and motioned for Sasuke to take the stack.

Each frame was about the size of his hand yet thinner than his finger. He flipped over the first frame and felt his mouth fall open slightly at the sight: dark, yet vibrant eyes stared back at him, frozen forever with a gentle smile outlined by a slender, elfish jawline. Long black hair cascaded down shoulders and disappeared into the bottom of the frame. A slim hand was raised in greeting, waving to the creator of the photo, love blooming through the whole portrait through the woman's face.

_Mother._

Sakura slid the clipboard back to Officer Hiroto and leaned slightly closer to Sasuke to peek at the photo. "She's beautiful," Sakura breathed.

"Fugaku had those pictures placed around this room," Officer Hiroto said. "I didn't feel right just throwing them away."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself yet to flipping through the other pictures still in his lap. Instead, he bowed. "Thank you," he murmured, hoping yet again that his gratitude was felt through his voice.

After exchanging pleasantries and salutations, the two shinobi set off back into the streets of Konoha.

The walk back to Sasuke's apartment was quiet. If villagers glared at him, he hardly took notice this time around, for he was occupied with the stack of photos he held tightly against his side.

They entered the wide space of his home—if he could really call it one—and Sakura reminded him that he needed another treatment to make up for the one they'd missed the previous night. The two of them settled into the healing routine. Sasuke padded over to the sitting table and peeled his shirt off while Sakura settled herself next to him to send warm pulses of chakra into what was left of his arm to undo the chakra clots.

They sat quietly for the first ten minutes until thought of her birthday crossed his mind. "What are your plans tomorrow?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows at his curiosity, and he felt his face grow warm, realizing how his question was out of character. However, he was genuinely curious about what she planned for the day. "Well," she began, tucking her hair behind her ear briefly before continuing the session, "Ino left me a message at work saying that she's been scheduled to work at the intel headquarters and cancelled on me. I also have the day off from the hospital, so I guess I'm free to my own devices."

He didn't know what made him do it, but he did.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Sakura's chakra flickered, reflecting her surprise. He turned his head to face her. Sakura's emerald eyes suddenly grew impossible to read and Sasuke felt panic rise in his chest, though swallowed to keep it as subdued as possible. _Damn that Naruto,_ he thought. _And damn that blond gi—Ino._ He probably wouldn't have said anything if they hadn't planted the idea of going on a date with Sakura for her birthday into his head. _Retract the offer, retract the offer, retract the offer, retract the—_

"Why?"

_Why?_

"Isn't it what you want?"

Her face grew even blanker. "Do you?"

Sasuke's throat was suddenly dry. _Yes,_ he thought, willing himself to verbalize it. _Yes, I do._ He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. _Fuck, I probably look like a fish._

A frown formed on her face and she pursed her lips. "Don't do something you don't want to do just because it's my birthday." She let the chakra in her palms dissipate and removed them from his bare skin. She turned to stand but not before Sasuke reached out and grabbed her fingers. She snapped her head back in his direction.

"I do," he said.

She stared at him, her green eyes still blank.

Sasuke swallowed hard once more. "I do. I want to go on a date," he said slowly. "With…with you. It's not just because it's your birthday tomorrow."

Silence.

_Say something,_ he urged. _Please._

"Okay."

He released her fingers from his hold and let them fall onto his lap. "Okay?"

Sakura shrugged and her face broke out into a smile. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. I'll go on a date with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you've seen the Boruto anime, you might have seen the scene where Ino takes Sakura back to the place of the latter's first date with Sasuke. Needless to say I, didn't like the idea that it was a "two minute" date. So, we'll pretend that never happened! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"So she really said yes?"

"Yeah."

"Nice!"

Sasuke was in his usual seat on the reclining chair, letting the back of his head lay on one of the arm rests while his legs draped over the other. The afternoon sun was quickly turning into its sunset hues and he lazily watched the orange-toned clouds drift outside the window. He ran his fingers through his dark hair before letting his arm come behind his head to elevate it slightly. _She did say yes,_ he thought, _but she definitely wasn't as excited as anyone thought._ Sasuke voiced this to Naruto, who furrowed his brow.

"Maybe it was the way you asked?"

"I don't know."

Naruto saw in his friend that Sakura's reaction was not the one the Uchiha had been expecting. He decided to change the subject to the logistics of the date.

"When do you pick her up?"

"What?"

The blond hopped off of the bed, grabbed his IV hanger, and dragged its resistant rubber across the linoleum floor to in front of his best friend. "Do you not plan on picking her up from her place?" he asked incredulously.

Sasuke frowned. "We agreed to meet here."

Sapphire eyes glistened and Sasuke peeked over at his best friend at the sound of a dramatic sniff. "Are you going to ask for my blessing?" he asked, forcing his voice to grow thick.

"I couldn't care less about your blessing," Sasuke said, his voice laced with an undercurrent of annoyance. "She said she had something to give you before you discharge tomorrow. Then we're going to leave for the training grounds."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and stared at the Uchiha. "Training grounds?" he echoed, confused.

"Yes," Sasuke said, his voice growing with irritation. "Training grounds. We're going to train."

"Maybe _that's_ why she wasn't too excited when you asked."

Sasuke delivered a swift kick to Naruto's abdomen at which the blonde gave a dramatic grunt before he held the affected area. The Uchiha felt a bit of defensiveness building in his own gut at the thought of why Sakura wasn't bursting with joy the way he anticipated she would. If they were younger, she might have fainted like that dark-haired Hyuuga girl does with Naruto. She might have rushed to her blond friend—Ino—to squawk about every detail. She might have swooned by the mere thought of spending time with him. Sasuke expected at least a fraction of that, but the medic's actual reaction was unexpected.

_Why?_ he thought, hearing her voice ring in his head. _Because I want to. Not to return a favor, not because it's her birthday, but because I want to._ He settled a bit into the chair upon this resolve. _I want to._

Naruto straightened himself up and shot his friend a curious look. "I have a question."

"Hm."

"Your clan was pretty prestigious, right?"

"Depends on how you look at it," he replied dryly.

"Well, with your bloodline, I mean. Your clan had to maintain it somehow, right?"

"That's more than one question."

Naruto frowned and sat back down on his bed. He brought the heel of his hand to his chin and rested his elbow on his thigh. "Really, Teme, I just feel like I need to ask." When Sasuke glanced his way, he continued, "Would you have ever been able to date outside of your clan?"

Sasuke mirrored his friend's frown and found himself looking back up at the popcorn ceiling above him as he entered a deep thought. Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, was the head of the Uchiha clan in addition to the Chief of Military Police. One of the traditional jobs clan leaders often had was maintaining the sacred bloodline and genetic potency and, while Sasuke didn't like to think about it, incestuous relationships were some of the first methods generations upon generations ago used to do so. Thankfully, the Uchiha were different in their final years because of how vast the clan's population grew, but it was rare that they ever married outside of the Uchiha name.

Sasuke felt himself sigh. "Probably not," he answered honestly.

Naruto's voice lowered a bit to reflect the seriousness of his tone. "What do you think your parents would have thought of Sakura-chan?"

As if on cue, a soft knock came from the door and the two shinobi glanced in the direction of the sound. In walked Sakura, her pink hair held by a thin red headband while the pink strands fell just below her shoulders. She donned a familiar red tank top and light gray skirt with slits to reveal her black shorts underneath. Sleek black gloves were stuffed into one of the pockets and had its fingers hang lazily by her hip. Her slender yet powerful legs were clad in black, knee-high shinobi sandals. "Hi," she said softly, waving a plastic bag in her right hand in Naruto's direction.

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed. "Happy birthday!"

Sakura looked down at her appearance briefly before giving him a grin. "Thanks," she replied. She then glanced over at the Uchiha who swung his legs over to plant his feet on the floor. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

The raven-haired shinobi nodded his acknowledgement.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked.

Sakura walked to the side of his bed and placed the mystery sack on his lap. "Your clothes were a mess after the war. I don't know why you kept wearing them after it was over," she sighed before a smile graced her face again. "It's about time you got new clothes, courtesy of me."

Naruto dug into the bag's contents and pulled out a light tan shirt with a signature orange collar and long black pants. The fabric slid against his skin coolly, as though he had run his hand over prized silk. "This feels great," he murmured, then looked up at the pink-haired girl. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! But," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "I don't need anything material, Naruto. I just need you out of this hospital. Did you make up with Kurama yet?"

"Yes," he huffed. "No jumping off cliffs anymore."

Sasuke snorted. "You jumped off a cliff?"

"_Yes_," Naruto said mockingly. "Because Kurama would do the thing! But now he's not doing the thing, so no more jumping off cliffs, okay? I get it now."

Sakura rolled her eyes before letting her gaze land on Sasuke. He felt himself straighten his posture before he stood from the chair. They silently exchanged their lingering glance before Sakura turned once more to Naruto. "We'll be going, then," she said, pivoting on her heel to start towards the door.

Sasuke nodded and followed suit with Sakura, but not before he heard Naruto whisper a soft, _psst._ The Uchiha turned back to see Naruto raising his pointer finger and dropping his hand suddenly, followed by him furiously shaking his head no. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust at the message: _Don't let it fall off!_

"I told you that's not how that works, loser."

Sakura turned back. "Hm?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan," Naruto called. "Have fun on your date!"

The pinkette's face turned shades darker than her hair as she gripped the doorknob, wrenched the door open, and hurried out of the room with Sasuke in close pursuit. As they walked through the halls of the hospital, he breathed in the scent of rosemary and mint wafting into his nose. The smell was distinct, though, like the herbs on her had mixed mysteriously with her own essence to create something uniquely her.

The walk to the training grounds was held together by a comfortable quiet, one that didn't seem to bother Sakura and certainly didn't bother Sasuke at all. He was letting his thoughts wander around how she looked vibrant next to his dark clothing that was intentionally free of the Uchiha symbol. She walked with her hands behind her back with her left hand holding on to her right wrist, causing her shoulders to roll back. Sakura's hair bounced as she moved her head side to side as though a song as bright as her was playing within her pretty pink head.

_What do you think your parents would have thought about Sakura-chan?_

They reached the plush green grass of the training grounds Team Seven regularly used as marked by the three large tree stumps against which their blond friend was once tied. Sakura walked to the middle of the field and he watched as her hair brushed against the Haruno crest that rested between her shoulder blades. She raised her hands over her head for a stretch and released a sigh when she let them fall by her side. She turned to face him and was amused to find a playful grin forming on her lips.

"Are you sure you're ready to spar?" she asked sweetly, patronizingly.

"I've been itching to," he smirked, kicking each leg up to loosen his muscles.

"You're really not the conventional type, Sasuke-kun."

He raised an eyebrow at this and watched as she slid her fingers into her black gloves, her gaze never leaving his as she pointedly waited for him to respond. His mouth felt dry, suddenly, but he managed to ask, "What do you mean?"

"A training session as a first date?"

"Is this not what you want?"

_Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe we should have done the dinner, or walk at the park, or anything besides beating each other to a—_

"Oh, I've waited to pin your pretty face down in the dirt for a while," Sakura laughed.

_Nevermind. Game on._

The two of them took their starting positions. Sasuke bent his legs and placed his left foot slightly in front of his right. He watched as Sakura mirrored his movements save for her hands that she held in front of her as she cracked her gloved knuckles. "Ground rules?" she asked.

"No weapons, doujutsu, or ninjutsu. Taijutsu only."

"Done. Any other terms?"

Sasuke shook his head no and felt his muscles tense with excitement. Sakura raised her pointer and index finger in front of her lips, the traditional sign that a match was about to take place. He did the same with his own fingers and watched her movements, awaiting her arm to drop ever so slightly to motion to begin, resigning to allowing her to come after him first.

Sakura dropped her hand to her side and stood there, tense, but green eyes burning with as much excitement as Sasuke felt bubbling in his chest. To his surprise, though, she didn't charge at him with full force. _Interesting,_ he thought. _I'll bite._

He darted forward and Sakura met his speed, surprising him for a fraction of a second. He raised his fist and aimed for her shoulder only for her to push it away effortlessly with her left hand that was strengthened with a pulse of chakra. With her right, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and swung him passed her and slipped under his arm, causing him to stumble behind her as she spun back to face him.

Just as he caught his bearings, he saw her dart forward with a flurry of punches made markedly stronger by her chakra pulsing through her knuckles. He was able to dodge each one with relative ease, but he noticed with some amount of pride how fast she'd gotten over the last four years. He was careful to miss her hands to avoid broken bones, which she could easily deliver to his—what did she call it?—pretty face.

At one point, he backed up far enough to where Sakura's arm was not nearly long enough to make contact with him. She lurched forward and Sasuke believed he saw the opening he needed. He geared up to charge for her again only to watch as she dove for the ground, planted her hands on the grass to pull off a forward flip. Sasuke barely jumped out of the way when her legs swung down and cracked the earth beneath her feet, the rumbling of the groaning dirt reverberating all the way to his knees.

_What the hell._

She wasted no time in finding her bearings and dashed forward at him again, fists and now legs flying to score a punch or kick. With every dodge and every redirected hit, he calculated how to form his offensive strike. Just before the next punch flew, he reached out his own hand to strike her shoulder. As his hand extended, his breath caught when Sakura bent backwards onto her hands and kicked him hard in the gut, causing him to reel back. He rubbed his abdomen and studied her as she flipped out of her bridge pose and landed neatly on her feet.

"You want offense, now?" she taunted, jumping up and down a few times. Her hair bounced around her shoulders spiritedly.

Sasuke exhaled a breath, amused. "If you're too tired, I can take over the turn."

"Be my guest, Sasuke-_sama_."

He felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk before darting forward with his own set of punches. She alternated all of her limbs to block, and with each contact he made with her muscled form, a pulse of chakra repelled his hits away from her body. It was like watching her dance, as her body was so nimble yet strong, spinning and blocking with her own personal flare. Her fighting style was far different, yes, and if Sasuke wasn't so entertained by this new Sakura, he would surely be huffing with frustration.

Finally, an opening appeared before him when she left her own abdomen open to attack as she pulled backward to dodge his kick. He reached out with his hand once more to make contact with her flat stomach when the world abruptly shifted sideways. He glanced down and saw that beneath him, Sakura had struck the ground with her foot and cracked the earth beneath his stance.

_Shit._

Sasuke curled his arm into his chest and braced himself for contact with the dirt. He rolled a few rotations across the grass. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his back strike him and cause his breath to expel from his mouth in the form of a grunt. One hand trapped his right and pinned it behind his back while her other grabbed the back of his head to press his cheek into the dirt.

He opened his eyes and saw her sandaled foot and realized Sakura sat atop his back. The two of them breathed hard, hearts pumping and muscles tense. He felt her warm breath near his ear and heard her panting voice say, "Your form needs some work."

He panted an amused chuckle and managed to bend right his knee close to his chest to wedge his leg between himself and the dirt. Her position shifted a bit and she gasped a little in surprise. He wrenched his hand free from her grasp and gripped her upper arm to fling her forward while simultaneously kicking his bent leg off of the dirt beneath him. She fell forward as though she were thrown from a bull's back and barely caught herself with her hands.

Sasuke launched himself at Sakura's form only for her to barrel roll away swiftly, causing his own hand to make contact with the grass where she once laid. She rose to her feet and, breathing hard, resumed her starting stance a safe distance away from him.

The Uchiha mirrored her before rolling his head to soothe the soreness she caused by his face actually pressing into the dirt.

He chuckled at the thought, but he didn't have much time to revel in the amusement before she darted forward again, fists blazing with speed and chakra. He successfully dodged and redirected each one before seeing another opening. He gripped her left wrist as she was in the middle delivering a blow. He side-stepped out of the direction of her momentum and crouched. He released her hand and, as if in slow motion, he kicked off of the ground and slammed his shoulder into her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and forced the two of them back onto the grass. Sasuke heard the wind get knocked from her form as he landed on top of her, gripped her wrists in his own hand to hold them over her head, and pinned her down with one leg on either side of her stomach.

He hovered over her for a moment, both of their pants rhythmically filling the space between them. Her face had a film of sweat that made her glisten in the dipping sunlight, and he was sure he looked similar, for he felt beads of sweat trickle down his neck and disappear into his shirt that now stuck to his form. He watched as her chest heaved with every breath and shook as a small chuckle left her parted lips. He could feel her pulse slamming against the palm of his hand as it hammered through her wrists. She arched her back slightly in an attempt to gauge how much of his body weight he was putting on her, but Sasuke firmly planted himself to prevent further movement. Something in his chest stirred at the sight, but he brushed off the feeling as best as he could.

Her pink hair splayed out around her shoulders and beneath her trapped arms, all of which was nested on the soft bed of grass beneath them, the green of the blades matching her emerald gaze. Damp strands of her fringe stuck to her face and framed the yin seal on her forehead. Sakura's eyes darted around his body, no doubt trying to determine her method of escape, before they landed on his own. The breath mingling in the space between them was hardly noticed as emerald held onyx and violet and time stood still.

When Sasuke was young, he remembered how Itachi meandered back into their home after an afternoon spent with a girl named Izumi Uchiha. The older boy invited his younger brother to walk with him around the forest near the compound. Sasuke wanted to train and learn more shuriken jutsu and was disappointed when Itachi shook his head, saying that what he wanted to tell him was something he found a bit more important than training. The older boy leveled with Sasuke and described this Izumi girl, the way her hair framed her face and how his chest tightened with excitement when he saw her strolling down the Uchiha compound's gravel paths. "But it's her eyes," Itachi had said. "They're different from the rest of the Uchiha's eyes. It's like I could get lost in them."

_I could get lost in them._

"I yield."

Sasuke blinked back to the present and stared at the medic, a sheepish, shy smile forming on her lips. "I yield, Sasuke-kun," she said again, her chest heaving with every breath.

Sasuke released her wrists and stood up from her form. He extended his hand toward her to help her stand as well and, once she stood on her own two feet, he turned and scratched the back of his head. "I think that's all I can handle," he admitted, not wanting her to see the redness that likely formed on his cheeks. While he knew he could physically endure the barrages of punches, something told him to hold back.

"Me too, I think."

A pause.

Then, "Sasuke-kun."

He turned back and saw she had stretched her right hand out with her first two digits extended, beckoning him to form the unison sign with her. He obliged and watched as his own fingers curled around her own before releasing them, almost reluctantly.

_What do you think your parents would have thought of Sakura-chan?_

He swallowed hard. "Sa—augh!"

A raging fire ignited in his left shoulder, causing him to drop to his knees as his vision went white. He reached up and gripped his left arm's remnant while pants racked his body painfully, his lungs trying to keep up with the searing pain in addition to the oxygen he needed to catch his breath from sparring. Sasuke fell forward and felt his head slam into grass. He pressed his forehead into the greens in hope that it would ease the pounding sensations that burst through his temples. A strangled cry escaped his lips that he tried his best to subdue.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He felt her drop to her own knees and place her now-ungloved hands on his shoulder. Cool chakra slinked into his shoulder and he felt her work her way into the clot that stabbed pain in what was left of his limb. While the sensation was familiar and soothing, the full-on relief was taking longer to arrive. He opened his eyes to try to see what Sakura was doing only for his sharingan's activation to sharply stab his temples. He shut them again. "Augh, hah…hah…!"

It was as if his body was now trying to fight to remain conscious. He focused as much of his attention as he could on the medic and tried to trudge his mind through the agony that ripped through his body. It was far more difficult than he anticipated, though, for what was left of his upper arm suddenly felt as if a monster had pierced the remnants and was trying to rip it in half like splintered wood. "Hah, hah, augh…"

"Sasuke-kun, hold on, hold on," Sakura breathed. "I need better access, okay? Hold on."

He felt her fingers brush against his waist as she pulled the hem of his shirt as far up his torso as his position could allow. She ran her fingers across his back and to his shoulder blade, her touch leaving chilly trails in their wake. He felt her chakra slither between the clot's angry tangles to undo them. His body was now on fire, the mix of physical exertion from sparring and the agony ripping through him creating what felt like a fever. He tensed his neck and gasped more pained breaths, sure that the grip on his shoulder was causing angry, purple bruises to form.

"There," she murmured.

Relief flooded through his veins like an un-pinched watering hose when she undid that persistent clot. He groaned with the relief and felt his form fall onto his right side, his hand still gripping his shoulder though with far less force. His body was still hot, though, so he rolled onto his back and wrestled with his shirt to pull it over his head and expose his skin to the cool air. He gripped his shirt in his hand and let it rest next to his head.

"Fuck," he hissed, squeezing his eyes one more time to allow himself a moment to deactivate his sharingan before opening them to find Sakura kneeling on the ground next to him, her hands on her knees.

"That was the last clot," she breathed, bringing her hand up to her face. "It should be, anyway, that persistent little thing." She wiped sweat from her own face with her gloved hand.

Sasuke nodded tiredly and tried to bring his shirt to his sweat-covered face, but to no avail, as his limb was tired from receiving the blows of chakra from Sakura's own punches. It seemed that Sakura caught on to his intention, though, and reached forward to grab the shirt from his hand. She gently dabbed his face and watched as he closed his eyes as she did so, his breathing still heavy and quick. She then moved closer to him and sent waves of her cooling chakra across his right arm to heal the muscle tears and bruising.

"Thanks," he sighed, feeling her chakra slip through once more.

Sakura merely nodded, still trying to catch her own breath. She then reached over Sasuke's torso to focus her attention on the bruised areas of his left shoulder where his own hand clenched down on the skin. She hovered over him protectively as she let the chakra pour into the broken blood vessels and he watched as her chest heaves grew slower as she acclimated to her near-resting position.

Dazed, Sasuke reached out and touched her waist, startling the medic who whipped her head around to look at him.

"You managed to pin me," he chuckled weakly.

With a smirk of her own, she turned back to his shoulder and replied, "Damn right I did."

_How could someone so pretty be so strong?_

Emerald eyes caught his own once more. "What?"

Sasuke laid there, eyes half-lidded and his hand still resting on her waist. "What?"

"What did you just say?"

Sasuke blinked a few times and forced himself to think back to the last thing he said aloud. The struggle was quite intense despite the short seconds that had passed since he last opened his mouth. "How could…?"

_I said that out loud._

Sasuke swallowed hard and repeated, "How could someone so pretty be so strong?"

Sakura studied his face for a fraction of a second before turning her head back to his shoulder, blocking the view of her face with her curtain of pink hair. "You're delirious, Sasuke-kun," she said, shaking her head. He could almost feel heat rising to her face and pictured how it would dust her cheeks.

"They would have liked you."

The medic peeked over at him once more and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You have eyes that are different from the Uchiha," he murmured. "Nii-san said the same thing before…Izumi or something."

Sakura straightened her posture once she was finished tending to his left shoulder and felt his hand fall limp onto the grass. She then brought one of her hands to his forehead, and he felt her cool chakra probing once more. "You have a concussion, Sasuke-kun."

"It doesn't mean I'm lying."

An amused smile played on her lips and Sasuke felt himself mirror one of his own small grins. Sakura shook her head at the sight. "The great Sasuke Uchiha," she teased lightly, "concussed and spouting compliments to flatter a girl on her birthday."

Sasuke closed his eyes and shrugged. _I guess I am concussed_. "I didn't ask to do this just because it's your birthday."

Silence.

"You weren't excited."

Sakura glanced at him and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"You asked me why."

He opened his eyes, still half-lidded at best. He watched Sakura as she tucked strands of loose hair behind her ear with her free hand and bite her lip gently, the plump curve dipping inward to receive her white teeth. Then, she said, "I was excited, Sasuke-kun. But I was also confused." She sucked in a breath and released it slowly. "You're either suddenly interested in me or trying to make up for whatever else you think you did wrong in your past."

"Neither."

Sakura furrowed her brow, no doubt furthering her confusion. "Then I don't get it."

"It wasn't sudden."

Green eyes met his onyx and violet once more to study him carefully. She blushed furiously before covering his eyes with her hand, still allowing her chakra to flow into his skull to heal the damage. "You have a concussion, Sasuke-kun," she murmured again, though it seemed like it was more to herself than to tell him the obvious.

They sat silently as Sakura continued to heal his head. Sasuke's clarity of mind came back and the medic pulled her hand away from him. By this time, the sun was dipping below the tree line and the forest shadows enveloped the entire field. The cool spring air clung to their skin, causing Sakura to shiver slightly.

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his temples with his hand before donning his shirt back over his torso. With clarity of mind came clarity of meaning, and part of him was horrified that he had spoken far more than he intended to while his skull was not in working order. The two of them sat for a moment tension building between them like trip wires. It was now a matter of who would set off the trap.

The Uchiha swallowed hard and asked quietly, "Are you hungry?"

Sakura seemed startled that he'd asked, her eyes wide before she turned away and fiddled with the ends of her hair. "A bit," she admitted, a sheepish grin forming on her lips.

The two of them stood on their feet and they began to walk back towards the village core. As they made their way to the street food area, the scents of sweet and savory items filled their noses. He breathed them in and turned to Sakura as she let out a small, pleasured sigh. Even after sparring, her clothes wrinkled and with patches of dirt, she still looked vibrant. For once, Sasuke let the thought linger beyond the point when she looked up and noticed him staring. He didn't break away his gaze, though, and felt some amusement when she turned away and nervously tucked more hair behind her ear.

He took the lead in guiding her towards a familiar shop in the midst of the bustling crowd. The patrons were far to busy with their own banter and laughs to notice the Uchiha and medic strolling by as he stopped at a stall with outdoor seating lit by strings of small lanterns. This dessert shop was one he knew Sakura frequented as children, and he was honestly quite surprised that it still stood, untouched by the ravages of Pain's attack and war.

"_Anmitsu_?" Sakura asked. "You like _anmitsu_?"

He turned back to look at her and merely nodded in the direction of a table to beckon her to follow. They sat across from each other and went through the script of saying hello to the server who approached them with their menus to order and cool glasses of water to drink. When the server left them to browse the items, Sasuke watched as the medic's eyes lit up at the assortment he was sure she already knew so well. A smile broke out on her lips and she went through each item excitedly, describing to him which had what and how much of each.

"So which one do you want?" she asked finally, resting the menu on the table in front of them, her fingers splaying out across its laminated surface.

If he was being honest, sweet things didn't fall under the category of things he preferred. He shrugged. "You pick. We'll share."

Her face blushed furiously, and she raised the menu to shield herself. Sasuke felt a small smirk play on his lips as he reached out to sip on the glass of water their server placed before him.

The server came back, and Sakura pointed to something near the middle of the page and asked specifically for extra syrup on the side with two spoons. She then leaned back in her chair and took a sip of water from her own glass before resting it between her hands and gazing at the lanterns that hung around them. The warm yellow light danced on her features, making her glow almost as if she had her own brightness to give. He watched and felt the quietness form between them.

Sasuke was not one for small talk. He never was, really, for he didn't see the point. Though even after the many hours he'd already spent with the medic in their respective homes both talking and sharing silence, he still found himself feeling a pit of anxiety forming in his stomach, nagging him to break the quiet that befell them. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura beat him to it.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Normal."

"No pain?"

"No."

Silence. Again.

He took another sip from his glass and felt his fingers tap on the cool surface while he gazed up at the lights himself.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke turned his attention back to the medic and watched as she rested her cheek on her right hand, a small smile forming on her lips.

_What _am_ I thinking about?_

"Have you ever been on a date before?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows at this and she looked thoughtfully at the table space between them. She hummed in thought and he knew she had an answer, but she seemed hesitant to give it. "Once," she admitted, a grimace forming where her smile once was.

Sasuke felt himself mirror her frown, though he didn't quite know why it took shape.

"It was with a shinobi from Kumogakure. I don't know that I'd consider it a date, though, now that I think about it. It was more to return a favor and we didn't really talk about much. He just kind of gawked at me the whole time."

Sasuke felt himself snort and the warmth of satisfaction grew in his chest. _Interesting._

"What about you?"

The Uchiha shook his head once.

"Not even that Karin girl?"

"She was a teammate, nothing more."

"She seemed smitten."

Sasuke grimaced a bit and Sakura chimed a laugh at the sight.

The server came back with a tray with _anmitsu,_ an extra small cup of syrup, and two spoons as Sakura requested. The jelly, _anko_, fruit, and ice cream danced as she set the bowl down between them in a party of colors. Sakura clapped her hands together in excitement and looked expectantly at Sasuke to raise his hand. "Itadakimasu," they said in unison, her soprano bouncing against his bass once more.

Sakura poured the both small cups of black syrup over the bowl's contents before digging her spoon into the fruit and jelly. When she brought the spoon to her mouth and enclosed her lips around the sweetness, she hummed a high hum with pleasure.

Sasuke gazed down at the dessert and decided to follow suit. He found he liked the _anko_ the best, as it was the least sweet of all the items in the bowl, even with the syrup drizzled on top. They sat quietly as they ate, and he noticed that Sakura seemed to be lost in her own world as they did so. Each scoop into her mouth was welcomed with a smile and a hum of happiness. It was the same sight he'd seen years ago at this shop, though back then her legs hardly reached the floor when she sat on these same chairs.

Sakura took a moment to glance up at the Uchiha when the bowl was nearly empty and held the spoon in her mouth. "Oh shoot," she muttered, pouting. "I think I ate most of it."

The Uchiha chuckled, unable to resist the sound that escaped his mouth at the sight of how childlike she became at the sight dessert's end. _Simple to please_, he remembered Ino saying.

The sound of his laugh caused Sakura to look up, a blush forming on her cheeks. "What?" she asked, slinking her head into her shoulders self-consciously.

"You can have the rest. I don't mind."

She blinked a few times before looking up at him for another confirmation that it was surely okay to finish the last scoop. He nodded once and she became bright again, obliging heartily as she savored the sweetness in her mouth.

The check came and Sasuke handed the server a hefty bill without looking at the price, surprising Sakura. "Keep the change," he said softly to the server before turning his attention on the medic. "Ready to go?"

The pinkette nodded her head yes, eyes still wide at the amount of excess change she was able to calculate in her head that now belonged to the server. She followed him out, though, and they walked through the bustling streets until they came to a quieter one near Sakura's apartment. He watched as she wilted a bit at the thought that perhaps this is where the date will see its end.

The Uchiha looked up at the stairs to her unit then back at her. "Could I…," he began slowly, then hesitated. Her green eyes met his, filled with curiosity and anticipation. "Could I stay at your place tonight?"

She blinked a few times at him, and for a moment he thought that he might not have spoken loudly enough for her to hear. Then, a smile broke out on her face and she nodded. "Of course."

She was about to lead the way when Sakura suddenly froze and whipped her head to their left at a figure who rose from the stone wall that rounded the perimeter of the apartment complex. Sasuke followed her gaze and narrowed his eyes at the intruder who sauntered towards the pair. Sakura raised her hand and shook her head, surprising him. He turned his attention back to the intruder, a woman with long brown hair, tired dark eyes, and a trembling bottom lip. She wore a white shirt and navy skirt with a hem that stopped just below her knees. Her feet were clad in worn out sandals that looked like she had walked in them for many miles.

Sakura sucked in a breath and hardened her expression, though her voice shook as she uttered an unfamiliar name to Sasuke.

"Nao-san."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke studied the woman carefully and, sensing no immediate threat, turned his attention back to Sakura. The medic's expression was saturated with concern, her pink eyebrows furrowing together and her lips forming a frown. Within seconds, the cheery demeanor the pinkette expressed had changed form into seriousness. "It's late, Nao-san," Sakura said carefully. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

Ignoring Sakura's question, the woman reached into a pocket in her skirt and pulled out a small, robin's egg blue envelope decorated with unmistakable pink cherry blossoms and green hearts. Sasuke noticed the childish strokes of colored markers in the dim streetlight and frowned as Nao tossed it unceremoniously on the ground near the medic's feet. Sakura's eyes flittered to the piece of stationary before looking back at the woman who seemed less than friendly towards her. Nao sniffed indignantly at the pinkette. "From Nana," the woman said bitterly, pivoting on her heel and sauntering away.

Sakura deflated a bit before her hands clenched into tight fists and Sasuke watched as she bent over on the ground to pick up the item of stationary between her fingers. For a fraction of a second, Sakura allowed herself to sigh tiredly before turning on her heel and brusquely walked past Sasuke toward the steps of the complex to lead the way to her unit. Sasuke walked closely behind her and took a brief moment to glance over his shoulder to watch as the peculiar woman turned the corner and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

When they entered her home and slipped off their sandals, Sasuke cleared his throat, figuring that what had just occurred could not be brushed aside. "Sakura—"

"Go ahead and shower first, Sasuke-kun," she interrupted, a tight smile forming on her lips. She hadn't let go of the letter in her hand. "There's a spare towel and some clothes Naruto left behind when he stayed over in the closet."

Her shyness, her playfulness, her happiness…all had dissipated and what remained of Sakura was a shell of sadness. He felt a nagging in the back of his mind telling him couldn't let this go. "Is Nana her daughter?"

Sakura's lips fell into a frown again, and she noted his persistence silently. She studied his gaze for a moment, as though testing his trustworthiness with her eyes, like a secret was about to slip from her soft lips. Sakura shifted her green eyes to the envelope in her hands and turned away from him slightly.

"Was," Sakura corrected slowly, holding the letter in her hands as she examined the small drawings. "She was wounded during a White Zetsu attack in their village during the war. She had spores in her body that fed off of her. Nao-san carried Nana here from their village for treatment. She died unexpectedly the other day." Sasuke watched as she thumbed the smooth stationary. "She was a sweet, bright child. She was also all Nao-san had left; her husband and son died in the war." Sakura's voice grew quieter as she said, "And Nana died while under my care."

"She blames you."

Sakura took a few steps to her kitchen counter and placed the little envelope on its surface before letting her hands drop to her sides. "And she has every right to."

Sasuke thought back to the night Sakura was late to dinner and remembered she arrived over two hours after her shift normally ended. He vocalized this thought to her.

Without looking at the Uchiha's careful gaze, Sakura replied, "I was searching through Nana's medical file and scouring more information about possible treatment routes." She gave a humorless chuckle, as though making a bitter joke about herself. "Two days before Nana died, the biopsy sample we gathered from her and distributed to other villages for assistance helped find some improvement for a similar affliction in Sunagakure. They delivered the results as fast as they could and it made it here the morning before Nana died as a file on my desk. I didn't know, but I could have, if I had just gone straight to my office that morning. Then I could have called Nao-san to come in before..."

"One treatment hours before death might not have done anything."

"But it might also have done something."

"She was probably already too far gone."

"It could have helped."

"You don't know that."

"_You _don't know that, Sasuke-kun," she snapped. Realizing the misdirected agitation, Sakura let out a shaky breath, lowered her voice, and murmured, "I failed Nao-san. I failed Nana."

The pinkette lifted her hand and swiped at her cheeks to remove the trails of tears that left hot streaks against her skin. Guilt swelled in her chest and the image of little Nana, curled on the hospital mattress with blood and bile trickling from her mouth, haunted her for the silent moments that passed.

"I failed," she murmured again, mostly to herself.

Sasuke frowned deeply at the sight and realized he felt frustration towards Sakura. He couldn't place why his agitation suddenly bubbled in his chest. Seeing her being so self-deprecating was…annoying. _Failed?_ he scoffed internally. _Absolutely not._

It was as though his body moved on its own. He needed to get his point across, perhaps plant the seed of what he saw in hopes that her ears were not deaf to his observations. Sasuke took a careful stride towards her and gently, yet firmly, placed his fingers on her chin to turn her head to face him. He felt her freeze under his touch, but she moved her head in accordance with his hand. Her eyes were downcast and nearly closed as she refused to meet his gaze. _Stubborn,_ he thought.

"Look at me," he urged quietly.

She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in weak protest.

_"Sakura._"

Suddenly, green held onyx and violet, the former of which holding immense pain as more tears threatened to fall.

"You didn't fail."

"But—"

"A marginal improvement is not a guarantee of success and points only to the _possibility_ of greater longevity. I know that much." He watched as she blinked a few times, allowing tears to trickle down her cheeks and onto the tips of his calloused fingers that still held her chin. "You're smart. You did what you could, and that's more than what anyone else could have done."

Another humorless chuckle escaped her lips. "The great Sasuke Uchiha," she whispered, mirroring what she'd said in the training grounds, "likely still concussed and spouting compliments to flatter a girl on her birthday."

Sasuke frowned at that. "It does no one a service to flatter you," he said, his voice quiet to match her volume. "I'm only speaking the truth."

It was then that Sasuke noticed how close the two of them had gotten, their bodies radiating heat that mixed together tantalizingly. There was a pull in his chest that made him want to gravitate further into her and close the distance between them, one that felt almost as though their hearts were attached by an invisible string that dared to shorten. Her eyes bore into his own, unmoving. In his periphery, he saw a streak of dirt from their earlier sparring tainting her cheek with a trail of her tears running through it. He felt his thumb move slightly with desire to brush the mark off of her smooth skin, not only to reveal the softness underneath but to feel it, as well.

He noticed how their breaths mingled in the short space between their faces and his gaze flickered quickly down to her plump, parted lips before flickering back to look into her eyes. Despite not having had much interest or time to explore the concept of romance in the past, Sasuke was no fool. He didn't even need Sakura's childhood blubberings to explain what emotion suddenly rose to the surface now, an emotion that suddenly ignited a strange awareness of their distance and soft tones. It seemed Sakura had also noticed the shift in the atmosphere between them, and her expression had changed from one of humorlessness to curiosity and…expectance.

_Control yourself._

Sasuke released her chin and took a step back from the medic. He forced his gaze on the floor space that now stretched between them. "And…I'm not concussed. Anymore."

Sakura wilted a bit in front of him, her eyes reflecting confusion with a tinge of hurt. She then gave him a weak smile as she brought her arms up to hug herself. "I guess not."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha glanced up at her in acknowledgement.

"Thank you," she said, though her voice still trickled with hurt.

He nodded curtly, still trying to collect himself from the moment that came and went regretfully fast. "I'll just go and…," he started awkwardly.

"Oh, shower is, um…," she gestured behind her and bowed slightly to signal him to pass. Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear and had her gaze trained on the _kotatsu_ as though it was the most interesting thing in the room.

Sasuke moved by her and strode into the bathroom, trying to remain as languid as possible to mimic his usual gait. When he flipped the light switch and closed the door behind him, he raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. _I might as well still have a crack in my skull_, he hissed at himself, trying to press the complicated feelings back within the recesses of his mind so he could focus. _Why did I even ask to stay the night?_

On the other side of the door, he heard Sakura's gentle footfalls wander around the living room and trail into her bedroom. He stood there silently and stared at his bare feet. _I'm here because we're friends. I'm a friend here to celebrate her birthday after…going on a date with her._

_ Great._

"Everything okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice sounded concerned and tired through the door. For a moment, he froze, for his first instinct was to say no. He held his tongue and pinched the bridge of his nose tighter.

He could hear the frown in her voice as she tried, "Are the shower handles confusing?"

"No, it's fine," he replied hurriedly, trying not to sound irritated but also not too flustered. He shook off the feelings and walked the short way to the shower stall. He turned the lever this way and that until he managed to get a steady spray of water with an increasingly warming temperature. He sighed before reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

It had been only a little over two hours since they had finished sparring, but the months of inactivity, locked and secured in a maximum holding facility did its toll on his muscles. The weakness spread across his shoulder blades and even went as far as his abdomen as he revealed his bare skin, marred with residual scars from his time as a rogue. As he slipped out of his pants and boxers, he could feel the muscles in his legs strain in protest. Checking the water temperature with his hand, he was able to finally look at his surroundings.

Sakura's bathroom was not fully what he expected: simple white tiles and a pearly, faux marble countertop with a mirror spanning the width and warm light fixtures above the reflective surface, protruding from the wall and hanging like wilted tulips. The countertop itself was quite small compared to his own, enough for about the length of two hands on either side of the basic sink basin. A modest, pastel blue soap pump in the shape of a teardrop sat to the right of the tap and a few lotions, creams, a toothbrush in a cup, and bobby pins rested to the left. A plush bathmat rested beneath his feet with a matching rug at the foot of the cabinets beneath the sink. Over the simple toilet on the white wall was a bar that held her own blue towel and a painting of a sea of Konoha fir trees with a sunrise spanning their backs. To the left of the shower stall was a white door where, he supposed, Sakura kept Naruto's spare clothes and extra towels.

He was careful to not enter this space during his previous visits, the nature of such a private space keeping him away from the unknown of what he might see. For some reason, he pictured the space to be a messy girl's haven. Perhaps discarded clothes in the corner and a trash bin overflowing with empty hairspray cans, makeup palettes and lipstick tubes scattered around a stained hand towel.

_She's grown up,_ he thought, surprised at the realization he hadn't thought to have until now.

He stepped into the hot shower and allowed himself to be soaked in the heat. He diligently scrubbed his hair with the familiar scent of rosemary and mint that filled his nose and caressed his scalp with comfort. Sasuke took the time to lather and massage his sculpted body in hopes to provide some relief to his aching muscles. When he reached over to scrub the remnant of his arm, he froze in surprise. The sensations of the washcloth were reaching, providing him with the scratchy, abrasive feeling that he felt on the rest of his skin. The last treatment on the training grounds had done the trick, and he was able to feel again.

Never one to waste time on personal chores like showering, Sasuke rinsed himself quickly so as to not hog the space and also tell Sakura about the sensations that tingled where the nerves were once fried by his own chakra. He reached into the closet, pulled out the spare towel she mentioned and ruffled his hair into the plush cloth. He reached in once more and pulled out the loser's clothes: an oversized, light gray shirt and a pair of navy-blue sweatpants. After donning the clothes, Sasuke looped the towel over his shoulders to catch the water droplets that fell from his dark strands, folded his used clothes to grip in his hand, and let himself out of the bathroom.

Sakura didn't react from where she sat at the _kotatsu_, her eyes locked on what appeared the contents of the little blue envelope Nao had tossed her way. Scribbled handwriting of a child was sprawled on the white paper's surface in purple ink. Sasuke stayed a careful distance away, not wanting to break her concentration, until he saw a tear slide once more down her cheek.

"Sakura."

The pinkette startled and whipped her head in the Uchiha's direction, her hands moving to her face to wipe away at the moisture that clung to her skin. "Sasuke-kun," she started. "How, um, was your shower?"

He studied her for a moment, ignoring her question and pondering whether he should point out the obvious sadness that was running down her face.

Sakura seemed to catch on to his wonderings and gave a soft chuckle. "She wrote this after I helped the two of them find a place to live in the village. It's actually pretty close to here because it's an easy walk to and from the hospital." She rose to her feet, leaving the letter on the wooden surface. "You can read it; there's nothing personal in there. It's just memories that are causing all of this," she said, gesturing to her reddened face.

Sakura slipped by him and hurried into the bathroom as though she was afraid Sasuke would open his mouth to begin questioning again. When the door shut, he was left alone with the peculiar letter. Despite having her permission, it seemed like an invasion of privacy to read the words that were enough to bring tears to her eyes. Curiosity is a strong force, however, and Sasuke knelt where Sakura had just left when he heard the shower begin running behind the door.

Misspelt words were scribbled out, no doubt indicating that the young girl had her mother help her write properly. He imagined what this mysterious Nana child was like for Sakura to have taken such a strong liking to her. Sakura was always one for tears and playing with village children, but to see the way this one had affected her was surprising.

_Haruno-san,_ it read, _Mama and I love our new home. It smells like flowers like your hair. Thank you for talking to me and giving me medicine. I feel good and Mama smiles a lot, now. Please teach me more big words. Love, Nana._

Sasuke felt a frown form on his face and the ache of empathy curling around his chest. He never interacted with children. In fact, he never really had the interest to do so, as they were far too loud and difficult for him to understand despite being a playful one with his brother in the past. But something _was_ different about Nana: she had Sakura's stamp of approval, straight from her heart as indicated by the tears that still flowed from her emerald irises.

Sasuke decided to make some tea for the two of them to sip after providing his own thoughts of mourning for the child, hoping that perhaps this would ease Sakura and bring her back to the happy demeanor she carried earlier in the night, happiness worthy of a birthday.

He poured himself a cup of the tea and rounded back to the _kotatsu_ as he took a sip of the hot liquid just as the bathroom door inched open and stopped when a small slit allowed for the smell of steam and soap to escape. He paused midstep and turned his attention to the sight of Sakura's damp pink hair and face rivaling the shade. She seemed to be hiding the rest of her body behind the door panel.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?"

He froze and stared at her, surprised.

"I, um…I forgot my clothes in my room."

_Oh, god. _

Sakura shook her head furiously, perhaps reading his expression. "I don't want you to go digging in my closet, but could you just turn around for a moment?"

Still holding the cup to his lips, he slowly turned and faced the exit to her apartment, considering whether he should run out due to embarrassment and a new aching feeling he sensed near his abdomen. _Control, control, control._

He heard her feet pad furiously out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. The click of the closed door sounded, and her muffled voice rang out, "Okay, you can turn around again!"

Sasuke hardly noticed that the entire time the cup was to his lips, the hot liquid had been settled on the tender skin there. He hissed and snapped his head away from the heat, raising his left shoulder to press the hot skin against the cloth of the loser's shirt. He muttered a curse to himself as he sauntered back to the _kotatsu_, sitting back in the seat he normally claimed during his time at her apartment. He set the cup down and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Maybe staying here was a mistake._

Sakura stepped out from her bedroom in a loose green shirt decorated with a small bouquet of flowers on her lapel made of thread. It looked worn and well-loved, as the green had a faded appearance to it. She also wore loose black shorts that stopped midway down her thighs. Her hair was still damp, and she ruffled the towel through the dripping locks before sighing and giving the Uchiha a small smile. "You made tea," she observed.

"Ah."

Sakura moved toward him and offered her hand out to take the towel from around his neck. He handed it to her, and she disappeared into the bathroom to hang both his and hers to dry. When she stepped out again, she poured herself a cup of tea and settled in her usual spot across from Sasuke. They sipped in silence for a few moments.

"Did you read it?" she asked, breaking the quiet.

"Yes."

"Every appointment I had with her, I would teach her a new synonym for the color blue, since it was her favorite. That's what she meant by 'big words.' I even took the time to look up new words that mean blue once I ran out of ones I already knew."

"How long was she your patient?"

"Since early November, so that makes it…," she counted on her fingertips, "just about five months. I would see her two to three times a week."

He took another sip from his tea thoughtfully. "Did this ruin your birthday?"

The pinkette raised her eyebrows in surprise before cradling her cheek in her hand, elbow resting on the table surface. Her gaze drifted to the letter with Nana's scribbled handwriting. "No," she said slowly, as though testing the word to be sure it fit with her feelings. "No, it just…hit a tender spot, I guess."

Sasuke eyed her quietly, not knowing how to be a comfort during the lull. The seconds passed painfully for the Uchiha as he watched her sulking form. He decided to share some of the triumph he discovered earlier to help, for perhaps making tea wasn't enough. "I can feel things in my arm, now," he tried. "I think whatever you did on the training grounds worked."

She smiled weakly. "I'm glad."

Silence.

"I normally don't like sweet things, but the _anmitsu_ wasn't too bad."

She watched him carefully for a beat.

"I can see that your form's improved and so different from when we were kids."

Sakura raised her eyebrows at that, and a look of confusion crossed her face. Sasuke felt pressured to say something more, tell her something that would make her smile genuinely.

"And you managed to pin me down. I never thought that would happen."

"Sasuke-kun."

He closed his mouth and felt embarrassed for having spoken so much.

She looked at him puzzledly. Sasuke was frustrated when she was so self-deprecating, roused when she was so close, anxious when she was sad. So many emotions that he hadn't felt for years were springing up in a too-fast frequency that he wasn't accustomed to feeling. Something kept nagging in his chest now to try, try, try. Suddenly, he blurted, "I don't know how to make you smile."

Sakura blinked a few times, hand still cradling her cheek, before she bit her lip to stifle a chuckle. However, as though her mouth was a dam holding back water, she burst into laughter and used her free hand to clutch the shirt at her belly.

Seeing her laugh threw Sasuke back into another whirlwind of emotions. He felt…embarrassed. But also relieved. He felt his face grow warm and he scowled before bringing his cup up to his face to take a long sip of his tea. He muttered, "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she giggled, flashing the genuine smile he'd been searching for. "That just surprised me. I'm okay, really. And," she shrugged sheepishly, pink dusting her cheeks, "you don't have to try so hard to make me smile. You being here is enough."

"But Nao-san."

Sakura let her eyes fall a bit before raising them once more to meet his gaze. "Nao-san surprised me and I'm still grieving for Nana. Although, if I were alone to have experienced all of that, I think I'd be far worse than I am right now."

Sasuke nodded and felt his shoulders relax, not realizing that they were tense.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she grinned, "for being such a good…friend."

At the sound of the last word, he noticed her grin dip almost imperceptibly. At the same time, he felt something in his gut take a hit. Sasuke stilled himself to become more motionless than stone to hide the sudden discomfort.

Friend. That's fair. He'd told himself earlier that he was just a friend trying to brighten his friend's birthday despite going on a date with her. Despite feeling the strange heat that radiated in his chest he was almost sure she felt, too, but perhaps he was wrong. Perhaps he needs to take a step back. This Sakura is different. She'd grown up from her childish fawning and gawking over him long ago, the separation and war forcing her into a mental age of someone above the elementary love story. This Sakura might not want to have anything to do with him other than friendship.

Not that he was disappointed.

No, he had no right to be disappointed.

But maybe he was at least a little…bothered. He shook off the feeling and went back to sipping his tea, not wanting to acknowledge the stinging feeling in his chest.

"I have to get an early start tomorrow morning at the hospital," she said quietly, stretching her arms up above her head. "Would it be okay if I turned in for the night?"

Sasuke nodded and the two of them cleared the _kotatsu_ and moved it against the wall to make room for the spare futon he was to sleep on for the night. She provided him with a plush blanket and pillow, all of which smelled sweet as the cherry blossom girl beside him. He knelt beside his resting area and Sakura bid him a goodnight. He crawled into the space and rested with his hand behind his head as he stared up at her popcorn ceiling. He stayed awake for hours and hours and, before sleep took him, he swore he heard the distinct sound of a series of sniffs coming from Sakura's bedroom.

*

"Te-ME!"

The blond war hero waved his arm excitedly at the Uchiha who'd walked into the room just as the former was prepared to discharge. Naruto had been in the midst of packing his things and dropped his backpack to hurry over to his dark-haired best friend. Sasuke sighed exasperatedly, not entirely thrilled to be in the presence of someone so keen to disrupt the man's train of thought.

Naruto threw his arm over Sasuke and brought him close. "How was the alone time with Sakura-chan, huh? Is your thing gonna stay attached?"

"It doesn't—"

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't work like that. So you _say._"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed a heavy sigh before shrugging his friend's arm off his shoulders. He made his way to the green reclining chair and sat cross-legged in its plush seat. "We trained, ate food, and got stopped by some woman whose daughter died."

Naruto's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you talking about Nao-san?"

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow. "You know her?"

Naruto frowned, picked his bag from the floor, and zipped it up clumsily. "Yeah, I even met her a few times. Her daughter, Nana, she was something special for Sakura-chan. I could see why, too. She was really loud and kept talking about how she liked my eyes."

"Because they're blue."

"Yeah. Sakura-chan told you about her?"

Sasuke nodded and thought back to how Sakura mentioned the extra effort she made to find more words that meant the color blue. He pictured the pink-haired medic bouncing on her way to work, looking up at the skies he couldn't see, and whispering different synonyms to describe what spread above her.

"Well, yesterday Nao made a ruckus after you left on your date," Naruto said, his face grim. "She was looking for Sakura-chan and waving around an envelope, talking about her daughter's cremation and ashes. That's when I heard Nana died and the nurses started talking about the funeral."

"She'll be buried here?"

"No, Nao-san's being escorted back to her home village. It's a three-day trip, so the funeral's in four and they're leaving as soon as they—hey, Teme, you're supposed to help me carry some of this!"

Sasuke rushed out of the room and strode quickly through the halls of the unit to head for the elevator. During their walk to the hospital earlier in the morning, she'd mentioned she would be focusing on paperwork for the majority of the day. She'd likely be holed up in her office, surrounded by stacks of documents, probably sulking about the girl, Nana.

When he came upon the sign that read her name on a gold plaque by the door, he swung it open without hesitation or introduction. The pinkette startled from her spot next to a towering bookshelf, jumping up and reaching instinctively for her thigh that was absent of her weapon's pouch. Her posture relaxed the moment she laid eyes on the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed, "you scared the hell out of me." She then looked him up and down, noting how his breath was shallower than usual from speeding over to her office. "What hap—"

"Call off work for the rest of the week."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What—"

"We're going to Nao's village."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me! School and work have been overloading me. I recently suffered quite severe dehydration due to my busy schedule and I have since learned my lesson (and have bought a pricey water bottle to motivate myself to drink up). I would have posted sooner, but I'm glad to be posting at all. I feel very encouraged by your reviews and messages. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and that you enjoy this chapter, as well!**

**Chapter 10**

"Absolutely not."

"But Tsunade-sama—"

"I don't understand why he needs to go with you. You can easily handle yourself _by_yourself."

In the early hours of the following day after Sasuke stormed into her office at the hospital, Sakura deflated in front of her master who had her hands folded on her desk. The sun's rays had barely begun their way over the horizon, coloring the office in a dim light. She shifted her eyes pleadingly to her gray-haired sensei who stood nearby, face expressing a hint of amusement despite being hidden behind his navy mask. _Come on, Kakashi-sensei,_ she pleaded silently, forming a famous pout that she knew he had trouble resisting. She caught a slight crinkle of his eyes, signaling that her sensei still couldn't fight giving in to his favorite kunoichi.

"I see no problem with this, Godaime," Kakashi offered, nodding at the Uchiha who stood just behind the pinkette and sliding his hands casually into his pockets. "He has not proven to be of any immediate threat since the end of the war."

"I've also already called off all of my shifts for the next week," Sakura piped up.

The older woman ignored her apprentice and turned her attention to her successor. "Kakashi," she growled, "do you understand the kind of reputation Konoha might receive if other hidden villages catch wind of how we willingly let one of the most notorious rogues out so soon?" She tapped her desk unsettlingly loud, a sound that Sakura recognized as her digit being propelled dangerously fast with chakra. "I will not allow it, not without at least half of my ANBU trailing behind to make the other villages feel at ease. And I won't even allow that!"

Sakura wrung her hands anxiously behind her back and shot another pleading look at Kakashi, allowing her pout to grow ever so slightly more. _I'm using the big guns, Kakashi-sensei_, she thought.

The gray-haired man heaved a heavy sigh. "What if," he said slowly, "I go with them? Maybe even bring Naruto along for a team reunion."

Sakura could practically hear Sasuke's mouth open to protest at the sound of his blond friend's name, and she darted her fingers out from behind her to tug briefly on his sleeve as an order to hold his tongue. She felt him settle a bit and resign back to his silent state.

"And how does that make the situation any better?" Tsunade scoffed, her voice bordering on incredulous.

"Should neighboring hidden villages sniff out his presence, they will also sniff out the presence of the rest of us: an incoming hokage, a blond war hero, and," he nodded in the direction of Sakura, "your prized apprentice. We have reputations. We also easily equal three full ANBU squads put together. It should put our allies at ease."

Tsunade was about to open her mouth again without hesitation to object when Sakura suddenly lurched forward into a deep bow, her lengthening hair spilling over her shoulders to form a curtain around her face. Sasuke glanced at the girl's reverent form and tried to hide his surprise. "_Shishou_," she pleaded, "this is a non-emergent situation, a bereavement travel request that is not mission-related. Sasuke-kun will not be armed and we will have minimal weaponry to showcase the time of peace. _Please_," she urged, her throat tightening, "please let us go to Hana Village for my patient's funeral."

Sakura's voice broke ever so slightly at the last word, and the room grew silent at the sound of her desperation. The pinkette held her deep bow, and Sasuke could see her shoulders tremble gently.

Tsunade studied the pinkette for a moment before she sighed heavily and turned to Kakashi. "You will be held responsible for incidents," she warned. "And you all are to report to Mozukai Village, as it sits between here and Hana. Konoha shinobi should be stationed there and they will relay your status directly to me." She then turned her attention to her apprentice. "Raise your head, Sakura."

The pinkette followed the order and lifted herself, green eyes brimming with tears she could not contain.

"You all will be allotted seven days and are to leave within the next two hours. It's a three-day trip for civilians and I expect you to be there in two. If I don't hear from our shinobi stationed in Mozukai once on your way to Hana and again on your way back from Hana, I will revoke Sasuke's ability to travel indefinitely. Understood?"

"Yes," Sakura said, her voice low and determined, absent of the emotion her eyes betrayed.  
"Dismissed."

Sakura bowed once more, though not as deeply as earlier, and she stepped out of the room with Sasuke close in tow. When she shut the door behind them, the medic nearly crumpled to the floor. Instead, she leaned against the wall and let out a slow, controlled breath and wiped at her wet eyes with one hand while the other hugged her midsection protectively. What she was protecting herself from, she wasn't sure. She just realized she'd been crying so often in front of a certain Uchiha and the feeling of vulnerability before him was not one she wanted to express.

She felt his eyes trained steadily upon her as she regained her composure before saying, "We need to pack."

"Yes," she sighed. "We still have to tell Naruto."

"No need. I already told him to be at the gates this morning."

Sakura looked up puzzledly at the Uchiha. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I figured it would be approved, so I told him to wait by the gates until we get there."

She blinked back at him in confusion. "You knew? How did you know?"

"Kakashi has always been wrapped around your finger."

The pinkette felt a bit of a smug pride in her chest. _Yeah,_ she admitted. _He always has been a sucker for my pout._ At the same time, she felt warmed by Sasuke's memory of how Kakashi conceded to her even when they were children. "But why did you almost say no to letting him join?"

He grimaced once more. "Just being hopeful."

She chuckled a bit, her earlier sadness receding back into her chest. "And what would have happened if it wasn't approved?"

"Then he'd spend a whole day getting a nice tan."

Sakura snorted at that, feeling the last of her tears and aching dissipate. "You're so mean to each other, I swear." She wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but refrained, not wanting to overstep a boundary of their new…friendship. Chuckling together is fine, but touching? Wouldn't want to confuse those gestures anymore.

The two of them walked out into the crisp spring air that made Sakura's skin feel instantly rejuvenated. She felt the breeze tickle every exposed inch of her and she welcomed the sensation happily. Since the war ended, she had not been able to leave the village because she found herself in the throes of work after Sasuke was detained before her eyes. She never said it aloud, but she was determined to remain within the village and work in the hospital or supervise local missions with genin until he was released. A thought then entered Sakura's mind and she turned to the Uchiha to ask, "Don't you have to meet with Officer Hiroto once a week? We'll be gone for seven days."

"I spoke with him yesterday to let him know of the situation."  
_Always prepared,_ Sakura thought amusedly, thinking about how he was usually the teammate who had more foresight than the rest of them when they left on missions as kids. "What did he say about you leaving?"

Sasuke hesitated for a fraction of a second, a moment that most would not have detected. However, after spending time with and relearning Sasuke's mannerisms, she noticed how the first word he wanted to say was instantly dragged back and replaced with, "He said to enjoy myself."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at that. "He knows we're going to a funeral, right?"

Sasuke shrugged, and Sakura took it as a signal to keep her thoughts to herself. Officer Hiroto was a softie, she knew. While she wasn't personally acquainted with the Chief of Military Police, her first meeting with him made it clear that he would probably be another fatherly man who would also acquiesce at the sight of her pout. His little gestures of kindness, especially to Sasuke, gave way to the gentleness that peeked its head above the gruff.

She also thought back to the morning she'd met Officer Hiroto, how she'd woken up to the sight of Sasuke's mismatched eyes. They read an expression she'd never seen on his face before, but one she vaguely remembered from other shinobi men she'd spoken to in the past. The Uchiha's hand was planted firmly on her wrist to keep her from stretching to touch him, as though knowing her fingers were instinctively searching for warmth. She was too drowsy to fully register what was occurring and curled her arm back into her chest. But the expression he had…she'd seen it before. She didn't expect to ever see it on onyx and lavender eyes. Perhaps it had something to do with him seeing her cry over Nana; she _did_ barge into his apartment rather abruptly and likely startled him by wanting to stay the night at all.

That didn't explain their teasing game the second night he had dinner with her, though. The way he brushed against her back, his warmth stirring something in her core. She pulled her flirtatious tricks with the intention to be a challenge: raking her fingers through her hair and letting her pink locks fall strategically while she gave him a flashy grin. But the way he'd held her hand, the way his fingers held hers firmly, the way he looked at her…

And then, the tension from the previous night. During their sparring match, he had managed to pin her successfully to the ground, hands above her head. She was focused on breaking free and then was trapped by his faraway expression when she'd looked up at him. Sweat trailing down his neck, eyes unblinking with curiosity, and lips slightly parted as though he wanted to whisper something to her. It was a sight that held her in place and sent a pleasurable chill down her spine: the expression she'd seen on some men's faces before was worn differently by Sasuke in a way that she liked.

But even more, in her apartment, it happened again: he'd been so close to her face, his calloused fingers gentle while he held her chin as though he was holding something he didn't want to break. That same expression was there, the one she'd seen in the past with shinobi men, the one she never fathomed seeing on his own face. Their voices barely above whispers, she was able to hear an undercurrent of frustration and yet…determination. She felt a pull in her core that urged her to move, but she hesitated and…nothing happened.

Perhaps she was wrong and hadn't seen those expressions after all. Despite feeling the strange heat that radiated in her chest she was almost sure he felt, too, perhaps she was wrong. This Sasuke is the same. He'd grown up but is likely still removed from the idea of an elementary love story. This Sasuke likely wanted nothing more to do with her other than friendship at maximum.

Not that she was disappointed.

No, she had no right to be disappointed.

_He's a friend_, she recited. _We're too fragile right now…and we probably always will be._

* * *

"I gotta go again," Naruto announced his need for a bathroom break for the fourth time.

"We are one kilometer away from Mozukai," Sakura huffed as the four of them sprung through the treetops, their shadows dancing with the setting sun. "Can't you hold it until then?"

"But Sakura-chan, it's a number two!"

The four shinobi slowed to a halt, their breaths heaving as Naruto clumsily attempted to unzip his pants with his single hand. "Naruto," Kakashi sighed, "Please handle that on the bottom floor and not in the canopy."

"Right, right." The blond chuckled and jumped from the tree branch as he called, "Gimme five!"

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow with her gloved hand and stole a glance at Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed to be breathing harder than her, no doubt feeling the effects of his reduced stamina after being detained for months. They'd been traveling all day, sprinting through treetops with only an hour break for lunch. Despite Naruto's persistent bladder calls, the solaces of rest did not seem to be enough. A layer of sweat covered his own face and made his skin shine in the orange light that slipped through the leaves, but he made no move to wipe any of it away. His hair stuck to his neck and face in thickened black strands and his black shirt clung to his muscled form like an added layer of skin. He leaned his back against the trunk of his tree, closed his eyes, and exhaled a measured breath to slow his pants.

"I'm going to move on ahead to Mozukai and alert them of our arrival," Kakashi said, forcing Sakura to break her attention away from the Uchiha.

"Wouldn't they need to lay eyes on Sasuke-kun for the rendezvous to be accepted?" Sakura asked.

"I know the shinobi stationed there, so we'll be covered. Besides," Kakashi nodded in the raven-haired shinobi's direction, "Naruto isn't the only one who needs a break. I'll have lodging preparations made by the time you all catch up."

Sasuke opened his eyes and shot Kakashi an annoyed glare before the silver-haired man smiled with his eyes. The latter turned and ran through the treetops in the direction of Mozukai, his footfalls receding into the distance as he disappeared into the shrouds of leaves.

Sakura swallowed hard before turning her attention to Sasuke. Surprisingly, his gaze was already fixed on her. The pinkette felt her face grow warm at the sight of his onyx and lavender eyes and grew embarrassed for having fawned over his tired form moments ago. Sakura looked away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she broke the silence with, "It's understandable that you're tired."

"Ah."

She stole a glance at him once more and found that he'd closed his eyes. His brow was furrowed in frustration. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and Sakura watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched. Despite no longer running through the trees, Sasuke's chest still rose and fell with effort like his lungs still labored for oxygen. In the cool air of dusk, he still sweat.

Despite her logic giving her reasons not to, she couldn't stop herself: Sakura jumped from her branch meet him at his. Sasuke let his hand drop from his face, opened his eyes, and watched as she pulled a small face towel from her backpack. _Just a friend,_ Sakura reminded herself, _helping a friend clean up a bit._ She reached out and dabbed gently at his face, carefully avoiding his eyes. Her fingers moved quickly yet delicately over the skin of his forehead, his jawline, his chin. All the while, she felt his careful gaze roaming over her face. _I've done this before,_ she thought. _No big deal, no big deal, no big—_

Sasuke lifted his hand and held her wrist when she began to trail her efforts down his neck. Where he touched her, it felt like fire. "I'm fine," he said quietly, though his voice also firm.

_I've overstepped_, she thought. "Sorry," she said, letting her hand and towel fall to her side and out of his grasp. "It's…a habit."

Sasuke stared back at her, not understanding.

"When Naruto gets tired," she lied, "I…I wipe his face, too. Just…you know, a friend helping a friend."

It was as much of a lie to convince herself as it was to convince him.

"Hm."

Sakura took a step back, suddenly wanting to disappear into the leaves just as their sensei had. She put her towel back into her bag and unconsciously hugged herself protectively. A few moments of quiet passed between them. It felt stifling and unbearable.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Sakura—"

They glanced at each other briefly and nodded for Sasuke to continue, a small smile gracing her face politely.

"How are you feeling about seeing Nao?"

Sakura felt her smile dip slightly at the stomach-churning thought of seeing the woman, as she likely had no idea Sakura was even on her way to her daughter's funeral. The decision to leave the village was so abrupt that she didn't give much thought about how she would explain herself to Nao or even the villagers of Hana.

"I'm…," Sakura's voice drifted as she gazed ahead toward Mozukai. "I'm scared," she admitted. The medic wrung her fingers together anxiously, feeling more aware that the sun's light was quickly being replaced with darkness and that the moment she'd see Nao was approaching just as quickly. She gave a humorless chuckle and felt the words flow out of her mouth. "I still feel like she has every right to hate me, to bar me from seeing Nana's ceremony or even deny me entry into Hana if she had the power."

"It wasn't—"

"I know, none of it was really my fault, but it doesn't erase the guilt so easily."

She felt her voice grow thick at the memory of sweet Nana. Memories of the young child who held her hand during rough procedures, who drew her pictures of flowers surrounding her home village, who waited eagerly for new words and metaphors for the color blue, and who captured Sakura's heart in such an indescribable way. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the last memory she had of young Nana when she was still bright: the girl had hugged Sakura's waist tightly two days before she was to welcome Sasuke back to the village at her last appointment. Nana had looked up at Sakura with her then-lively eyes as her chipper voice chimed, "Good luck with your boy-thing!"

The medic figured Sasuke wasn't very fascinated with her job, nor did she suppose he would be interested in the children with whom she worked. Despite this, she felt an ache in her heart. She sighed heavily as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wish you could have met her," she whispered.

Sakura felt his eyes scan her face and she looked up to see him looking at her with a blank expression. She felt exposed and self-conscious, yet she also felt comfortable with the vulnerability. The last few days she'd spent with Sasuke made her vulnerability bearable. It was odd. With Naruto, it had taken years to grow accustomed to expressing her defenselessness, especially in the wake of his immaturity. With Sasuke back in the village, with both of them having grown so much, it was as though their wavelengths had synchronized faster. She supposed it made sense. Naruto had taken a long time to mature, whereas she and Sasuke had a bit more of a natural sense of maturity since they were young, despite her childish advances toward him.

Sasuke pushed himself from the tree trunk and stepped toward her carefully. Sakura watched him as more tears rolled down her cheeks, holding her breath to keep a sob from escaping but also to keep from scaring him away. She recognized how difficult it must be to show any sort of affection, particularly with the many years he'd spent rejecting it. She knew that he was likely stretching his efforts for her.

_Wipe a tear away,_ she thought, _tell me it's okay, give me a friendly hug or a pat on the head. I'll take anything, I'll take—_

Sasuke placed his hand on the back of her neck. Sasuke took another step towards her and allowed her forehead to rest against his chest. She breathed in his smell, one that brought back different memories of their missions as children. Familiar, yet different. Sakura acquiesced to the touch and let herself relax as more tears trickled down her skin. Like the night she cried to him the day Nana died, the feeling was familiar, yet different. She was not in control of her sorrow then, couldn't help but envelop herself in his warmth as she searched for some semblance of comfort in the midst of her chaos. Now, she was at a crossroads. She clung to his chest then. Now, she could reject him. _Friends,_ she thought, the reminder bitterly staining her desire to wrap her arms around his waist and be flush against him.

But…this didn't feel like friendship.

Was this Sasuke really the same? Was he really still removed from the possibility of something beyond friendship? Were they really too fragile?

Sakura raised her hands and tentatively placed them on his waist. She felt him tense slightly, but he didn't pull away. Instead, she felt the softness of his cheek rest hesitantly on the crown of her head in silent agreement that this was, in fact…okay. Sakura slowly trailed her fingers around to his back, anticipating his rejection yet hopeful for acceptance, to complete their embrace and simply let herself fall and—

"That was a _big one!"_

Sasuke's hand flashed to her shoulder and he gave her a sharp shove backward, forcing her to break her hold on his waist. Surprise crossed Sakura's mind first before a tinge of hurt ached in her heart. The two of them turned away from each other abruptly as their blond teammate hopped through the Konoha fir trees to rest on the branch they shared. The tree limb groaned at the added weight that now stood between Sasuke and Sakura in the form of their oblivious blond best friend.

Sasuke turned away from his two teammates and tried to find something in the darkened forest to focus his attention. Sakura began to wipe the residual moisture from the tears that still clung to her face, embarrassment marring her cheeks in the form of a blush.

Naruto, half-aware of the tension between his friends, shifted his gaze between the two of them and instantly noticed Sakura's frantic wiping at her face. "Sakura-chan," he asked, his voice alarmed, "are you crying?" He then turned to Sasuke and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "What did you do this time?"

"I'm _fine_, Naruto," Sakura snapped, dropping her hands and clenching her fists. She turned to face the direction of Mozukai Village. "Geez, just…let's just go."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "But—"

"Shut up and move," Sakura hissed, propelling herself from the branch and avoiding both of their looks as she darted off into the darkness toward the village.

* * *

Sakura led the way through the darkness and the two others followed behind her, though at a distance that was outside of her earshot.

"What happened between you two this time?" Naruto pressed.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, his voice firm.

After Sasuke had stormed into the medic's office the previous day, he decided to do the same with Officer Hiroto and report early to let him know of his whereabouts. Sasuke wasn't sure his request would be approved, but he felt compelled to join the pinkette on the journey to Hana Village. He didn't even wait for the front desk officer to buzz for Hiroto before he marched into the hall and sharply knocked on Hiroto's office door.

The older man answered and stepped aside to let the Uchiha walk in. "How can I help you, Uchiha?" he asked without a hint of surprise at his entrance. The two of them sat in their usual seats as the officer lit up one of his cigarettes to huff deeply.

"I'm going on a trip. I can fill you in on my recent activities now and I will come back in one week from today."

Hiroto raised his hands to slow him down. "Hold on, Uchiha," he said. "Did you receive clearance from Godaime?"

"No."

"From the successor?"

"No."

The man frowned and shook off the ash from the end of his cigarette into a small dish. "I hope you know that this is necessary before you even think about leaving the village. You were only just released from Konoha custody and the program you're in now is for reintegration into local life, not outside of that." He leaned back in his chair and studied Sasuke carefully. "Where is this determination coming from, Uchiha?"

"I'm going to Hana Village."

"Alone?"

"With Sakura Haruno."

The sound of her name made Hiroto perk up and smile, though it was one that Sasuke recognized. It seemed like a smile that was knowing, teasing, and made the raven-haired shinobi feel as though he was in a corner. He remained stoic and silently compelled the officer to withhold questions about the medic and simply ask about details of the journey.

"Godaime's beloved apprentice, huh?"

_Great._

"She and I will be going to a funeral."

"What do you think of the medic, Uchiha?"

"That's hardly relevant."

Hiroto chuckled and took another puff of his cigarette. "I think it's quite relevant when you take a greater interest in women than in training. Particularly one that's especially popular internationally, wouldn't you say?"

Sasuke held his tongue and forced himself to keep his expression blank.

"I'm just teasing, Uchiha," Hiroto chuckled. "Sakura is a kind soul. I can imagine that she's going to a funeral of a former patient. I guess I'm just curious how you fit into the mix of all of that. Sakura is someone who can handle herself easily in combat, so she doesn't need your protection. You also haven't been outside very long, so I don't imagine you had a relationship with this patient."

"She doesn't and I didn't."

"Then what is it that's compelling you to travel with her?"

Sasuke held his tongue yet again because, if he was being honest, he didn't know what was compelling him. He just knew that he wanted to go with Sakura, be there as she said her goodbyes. But his purpose? A watchful eye didn't make sense, as he and everyone knew Sakura was more than capable of traveling alone. And Hiroto was right: Sasuke had no relationship with Nana or Nao.

"Because it's her," Sasuke admitted slowly, feeling his gaze drift to his hand that rested on his knee. "But we're just friends."

Hiroto eyed Sasuke carefully and let a moment of quiet pass between them. He took another puff of his cigarette but took his time inhaling. "What I hear in your voice, Sasuke, is disappointment."

The raven-haired shinobi brought his attention back to the officer, surprised to hear him use his first name as opposed to his last. A memory flashed briefly of his father sitting at the same desk, his tone of voice gentler than what he would use with Itachi, as he explained lessons of life he needed when he was young. It was odd, yet comforting, to be in the position again before Hiroto. Years had passed, and the ache in his chest for his father and brother began to touch his heart. He suppressed it yet again, not wanting to feel the pain he'd been containing since he first stepped into the office days ago.

"I don't know what you mean," Sasuke said, his voice regretfully cold.

"When the world is in a state of peace, we tend to think of things that we wouldn't have in a state of unrest." He pushed his cigarette into the pile of ash he'd accumulated as he spoke. "I know a bit of your history with her, you know. You were assigned to the same team when you graduated to genin. You both had a rough time during the first chunin exams she took. Soon after a few events, you left the village. She was also the last person you saw the night you left and was thrown into a panic the moment she awoke on the park bench."

Sasuke grimaced at the memory and remember how he tried to kill his regret after he had knocked her unconscious. It seemed to have revived itself and gnawed at the Uchiha's conscience.

"You both are different now," Hiroto continued, "but I wonder where your relationship had left off?"

"Aren't you an officer, not a therapist?" Sasuke retorted, though his sharpness wavered.

Hiroto chuckled once more before offering him a shrug. "On my end, Sasuke, you're cleared to go without detailing your activities, but on a few conditions."

The Uchiha frowned and nodded for Hiroto to continue.

"Bring back some of their famous honeysuckle. I'd like to make some tea out of it."

"Done. Anything else?"

"Hug her when she cries."

Sasuke stared at the man and was unable to hide his confusion.

"You're going to a funeral, aren't you? I expect this one must have been devastating for her, so I expect you to hug her when she cries."

Sasuke stood up from his chair and began to exit the room. All he wanted to know was that he'd been cleared to leave, not have a command for something so trivial. Besides…it's not as if he didn't already intend to do _something_ for her when she cried. As he walked through the door, he could only hear Hiroto chuckling behind him.

Now jumping through the trees, he shot a glare at Naruto that warned him not to ask any further questions when the blond opened his mouth yet again to probe what he had stumbled upon.

* * *

Sakura hopped down from the treetops and into a clearing followed closely behind by Naruto and Sasuke, the latter of the two boys panting heavier than the rest though not as hard as he had been earlier in the forest. The medic glanced back behind her with some concern but forced herself to turn away when she saw his head began to move up, likely in a move to look in her direction. She focused on the gates of Mozukai but was careful to slow her pace to accommodate Sasuke. Kakashi leaned against the village's small wooden gates as he chatted with the Konoha shinobi Tsunade had mentioned. Both men's silhouettes were visible by the light of a single lamp post and each had their hands in their pockets while they conversed over the topic of popular hot springs in the Land of Fire.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called out, waving her hand. As she approached the two, she was able to get a better look at the shinobi who stood by her sensei. He was young, perhaps only a few years older than Sakura and her teammates, yet he stood as tall as Kakashi. His skin was smooth, tanned, and marred by a single scar down his left cheek. His eyes widened at her, and she recognized the look other shinobi men had given her. _The expression looks better on Sasuke-kun._ Her face grew hot and she cleared her throat uncomfortably before she flashed a polite grin. _Out. Of. The. Gutter._

"Sakura," Kakashi said, gesturing to the man at his side. "This is Ken, the shinobi from the Leaf. Ken, this is Sakura Haruno, my student and Godaime's apprentice."

"I'm aware," Ken reflected Sakura's polite grin before offering a small bow. "Thank you for your contribution to the war efforts."

"And coming up is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi continued. "You know their part in the war, of course."

Ken's smile fell when he laid eyes on the Uchiha, but he still provided a polite nod. "Of course. Thank you for your contributions to the war effort." It seemed intentional that he addressed the two simultaneously, Sakura noticed, in an effort to avoid the conflict that Sasuke's presence inherently carried with him. "I've already sent word to Godaime of your arrival. Your inn is down the main street and to the left of the village center. I was able to get one large room for all of you." He then looked to Sakura and said with an overly-apologetic voice, "Unfortunately, they didn't have space to allow you to have your own room, Sakura-san, but if you'd like I can make arrangements especially for you someplace else."

The medic shrugged and wanted to get away from his gratuitous hospitality. "It's fine, really. I'm used to staying with the boys."

"Of course, it's also alright for it not to be."

Sakura felt her grin twitch with a bit of irritation. "But it is, I assure you."

"A lady shouldn't—"

"She said it's fine."

Everyone turned their attention to the Uchiha whose mouth formed a slight frown. Naruto raised a confused eyebrow at his friend's out-of-character interruption. Kakashi had an amused look behind his navy mask paired with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Ken had a look of surprise and turned to Sakura as if to gauge her own opinion of the situation, but she found herself offering a slow, relieved breath. When Ken noticed this, he straightened up. "Right," the shinobi said slowly.

"I believe we can make it to our inn from here, Ken," Kakashi said with a half-hearted apologetic tone. "Thank you for making arrangements for us. We will be back in the next few days to report again on our trip back to Konoha." He nodded towards his students and the four shinobi began their walk towards their inn.

The four of them were ushered in by enthusiastic employees who fawned over Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. The same employees offered polite nods and quieted cheeriness to Sasuke. When they entered their room, dinner set on a large floor table and robes hung on a wall, Naruto turned to the Uchiha.

"People really do treat you differently, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged his backpack off his shoulders to catch it in his hand and set it down on the green flooring. He didn't seem to want to engage in a conversation of the obvious.

"We're still recovering from war," Kakashi said, relieving his shoulders of his flak jacket. "Many people have mixed feelings about events. News travels fast and we can't guarantee accuracy or acceptance."

The four of them seemed resigned to this explanation and sat at the table to eat their dinner. Sakura was careful to choose the seat next to Kakashi, who never removed his mask and curiously still did not eat, and across from Naruto. She avoided eye contact with Sasuke for the majority of the meal. Luckily, Naruto never failed to fill the silence and regaled them with the tale of how he ended up in the hospital and what it was that made him jump off the cliff and no one seemed to notice her aversion.

Except the Uchiha himself.

After dinner, they took their turns to bathe and prepare for sleep while the staff of the inn prepared their room with four tatami mats. Sakura bathed alone, careful not to spend too much time soaking or else she fall asleep in the soothing water. She exited the bath and dried her lean body. She took her time as she slipped into a different set of mission clothing to depart immediately when she woke: tight black shorts that stopped halfway down her thigh and a long red tank top with slits on either side to allow for access to her miniature weapons pouch. The medic draped a fresh towel around her shoulders. Her hair still damp, Sakura stepped out into the hallway to see Sasuke waiting outside the door.

He leaned against the wall and caught her gaze immediately. His own hair was dripping from his bath, each droplet caught by his black long-sleeved shirt. He donned loosely fitted black pants with his single hand stuffed into one of the pockets.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted with a controlled voice, ruffling the ends of her hair with the towel that hung around her neck. "Everything okay?"

He nodded as he pushed off the wall. They waited in silence and Sakura felt her face grow increasingly warm under his studious gaze. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"About earlier," he said slowly, "in the forest."

"Yes?"

"I overstepped. Sorry."

"Overstepped," Sakura echoed, her voice faint yet thoughtful.

Sasuke merely stared back at her, his gaze, she knew, intentionally blank.

"You've hugged me before, Sasuke-kun," she reminded him. "Both times, I didn't mind. In fact, I needed it. You don't need to apologize."

Silence.

They studied each other for a moment in the quiet.

She didn't know what made her do it, but she did: Sakura took steps toward the Uchiha and slipped off the towel that hung around her neck. She avoided his eyes as she reached up and gently ran the towel through his wet hair, convincing herself yet again with the mantra, _Just a friend helping a friend._

The pinkette couldn't help but notice how tall he'd gotten. She stood by him in battle, stood by him as she walked around the village, but had never gotten a good look at his stature until now. She noticed that she had to extend her arms nearly all the way to reach the top of his head. Sakura was careful to be gentle and squeeze the ends of his hair to keep the droplets from dripping further onto his dampened shirt. Truly, she was surprised he didn't shy away and that she instead felt him bow his head further into her touch. _Cute,_ she thought, wondering the last time someone had dried his hair.

Eventually, Sakura settled the towel around his shoulders to catch any last droplets she might have missed. She held the ends of the towel and a fleeting thought of how easy it would be, how simple it would be, to tug on the cloth just a bit to satisfy a desire she'd wanted for so long flashed in her mind. Like two moons, they hovered before each other as an invisible force held them near. She finally met his gaze, onyx and lavender carefully trained on jade.

It was a motion that was quick and purposeful: his eyes glanced down at her lips and back up again into her irises. She felt her heartbeat in her ears, her core tighten, and the subject of his interest part slightly to signal her acquiescence. The force grew weaker as his head bowed lower, as her neck craned higher, and as she felt her eyes drift into a half-lidded euphoria, she finally, finally—

"…can't just assume things like that, Naruto."

The medic instinctively pushed Sasuke back, perhaps more forcefully than she intended as he thumped against the wall. Kakashi's voice carried as he and their blond teammate exited the men's bathing area and turned the corner in the duo's direction. Sakura held her hands firmly behind her back and forced herself to turn in the approaching pair's direction. Sasuke assumed a casual position against the wall, though she could feel his gaze still trained intently on her profile.

"Sasuke'll tell you," Naruto appeared to continue as he nodded in his friend's direction. "Right? That Ken guy must be compensating for something down under, am I right?"

The Uchiha merely shot the blond an unamused glare, rolled his eyes, and sauntered in the direction of their room. Sakura watched him leave, her heart curling in her chest.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's his deal?"

Kakashi's eyes, however, had that familiar knowing twinkle. "Naruto, it seems we might have intruded on—"

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Sakura interrupted, her tone sickeningly sweet with warning. "We have an early start and need to be in Hana by sundown tomorrow."

The blond stretched his hands to the ceiling as he yawned, "I'm down with that."

They rest of Team Seven walked quietly back into their room and chose their respective tatami mats. Sasuke chose the one furthest from the door and was already tucked in and facing away from the shinobi who entered. Naruto claimed the one next to the Uchiha, followed by Kakashi, leaving Sakura the tatami closest to the door and farthest from Sasuke. She closed her eyes and replayed Sasuke's shifted gaze from her eyes to her lips, her eyes to her lips, her eyes to her lips…until sleep finally sunk her into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy Spooky Day! Thank you all for your patience, your reviews, and your encouragement. In the whirlwind that was the last month, it truly kept me motivated to return to writing with every free moment I managed to get. I hope you all are ready! This is going to be a bit of a longer chapter, but I hope it will be worth the wait!**

**Chapter 11**

The team left Mozukai in the early hours of the morning and continued on their path to Hana. Naruto moved conversations along throughout the day, nudging Kakashi playfully, throwing an arm around Sakura with brotherly affection, and whispering teases to Sasuke. Kakashi, for once, decided to put his porn book away and entertain Naruto's extraversion by steering the conversation beyond the topic of his favorite food. For Sasuke and Sakura, however, it was as though the force that kept them hovering the previous night now propelled them away from each other. They kept a careful distance away from each other, normally resulting in Sakura speeding through the trees on Kakashi's right, Naruto to Kakashi's left, and Sasuke trailing behind the blond.

By the late afternoon, the scenery around them began to change: trees grew scarce and Team Seven began to notice more rolling hills of grass and flowers that seemed to span for miles. The dirt path they walked on was carved out by human hands and caused the flowers to be at waist-level. They found themselves surrounded by sweet smells, pastel palettes, and the delicate softness of petals that Sakura could feel as she ran her fingers over the bushels of color that matched her pink locks.

Behind her, Sasuke couldn't help but watch her form bathed in the orange light of the nearly-setting sun. Her lengthening hair brushed at the top of the Haruno seal and her shoulders were so relaxed when she would throw a cheeky grin in Kakashi's direction. He couldn't pull his eyes away when she would look back to converse with Naruto and feel a stirring in his chest when she'd steal a look in his direction before hastily turning forward yet again. He was entranced, though careful to hide his curiosity.

However, it wasn't well-hidden from his blond best friend.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder when the sun began to dip lower beneath the flower-clad hills, urging him to slow his pace before whispering, "I can see you doing the thing, Teme."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The whole eye thing, Sasuke," Naruto explained, a mischievous grin forming on his face. "Remember what I said before? It's like you two are doing the dirty with your eyes again."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," Sasuke snapped, jerking his shoulder out of Naruto's grasp.

"I can help you, you know."

"You've been doing the opposite."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and quickened his pace to leave Naruto at his back, surprising himself at how irritated he was the previous night at Mozukai's inn as a result of the…interruption. He let his memory fall back into the moment he felt the medic run the towel through his wet hair, her affection spilling through each movement in a way that was almost palpable. He leaned into her touch and let himself experience the comfort he hadn't felt in years. Sasuke then watched as Sakura draped the towel over his shoulders and looked at him expectantly. Her eyes were bright. If the Uchiha could breathe green fire, it would be the color of her eyes. Like the night in her apartment, he felt his gaze flicker to her soft lips before shifting back into the fire, a gesture he knew she recognized.

Time stood still. He didn't want to overextend the familiarity by touching her waist, but he felt an odd pull to her that compelled Sasuke to tilt his head lower. If he were honest, he felt excitement at the sight of Sakura crane her neck higher to meet him. He watched as her eyes grew hazy, drunk with what he was sure he was also experiencing when their wordless heat led to…almost.

He and Naruto resumed their positions behind Kakashi with Sasuke remaining a careful distance away from the pinkette in their unspoken formation. It was time to focus on traveling and not interpersonal mishaps, regardless of how painfully close it was to what one would call a success.

In front of them, lines of wood and concrete houses became visible on the top of what appeared to be a massive, looming plateau of rich green grass among the rolling hills. They were petite, perhaps cozy on the inside, and were in the dozens upon dozens. Some of the structures appeared to be in shambles, reduced to splinter and rubble, likely shells of their former glory as a result of the White Zetsu attack that Nao claimed had ravaged her village. As the team approached, they could see villagers milling between houses, laughing with each other, performing chores to finish the day the way smaller villages do. They walked through the villagers and many of them gave Team Seven a beaming smile, a wave, and a welcome that included Sasuke without hesitation.

It was dark by the time they entered the village core. Sakura gasped when, above them, twinkling string lights came to life and illuminated the path that was lined with a few shops and restaurants, some of which had hastily-made patches of construction and repair. Each light acted like a larger star among the billions that were cast along the darkening sky and, despite the visible damage the village structures bore, the charm and resilience was just as noticeable. What Sasuke realized is that this village, though smaller than Konoha, was trying just as hard as the major hidden villages to repair. Additionally, they seemed to be doing it with good spirits despite the losses they appeared to have endured.

Sasuke remained cognizant of Sakura all the way to the Hana inn. He couldn't help but notice her shifting gaze as though they were in search of the familiar brunette woman who Sakura believed deserved to hate the medic. Because Nao had left one day before they had and was likely traveling on designated civilian paths, the woman must have arrived at the village mere hours earlier. She also must not have been expecting the shinobi or even heard of their arrival until her own return to Hana Village. With this, Sasuke couldn't blame Sakura's alertness.

At the inn, everyone seemed aware of why the shinobi were in Hana Village, as the staff handed them a sheet of paper detailing the information of Nana's ceremony. Sakura held it in her hand and Sasuke watched as her eyes fell on the small portrait of Nana, completely ignoring the words on the page that held the details of her ceremonies. Despite Sakura's preoccupied state, the staff were especially excited to lay eyes on the medic. They voiced their gratitude for her efforts in the war but more so for the efforts to save a young girl from their humble village. Sakura gave her most polite smile as she bowed to each of them. However, her shoulders were tense. Her smile was tight.

She wasn't happy.

When they were settled in their room, Naruto and Kakashi opted to take a bath before they slept for the night. As he shrugged out of his backpack, Sasuke eyed Sakura who remained quieter than usual in her corner of their large shared room, her back turned to him and revealing her Haruno crest. She sat cross-legged on the wood floor, sulkily shuffling through her bag with one hand while clutching Nana's ceremony paper in her other.

Kakashi was about to follow Naruto out of the door when he glanced back at the Uchiha. The raven-haired shinobi turned his head to look at Kakashi, keeping his face blank, but then raised his eyebrows when Kakashi gave an encouraging nod toward the pinkette. After spending the day avoiding eye contact with the pinkette, Sasuke wanted to protest. Before he could voice his objection, Kakashi slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving the two in silence without giving a second glance at Sasuke's irritated expression.

A brief moment of quiet passed between Sasuke and Sakura until she finally raised her head to look around the room. She seemed surprised, as though she had just noticed that two of their teammates had vacated the room. She then allowed her eyes to fall on the Uchiha who was careful to stay standing a good distance away, his lone hand in his pocket. "Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice faraway, "aren't you going to join Naruto and Kakashi?"

The Uchiha didn't bother to answer her question, figuring the answer was obvious. Instead, he asked carefully, "How are you feeling?"

Sakura didn't seem to even take notice of the way he bypassed her question and instead gave him a sad smile. "Terrible." She shrugged and then asked, "And you?"

Sasuke returned the shrug before walking over to her left side and sitting on the floor next to her. He was careful to put distance between them yet again. He took the paper from Sakura's hand and looked at the young girl's portrait to see bright brown eyes, a button nose, and a cheeky smile all framed by straight, dark chocolate hair. Her cheeks were full of plump youth and, despite only having met her once, she had a strong resemblance to Nao. He read the information for the ceremony that was printed to the right of the young girl.

"Seems that deaths here are seen as celebrations in addition to the mourning," Sakura murmured, voicing Sasuke's unspoken thoughts. "They've gathered _asagao_ for her funeral because they're blue, just like Nana loved. They have a modified strain that blooms in spring." He glanced at her and watched as she curled her knees into her chest and hug her legs. "Ino told me it's the flower that symbolizes brief love or the way a girl's face looks beautiful in the morning. I can't help but think about how appropriate it is. Nana was here for a brief span of time. You could even say she died in the early morning hours of her life."

The Uchiha didn't know how to respond. There was an aching in his chest for this mystery child, but most of the ache was for Sakura. He let his eyes scan over her face and noticed the absence of the fire he saw burning the night before. "What did you find special about her?"

Sakura hugged her knees tighter. "She was always so lively, so smart. And she was so tough, but not in the way that some people think about being tough." Her voice grew far away again as she let herself drift into a memory. "We had to take many biopsies, and of course they were painful. She'd hold my hand cry when she felt the most pain, but she also listened to me to be very still. When it was finished, she'd take in deep breaths and mumble to herself until she stopped crying. Each time, she'd look at me and say, 'It gets easier.'"

"She sounds like you."

Sakura turned her head towards him and let her cheek rest atop one of her knees. "How so?"

"You cry a lot."

The pinkette pouted. "Thanks," she said dryly.

"But you're strong. You make life look like it gets easier."

Her eyes scanned his face again before a small smile formed on her lips. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice warm despite still being laced with sadness. "I'm glad you convinced me to travel. And…that you came with me."

Sasuke nodded once, not quite knowing how to brush off her thanks. He heard the genuine gratitude in her voice, yet a voice of his own nagged that he deserved none of it in his chest. It didn't feel right to acknowledge her gratitude except for with a nod. "I think I'll go…join Kakashi and the loser," Sasuke said as he stood from his seated position.

Sakura nodded and he felt her gaze on his back until he closed the door behind him.

He bathed in silence as he listened to Naruto and Kakashi discuss village logistics. By the time he, Naruto, and Kakashi made it back to the room, Sakura's hair was damp from a fresh bath, her form wrapped up in her blankets atop her futon like a silken cocoon.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was the first to be ready for Nana's ceremony. He was dressed in all black: a black quarter-sleeve shirt and pants that cut off right at his ankles. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi filtered in soon after, also wearing their Konoha mourning clothes. Although, while the men were dressed in pants, Sakura was dressed in a quarter-sleeve black dress with a hem that ended just above her knees. Sakura gave a polite nod to Sasuke as she walked by with Naruto groggily rubbing his eyes and grumbling about an incoherent dream he'd had. Sasuke found himself looking after her at her back as pink and yellow walked away when he heard Kakashi's voice ask, "How did the conversation go last night?"

Sasuke peered in the silver-haired shinobi's direction to see an annoyingly knowing twinkle in his eye. "Fine," he replied curtly.

"Did you find yourself as productive as the night before?"

Sasuke shot Kakashi a glare that was only met with a soft chuckle from the copy-cat ninja. The Uchiha scoffed and was about to turn and walk in the same direction as his other teammates, the sound of Kakashi's chuckle just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

The breeze that the plateau received was exquisite. Sasuke could feel the caress of the cool air that brushed by his skin and made his hair tickle his ears. As he walked behind his two teammates, he stole glances through the buildings that would allow for peeks into the fields of flowers below. If he had a moment to do so, Sasuke would have stopped and stood at the edge of the green plateau to breathe in the scent of travel. The sun's morning light bathed the earth and made it spring to life with color. It was more beautiful than the sunset views they walked through when they first arrived. No, it this was far more. This was a sight Sasuke found himself surprisingly craving.

As the team made their way through the village, other villagers, especially women and children, had bounded by Sakura and Naruto. They mostly asked the pinkette enthusiastic questions, which made sense. It seemed as though no one paid this village any attention and that it came as a surprise that Sakura agreed to provide so much aid for Nao's daughter. Their pleasant demeanors made it feel as though they were all headed to brunch as opposed to a funeral.

They walked down a sloped portion of the plateau that led them to what looked like a massive span of land that had plots of strategically placed flowers of matching colors. Each plot was in a neat, mounded rectangle as though someone had placed pillows beneath the earth and covered them with singular pastels. Without context, it looked as though they had walked into an orderly garden. It did not take long for the team to realize, however, that each plot was a neatly placed and beautifully decorated grave. At the edge of the land stood Nao in a white dress surrounded by other villagers dressed in black. Each person by the undecorated mound wore a loose ring of _asagao_ around their necks. As they approached, young children helped loop each shinobi's head with their own wreath of _asagao_. The young girl who placed the ring of _asagao_ around Sasuke's neck blushed furiously as he muttered a soft thank you.

He focused his attention on Sakura who stood a careful distance in the back of the crowd of villagers that now surrounded the mound. Naruto stood to her right, wrapping his arm around her shoulders protectively as Nao and a few others bowed their heads to pray. She raised her right hand and allowed it to rest between the blonde's shoulder blades, thrumming her fingers against his shirt gently to signal thanks. Kakashi took his place next to Naruto, hands in his pockets and eyes thoughtful. Sasuke made his way to Sakura's other side and stared straight ahead to watch as Nao spread what looked to be Nana's ashes over the undecorated mound from a plain gray urn. Tears streamed down Nao's face, though a small smile graced her lips, an expression Sasuke originally thought was foreign to the woman based on their first encounter.

The sound of a soft sniff escaped Sakura as a tear rolled down her cheek, a crystal made of mourning. Naruto gave the medic a tight squeeze, keeping his arm around her shoulders comfortingly, as though he wanted to keep her grounded, and she pat his back in return to signal she was okay. Soft fingers grazed Sasuke's wrist, nearly causing him to jump until he realized Sakura had trailed her hand gently towards and around his upper arm. Sasuke felt himself relax at the sight and moved a step closer to her, allowing Sakura's arm to curl around his own and her fingers to grip softly at the fabric of his shirt. The Uchiha peeked over at her solemn expression, her eyes glistening yet focused determinedly on the villagers surrounding Nao that began to plant _asagao_ flowers atop the mound, filling the empty space with dancing blues.

As the praying and chanting continued, Nao's head lifted and her gaze fell immediately on the pink-haired medic, causing Sakura to tense. The woman's expression fell slightly, but instead of the bitterness Sasuke had seen her spit nights before, she looked…sad. Perhaps even apologetic with the way her brows pulled together.

When Nana's plot was covered in bushels of _asagao_, villagers created a line to say their condolences to Nao. Sakura dropped her hands to her side, releasing her hold on Sasuke and Naruto, and sucked in a breath for courage. She glanced back at Sasuke, who immediately understood her intention. They exchanged a nod before she turned and made her way to the line that formed in front of Nao. The rest of Team Seven watched as it became Sakura's turn. Their mouths moved, and the woman's face crumpled as tears spilled down her cheeks. The medic reached her arms out and wrapped them around Nao's shoulders, allowing the woman to sob into Sakura's embrace. After a moment, Sakura pulled away and appeared to wipe her own eyes away of tears. Nao placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders before exchanging a few more words and sending the medic back in the direction of her team.

All the while, Sasuke watched Sakura intently, eyeing for any sign of despair. Her face read a solemn peace, though, as she made her way towards them. Her eyes were downcast for only a moment before she raised her head and offered Sasuke a small smile.

Once she was close enough, Naruto draped his arm around her once more in a supportive hug. "What did Nao-san say?" Naruto asked.

"An apology and a thanks," Sakura smiled. "I told her I'd be back."

Kakashi approached the pair and placed his had affectionately atop her head to ruffle her hair. "You did well," the silver-haired man said, a proud smile forming behind his mask.

Sasuke watched how familiar they all acted with each other and, despite the relationship he'd managed to build with Sakura so far, he felt out of place.

He felt Sakura's eyes land on him once more, then Naruto's, then Kakashi's. The Uchiha felt like withdrawing, declining their silent offer to join their show of affection, until he felt Sakura's hand wrap around his wrist and pull him towards the group. He grimaced as Naruto tugged on his ear playfully, bringing the Uchiha's close to Sakura's own. Kakashi used his other hand to ruffle his black locks.

"You haven't changed, teme," Naruto snorted.

"He has a bit," Kakashi offered sarcastically, "since he's clearly gotten taller."

Chuckles escaped the team, and Sasuke could hear the chime of the pinkette's giggle above the rest as the sound fluttered right in his ear with how close their faces were. Sasuke took a moment to watch each of their grinning faces and noticed a swell of emotion build in his chest. His family, the one he chose, had welcomed him again.

When they released each other, Sakura turned to Naruto as she lifted the necklace of asagao over her head to place it around Naruto's shoulders. She then turned to Kakashi and said, "I'll meet you all back at the inn. I have to take care of something for a bit."

Kakashi nodded nonchalantly at the pinkette before he nodded at Sasuke and Naruto to follow him to take a moment to say their own condolences to Nao.

He didn't know what made him do it, but Sasuke blurted, "I'll go with you," to Sakura, pulling his own necklace of _asagao_ over his head and tossing it at Naruto, who caught it clumsily in his left hand.

The blond and silver-haired men exchanged amused glances and Sakura raised her eyebrows at Sasuke. She then flashed him a grin and gave him a nod to encourage him to follow her up the slope and back to the village plateau. The Uchiha didn't bother to look behind him for Kakashi's approval, honestly too irritated to face the teasing looks he knew he would have to endure if he did.

Behind them, the murmurs of condolences to Nao faded into the gentle breeze that slipped through the grass and flowers by their feet. Sakura appeared undisturbed by the silence and, Sasuke noticed, her strides were longer and confident, as though she were ready to walk into a battle.

A small building with a modest wooden sign that read "Clinic" came into their line of sight. This journey to Hana was not just a casual trip to a funeral, at least not for the medic. Sakura likely had every intention to assist those who were injured, whether it was from the White Zetsu attack to the most recent flu. His hunch was confirmed when she angled her steps in the direction of the clinic and pulled a small black ring of fabric from a pocket in her dress. She ran her fingers through her locks and lifted the hair from the base of her neck to tie it into a ponytail, the movement causing a brief wave of rosemary and mint to waft in Sasuke's direction.

He followed her into the concrete building, the two of them still silent until five or six local medics perked up at the sight of the pinkette and burst into a flurry of excitement.

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-senpai, thank goodness for you!"

"Sakura-san, please come this way!"

The pinkette gave a polite bow to the small crowd of medics that formed around her. Sasuke eyed them and noticed that none of them had the familiar buzz of chakra and that they were, indeed, civilian medics. He let Sakura move forward at a distance and found himself standing by the entryway to take in the surroundings.

This clinic was nothing like the hospital in Konoha: the concrete walls on the inside matched the exterior, cracks and all. The entire building was only one floor and likely only two times the size of his apartment at most. Basic medical supplies were stacked and arranged in the back of the room with a few sinks and a door leading to another closet full of supplies. Patient beds were lined with curtains separating each of them, the distance between each bed just enough for him to squeeze between the mattresses. There were two rows of beds that spanned from the front of the clinic all the way to the back where the medical supplies rested, nearly all of them filled with people who slept, people who paled, people who were missing limbs covered with a thin white sheet. Despite their ailments, those who could turn to see Sakura beamed with hope in their eyes.

"Sasuke-kun."

Her voice brought his attention back to her and she waved him over to the medics who now waited patiently for him to approach. The pinkette introduced each of the medics, their names he soon forgot within a few minutes after the greetings, before she provided them with orders to collect certain flowers, bulbs, and herbs from the surrounding area. The medics nodded eagerly and dashed out of the clinic as one of them called back, "We'll leave them to you for now, Sakura-senpai!"

The pinkette turned to Sasuke. "You're welcome to observe if you'd like."

Sasuke nodded and followed her as she made her way to the first patient, her ponytail bouncing buoyantly with every motion. The patient perked up at the sight of the medic and grasped Sakura's hands with her own as she spoke her gratitude. All the while, it was as though the commotion faded into the background as Sasuke watched her work her verbal charm with the woman. She rolled her sleeves further up her arms and began to work her medical ninjutsu on the woman's small cuts first. Sasuke watched as her chakra poured into the woman's leg and coax the skin to patch itself again, a dainty scab forming in the cuts' places. Sasuke looked around the room and watched as many patients' eyes grew hopeful at the sight of the medic, the dozens of them. _There are so many,_ he thought.

"Sakura."

The pinkette glanced up at him. "Hm?"

"Let me help."

She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. "But…you aren't allowed to use ninjutsu."

"I won't tell if you won't."

Sakura had always been someone who followed the rules, at least from what Sasuke could remember. He honestly expected her to shoot down his request, to tell him to sit in the corner until she was finished. A mischievous grin flashed across her face before she broke out into a genuine smile. "I am an excellent teacher," she said.

He gave her a small nod as an affirmative and looked to the woman. "Is this okay with you?" he asked.

The woman was clearly flustered in his presence as she blushed and motioned to her legs. "Of course, of course, please do."

The pinkette blinked at Sasuke a few times before flashing him a grin. "I'm an excellent teacher, Sasuke-kun," she repeated, her voice growing serious but with an undercurrent of a playful taunt. "Excellent teachers are tough teachers."

The Uchiha shrugged at her challenge. "I'm a good student."

Sakura motioned for Sasuke to stand by her left side and placed her hands gently on his to guide his fingers to the first small cut that ran about the size of his pinky. He shut out the flutter in his chest that sputtered when their hands met, focusing on Sakura's murmuring instructions. Then she said, "For these first few, I'll use my own chakra to guide you."

Sasuke nodded his head and focused his chakra to simmer at the surface of his hand. _Easy enough._ Sakura let one hand fall to her side and let the fingers of her other hand press the top of his gently. He could feel her chakra probing his muscles. The Uchiha began to heighten the intensity of the chakra, feeling for a match in frequency as the medic said. His brow furrowed in concentration as he adjusted the frequency in his hand over and over, vacillating between going too high and too low, until he felt more chakra seep into his hand that was not his own.

Sakura's chakra mixed with his and, unlike the explosive way Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra clashed, it radiated a gentle warmth. She steadied him, grounded him, energized him. And beneath their fingers, the cut began to scab over. He felt the skin's cells weaving together like little crackles beneath his palm, felt how the woman's blood pulsed through her leg, felt how Sakura's chakra moved through to lay fire to bacteria.

The cut had a new, clean scab was left in their wake that was significantly less reddened than its original state. The process seemed to have taken a toll on his body, however, as the persistent fluctuations in his chakra caused him to work a light sweat.

"Good," Sakura said, tugging his hand to the next cut. "Again."

The next one was more superficial than the first, but he still needed Sakura to guide him. They worked on the next cut, the next cut, the next. At the fifth cut, Sasuke had gotten the hang of the pattern, and Sakura had taken a step back to merely observe. At the sixth cut, Sakura grinned and rested a hand on his shoulder to murmur, "I'll get started on the other parts," and walked to the other side of the woman to unveil the gauze. An angry gash raked through the woman's calf and caused Sasuke to widen his eyes slightly at the grisly sight. The pinkette didn't flinch, however, as she raised a single hand and effortlessly repaired the skin and likely the muscle beneath.

The Uchiha turned back to his work and took several minutes to heal the last three cuts on his own while Sakura had moved to provide the woman with a general physical exam. Every now and then, he'd glance up at her and see her emerald eyes shining brightly, a confident smile gracing her lips, and her hands moving expertly quick.

The woman opened her eyes to nod in thanks, allowing Sakura to signal to the Uchiha that it was time to move to the next one. The pinkette made the next patient beam, and the next, and the next. She casually spoke with them in her gentle, charming voice as her hands worked. Sasuke tried his best to keep up with her, berating himself slightly for only being able to heal small cuts when she was mending bones yet also finding some amusement in the fact that he was lagging so far behind in skill. Then, a feeling of pride swelled in his chest for the medic in the way that she made anyone melt in her presence and the way she calmed anyone she could heal. How she did it must have been innate.

At one point, the Hana medics came back from the fields with baskets of the plants Sakura had requested, and she provided him with recipes to relay and assist them in making. His memory for names was not the strongest, but his memory for patterns and mixtures allowed him to follow through with the pinkette's request. He washed the plants with the other medics in the back of the clinic, his hand covered in cleaning solutions and elbow-deep into the sink basin to wash the leaves and bulbs. As they moved to a table to grind and combine the plants, they poked fun at him, asking about his relationship with Sakura and saying how odd it was to see not only a man with one arm, but a man with one arm healing cuts and bruises. They'd hush and giggle when Sakura came by the table to take some of the powders and leaves to bring back to patients, nudging Sasuke playfully in a way that, surprisingly, didn't bother him.

When Sakura reached the last patient, the sun was already shining its evening rays and letting its fiery light pour in through the window at the front of the clinic. Sasuke felt exhaustion in his bones and wiped at the sweat of his forehead when he sat down in one of the corners. To his surprise, Sakura bounced around as though unfazed by the massive amount of work she'd completed, even despite having worked through mealtimes with only a few breaks to drink water and eat small snacks to stave off hunger. Sasuke imagined that Sakura was probably this busy in Konoha after the war, or perhaps even busier, and skipped breaks to continue working with the never-ending flow of patients. All the while, he was sure she managed to stay upbeat, charming, and helpful.

He watched Sakura give final instructions to the small crowd of medics. She wrote recipes, storage instructions, basic techniques. Then, "I'll talk with Godaime about sending a team of our medics here periodically to assist you all," followed by tears and voices of gratitude for her efforts. Sakura gave them a beaming smile before looking to Sasuke and silently asking him if he was ready to leave with a single look.

The Uchiha stood and wobbled slightly, surprising himself. He didn't realize how much chakra he'd expended or how much concentration it took to perform what looked like simple medical tasks. Sakura watched him carefully, eyeing him up and down as if conducting a brief visual exam of his well-being before turning to bow once more at the medics and taking their leave.

When they walked out into the afternoon spring, Sakura playfully nudged his right arm with her elbow. "Good job in there," her voice chimed. "Feeling tired?"

"More than expected," Sasuke frowned, observing how Sakura had slowed her pace slightly to match his gait.

Sakura smiled. "It's a good skill to have. And," she continued, "you really are a good student. Always have been, I suppose."

Sakura pulled the black hair tie from her hair and shook out her pink locks to let them drape around her shoulders. A wave from where her hair was tied formed like a gentle crest in her pink locks, and a feeling of wanting to reach out and run his fingers through it made his hand twitch as he let it fall to his side. The Uchiha made a silent note of how long it has gotten and how much she had changed since the end of the war. Really, though, he couldn't help but think about how much she had changed since he'd left her on the bench many years ago. He had the similar feeling of pleasant surprise at the realization that she had grown into a person that he would have never predicted, though still with familiar traces of the girl he once knew. She was strong-willed and kind, stubborn and caring, fierce and loving.

Midway through their walk, Sakura silently led them to the edge of the village's plateau to rest, likely as a result of seeing Sasuke's pace slow further. She crouched down on the plush grass before plopping into the greenery and stretching her legs before her. Sakura patted the spot to her left, welcoming him to take a seat. He obliged, unconsciously closing the distance between them and allowing their arms to touch as they sat. He bent his left leg for balance, letting his arm lean into her just enough to have a noticeable amount of weight press lightly against her arm. At first, Sakura tensed, but soon returned the weight with her own as they pressed their arms together comfortingly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, bathing in the fiery, conceding light of the sun and the breeze that tickled their skin. The sight of the fields in the morning made him crave, but the sunset was probably more powerful. In addition, something had struck his heart at the realization that he was also able to help others as opposed to contribute to destruction. _I want to do this again,_ he thought. _A different village, a different setting, perhaps on the other side of the country._

"I wouldn't mind doing this again. Helping villages, I mean."

_Mind reader._

"Me neither," he replied.

"You should consider a career in medical ninjutsu," she giggled, earning her a playful nudge from Sasuke's elbow. "Really, though, that was beyond satisfactory for a first try, especially right off the bat."

"It's exhausting," he admitted. _I didn't do much anyway._

Sakura chimed another giggle of gratitude. "I'd be more surprised if you walked out without a sweat." She paused before saying, "You really helped. Thank you."

_Hardly._

Silence.

"You're a good person, Sasuke-kun."

_I've done more wrong than right, _he wanted to say_._ Instead, he scoffed softly, a signal that he didn't believe the statement.

"You're thoughtful. I wouldn't have had the courage to come here if it weren't for you. And you surprised me back at the clinic. You really helped." Sakura paused, appearing to sense his hesitation. As though she'd read his mind, she said, "I think that everyone has a reason for why and how they do things, whether good or bad," she continued, not meeting his gaze. He felt a tinge of guilt burrowing its way into his chest, realizing she was speaking of all his actions up until now.

"Why do you think I did everything?"

"You were hurt."

Silence.

"I also think that not everyone has the strength to repent, but you do and you have," she went on.

Sasuke frowned, wanting still to reject her praise. "How do you know?"

"I can see when you're criticizing yourself, Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice quieting. "Sometimes I wonder if you think you deserve to keep being hurt."

_You're allowed to be happy, you know,_ Naruto's voice rang in his head. He thought again about the way he tossed his friend's thought aside, stuck on the thoughts that he shouldn't be allowed to feel happy, that he doesn't deserve to be happy, that he doesn't deserve kindness, that he doesn't deserve…Sakura. Shame filled his chest at the resurgence of this realization. He leaned away from her, putting space between their arms despite the yearning for warmth it left behind.

Of course, she noticed.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"I'm surprised they released me so soon." He crossed his legs and kept his hand on his knee as he spoke, refusing to meet her gaze. "I'm surprised the villagers haven't been more vicious. I'm surprised Naruto isn't angrier with me, that Kakashi hasn't written me off as a failed student. I'm surprised that someone hasn't tried to kill me, yet."

Sakura's voice hardened as she said, "We would never let that—"

"I'm surprised you so easily forgave me."

From his peripherals, he saw Sakura curl her legs to her and wrap her arms around them. She rested her cheek atop her knees and let her head rest, so she was turned to face him. "The villagers have their opinions, but the fact is that you played a role in rescuing them. Naruto worked for years to get you home and never stopped calling you his best friend, and I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei sees you as his favorite student, even after all this time." She hesitated for a moment, as though she was letting her next few words dance across her tongue before speaking them aloud. "As for me…It was never difficult to forgive you, Sasuke-kun."

He pondered her words for a moment, still wondering if he deserved her sweet kindness, when he felt her fingers wrap around his own protectively. He glanced at her and watched as her gaze remained focused on their hands, her thumb gently running across the tips of his fingers. Her cheek was still pressed against the tops of her knees and her right arm was still wrapped around her legs. She lifted her head to be more level with him, her emerald eyes filled with the familiar fire burning, urging him to believe her.

He opened his mouth slightly to reply, but only felt a sigh escape his lips. _Kind,_ he thought. _Always kind._ He felt his mouth form a small grin as he studied her face. At the sight of the change in his expression, she pouted and attempted to withdraw her hand, likely thinking that he was patronizing her. He held her fingers, however, and said with every ounce of gratitude he could spill in to his voice, "Thank you, Sakura."

They sat quietly and watched as the sun set behind the fields and the chatter of the villagers behind them grow louder as they welcomed another night of being among company. Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and silently agreed to make their way back to the inn. Sasuke, whether it was out of the instinct to experience human contact or seek Sakura's comfort, didn't release her hand until they made it through the doors of their room. The medic didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she carried herself as though this was a natural thing they did: hold hands.

Naruto and Kakashi were in their rooms with inn staff when the two joined them. The blond greeted them with a howling hello, his neck still decorated with rings and rings of blue flowers, earning him an amused snort from Kakashi and the inn staff. The large sitting table was set in the middle of the room with the blond and silver-haired shinobi on one side, leaving the other side for the pair that walked in. As they were being served dinner, Naruto poked and prodded Sakura with questions, likely aware that Sasuke wouldn't disclose anything himself. The Uchiha glanced at Sakura as she spoke with a delighted grin on her face of Sasuke's ability to perform medical ninjutsu and his strong chakra control, her voice and eyes radiating excitement. It seemed to light everyone up in the room, even the staff who ooh'ed and aahh'ed at Sasuke when they would refill his glass or put other dishes in front of him.

The nagging voice in his head was urging him to tell Sakura to settle down, that what he did wasn't very much. But, when he looked around the room at Naruto and Kakashi, he noticed expressions he hadn't seen in years. They were ones that he'd yearned for his father and brother to give him when he was a child, the expressions that Itachi and Fugaku sparingly provided: pride.

"Nice, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed. "You could probably earn a lot of extra cash with that!"

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have two medic nin on our team," Kakashi joked.

_Our team._

Sasuke glanced at Sakura when the silver-haired shinobi spoke those words and was met with a warm smile. She reached under the table and rested her hand on his knee affectionately, giving him a look that said she agreed with Kakashi.

_Our team._

* * *

Team Seven left Hana the next morning donning their traveling gear. Nao and other villagers were there with packs of food and specially-made treats and medicines from Hana's different strains of flowers and plants. Sakura gave Nao a tight hug before the four of them dashed off into the trees. Sasuke and Sakura ran closely next to each other, stealing glances and communicating silently with little changes in their expressions that he found new yet so familiar.

The Uchiha couldn't help but close the distance periodically between him and Sakura to teasingly brush their hands together while they walked. Each time, she turned to meet him with a wrinkled nose and a silent giggle, every now and then feigning offense by swiping her hand away before sticking her tongue out at him. Each time, he met her with a soft chuckle or a playfully blank look to feign his own innocence.

They took more breaks than their first trip to Mozukai, mostly because Team Seven was ahead of schedule. By the time they made it to the lumber village, it was well into the night. They slowed as they approached the wooden gates, Sakura walking closely to Sasuke's right while Naruto and Kakashi took the lead. The wooden gates were lit by only two lights that hung on either side of the opening with Ken standing at his post in the dead center, arms folded. Sasuke forced his face to remain stoic at the sight of him to shield his disdain, knowing full well that the man was not very fond of the Uchiha's presence, especially not when he'd cut him off from speaking in such a way to Sakura that made her uncomfortable.

Sakura caught the hint and seemed to have a reaction of her own at the sight of the shinobi and refrained from her lighthearted pokes and faces. She remained close to Sasuke's side but kept her eyes forward.

"Ken-san," Kakashi drawled, raising his hand in greeting.

"Kakashi-san," the shinobi acknowledged sternly, though his eyes were focused on Sasuke. "You all are early."

"Far ahead of schedule, yes," Kakashi said, following Ken's gaze and glancing back at his dark-haired student. "We were hoping to use the same inn and—"

"It's been arranged and is ready," Ken grunted, still not acknowledging Kakashi with his gaze. Ken's eyes only narrowed in Sasuke's direction. With disgust, he added, "All but the _rogue_ may go."

Stunned silence befell the group.

Naruto followed Ken's harsh stare and made his own eye contact with Sasuke. "Do you have a problem or something?" Naruto growled. "Sasuke isn't a rogue anymore. He's a Konoha citizen. The four of us are traveling as a _group_. What you say to him can be said to us, as his company."

"So, his company is aware that he broke one of the conditions to his probation by performing ninjutsu?"

Sasuke saw Naruto tense.

"A group of travelers who were resting in Hana stopped by here this morning and told us about a dark-haired man with a purple eye performing ninjutsu in the village clinic. As far as I know, there's only one man who fits that description, and that man has therefore violated the terms of his probation."

_Shit._

"Sasuke-kun was under direct supervision by me," Sakura spoke up as she took a step forward toward Ken. "And what's more, it was medical ninjutsu with the intention to heal and repair. No combat or conflict involved."

"And," Naruto added, his voice raising, "the three of us are here to ensure violence doesn't occur on this trip. What Sasuke did was the opposite of violence."

"You all have been aware that the terms of his probation meant that no ninjutsu was permitted, regardless of the type it was. Reinforcements are on their way for questioning and possible detention. We didn't realize you'd be back so soon, so they aren't here yet. Until then, the Uchiha is to remain at the gate," Ken said to the group. Then his voice sickeningly softening as he looked to Sakura and said, "Sorry, dear, those are the rules. I had to report them to your master. We're only trying to protect you."

The pinkette's eyes widened in disbelief, a sign that his words only flared her temper at the sound of his patronizing tone. She opened her mouth to spit back before Kakashi stepped in and said, "Ken-san, reinforcements are hardly necessary. Sasuke poses no threat. It sounds as though those travelers were actually aided by my students, if anything, and that you have been aware of this. This reaction is out of bounds."

"I am doing what I can to keep the Fire Country safe."

Kakashi frowned. "Ken-san, do you have a direct supervisor in the village? I'd like to have a word with them to and have an opportunity to explain this myself to Godaime."

The shinobi's face reddened a bit as nodded his head in the direction of what looked to be the local office for military police.

"Naruto, come with me," Kakashi ordered, "You and I will work to resolve this. Sakura, stay here with Sasuke until we get back. It'll only be a few moments." The silver-haired shinobi glanced at Ken, annoyed, before he and Naruto hurried off through the gates toward the building. Sasuke noticed Kakashi's quick pace and realized that while he was always a rather nonchalant man, he was impeccable at detecting urgency.

With some exasperation, Sasuke closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Shit, shit, shit._

Sakura stood tapping her foot impatiently on the ground for a few moments after the two had disappeared into the building. Then, she heaved a sigh and began to pivot on her foot to turn back to look at Sasuke when she suddenly jerked backward, nearly tipping over. She whipped her head around and saw Ken had gripped her wrist to keep her from moving any further forward.

"Let. Go," she growled, her voice low with warning.

Sasuke felt his fist clench at the sight but refrained from darting forward. One way to make the situation far worse was to act on the man's expectation that Sasuke was actively violent. Instead, he said, "I suggest you listen to her. Now."

"You don't know what else he might do to hurt you, Sakura-san. I'm trying to help you."

"You have two seconds," she warned.

Ken flashed her an amused, patronizing grin. "You don't understand—"

The medic shot her fist up in the air, breaking Ken's hold on her wrist and sending him stumbling backward into the edge of the village gates. The lamp above him shuddered, causing their shadows to quiver in the darkness. The shinobi looked stunned for a moment as his eyes focused on his fingers that had just been wrenched away from the pinkette. He then looked up at Sakura, her green eyes seething. He almost wilted in her glare.

"_You_ don't understand," she hissed. "Using your post to abuse a situation that is already under the approval of Tsunade-sama, inconveniencing a citizen of Konoha out of spite even with facts pointing to the contrary of violence. You're an empty-hearted fool."

Ken took a moment to hastily straighten up and glower back at her. "And you've been tricked by the most obvious criminal in Konoha history: a monster from the worst clan in human history, a demon who will _never_ be accepted by the village. A traitor," he spat. "Each time you and I spoke, I've only tried to be kind to you and help you. I thought you were a smart girl. Turns out you're an empty-headed bitch."

_Enough._ Sasuke darted forward, stepped between Ken and Sakura, and grabbed the shinobi by the collar of his flak jacket in warning, the fabric bunching in his fist. Sasuke stood slightly shorter than Ken, but his glare was enough to crumble stone even without his raging sharingan. "Settle down, Ken," Sasuke snarled.

The shinobi had fear plastered on his face for only a moment. His face suddenly broke out into a mischievous smile and he sucked in a breath before bellowing, "HELP! HELP! THE UCHIHA'S GOT ME! HE'S ATTACKING!"

Sasuke felt one Sakura's hands wrapping around his wrist, and he instantly relaxed and released the shinobi. He shifted his eyes around in search for a possible group of people to crowd him in protest, but none came, and their surroundings remained quiet. Sakura took a protective step closer to Sasuke, holding her grip on tightly on his wrist, though it was clearly in an act of anxiety as opposed to reprimanding him. Sasuke glanced at her face and noticed that her eyes were still seething with unmistakable rage at Ken, green fire burning wildly enough to burn him to a crisp.

The shinobi guffawed and held his stomach while he cackled, "Look at that! I guess the Leaf finally put the rabid dog in his place."

Sasuke's fist clenched at his side despite the warmth of Sakura's hand bidding him not to engage. _This isn't fair,_ he thought angrily.

"Shut your mouth," Sakura hissed. "Sasuke-kun might have limitations of combat, but I certainly don't."

"And what's a prissy medic nin going to do about it?"

Without letting go of Sasuke's wrist, Sakura lifted her right leg up off the ground until her right foot was just above her left ankle. In the blink of an eye, her foot came down into the ground and broke the earth beneath them like a crater, causing Sasuke to wobble. Luckily, Sakura held him in place, and they watched as Ken's eyes widened with a flash of fear. "Imagine your skull beneath my foot," Sakura growled, "before you cross paths with me again."

Ken grimaced at her, disgust and fear written on his face, but he withdrew himself and folded his arms across his chest.

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto and Kakashi came running at the sound of her foot cracking the earth and glanced around at the rubble that scattered around Sasuke and Sakura's feet. Kakashi seemed to read the situation, for a look of recognition crossed his face and he turned to the shinobi as he raised his hand to quiet the blond from speaking. "Ken-san," he said, his voice low, "We'll be going to our inn now." His voice brightened to a casual, yet dangerous, tone as he then said, "And you've been relieved of your post here. You are expected to be back in Konoha in three days."

No one bothered to look back to see Ken's expression as they meandered in the direction of the inn, Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind the other two.

As they neared the inn, Naruto openly grumbled, "Even Old Lady Tsunade didn't have a problem with medical ninjutsu, especially since Sakura-chan was with him. Can you believe it? That Ken told everyone Sasuke had been practicing a form of combat ninjutsu."

"He lied?" Sakura asked, incredulous, glancing up at Sasuke to gauge his reaction at the news.

He remained stoic.

"What's more, he actually asked two squads of shinobi to come and detain him," Kakashi added, an exhausted sigh escaping his mask. "We're lucky to have been here, otherwise our travels would have gotten exponentially more complicated."

_Or,_ Sasuke thought, _I should never have joined the travels at all._

At the inn, Naruto and Kakashi took the liberty of bathing first, once again leaving Sasuke and Sakura in the large room they had slept in days before. Sasuke let his bag slide off his shoulders and fall unceremoniously to the floor with a loud _thump._ The pinkette glanced over her shoulder as she put her own bag down in the opposite corner of the room.

"Sasuke-kun, are you—"  
"I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft. "I've caused…trouble for you."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You realize, Sasuke-kun, that you helped me gather the courage to travel to Hana, right? That you helped dozens of patients heal from their wounds?" She gave him a warm smile. "You didn't cause trouble, Sasuke-kun. You helped prevented further troubles."

He raised his head and looked at her bright emerald eyes that shone with affection. _Do I deserve it?_

"You deserve all the good that comes your way."

He blinked for a moment before scoffing in disbelief at yet another instance of the pinkette mirroring his thoughts.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks in frustration and confidently strode across the room to plant herself directly in front of him. "Don't laugh," she said, puffing her cheeks in frustration as she looked up and challenged him. "I mean it. You deserve good things."

_But do I deserve you?_

He studied Sakura's face. Emerald green eyes gazed at him, reminding him of the brightest of spring days where the leaves danced in the gentle breeze and the dewy grass glistened in the morning light. _I could get lost in them._ Her cheeks were lightly dusted with a delicate blush like gentle colors of a peach. He didn't know what made him do it, but he lifted his hand and let his fingers brush against the smooth skin of her jaw, causing her lips to relax from their playful pout and part slightly in surprise. He liked the way she looked: surprised, yet curious.

_Can anyone say I deserve you?_

He let his thumb graze her bottom lip, astounded at how soft it felt. He watched as the color of her cheeks deepened, her eyes widening to reveal more of the green fire that burned within them. This fierce, compassionate, clever shinobi. This gentle, strong, forgiving medic. This protective, caring, playful girl. Sakura.

_Can you honestly say I deserve you?_

He felt as her hands reached out and held the hem of his shirt, her fingers curling themselves into the fabric in a gentle desperation as she took a cautious step closer to him. The warmth that radiated from her was intoxicating. Despite sprinting through forests and strolling in hours of sunshine, the comforting smell of rosemary and mint wafted into his nose.

"Do I deserve you?" he asked, his voice low but with an undercurrent of urgency.

_I need to know_.

She responded with silence, lifting and tilting her head towards him. It almost didn't register with him, that he was meeting her gesture by lowering his own. He watched as her eyes, half-lidded and drunk with what he knew he was also experiencing as their wordless heat finally led to their lips brushing softly and molding into what only felt so right. It was timid, careful, and serene, as though both were cautiously avoiding impossibly causing the other pain. _Soft,_ he thought. _So soft._ _How is she so soft? _

She pulled back slightly, and they gazed at each other in silence, wordlessly gauging each other's reactions. Green fire burned into his soul as he let his hand press against her cheek in a gentle yearning to feel more of her softness, to succumb to a yearning he didn't realize slept dormant within him. She leaned into his touch, sending a jolt of life into his chest. She looked at his lips, her expression distant yet thoughtful, before gazing up at him once more as a gentle smile graced her face. He guided her toward him once more with his hand. She obliged without hesitation, letting their lips graze each other yet again, molding into confidence, assuredness, and comfort. Then again, and again, and again.

_So soft._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you again, all of you, for your patience and your reviews. Each time, I feel more and more encouraged. It means a lot to know that people enjoy my writing, as it's something I've never really broadcasted. If you're from the U.S., happy post-Thanksgiving! It's the time of the year when the semester actually feels like it's drawing to a close. That being said, I'll likely be releasing chapters more frequently from mid-December to mid-January. As you all may have noticed, yes, this fic is rated M for reasons that will soon be occurring. For now, a hint at what this chapter contains: Life is good with good friends.**

**Chapter 12**

"You _kissed?!"_

Ino slammed her hands on the table top, causing their hot teas to tremble in their cups and multiple heads from startled patrons to turn toward them in the dango shop.

"Ino, _settle down,"_ Sakura hissed, grabbing the hem of her friend's shirt and yanking her back down in her seat. She glanced around and raised her free hand at the customers around them apologetically, a blush furiously staining her cheeks dark enough to match her hair. She turned back to the blond and muttered, "This isn't something I want broadcasted to the whole village."

"Why _not?"_ Ino scoffed, looking offended. "You two worked quick. You need a medal ceremony for fastest relationship."

Sakura took a sip of her tea and peered at the blond with the most unamused expression she could fathom. Had the two of them been in their early teens, maybe she would have been just as openly giddy. Honestly, Sakura was surprised that Ino wasn't already preparing a medal ceremony for the two of them at the news…or that Ino wasn't trying to scratch the pinkette's eyes out of their sockets in jealousy. It was clear that the two of them had changed their elementary girlish ways.

"We aren't in a relationship," the medic corrected, running a hand through her hair exasperatedly.

The blond raised her eyebrows, incredulous. "Then…are you just dating?"

"No."

"So…just messing around?"

"Ino, _stop_," Sakura urged, glancing around the tea shop once again to see if any curious ears had their interests piqued. When no one seemed to be turning their way again, Sakura sighed. "We aren't anything. We just kissed a few times," Sakura said, the blush deepening.

"Sakura," Ino began, her tone grave. "How many times is a 'few' times?"

The medic wrapped her hands around the cup of tea to feel the warmth seep into her fingers, fingers that held his shirt by the hem in cautious desperation while his fluttered against her jaw. Her breath hitched, and she must have looked startled. But…she didn't want it to stop. Curiosity and a pull in her core wanted to see what happened next, wanted to see what he would do after his thumb grazed her bottom lip as though he were dusting a precious stone free of a grain of sand. She watched him and couldn't find the words to describe how awed she felt at the sight before him. He was beautiful.

Then, "Do I deserve you?"

What a ridiculous question.

Sakura heard the sadness in his voice, the hum of earnest need beneath his bass. He truly wanted to know. She studied him, watched as his brows furrowed ever so slightly, clearly anticipating an answer from her. She could feel how ready he was to pull away at the most minute interruption, at the littlest of slights against his exposed heart. Before she knew it, she slowly lifted herself on her toes. Her vision grew hazy, but she watched as his eyes, black and violet, drifted closed to match hers.

Soft. Gentle. Honest.

So different from the hardened, polished exterior he normally conveyed, this Sasuke seemed to melt into her like a slow-burning candle. Each movement of his lips against hers was careful. When they pulled away the first time, she felt herself smile. Her body was on fire and radiated a warmth she wanted so badly to share with him. He leaned in again while she allowed herself to be guided by his gentle hand on her face, their movements more confident when their lips slid into each other once more. Then again with his hand on the back of her neck, feeling herself drift further into her yearning as his fingers raked through her hair to hold her close. Then again with her hands tightening their grip on the fabric of his shirt to pull him flush against her, the heat growing unbearable at the evidence of his hardened arousal that sent a pleasurable wave over her body.

She kept the one hand planted at the hem of his shirt to keep her steady, as the air she breathed grew stiflingly hot. Her fingers of her right hand trailed up his chest, yearning to caress the skin beneath the fabric, until they found solace against his jaw. He rumbled a soft groan, sending a wave of fiery pleasure through her that nearly caused her to gasp. She felt the fire burn the brightest in her core, a pull that she only felt in the privacy of her silent home where her moans were masked in quiet and secrecy. She returned a whispered groan and instinctively let her tongue glide over his lips to ask for entry in the midst of their kiss when…

He froze.

Sakura stiffened herself when she felt his hand drop from the back of her head and forced herself to pull away and open her eyes. Sasuke looked…troubled. "I…," he began, his voice trailing off a bit. He turned away from her in shame. "I…don't…"

A hard pang in her chest rang out and she suddenly remembered where their ambiguous relationship stood. She let her hands fall to her sides like a limp doll.

_Friends._

She wanted to curse the word into oblivion. She wanted to throw it to the side and plead with him, plead with him, plead with him. And yet…it wouldn't be right. _We're too fragile,_ she reminded herself_. But the way he looks at me says different. But the way he talks to me says different. But the way he plays with me says different. But the way he kissed me says different. But the way he opens up to me says different. But the way this feels does _not_ feel like friendship._

Sakura took a step back and hugged herself protectively. She watched his face and kept her eyes on his own while she silently pleaded for him to look at her, but to no avail. His brows furrowed together, and his eyes shut as though he was in pain. As for Sakura, she couldn't pinpoint her experience. What is this? Devastation? Embarrassment?

She didn't wait for him to finish his trail of thoughts. She didn't want to try to read him anymore. The heat that once radiated in her body rose to her face and forced a lump to form in her throat. Even if she wanted to ask questions to get answers, she couldn't. Sakura pivoted on her heel, swiped her bag from the corner, and hurried out of the room. The whole time, Sasuke stood still, a defeated Adonis.

"I don't want to talk about numbers, Ino," Sakura sighed. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Sasuke-kun and I aren't anything."

The blond girl blinked a few times at her friend, her manicured brows furrowing together in saddened understanding. "You were rejected."

A steady sigh escaped Sakura's lips before she gave a sad smile. "He didn't look at me for the entire day we spent traveling home. I haven't seen him since we got back three days ago. We just reported to Tsunade-sama and then…poof." She pressed the warm cup to her cheek, begging the little ceramic dish to bring her comfort.

"But what about your date? I thought he said he was always interested?"

"He had a concussion."

"You said you held hands, right?"

"He just needed comfort at the time."

"Your kiss?"

"Heat of the moment. We're only friends."

"Friends don't just make out, Sakura."

The two young women sat in silence.

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding," Ino offered. "He's kind of awkward in his own way. Maybe it was—"

"Sasuke-kun and I aren't anything," Sakura said again. "Just…teammates. Maybe acquaintances, but…maybe not after that…but I don't want to talk about it anymore, Ino," Sakura sighed. She glanced up at her friend with a small smile. "Thanks for trying, though."

* * *

"You _kissed?!"_

Naruto slammed his fist on the Ichiraku countertop and whipped his head to turn toward his dark-haired friend. His mouth was furiously chewing _chashu_ as he looked pointedly at Sasuke for an explanation. Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, jumped at the sound, the latter shooting Naruto a reprimanding look when she saw some of his ramen had spilled onto the red counter.

"You're making a mess," Sasuke said, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Don't avoid the question, Teme," Naruto said, jerkily pointing his chopsticks at the Uchiha. "I need details. When? How long? Was there tongue? How come you're not hanging out with her?"

Sasuke turned to Teuchi and Ayame. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

"They're used to me, already!"

"Are you talking about Sakura-san?" Ayame offered, leaning her cheek against the heel of her hand. "Wow, she's a good catch. So strong, so pretty. And she's very smart."

"Definitely a great girl to build a relationship with. Congratulations," Teuchi added, nodding confidently.

"We aren't in a relationship," Sasuke corrected, taking a sip from his glass of water to keep his hands busy and avoid pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

The three others glanced at each other in confusion.

"Then you're…just dating?" Ayame asked, confused.

"Or…just messing around?" Naruto asked, earning him a swift _smack_ to the back of his head with Sasuke's hand.

_Too noisy,_ he thought, digging into his pocket to place money on the counter. He left enough to pay for Naruto's meal, knowing that the blond would likely complain of how broke he was after this second bowl. The Uchiha stood up from the stool and, before he turned to make his leave, said, "At the Mozukai inn. A few minutes. No tongue. I've been busy." Then to Ayame he said, "We're just teammates."

With that, he swiftly pivoted on his heel and made off down the road at a quick pace, not wanting his blond friend to down his ramen and follow him. He pulled the hood of his dark jacket over his head and walked at a quick pace down to the military police station. He had errands to run. He regretted mulling around his apartment for the last few days in what he now realized was sulking and, to some extent, an effort to avoid the medic on her own day off. He didn't regret lying to Naruto, though, about being busy. The blond would have given him an even greater earful about how shitty he's being, and Sasuke wasn't in the mood to discuss what he already felt.

He didn't bother to wait for the front desk officer to give him the okay to see Hiroto, to the front officer's surprise. He only wanted this meeting of his check-in to be done and over with so he could roll in this vortex of guilt that he despised but couldn't seem to exterminate.

"Ah, Sasuke," Hiroto greeted, a newly lit cigarette between two fingers. "Have a seat."

Sasuke obliged and dug into his jacket pocket to pull out a tin box the size of his hand. He placed it on the broad wooden desk. "Your honeysuckle tea. Premade."

Hiroto ooh'ed, let his cigarette prop up against the ashtray, and reached over to pick up the box. He carefully read the label and his eyes widened in surprise. "This is…expensive." When Sasuke merely shrugged, the officer flashed him a toothy grin. "Thanks for thinking about me, kid." He picked up his cigarette between two fingers once more and looked to the Uchiha expectantly. "Before we get into the nitty gritty, did you do the other condition?"

"Hugs were given."

Hiroto raised an eyebrow before taking a puff of his cigarette. "You don't seem very happy about it."

Sasuke remained stoic, not wanting to give any more details of the moments he and Sakura shared.

_Please make this painless._

The officer seemed to realize this and sighed a heavy sigh. "Well, I suppose we really don't need to talk about it. I'm sure you know what we _do_ need to discuss, however." He pulled out a small stack of papers. "That scar-face Ken guy gave me an earful of an accusation about you using combat ninjutsu in Hana Village. Then we received a call from Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki saying that you and Sakura Haruno were engaging in medical ninjutsu and that she was your direct supervisor at the time."

The Uchiha nodded.

"Godaime vocalized her approval, Ken has been relieved of his post and ordered to return to the village, and the cuts and scrapes you healed have contributed to public health. Good work."

_That can't be all._

"Just tell me the conditions," Sasuke sighed.

Without missing a beat, Hiroto said, "We're going to need you and Sakura Haruno to come in and fill out another appeal for this complaint."

The Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can't it be Naruto or Kakashi?"

"Those two weren't present when you were performing the medical ninjutsu. It would have to be Sakura unless you want this incident on your record until your final council meeting with the village leaders. That, though, isn't something I would recommend, especially not if you're trying to get in the good graces of the village."

Sasuke dropped his hand from his face and stared into his lap in irritation. Bringing her to the office means talking to her. Talking to her means enduring the awkwardness that he caused. Enduring the awkwardness means…possibly addressing it. As much as he wanted to clear what he saw as a misunderstanding, too much shame stained him.

He felt her pull herself closer to him until their bodies were flush together while their lips moved in synchrony. He couldn't hide the arousal he felt quickly growing in his groin and, if he were being honest, he didn't want to. If anything, it seemed like Sakura was more than welcome to it, too. She was soft, deliciously sweet, and made him want to explore more. Her hair that ran through his fingers was finer than the most exquisite silk strands. The sensation only served to yearn for more of her, to bring her closer and closer, to share their rising heat. He instinctively held the back of her neck, relishing how his body fit with hers in some ways while curiosity whispered of others, the pull in his core painfully persistent.

The whole time, she felt so soft. It was more than her velvet lips that made him melt. It was her whole presence. She was softness, she was warmth. She was safety, she was pleasure. Each movement she made spiraled him into yearning for more of all of it.

He felt her hands trail up his body, leaving a trail of fire in her fingers' wake before one hand settled on his jaw and the other playing yet again with the hem of his shirt. He couldn't help but feel a soft groan escape him at the sensation. The feeling of her lips against his sent pulses of pleasure across his body, for feeling her was so different, so much more, than just seeing her. Then, a soft whisper of a moan escaped her and—

_I don't deserve this._

Sasuke heard the harsh voice just as he felt her tongue slip over his lips. Suddenly, the light that she let shine in her heart was too bright to bear. He froze at her act of permission to deepen the kiss, suddenly plagued with his reality.

_I don't deserve her._

Sakura sensed it. There was no way she couldn't have. He dropped his hand from the back of her head, feeling the silk fall away from his fingers. She pulled away and gazed at him as he murmured, "I…I…don't…"

Her eyes grew blank at coming to her own recognition, but she seemed to read something in him that he didn't have the confidence to deny. A flash of hurt. A flash of embarrassment. _Let her think what she wants, _he thought, _then she won't need to be hurt by association with me._

He couldn't watch as she turned away. He couldn't watch as she hurried out of the room. He couldn't watch as she looked at him in distant confusion on their trek back to the village. He couldn't watch as she stood silently in front of Tsunade during their report home. He couldn't watch as she turned away without a second glance toward her home.

He didn't want to see how he'd hurt her again.

_But it's for her own good,_ he thought. _The more she's associated with me, the worse it'll be for her. _He clenched his fist. _But she's the only one who can fill out the damn appeal…_

"So what's your plan, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha glanced up at Hiroto, hardly aware that he had let his gaze drift even more downward. He felt his mouth form a tight line before he exhaled a heavy sigh.

"How long do I have?"

"Ten days."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll talk to her."

* * *

Sakura poured herself into her work the moment she was scheduled back in the hospital. Seven days had passed since her lunch with Ino. Seven days had been filled with emergency walk-ins, meetings for the new children's clinic, auditing patient files, and endlessly long surgeries. She made it a point to only go back to her apartment for a change of clothes, as her office became where she slept, ate, showered, and worked. It wasn't as though she needed the money; Sakura was pretty well-off in that regard, even while making payments for two apartments. She wouldn't admit it to her coworkers or subordinates, but she was sulking.

When she wasn't bustling around the hospital like a horse pumped with caffeine, she was in her working den. Nurses and doctors would pass her office to find the medic scribbling on piles of papers she had volunteered to read, having urgent discussions on her office phone, or downing near-pitchers of coffee and tea. Two in the morning was her usual hour of sleep, and she would let her head fall against the wooden desk in exhaustion only to start again five hours later. Shizune had stopped by multiple times in a bid to get her to go home to sleep for the night or to take a day off, all times that Sakura refused. She needed to be kept busy.

On the seventh night, Sakura had swiped three files off another doctor's desk to audit their documents for them. Her colleague flashed a pitying, guilty smile, but Sakura refused to acknowledge it as she sat back down in her office chair to get to reading. _Anything_, she said, _give me anything, anything, anything to make me forget about that stupid, ridiculous, embarrassing—_

"Sakura-chan."

The medic snapped her head up from her paperwork to see her guest at her office's wooden entryway. "Oh, Naruto," she said, forcing a smile on her face. "I don't mean to be rude, but this is a bad time. I'm a bit busy."

The blond raised his only hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. He was dressed in the outfit she'd gifted him right before her date with he-who-won't-be-mentioned. The signature orange collar was turned up on one side, and Sakura had to consciously withhold herself from striding across her office to fix it for him.

"Well, Sakura-chan," he began slowly, "I stopped by to, uh…"

The medic readjusted herself in her chair to signal that her impatience was growing by the second. The sides of her mouth turned downward in a frown.

He must have sensed her irritation and likely didn't want to face her infamous temper, as his words came out forced. "L-let's go get ramen tonight or something! Or we can do something you want to do. Just not here in the hospital."

"I have work to do, Naruto," she replied curtly.

"But—"

"I get that you probably want to have a nice night out with friends, but I just can't do that right now."

"Sakura-chan, it's not just a night out for myself."

"Naruto, I have _work_."

Naruto sighed. "I know, Sakura-chan, that's the thing: you've been working non-stop for the last week, since the moment your shifts started up again."

"The hospital needs my help."

"This much of it?" Naruto pressed. Then, his gaze shifted to behind the doorway before darting back towards her. "People are starting to worry."

_Trying to get my friends involved, now, huh? Nice try. _Sakura's eyes narrowed as her attention darted to the doorway behind her teammate. "Shizune," she called out, "I don't have plans to stop working until this is done and, yes, I have every intention to sleep in the office tonight."

Heels clicked from behind the doorway and, to Sakura's surprise, Tsunade shoved Naruto aside and strode into the office. The young man was seemingly grateful to be out of the direct path of Sakura's bad mood. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of her master. "So," the older woman said slyly, "you won't even listen to your friends. Work bug bit you pretty bad, didn't it?"

The pink-haired girl blinked back dumbly. Then, "Naruto, you—"

"He busted through my doors yabbering about how you've been pulling eighteen-hour shifts every day. You know how tired you became last time this happened, and I won't have it happen again." Her expression softened. "Go home, Sakura. You and I both know you don't need to do this paperwork."

"But Tsunade-sama—"

"Home. Now. You're off for the next two days. Overworking will do the hospital, the future clinic, and your patients more harm than good." In a lower voice she added, "Plus, you're freaking out the other doctors. They probably think this is how I train my students to be."

It was useless to speak back to her. Sakura lowered her gaze to look over the stacks of papers on her desk. For the first time in seven days, she let herself feel the way her eyes burned with exhaustion without reaching for a dose of bitter caffeine. She hadn't felt this tired since she first threw herself into her work after the war, after she'd seen he-who-will-not-be-mentioned detained right in front of her. That kind of exhaustion wasn't necessarily something she wanted to reach again. She withdrew her hands from her desk and sighed.

Sensing her silence as defeat, Tsunade grinned over at Naruto. "Thanks for telling me. Walk her home, would you?" she said, patting her strong hand on his shoulder as she walked out of the room in smug victory.

When Tsunade left the room, Sakura glanced up at her blond friend. "Sorry, Naruto," she said. "I didn't mean to be irritated, I just…don't feel ready to face life outside of work."

Naruto hardly missed a beat as he said, "Is it because you made out with Sasuke?"

Her eyes widened like large green saucers. "He _told_ you?"

"Apparently three days _after_ it happened. I wanted to storm to your place for details the next day, but you were at work." He pouted. "Thanks for not telling me yourself, Sakura-chan."

The medic held her face in her hands and groaned with embarrassment. Her cheeks felt ten degrees warmer than the room and, surely, her hair was the color of ripe strawberries. "I'm sorry," she bemoaned. "I didn't want to remember it…to some extent, I still _don't_ want to remember it."

The blond walked over to a plush leather chair on which Sakura's gym bag to haul it over his shoulder, allowing the strap to drape across his chest. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Sasuke said something similar the other day. Every time I ask, though, he gets the way he used to, you know? All sulky and annoyed. But I would have thought it'd be a highlight of your life."

_So, he doesn't want to remember it, either,_ she thought despairingly.

"I mean," Sakura said, standing from her chair and freeing herself of her white coat, "it wasn't exactly the most picture-perfect moment for either of us. Sasuke-kun and I are teammates. It'd be like if you and I made out."

Naruto snorted as he draped a brotherly arm around her shoulders when she drew near. "Sakura-chan," he said, turning the lamp she used in her office off with his fingers, "as flattered as I am that you've thought of the two of us making out, I don't think those two things are the same."

Sakura shot him a look that said, _Watch it,_ before she closed and locked her office door. "Regardless," she continued, patting his back. "You two are my teammates. You're my boys. Things like that can't happen." Even to herself, she sounded like she was trying too hard to be convincing. "I'm sure he's busy with his own life right now, anyway."

"All he's done is go to the training grounds for hours on end."

"That's nice."

Naruto shot her a frustrated look but allowed the conversation to pause…though only pause. They walked quietly out of the hospital, the air noticeably warmer than it had been weeks ago despite the sun having disappeared below the horizon, evidence that the peak of spring was coming. Eventually, Naruto withdrew his arm and tapped his fingers thoughtfully on her gym bag. Time to hit play again. "You both weren't acting like friends those first three weeks he was back."

"You might be reading too much into it, Naruto."

"He followed you around after every shift at work."

"I was the medic in charge of unblocking the chakra his arm."

"You went on dates."

"One date. And it was more…platonic, anyway."

"Who kissed who?"

"Both of us? I don't know. It was mutual, heat of the moment stuff."

The blond thought for a moment. "Did you reject him?"

"No, I didn't," she said quickly, her face turning away from him in shame.

Naruto's eyes widened in recognition. "Did _he_ reject _you?"_

Sakura didn't reply, using her silence as an affirmative.

Naruto gripped her bag in his hand, the fabric bunching up and twisting between his fingers. "That…that _bastard!_" He whipped his head around the street, likely trying to find his bearings to ambush the Uchiha himself. "What the hell is his problem? I'm going to fucking—"

Sakura gripped his arm firmly and held him still. "Naruto, please," she said, slowing the two of them to a halt. "Don't, okay? Don't talk to him about it. It's mortifying enough as it is. Let's just put it all behind us."

"It looks like you've been trying to do that, and it's clearly not working out! You're overworking yourself and he's shutting everyone out!" he said, though he relaxed enough to signal Sakura to let go of his arm. He sighed a deep breath to exhale the immediate frustration for his best friend out of his system. "It doesn't make any sense, either."

"What do you mean?"

"He has tells, you know?" Naruto explained. He reached over and rubbed the remnants of his right arm in thought. "We haven't been around each other in a while, but he definitely has little quirks that I read as, I don't know…excitement? Excitement to be around you."

Sakura shook her head. "You are likely reading too much into it, Naruto," Sakura dismissed.

Naruto quieted for a moment and they stood silently. Surely, Sasuke was actually excited. He'd have a faraway look at the mention of Sakura's name. He'd mull around the blonde's little hospital room and sulk until her shift was over. He'd jump out of that damn green reclining chair during her lunch breaks, even when she'd just nap in the room. He'd never have angry wrinkles on his forehead when she was around. He'd never deny Naruto's teases about making sure his penis was still attached. For kami's sake, he'd actually kissed her. Naruto doubted he was looking too much into it.

"Sakura-chan—"  
"Regardless," she cut him off, "please, Naruto, don't talk to Sasuke-kun about it anymore. We're all friends here. I don't want to ruin what we just got started building."

He frowned.

"Fine…do you want to grab ramen?"

* * *

Sasuke let himself fall back onto the plush grass after his latest set of hitting rounds on the large wooden stump before him. Sweat gleaned on his face, and he used the collar of his shirt to swipe it away. It was noticeably warmer today than the previous days, likely a sign that summer was quickly approaching the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun was already below the horizon, leaving the navy hues of the sky to bathe him in darkness. Stars shone their delicate light that reminded him of the nights he'd spent traveling with Taka. Even before then, the nights he'd spent traveling with Team Seven. _I should have looked up more._

Sakura seemed to look up quite a lot. She even made it a point to sleep on her back when they traveled just so the last image she saw was of the canvas of stars overhead. The stars were lucky on those nights, as they had the privilege of seeing her emerald irises glowing back at them. She probably had the same looks of curiosity she gave him, the looks of wonder. Perhaps the stars were lost in her gaze, too.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, is that you?"

His trance was interrupted by the familiar shrill, flirtatious voice of that blond gi—_Ino._ He turned his head to nod in acknowledgement of her presence. She was dressed in her mission gear again with her forest green flak jacket and navy pants. In her hand, she held an incredibly bright flashlight that caused him to squint despite its beam flashing next to him and not in his face.

"Good to see you," she said politely as she remained standing a good distance away.

_ She's learned boundaries._

She cleared her throat. "I was just heading over from the west training grounds. I'm on duty to clear them all out." She flashed a flirtatious grin and pointed her finely manicured nail in his direction. "Guess that means I need to kick _you_ out."

"Right," Sasuke replied. "Sorry." He grabbed his bag next to him and slung it over his shoulder. His arm groaned in protest after working so hard over the last seven days. When he stood on his legs, it seemed they groaned louder.

"Do you need—"

"I'm fine."

He didn't mean to sound sharp with her, but he didn't want to apologize yet again. To showcase his peace, he nodded at her to lead the way back to the village core, and she obliged. For the majority of the way, she walked ahead of him. Sasuke, of course, wasn't in the mood to talk; he not only found small talk unnecessary, but small talk with this girl may lead to a rabbit hole he didn't want to traverse. Sakura's blond best friend, the girl who likely knew more about the medic's life than his own blond best friend.

"I never got to ask, Sasuke-kun," she said, breaking the silence, "how did your date with Sakura go?"

"It was fine."

"I see."

They walked a bit further in uncomfortable silence, though it seemed more uncomfortable for the Uchiha than it did for her.

"So," she continued again, "how was your mission with your old team?"

"It was also fine."

"I see, I see."

Ino looked over her shoulder and peeked at the dark-haired shinobi before shifting her gaze forward on the path again, her flashlight's beam guiding their walk. Surely, this girl was up to something. She likely knows about Nao-san, his team's journey to Hana Village, and the last night they spent in Mozukai where he and Sakura…did that. Ino was probably going to probe for more details, perhaps use them against the medic, or keep them stored in her long blond hair as some odd, crafted memory.

"I'd received previous reports that a single shinobi has been on the training grounds until after sunset every day for the last seven days. I guess that's you, huh?"

"Yeah."

Ino hummed in amazement. "You really don't stop training, do you? Well, that's to be expected." She paused for a calculated moment before saying, "Sakura's been working non-stop at the hospital, too. Seven days of nearly twenty-four-hour shifts, leaving her poor best friend in the dust and to eat dango and drink tea alone."

Earlier in the day, Naruto had mentioned something similar, that the medic had been holed up in her office "yet again" and that he worried for her health. It took every ounce in him to actively change the subject away from the topic of Sakura, not wanting to build trails of suggestion that it was his fault she had begun to pick up ridiculous shifts to forget the night in Mozukai. However, curiosity had a sneaky way of seeping into him.

"She seems busy."

He could hear a sly grin form on her face. "Definitely so. She hasn't worked this much since after the war."

Ino seemed to take Sasuke's silence as permission to continue. "You know, Sasuke-kun, the intel department and the Military Police work closely together. I'd heard about how you and Forehead were using medical ninjutsu in Hana Village. I also heard from Hiroto-san that you need to get her to file another appeal."

_Is Hiroto even allowed to say that much? _"That's right," he said slowly.

"You both seem to have been so busy, but your time is running out, isn't it? You don't want to procrastinate on that process. Sakura might be working more shifts without time to spare on filing that appeal. I heard people are trying to kick her out at this point, but she keeps refusing. If she had a reason to stop, I'm sure she would drop it."

"What are you suggesting?"

Ino turned around and feigned an innocent expression. "I'm not suggesting anything, Sasuke-kun. I'm just saying that when something important pops up on her doorstep, she's the first to speed out of work. She does so much for the hospital, anyway, that no one ever complains when she leaves. They're only ever so thankful when she returns."

As they made it out of the tree line and into the newly-paved road of the village, the option of paying Sakura a visit at the hospital became viable. However, the look of hurt in the medic's eyes was seared into his memory, just before he turned away from her that night. How could he face her? How could—

"How could you _reject_ her?!"

Sasuke and Ino jumped at the sound of the village hero's voice booming through the empty street just before his rough hand grabbed hold of the Uchiha's collar. Sasuke's muscles were too tired to protest the movement, so he could only manage a scowl in response to Naruto's frustration. Their noses were nearly pressed together as Naruto continued his tirade.

"What kind of game are you playing at, Teme? The two of you were tight as hell before our trip to Hana. Then, Sakura-chan goes and tells me that you actually _rejected _her! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"It has nothing to do with you," Sasuke said simply, his voice clipped.

"Naruto," Ino interjected. "Where is Sakura right now?"

The blond boy turned his head towards Ino and softened a bit as he replied, "Home. I managed to get Old Lady Tsunade to get her out of the hospital and into her apartment for the night. I tried to get her to get something like ramen in her system. I ended up just walking her back to her place and that's when she told me that _you_," Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke again, "had the _gall_ to _reject_ her! After everything! If you don't want anything romantic with her, why can't you just say it?! Why do you have to make her trail behind you?"

The three of them stood silently for a moment before Naruto shoved the Uchiha back by his collar, causing him to stumble backward. Luckily, Sasuke had enough strength to remain on his feet. He couldn't seem to look Naruto in the eye, however, as shame swelled in his chest.

"It's not that I don't want anything with her," Sasuke said, his voice tight with control.

"Then why did you reject her, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked quietly.

"I didn't mean to reject her. It has nothing to do with her."

"What does that even mean?" Naruto hissed, gearing up to grab him by the collar again. Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist before it could reach him, however, and the Uchiha looked him dead in the eye. The two young men stared at each other for a moment, a message of understanding passing between them. A new determination shone in the lavender and black, a determination that rode a wave of regret. Sasuke released Naruto's wrist, and the latter let it fall to his side as he huffed and nodded. Naruto then turned to the blond girl. "Yo, Ino," he said, "You're done with your rounds, right? I'll walk you home."

Sasuke pivoted on his heel, not bothering to answer the flurry of questions that sputtered out of Ino's mouth. The transaction must have looked odd from a third perspective, but the message Sasuke sent was clear. He felt…undeserving. It had nothing to do with Sakura and everything to do with him.

As for the exchange itself, he was sure that Naruto couldn't explain what just happened, either. For some reason, communicating with each other with glances was enough. There were two people in his life with whom he could communicate using mere looks. It was time to pay the other one an overdue visit.

* * *

Sakura sipped tea at her _kotatsu_, dressed in one of her oversized green shirts that barely brushed passed her panty-clad rear. As she quietly flipped through one of her medical texts, unable to sleep due to basically pumping her veins with caffeine for the last seven days. The words on the page, however, were blocked by her mind's incessant reeling about what she dreaded to think about: Sasuke. He'd been home for only a month, and she'd fucked it all up. Perhaps they'd moved too fast. Perhaps they weren't meant to move at all. Perhaps she was meant to truly only walk him home from his release that day, nothing more. Perhaps she should have assigned a different medic to his case with the chakra blockage in his arm. Perhaps she should have gone home after witnessing Nana's death. Perhaps she should have gone to Hana alone. Perhaps—

_Knock, knock._

She stirred from her trance. It brought some relief, as the regrets swelling in her chest were nearly unbearable. _It's probably Naruto again,_ she thought. "Coming!" Sakura called out.

She shuffled out from under the _kotatsu's_ blanket and padded over to her door to peek out the peephole. Now, all she can focus on is telling her blond friend that she definitely doesn't want to eat ramen to—

_Oh my god._

Sasuke, dressed in sweatpants and a black long-sleeved shirt, a sheen of sweat on his face, peered back through the peephole. Obviously, he couldn't see her…but he most certainly heard her. In the fraction of a second Sakura had looked out, she read his expression of discomfort.

Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth and felt panic replace the regret. _What the hell is he doing here?!_ The medic glanced around her apartment, partly suggesting to herself that hopping out the window was a viable option. _No, no_, she thought again. _I can just tell him an excuse…like my apartment isn't presentable or something._

_Knock, knock._

_ Oh. My. God._

She sucked in a breath through her fingers. _Maybe if I'm super, super quiet, he'll go away,_ she thought, crouching on the ground and closing her eyes. _Maybe he didn't hear me after all and doesn't know I'm here._

"Sakura, I know you're there."

_Fuck._

She glanced down at her attire, realizing she was still only dressed in her big green shirt and panties. "Uh," she called back, "One second!" She dashed to her bedroom and ripped her closet door open to grab the nearest pair of black leggings from one of the shelves. She jumped and extended both legs through the lengths of the leggings at the same time, causing her to fall with a _thump_ on her carpeted floor. "_Ow,"_ she whimpered, but quickly regained herself. Sakura rolled around, scrambling to pull the waist up properly before hurrying over to the door again. Her left thigh had taken the fall, but she couldn't be bothered to nurse it, especially not since the two of them were well aware she was stalling for time by pretending to not be home.

The medic sucked in a breath and undid the locks to open the door. A slight breeze entered the apartment, and with it entered the scent of sandalwood and sweat. He looked a bit disheveled: his hair seemed more unruly than before with scuffs of mud across parts of his cheeks. His black, long-sleeved shirt had likely seen better days, as there were rips around his right arm that exposed roughed, scabbing skin. It seemed that Sasuke was practicing combat with his only arm, as it was especially worn around his forearm and elbow. His pants seemed to be intact, for the most part, though scuffed with dirt around his knees and calves. The only item that seemed untouched was the bag slung across his shoulder. Her gaze made it back to his for a brief moment, before she turned away in embarrassment. He watched her the whole time she did a body scan on him.

"Hi…Sasuke-kun," she greeted slowly, her voice soft.

Silence.

"Can we talk?"

Sakura startled at the question and forced herself to look into his eyes. "Um…sure, yes. Come in," she said, silently berating herself as she stepped aside to let him in. She circled around her kitchen counter and tried her best to avoid observing his movements any further. "Tea?" she asked.

"Sure. Thanks."

Sakura busied herself by heating up more water on her stove and shuffling around her kitchen cabinets for her special sencha. Behind her, Sasuke slipped off his sandals and placed them carefully in the spot he usually claimed next to Sakura's own. He slipped the bag over his head and set it down by the door before making his way over to his usual seat at the _kotatsu_. He knelt down to pull the pillowed cushion away to avoid dirtying it with his clothes before carefully sitting at the table.

Sakura rounded the kitchen counter again and placed a new cup of tea in front of him, the smell of freshly brewing sencha filling his nose. As she turned to take her own seat, the scent of rosemary and mint lingered in the air.

"So," Sakura said, settling herself into her seat and covering herself with the _kotatsu_ blanket.

"So."

Silence.

"You look…beaten," Sakura commented.

"And you look tired."

The medic shrugged sheepishly and slowly closed the medical text that she couldn't bring herself to concentrate on. She then held her own cup of tea in her hands and spun it slowly between her fingers to burn the energy that didn't seem to quit building.

"How was…work?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise. She knew very well that Sasuke was not one for small talk, so this was especially surprising for her to witness. He blinked at her then broke their gaze to look down at his cup of tea in what appeared to be feigned thoughtfulness. It made Sakura want to chuckle.

"Work was busy," she said. "Tsunade-sama sent me home, though. I've been working for seven days straight without much of a break."

"I heard."

Silence.

"How was training?"

Sasuke grimaced a bit, causing small wrinkles to form at the edges of his pristine mouth. "Rough," he said. "It's taking a while to build up my strength again."

"It'll take time, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Mm."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Sakura—"

They froze for a moment. The pink-haired girl nodded for him to continue, using this as an opportunity to sip her tea to relieve the excess energy building in her bones.

Sasuke sucked in a breath slowly before saying, "I'm…sorry. About what happened at Mozukai. I didn't mean to get carried away."

_What does that mean?_ Sakura thought. "So…," she began cautiously, "you didn't want to, uh…kiss?"

His cheeks flashed the lightest pink of a blush before he raised his own cup to his lips to take a sip of his tea. When he placed it back down on the table, he seemed focused on it. The air buzzed with tension. "It's not that I didn't want to. It's just complicated in that…I don't think I'm…ready for that. I have things on my end to figure out."

_Okay, what does that mean?_ Sakura thought again. It was hard to read him without seeing his eyes. "Alright," she said slowly, trying not to feel too hopeful at his admission that he actually did want to kiss her. "So…friends. We're just friends, right?"

He seemed to hesitate before quietly replying, "Yes."

_Square one…perhaps the only square, _Sakura thought.

"Okay."

Silence.

Then, she asked, "How can I support you with what you need to figure out?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this, and they held each other's gazes. He seemed genuinely surprised that she would even offer assistance. After all, isn't she the one who's been feeling rejected? She has every right to toss him aside or cry about it. He examined her expression, studied her face, only to find sincere determination and curiosity. There was no ulterior motive to her question, no undercurrent of how she could benefit from his exploration. She truly, simply, wanted to help him.

"I…don't know."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "Okay." She let her gaze fall upon his scrapes that peeked out through the fabric of his shirt. "Can I start by patching you up?"

Sasuke nodded, and she made her way effortlessly over to kneel by his side. She patched him up as promised. Each soothing wave of her chakra melted away the stinging sensations and replaced them with her warmth. She was close, too, close enough for him to smell more of the rosemary and mint waft into his nose, the distinct smell mixing with her essence. He closed his eyes as she held his hand in hers, feeling her chakra pulsing through his knuckles and mending the broken skin. He wished to say more to her but found that he couldn't. He wished to have a better explanation, to admit that he didn't feel worthy of her, but he couldn't.

He watched her eyes focus yet relax as she settled into her element. The dark circles beneath them, likely from the nights she spent working as opposed to resting peacefully, called him to touch, but he refrained. _Friends,_ he recited.

She pulled back when she was finished and looked him up and down once more. "All done," she said quietly. "You know, you're welcome to shower here if you need to."

He nodded, glancing over his shoulder at his bag that rested by the door full of his clothes as he gulped down the rest of his tea.

"And Sasuke-kun," she said, "the offer still stands of you staying here…I mean, if you ever don't feel like going back to your place."

He paused. "Can I stay tonight?"

She gave him a small smile. "Of course."

_Friends_, he recited again, _and she's a good one. A really good one,_ he chanted.

They gazed at each other, truly gazed at each other, for the first time that night. Emerald met midnight and lavender. He didn't realize how much he'd missed their greeting. The air buzzed again. Her eyes read longing, sadness, and hope. She was so close again. Despite the rupture their relationship barely began to mend, his instincts told him to glance down at her lips when, suddenly, she turned away. "I'll go ahead and set up the futon," she said, rising to her feet and padding over to her bedroom. She paused at the doorway and turned back to look at him as she said, "It'll be ready by the time you finish."

"Ah."

He stood up, grabbed his bag, and made his way into her bathroom. When he shut and locked the door behind him, he dragged his hand down his face in exasperation, trying to ignore the heat that began to pile yet again in his core. The first sip of water after a drought only makes for a thirstier man. _Damn that Hiroto_, Sasuke cursed.

_How in the world will this work?_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: On the edge of 2020! As promised, here is the **_**revised**_** Chapter 13. I feel this suits the way I see the characters much better. Thank you all for your patience and kind words. As a treat, expect Chapter 14 very soon, too! To the kind reviewer: yes, I am thisthatfictionss on Tumblr, though that account one that I don't access very often. I have made a Twitter, however, after seeing a screenshot of my oneshot **_**Nightly Whispers**_** floating around: thisthatfiction, and you're more than welcome to follow. Alright! Without further ado, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

When morning came, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly and stretched toward the ceiling above her. She let out a soft sigh before rolling onto her right side to glance at the digital clock that sat on her desk, the red numbers sharpening to her early morning vision: 7:03AM. Having the day off meant being able to rise when the sun did. _What a treat_, she thought. Sure enough, the rays trickled through her window, the gentle light illuminating her carpeted room to create delicate colors.

The previous night, she set Sasuke's futon in the same spot where he'd last slept, provided him with a blanket and pillow, and retired to her room. She remembered how he'd looked at her as she finished healing his scraped limb, how he held their gaze for a moment longer than what she felt was platonic. How she saw his eyes flicker towards her lips. It was then that she decided to move away, trying not to wrap herself up in the utter dissonance in messages that sent her. _Out of the gutter,_ she voiced to herself. _You can worry about all that later._

In the living room, she heard the familiar rustling of someone getting up, signaling her cue of rolling out of bed. She fixed her sleeping area, folding her favorite plush blanket and pulling her covers over the mattress with care, before opening the door of her bedroom to step out into the space.

To her left, Sasuke was sitting atop the futon. His legs were crossed and he slouched slightly as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. A small frown, close to a pout, formed on his lips. His dark locks were splayed out on the back of his head as evidence of tossing and turning. He looked to Sakura and nodded in greeting. Since they were children, he was never much of a morning person. He looked even less so than the other times she woke up within the same space as him, likely due to his training the night before. The sight made her smile.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun," she greeted, her voice soft. "You're up early." When he only replied with another nod, she chuckled to herself and turned to the right to head into her bathroom. She fixed herself up with her morning routine. She moved fast while tying her hair up, washing her face, brushing her teeth, and moisturizing quickly so as to not hog the space. As she was patting her lotion onto her cheeks, a knock came at the bathroom door. "One sec, Sasuke-kun, almost done."

"Take your time," he said, his voice lightly hoarse from sleep. "I just had another favor to ask."

She spread the lotion across her cheeks just until a thin film laid out across her skin, rubbing her hands with what was leftover. The medic then opened her door and pulled her hair tie out of her pink locks while looking up at his still-drowsy face. They were far less than arm's length apart, but she held her composure at their distance as she looked up at him quizzically. "Another favor?" she echoed, ruffling her hair free and letting it set around her shoulders.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding. "Hiroto said another appeal needs to be filed regarding what happened in Hana. Ken filed a complaint."

"Even with Tsunade-sama's approval?"

"Yes. I thought it would be enough, too, but I guess it's still needed in writing."

She blinked at him for a moment, trying not to spend too long of a pause in silence. "Okay. Office opens at eight?"

He nodded.

"Alright." She slipped passed him, raising a hand to separate their bodies as she did so to motion him backward. "I'll go get changed. You can use the bathroom and I'll see if I can make us some food before we head out."

He opened his mouth as if to add something else before shutting it, responding only with a nod. Without a second glance backward at him, she hurried into her room and shut the door to change clothes. As she stepped toward her closet door to open its contents and rummage through her civilian clothing, she sighed quietly. After the buildup of flirting and friendliness, after the kiss they shared in Hana, and after a week of avoiding each other, it all felt…odd.

She slipped on a mint green shirt with white sleeves over her bralette-clad chest, tucking the hem into her navy-blue skirt with deep pockets. As much as she wanted to be patient, to be a good _friend_ to him, it felt as though the boundary between friendship and something else had already been crossed. And then last night, as she held his hand in hers to mend his knuckles, he looked at her. He looked at her in the same way he had before. Midnight and lavender eyes with a hint of haze, as though expectant, right after they'd agreed friendship was all this would be, all it could be for him.

And he wasn't ready…when would he be? And if he ever was…would it be with her?

Her trail of thoughts was cut off by the sound of running water from the bathroom sink.

_Out. Of. The. Gutter, _she urged herself once more. _No use in getting worked up over something I can't control._

She padded out of her bedroom and head to her kitchen, effortlessly pulling out a pan and utensils from their respective places. She turned and plucked a small carton of eggs from her fridge and turned the heat to just the right temperature. As the pan was warming, she pivoted and checked her little rice cooker that was left warming its contents since she arrived home the night before. Each movement she made was one she'd rehearsed at least one hundred times over. It was calming, mindless work: cooking breakfast.

She cracked an egg over the pan and let it sizzle, watching as the egg whites changed into their namesake, the shiny, golden yolk a perfect hill in its center. She cracked another egg, then another, then another, figuring the two of them could have two each. Small hums escaped her lips, whispered tunes of what she heard when she was small and her mother would cook for her in their family home. Never the words, just the tunes. Sakura spun and pivoted, eventually adding little steps like gliding her feet across the wooden floors as she chopped up fresh vegetables on her counter, failing to notice the Uchiha saunter out of the bathroom and watch her with the corners of his mouth slightly upturned.

The medic scooped up and patted down perfect mounds of white rice into small bowls and placed them on a serving tray just before placing two chopsticks beside each of them. On another small plate, she loaded the eggs and the fresh vegetables neatly and placed them carefully next to their respective rice bowls. She swiveled to the stove, her humming now turning into, "da-da-da" or "ba-da-dum-da," as she turned he switch all the way off. She pivoted once more, reaching out for the serving tray and froze in the middle of singing a high note. "Ba-dahhh…uhh…"

Sasuke's smile didn't falter on his face, causing a heat to rise up into her cheeks. "You're chipper this morning," he commented, turning away and kneeling on the floor to fold up the futon and blanket.

"I made sunny-side up."

He cocked his head to the side in amusement.

"I got to sleep in," she huffed sheepishly, rounding the corner of her kitchen counter and padding over to her _kotatsu_ top lace down the tray.

"Seven in the morning is sleeping in," he said, a subtle undertone of disbelief lining his words.

"You would know. You were around when I'd have to get up at five sometimes."

He merely shrugged, pushing the futon to the corner of the room before settling in his usual spot at the _kotatsu._ She handed him his food before settling in herself, the two of them clapping their hands and murmuring, _"_Itadakimasu," together. As they ate, Sakura felt that she was suddenly at a loss for words. She normally would have filled him in about all that he would have heard had they still spoken for a week. Her unusual events at the hospital, her little slip-ups when she was on her caffeine highs, or even about the status of the children's mental health clinic. But she couldn't, hesitating in the thought that these conversations may be misconstrued as something that's not simply platonic. _I don't tell Naruto about my day every day,_ she thought. _I don't even fill Ino in about all the little things._ But for some reason, she wished she could spend the moment doing just that with the shinobi in front of her.

"I saw that blond girl yesterday."

Sakura paused mid bite, wondering if he had some sort of telekinesis before brusquely brushing the irrational thought away. "You mean Ino?" she said.

"Yeah. She was clearing out the training grounds."

Sakura blinked for a moment before feeling her stomach clench. Her manicured friend does little to mind her own business when it comes to relationships and had such a way of weaseling into the knowledge of other people. "What did she say?" Sakura asked as nonchalantly as she could.

"Same thing you said last night. That you've been busy."

It was as though he made the perfect segue into conversing about how she spent her time. _Huh,_ she thought. _Interesting._ "Yeah, although I think I brought that upon myself more than the hospital actually needing me like last time."

Sasuke paused and raised an eyebrow at that, silently asking what she meant.

Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and averted his gaze, suddenly hyper-focused on the tips of her chopsticks. "When I say, 'last time,' I mean since after the war," she admitted quietly.

"I would think intense combat would make one do the opposite of overwork."

She softened her gaze with sadness, pretending to examine the rice grains stuck to her utensils. "It wasn't the combat that made me turn to work."

Sasuke blinked at her, not understanding.

_Great, I have to spell it out,_ she thought, taking a deep breath. "It wasn't the combat," she repeated slowly. "It was seeing you get taken away. Right in front of us." She glanced up, feeling a flood of self-consciousness. "Right in front of me."

The Uchiha stared back at her, still as stone and unblinking, as though he was recalling that day for himself. His gaze wasn't intense; it was unreadable. Sakura was acquainted with his deadpanned looks, both from their childhood and recently, and she was fairly certain when he was intentionally creating them. This time, however, it was almost like his mind truly went blank before her. _Oh god, say something,_ she pleaded, biting her lip but finding it impossible to look away.

After another moment, Sasuke blinked. "Oh."

_Oh?_

She took this as the opportunity to break their gaze and resume her meal, picking up her egg and plopping it onto her rice. She punctured the yolk and let its contents run over the grains, using her chopsticks to mix it in to burn the anxious energy that began to build. "I worked a lot then, too," she admitted. "Three weeks without a break. Tsunade sent me home and threatened to demote me from my position if I didn't take three days off."

"And then?"

"And then I took three days off," she replied. "And when the three days were up, I worked three weeks straight again."

She glanced up at the Uchiha to see a visible frown had formed on his face, his brow furrowing in what looked like…pain. He set his chopsticks down and placed his hand on the _kotatsu_'s surface before meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow before breaking out into a weak smile. "Why are you apologizing, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "It's my own fault. I wasn't ready to feel what I think I needed to feel at the time, so I turned to work. Anyway, I eventually got burned out and Naruto helped convince me to turn to a normal work schedule again. It worked itself out."

He didn't make a move to acknowledge that he accepted that explanation. She looked at the way his eyes focused on his hand, his fingers curling into a fist before fanning out, curling then fanning out. She'd seen this look previously; in the way he was first targeted by the village women on his first day free and in the way Ken confronted them about performing ninjutsu. He was likely wrought with guilt.

Almost on instinct, Sakura reached out across the _kotatsu_ and placed her hand gently on his, intentionally pressing against his fingers to halt them from their flexing pattern. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she assured him. "Really."

They sat like that for a few moments, watching their hands in silence, watching how her thumb grazed against his rough skin in a bid to provide comfort. _Friends,_ she thought. _Friends do this, right?_ She halted her movement and looked up at him once more to find that his eyes were already watching her. Lavender and midnight met emerald green in a way that held her still with curiosity. _Stop._

She withdrew her hand reluctantly, missing the warmth of his beneath her fingers. "Anyway," she said, using her retracted and to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "we should probably go soon and beat the morning walking traffic."

With that, the rest of their meal was eaten in silence, each of them focusing on their respective meals with minimal words exchanged. The whole time, however, Sakura wished she could say more, wished she could tell him how she sees his pain yet again, wished she could ease his concern. And for the latter part of the time, she was stilled by the fact that he had concern at all.

* * *

When they stepped out into the village streets, they were still largely empty, as many of the villagers were likely still rehearsing their morning routines or even just waking up. The two of them walked quietly, Sasuke dressed in a quarter-sleeved dark gray shirt and black pants with a navy bag slung over his chest, and Sakura in all of her greens, blues, and pinks. He couldn't help but think that he looked like a poor shadow next to her, one that was doing a terrible job at being close enough.

The pair walked at an arm's length distance away from each other. He found himself missing the familiar closeness they had a mere week-and-a-half ago, but didn't want to overstep his boundaries, especially not since they had agreed friendship would be their method of functioning.

Despite the quiet solemnity they shared in her apartment, Sakura seemed to brighten the moment she walked into the morning sun. The cherry blossom trees that hung low during their walk seemed to greet her, echoing her namesake by blowing their petals against her back. As they neared the station, the cherry blossom trees grew more abundant, some of them already sprouting their green leaves to signal the end of the blooming season. He glanced up at the delicate pink that drifted to the ground like snow.

He felt something soft touch his hair and he glanced to his right to see Sakura's arm outstretched, picking off a petal that landed within his dark locks. "Sorry," she said, withdrawing her hand and flicking the petal away. "It just really stood out against you."

_Among another cherry blossom that does,_ he thought, but nodded as they continued walking ahead. He wished he could say something more, fall into the routine they'd established before their trip to Hana, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

When they arrived at the station, Sasuke walked straight ahead to the door leading to the main corridor. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura offer a polite wave to him that the man reflected back. _Maybe I should greet him more often,_ he thought. _Although, I probably wouldn't get the response she gets. _

The pair strode down the hall to Hiroto's office. Just as he was about to reach for the brass knob, the door swung open as though a gust of wind had impatiently burst through. Sasuke and Sakura startled a bit at the sudden event. Sasuke, though, soon felt perplexed at the sight: a small boy, likely no older than six years old, gripped the knob with his fingers. He was so small, he could barely reach. In his other hand, he held clasped an Allied Shinobi Force _hitae-ate_. The child dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit with matching navy blue sandals, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel surprised at how little he was. The boy looked up at the pair with large brown eyes framed by messy brown hair. "You here for Papa?"

"Uh," Sasuke stammered, glancing at Sakura as if he was lost. He turned back around to the child and nodded his head. "Yes."

"Sato," Hiroto's voice came from behind the boy, and the two saw the man round his desk and stop behind the child. "Greet our guests properly."

"Sato," Sasuke echoed thoughtfully before looking up at the officer. "Your son."

"The one and only," Hiroto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He crouched next to the boy to meet him on his level before ruffling his hair with his hand. "This, Sato, is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

The child's eyes instantly widened and grew brighter with amazement. He then turned to Hiroto, gripping his shoulder and pointing upwards at the Uchiha. "It's my hero, Papa!"

"Say hello to your hero, Sato."

The boy nodded before offering Sasuke a polite bow, hands at tightly pressed to his sides. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said, his voice high and bouncy like windchimes.

Sasuke nodded stiffly at the child, not knowing how to react.

"And this," Hiroto said, gesturing to the medic, "is Sasuke's special friend, Sakura Haruno."

Sato bounced a bit before bounding towards her, wrapping his arms around her as best as he could, the _hitae-ate_ pressing gently into her leg. She patted his head naturally, smiling with clear amusement. "Nice to meet you, Sato-chan."

Hiroto shook his head in exasperation. "Sorry about that, Sakura," he said apologetically, gesturing Sato to come back to him. "He hugs all of my wife's friends and probably hasn't broken that habit." When Sato let go and looked back to his father, Hiroto said, "Go to the front with Uncle. He has a game that you can play while Papa works." The young boy nodded his head and hummed as he ran towards the lobby, his footsteps loudly clapping against the corridor floor.

Sasuke slipped by the officer and sat in the one of the two uncomfortable chairs, slipping his bag off his shoulders to set by his feet. Sakura sat next to him and the two of them watched as the officer rounded his desk once more before sliding into his chair. He swiveled to one of the large drawers and rummaged within its contents. "Thank you for entertaining him," he said. "My wife's busy with work today and my sister-in-law couldn't look after him."

"Of course," Sakura chimed, her smile bright and genuine.

Sasuke's gaze grazed over Hiroto's desk and saw his ashtray was empty. "Not smoking today?" he asked.

"No, not today," Hiroto said, pulling out a small stack of papers and snapping them to a wooden clipboard. "My wife doesn't like it when I smoke around Sato. I don't blame her, either. It was a nasty habit I picked up after the war." He slid the clipboard over to the medic in addition to a pen. "So, Sakura," he said, continuing on to business, "I take it that Sasuke gave you the rundown of what's happened with Ken's complaint, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"That's right," she said, taking the documents and holding them in her lap. "Ken is…despicable."

"I can see how," Hiroto agreed. "He's a very proud man. He's known to be a hard-ass on missions and sees himself as excellent for being stationed outside the village. It's not as though he's ANBU or anything. I digress, though. Go ahead and write your appeal statement with as much detail as you can give. Include your reason for being in Hana, the time you were at the clinic, the jutsu you used, the works. That should be enough to combat the ramblings he made."

Sakura nodded and gave Hiroto a soft smile. "Thank you for taking such good care of Sasuke-kun, Hiroto-san."

Sasuke turned in her direction, surprised at her vocalized gratitude. He then turned to Hiroto who appeared to melt a little bit into his chair, sheepish at her compliment, as he waved dismissively at her words. The officer then turned to Sasuke and the Uchiha felt himself frown. _Please don't start anything in front of her,_ he silently pleaded, willing Hiroto not to provide any room to discuss anything to do with the two shinobis' relationship.

The officer, to Sasuke's relief, began saying words of praise about his son. He seemed to light up with each tale of how Sato learned new _kanji_, can read at a higher level than his teachers expected, or learned how to strum a few notes on their family's shamisen. Sasuke offered a few comments and watched as the man, normally so burly and gruff, seemed to melt at the topic of his young son. Sakura took some moments of her appeal to ask a few questions, throw in a few words to showcase how she was impressed, or even add a few, "ooh"s and "aw"s.

As he listened to Hiroto's excited words, he thought about Fugaku Uchiha who sat in the same chair, in the same office, in the same building. He remembered how his mother admitted that he often spoke of Sasuke with such great pride behind closed doors. He wondered if this is what it looked like. He wondered if Hiroto ever told Sato he's proud of him when the doors opened.

At some point, Sakura finished writing her appeal and slid the clipboard back in the officer's direction. "All done," she said, a smile on her face. "I hope I was thorough enough."

Hiroto flipped through her writing, eyebrows raised. "This is more than enough, Sakura."

She nodded, pleased. "And Sasuke-kun's record?"

"Clean."

"As a used whistle," she grinned, echoing the words he said the first time she'd written an appeal. "Is there anything else you need for me to do?"

"That would be all," Hiroto said, setting the clipboard aside.

The pair stood in preparation for their leave, Sasuke relieved that it was a relatively painless meeting, when the officer raised his hand to gather their attention once more.

"Hold on, Sasuke," he said. "I also received some important information about your final trial."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged brief glances, the former feeling a flurry in his chest that signaled anxiety. "Go ahead," he said, turning back to the officer, though he didn't sit back down and instead slung his bag across his chest.

"The trial should occur before the year's end," he replied. "A final hearing will be conducted in the spring, about a year from now. Godaime and her successor will be gathering witnesses on your behalf for the coming months. I've been instructed to let you know that they will likely reach out to both of you very soon, in addition to Naruto Uzumaki."

The Uchiha nodded thoughtfully, anxiety clenching his chest. "One year," he echoed, his voice distant.

He felt Sakura's gaze on him before she turned and gave Hiroto a polite bow and kind words of gratitude before tapping on Sasuke's elbow to make their leave. He followed suit with Sakura, offering a bow, before pivoting and making their way down the hall, leaving the door ajar. As they passed the front desk, young Sato bounced around on the front desk officer's lap with his father's _hitae-ate_ clutched tightly in his hand. His gaze snapped to the pair as they walked out.

"Papa's done?" he asked, his voice high.

"Papa's done," Sakura smiled.

With that, young Sato hopped off the officer's lap and hurried down the hall. Just before he reached Hiroto's office, the man crouching down to meet him with his arms outstretched, the boy turned around. "Bye, Sasuke! Bye, Sa'ra!" with that, he spun around and let himself get caught by his father in an embrace, his high voice chattering quickly. Among the words, Sasuke caught, "my hero, my hero!"

Sakura tugged on Sasuke's elbow once more, and the two of them made their way out of the building. The Uchiha was quiet, the sight of Sato flooding him with memories of running around the same halls, seeing each of his Uncles gently guiding him in and out of offices, and his father who worked diligently at his desk. As a child, he was full of admiration and longing for Fugaku's affection and pride. _I wonder if my happiness looked like Sato's,_ he thought. _And if it wasn't, how different would my life have been if it was?_ The answer glared at him from the back of his mind. _I probably wouldn't be standing trial for war crimes._

"Sasuke-kun?"

Coming out of his train of thoughts, he looked to his right and saw green eyes looking up at him with concern. Her fingers gently tugged on the sleeve of his elbow, coaxing him to come to. "Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

He could have answered generically with his one-worded responses. It's something he was very good at doing. However, something in him was nagging at him to reminisce about his family. Sakura'd listened before… "I'm not sure," he answered honestly, his voice quiet.

She didn't release his sleeve. She merely stood there with him, silent, waiting for him to continue. She had a knack for knowing when he wanted to say more but didn't know how. He needed time to formulate these words seeping with emotional burden.

Eventually, he sighed. "Do you want to go to the training grounds?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I don't have any of my training gear."

"Not to train," he clarified. "To talk."

Sakura let go of his sleeve and she nodded, her grass green eyes bright. She walked alongside him, seemingly careful about making sure their distance remained at least an arm's length away. He wished she would close it, as he didn't feel capable of doing so. It was an odd thing to want someone's warmth. He thought that he'd quelled that part of him years ago, stifling it as best as he could to enact the means to his end. But here he was, in the presence of the medic once more, wanting to talk, spill his thoughts, have someone listen without exchanging punches the way he would with Naruto. And the odder thing is that having her there was different from the others. He could never do it with anyone else, he reasoned.

Is this what friendship feels like with Sakura?

* * *

When they arrived at the training grounds, small squads of new genin were scattered about the new fields. The grounds were split between new and traditional, the former containing obstacles and landscapes that replicated other lands while the latter was included where shinobi the pair's age and higher trained as new genin. They were able to walk by the outskirts of each field, passing a rocky terrain grounds in addition to one that held a massive sand pit.

The further into the fields they managed to walk, the grassier the landscapes grew to be. The traditional training grounds, their training grounds. Sakura quickened her pace and looked around at the open field, the deep greenery making her heart feel warm. She walked towards the three wood pillars and chuckled at the one in the middle, remembering how Naruto had been tied tightly against it for trying to sneak an early lunch. She settled herself to the pillar's left, sitting where she had years ago, reminiscing about how she and Sasuke decided to feed their blonde friend and disobey their sensei. She laid her legs out in front of her before bending them to hug just underneath her thighs. Sasuke followed suit, sitting on the other side of the pillar and settling his legs, criss-crossed on the plush grass.

He didn't look at her for a few moments, and she knew to wait. It was something she'd learned from being with him, this new yet old Sasuke. Sure enough, he spoke.

"I told you before that all Uchiha are prideful," he began, his voice soft. "For the most part, that was true. My father was probably the most prideful of us all."

"He was the clan head, wasn't he?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes. It's probably why he was the way that he was. It amplified his pride because he carried the pride of others on his shoulders. Sometimes, though, I wondered why he couldn't give some of his pride to me."

Sakura watched as he picked at the grass in front of him, struggling to peel the blades in half with his single hand before flicking it away and moving to the next. She then glanced up at his eyes and found that he looked lost in his thoughts. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, pondering her question and how to explain himself. "In the scheme of my life, I didn't know my family very long. But during my eight years with them, my father told me he was proud of me only once, after I perfected the family jutsu." He scoffed. "It's probably one of the best moments of my life," he admitted dryly, "finally receiving something he gave to Nii-san so freely. He only said he was proud behind closed doors."

Sakura couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. In the whole time she'd known him, he only ever referred to his older brother as, "that man," or by his name, Itachi. To hear the words of endearment come from Sasuke warmed her, but also stung. She frowned a bit. "You don't sound very happy talking about one of the best moments of your life."

"I was then. I don't know if I should be now." He flicked another crumpled blade of grass. "If he'd given it to me sooner, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess."

Sakura eyed him, thinking how young he looked in the moment, how vulnerable. She opted for silence and waited for him to resume his thoughts.

Sure enough, he continued. "Looking at Sato makes me hope Hiroto tells him he's proud of him. That way…," he let his arm rest upon his knee, leaving his hand to dangle and his fingers to release the blades of grass he'd picked. "That way, he won't have to end up like me."

They sat in the quiet for a moment, feeling the gentle breeze blow against their backs. Her hair spilled against the front of her shoulders, but she made no move to adjust, as her own mind was turning his words in an examination. She could see that he was doing the same, though the turns appeared to be warping his thoughts into a whirlpool. She wanted to reach in and pull him out.

She spoke up. "I don't know very much about the history of your clan," she began, her voice somewhat unsure, "but I remember how others regarded them. There was the usual level of respect, of course, but also fear. What I know about fear is that it breeds resentment." She reached down next to her skirt and picked at the grass there, mindlessly mimicking his movements. "I saw discrimination against a family that was wronged for generations and a father who tried to combat it." She flicked her own piece of grass away. "I'm not saying this to play devil's advocate or justify what he was doing as right. I'm saying this to agree with you."

She felt his gaze fall upon her, deadpanned.

"You deserved to have someone tell you they were proud of you, especially your father, despite it all," she continued, refusing to meet his gaze. "Where you would be if he'd said he was proud of you, where you would be if your clan, your family, didn't experience that discrimination…I don't think anyone knows." She picked up a long blade of grass and held it in the fingers of her right hand, bringing it into her lap to examine it as she spoke. She ran her thumb against its smooth surface, not wanting to slice it in half. "But one thing I know is that I'm proud of you, Sasuke-kun. You did things in your past, but you're here in peace to fix it. So, despite it all, I'm proud of you."

Her words hung in the air. She continued examining her long blade of grass, too anxious to look up at him to see how he received her thoughts. When the silence grew unbearable, which didn't take very long, she turned her head to look at him and meet his eyes. She wanted to shrink a bit, worried that what she said had gone too far in some way but found herself to be caught in the way he gazed at her. He wasn't smiling, nor was he frowning. He wasn't flat, either. He simply…regarded her.

Then, he turned away, facing forward once more but placing his hand in his lap. "Thank you, Sakura," he said, his voice soft.

She felt herself relax at the sound of the resolve in his voice. "Of course," she responded, matching his volume, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

_Is this what friendship feels like with Sasuke-kun?_

They sat together in the quiet, their silence comfortable for the first time since their week of avoiding each other. At one point, she picked up a few blades of grass and flicked it in his direction, a spray of green showering his black pants. He pulled at the grass on his side and did the same, aiming for her head. She pouted before breaking out in a giggle as she shook the grass out of her hair and scooting closer to him to fire another spray of grass in his direction.

She wasn't sure how long they were there. It could have been a few minutes, could have been many hours. Throwing grass at each other, inching closer to each other, being comfortable with each other again. It felt normal, yet strange. Regardless, she didn't want it to end.

Before she knew it, their knees were brushing against each other as they sat. She'd began plucking wildflowers from the ground and tying them at their stems to stick them in his hair. She was surprised he didn't mind. If he did, he tolerated her with a mere playfully bored expression. Just as she was about to stick a fifth flower into his dark locks, "Just to give your hair a pop of color," she joked, he turned to look at her, his eyes soft. She let her gaze flicker to them, just before continuing on draping his hair over another stem. "There," she murmured, turning back to stare at her lap, letting her fingers fall back to the grassy ground. Their shoulders bumped. She turned to look at him and midnight and lavender held emerald once more. _This still doesn't feel like friendship,_ she thought despairingly, though hopefully. _This feels like—_

"Oi! Have you two made up already?"

Sakura turned her head to see their blond teammate sauntering towards them, angling herself away from the Uchiha and feeling saddened by the loss of warmth. A cheeky grin formed on Naruto's face. Of course, his orange collar was upturned and hanging at a strange angle and the rest of his shirt was well and wrinkled. He donned black pants that seemed to be another identical pair to the ones Sasuke wore today, clearly the latter having made use of the clothes the blond left behind at Sakura's apartment.

Behind Naruto, though, came their silver-haired teacher, hands in his pockets and eyes already filled with knowing amusement.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted, rising to her feet and brushing off the flecks of grass and dirt from her skirt.

Kakashi reached out and patted her shoulder. "Good to see you're taking a day off," he said, a smile forming behind his navy mask.

Sasuke stood as well, pulling the flower stems from his hair and letting them drop the ground while Naruto snorted something about him being the mascot of the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura grinned at the two of them before turning her attention to Kakashi. "I'm glad to actually use it," she said. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Shishou?"

"I need to speak with you three, and Naruto figured that you both would be here. Serves as a nice second reunion, doesn't it? Good times."

At the sound of Kakashi's purpose, the two boys turned to face him, ears perked.

"Is it about the trial?" Sakura asked, her voice tense. "Hiroto-san said you and Shishou would be reaching out to us about being witnesses."

"That's exactly it. You and Naruto both will be questioned before the village council members and myself," Kakashi explained. "By the time the trial rolls around, Tsunade-sama will have retired from Hokage and I will take her place as her successor."

"So, you have some pull," Naruto pointed out.

"As do you, Naruto," their sensei nodded. "Your reputation as the Konoha and Five Nations Hero will buy us plenty of wiggle room."

Sakura felt a swell of relief, yet some feeling of being left behind yet again. Her testimony was likely insignificant compared to theirs. She held her hands behind her back and nodded, however, accepting her role.

"Until then, Sasuke," Kakashi said, turning toward the Uchiha, "it is of utmost importance that you continue your scheduled meetings with Hiroto and stay out of trouble as best as you can. The trial timeframe period has been set, making this a highly sensitive time for you. You will be under intense scrutiny if any of your documents is not handled appropriately."

"I understand," Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, then," Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes. "I need to make it back over to your Shishou, Sakura. She's running me ragged, but this was a good break." He turned on his heel and waved in salutations. "I'll reach out to you again as soon as other decisions are made."

The three of them looked after their sensei as he made it back to the tree line and disappeared into the forest shadows. _He's probably going to take the long way back,_ she thought, giggling to herself. She turned back around to her teammates and strode over to Naruto, reaching out to fix his shirt collar. "Really, Naruto, I thought you'd take better care of this," she sighed, circling him to be sure it was folded properly in the back.

"It's hard with one hand, Sakura-chan," he pouted.

Sasuke sighed tiredly and looked to the blond. "Shouldn't you be studying with Iruka today?" he asked, his voice laced with subtle irritation.

"Why, so the two of you can keep having your alone time?"

"Naruto," Sakura admonished, her tone full of warning. Sasuke did the same with a mere look, his eyes darkening and narrowing.

"Sorry, sorry," the blond chuckled. "I _should_ be studying with Iruka-sensei, but I wanted to take a detour with Kakashi-sensei and check on you both." His eyes shifted between his teammates. "So…are you both okay?"

"We're okay," Sasuke responded, and Sakura glanced over at him curiously.

_We feel okay,_ she thought quietly.

"Great!" Naruto grinned. "So, I was talking with Ino last night when I was walking her home, right? She said that we're going to have a team dinner next weekend and Yakiniku-Q."

She could hear Sasuke's frown. "Not interested," he said, almost immediately.

Naruto frowned back. "Come on, Teme, they want to see you. We're edging on two months that you've been holed up in your business without seeing anyone outside of our team."

"I saw Ino yesterday."

"That doesn't count!"

Sakura blinked at the two of them bickering as usual, the corners of her mouth upturning with humor. She then turned and shrugged at the blond. "I'll go," she said. "It sounds like fun. I haven't seen anyone since I started that shift craze and Ino blew up my office phone with a few messages the other day."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, hugging her close. "Two out of three!" he said, turning expectantly to the Uchiha.

Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before glancing up at Sasuke to find that he was already looking at her. She offered him another small smile. _Please go,_ she willed. _Please._

Sasuke sighed slowly. "Just dinner."

"Just dinner," Naruto echoed.  
"Fine."

"Great!" Naruto said, his grin spreading impossibly further across his face. "And hey, are those my pants?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I thought I would have more time to create this chapter, but the semester had started off once more with a huge flurry of activity. To the review that asked for a tiny bit of NaruHina, you're in luck, because there is (the TINIEST) bit in here, just so that I don't take away from the focus of the main pairing. Once again, thank you for your reviews, your enthusiasm, and your support. I'll conjure up the next one as soon as I can! **

**Chapter 14**

Sasuke decided his strategy was to keep his distance from Sakura as best as he could…indefinitely.

The week leading up to the dinner was sprinkled with Team Seven outings, minus Kakashi, in which the Uchiha would strategically stand in such a way that the loud blond was between him and the medic. It seemed to be a pattern Sakura was implementing, as well, for each time the three of them caught a late dinner, mulled around the training grounds, or even spent time at their respective apartments, both Sasuke and Sakura kept a steady five paces away from each other. That, or they stood so that Naruto was obliviously between them.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it bothered him or not. If he looked deep enough, maybe he could find a worm of disappointment that she was no longer actively attempting to sit _just_ next to him, stand _just_ next to him, or at any point be _just_ with him. So each time he caught his mind wandering, or the urge of his eyes to shift in the direction of the medic, he repeated the quiet mantra of, _this is for the best._

It was a difficult choice, but one he decided they needed to make. He didn't lie to her when he said he has things to figure out on his end. Those things being the rampant guilt that constricted his chest at each reminder of his sins, of his betrayals. These would haunt him, likely for the rest of his life. To bring her into it would mean ruining her reputation and hard work, only to add another bag of sand to his desert of regrets.

It wouldn't be fair to her.

_I don't deserve her,_ the voice said again, the same voice that made him turn away from her at the Mozukai Inn, the same voice that made him clam back up and reject the possibility that he might actually deserve her. _She doesn't deserve what I'd bring in her life. _As much as Sakura intended her kind words to state the contrary, he knew it to be true. The village knew it to be true. When his trial was in motion and every sin he committed read aloud for the ears of the public to hear, she would know it to be true, too.

Sakura deserved better.

And yet, he couldn't help but feel a muted sense of relief upon seeing her at each team outing. Since their time on the training ground fields, it had been a week since it was just Sasuke and Sakura. It was a week without the familiar yet foreign comfort that felt so much like her, a week without her candid words that made him feel human, a week without learning more about what she'd seen, heard, and absorbed while at work or on the streets of the village. All of what it could have been was censored by space and a loud blond. Which…maybe was for the best. He caught himself staring at her far too long as she wove flowers into his dark hair, causing her to pause and dust her cheeks with a blush. Who knows what he would have done if he let himself drink after the drought? _This is for the best. This is for the best._

Although…part of him wanted Naruto to be busy, if he were being honest. Busy and away from the pair. A week without hearing about Sakura's experience was also a week that he didn't get to tell her what he'd experienced with candor. Granted, his days weren't the most interesting and were limited to a largely benign meeting with Hiroto, but…Sakura listened. Whether it was about his week, about his family, about his internal process, she listened. He'd never had that before.

…Or had he?

Was she always this attentive?

It was an odd thing to be in a state of reacquaintance with Sakura. The known and unknown parts of her were mixed in such a way that kept him on his toes. She hadn't failed in surprising him. She hadn't failed in making him surprise himself.

Maybe a sip wouldn't be too bad—

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha halted in his steps and turned in the direction of Naruto's voice, the medic nearly clinging to Naruto's side but with a look of amusement on her pretty face. He'd nearly passed the restaurant and surely missed all of Naruto's retelling of his day, lost in his own thoughts. The blond was wearing civilian clothing: a white shirt clad in a black athletic jacket with lines of orange going down the length of the sleeves, the right one billowing lazily in from his gait. His black sweatpants made him almost look like some sort of sports educator, fitting the role all the way down to running shoes on his feet as opposed to the typical sandal.

Next to Naruto, Sakura was in her own civilian clothing. As usual, she was vibrant. He supposed she was like that in any space thanks to her hair, but this time there was something different. She wore a mint green blouse with billowing sleeves that grazed her arms like soft wings and maroon capris that hugged her legs like a second, comfortable skin. Her collarbone was exposed, he couldn't help but notice, framed only by the ends of her silken locks. She stood the slightest bit taller, as she wore brown civilian sandals with a gentle heel, its tassels crisscrossing over the tops of her feet before being tied neatly at her ankles. It took a lot not to stare at her, not to figure out what it was exactly that made her glow a little brighter in the dim street lights.

"It's over here, Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice teasing yet subdued.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered, sauntering back in the direction of Yakiniku-Q. He, himself, was dressed in all black, as per usual: a black button-down shirt (that he painstakingly buttoned with a single hand) with his right sleeve rolled up just below his elbow while the other billowed as lazily as the blonde's. His shoulder blades were absent of the Uchiha crest yet again, not wanting to draw any more attention to his dark form. He donned black pants and black sandals, feeling more like a shadow than ever. Maybe it's because he's dressed so darkly that she seems to glow.

As he neared his teammates, the smell of grilled meat was overwhelming as it mixed with the scent of freshly poured alcohol into the glasses of drunk patrons. He stood a short distance from Naruto's other side and nodded for his teammates to lead the way into the restaurant where their peers were waiting.

Yakiniku-Q was as crowded as he'd remembered it to be years ago. It was full of shinobi that had just ended their shifts and civilians who were celebrating the start of their weekends. The atmosphere was also as loud as he'd remembered, too: there were tipsy patrons cackling over each other as though it were a competition and gossip in feigned hushed whispers as though they didn't actually care if the next able over heard about what Auntie So-and-so said at the tea house the other day. He hoped that the conversations and the laughter were loud enough to keep his appearance from startling anyone nearby. He didn't want his presence to ruin the evening due to his unpopularity.

They meandered through the maze of booths and tables until they heard the familiar voices of more than just Team Ten. When Sasuke looked up, part of him was filled with dread at the familiar faces of not only the Ino-Shika-Cho team, but Team Kurenai and even Sai. Seven pairs of eyes fell on them expectantly. Sasuke didn't need his sharingan to see that there appeared to be mixed reactions to their arrival.

"Hey!" Ino squealed, waving a hand in Team Seven's direction. She was in civilian clothing, just as everyone else was, that reflected how he remembered her in their childhood. Her confidence could shatter concrete, as he realized she was wearing what essentially appeared to be a black sports bra and dark denim jeans. She gestured toward three empty seats at their rotund table between herself and Hinata Hyuuga who shared—Sasuke was pretty sure—some amount of excitement at seeing them, though it seemed to be more directed at Naruto than anyone else. Her style appeared to be more reserved as she donned an oversized cream sweater that matched her eyes with gray pants.

"Welcome," the Hyuuga princess said, her voice barely audible over the noise of the restaurant. Next to her, Shino Aburame's head turned in their direction, though his eyes were shielded by a dark pair of glasses in addition to the hood of his jacket. The Uchiha couldn't help but assume that he was displeased at the thought of seeing him specifically, but he kept the swells of anxiety to a minimum. Kiba Inuzuka's face seemed to have the most mixed reaction of everyone, as Sasuke remembered his eyes to be wilier, even during the war, but now held its own level of unsure discomfort.

As Team Seven approached the table, Sakura quietly murmured Sasuke's thoughts. "I thought this would be a team dinner," she whispered to Naruto, "not a Rookie Nine dinner? And Sai?"

Naruto shrugged. "I thought so, too, but I guess Ino wanted to extend the invite."

The other members of Team Ten shifted their gazes in their direction. The burly one, Choji Akimichi, had a mild look of fear in his eyes when he glanced at the Uchiha that he seemed to recover with a shy smile and wave. He proudly donned a white shirt that showcased his family crest and red pants. As he lifted his posture to greet them, his rounded belly seemed more familiar to Sasuke.

Next to Choji, Shikamaru's sharp eyes darted wordlessly upon each Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, lingering on the Uchiha before turning his attention back to Naruto and nodding in greeting, a dull yet suspicious expression on his face. No doubt he needed just a moment to process their arrival and keep his emotions in check. Sasuke remembered him to be a genius whose intelligence rivaled Sakura and his own while surely it now surpassed his. Shikamaru seemed to have peeled off his shinobi flak jacket to reveal the navy shirt and sweatpants beneath, the scent of cigarette smoke wafting off of his clothes. _That's new,_ Sasuke thought.

And between Shikamaru and Ino sat his Team Seven replacement, Sai. The artist's dark hair and eyes were prominent against his pale skin, giving him a haunting appearance. It didn't help that he had an unsettling plastic smile upon his face that Sasuke had trouble reading. The shinobi also appeared to have decided to have his clothes match his features, all black like Sasuke, but with a more awkward style he couldn't quite place.

"Sit, sit," Ino squawked, and Naruto stepped forward to take a seat beside the Hyuuga princess whose face almost instantly flashed apple-red before she calmed herself.

Sasuke paused at the last two seats and instinctively turned to Sakura to find she was already looking at him with what appeared to be a mild panic. The last two seats were next to each other. They didn't have time to rush in and take one of the peripheral ones to seat the loud blond between them. It lasted only a moment, as Sakura turned back to the table to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and sit by Ino, the one who would likely be her anchor for the night. The Uchiha inhaled a deep breath through his nose and sat between his two teammates. As he folded his legs beneath the table, he brushed against the medic and the two of them stiffened as what felt like an electric shock spurred through his body. He tried to keep his cheeks from their instinctive rise in heat as he muttered, "Sorry," under his breath and tried to give her as much space as she could. Five paces wouldn't be possible here.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Ino announced, beaming at all of the team members. "I wanted to extend a _huge_ gratitude, since I know that all of us are so busy these days with work and family duties. We haven't had a day like this in at least five years!" The blond gestured over to the Uchiha, and his pit of dread grew heavier. "And of course, I want to extend a great gratitude for the whole Team Seven back in our presence. The Rookie Nine is reunited once more! Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!"

A few polite claps rang out about the table, but most of them simply offered awkward smiles in the Uchiha's direction. He couldn't blame them.

"Ino," Sakura admonished quietly, glancing around the restaurant. "Lower your voice."

If he had the courage to thank her, he would have. He peered over at the medic to avoid the stares from neighboring tables at the sound of his name. The damage was done, however. He leaned slightly towards her and said, "It's fine," before reaching out for his glass of water and taking an obligatory sip to burn anxious energy.

"Where are Bushy Brows and Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Probably with Guy-sensei at the hospital," Hinata replied.

Ino nodded. "I tried inviting them, but they said a different time would be best." In a lower voice, she added, "Being among friends might still hurt with their team being incomplete."

A pause overcame the group. Sasuke peered at Sakura to see that she had a solemn frown on her face and her pink brows came together in sadness. Sasuke didn't know Neji well. In fact, he remembered only seeing him as a competitor, a rival for the best doujutsu user among other skills. Sasuke didn't actually hear of his death until the war had ended, and no one seemed to want to dwell too deeply on the matter. _Understandable,_ he thought, empathizing with the grief.

"How was your trip to Hana?" Choji tried, breaking the silence while rounds of raw meat were delivered to their table and their grills shone with the heated fire beneath the metal plate.

"It was interesting," Naruto said, glancing at his two teammates. "But we made it back in one piece. We got what we needed to do accomplished."

"I'm surprised Lady Fifth bent so easily to your proposal to let Sasuke go with you," Shino said, breaking his pair of chopsticks in preparation for food. "Why, you may ask, is due to Sasuke's very recent release."

"Sakura-chan helped make that happen. Old Lady has a soft spot for her," Naruto chuckled.

"You passed through Mozukai, didn't you?" Kiba asked, propping his chin on his hand as he turned to the medic.

"We did," Sakura said quickly. "Not for very long." Sakura seemed to stiffen at the thought of forest village, and she reached for her own water glass to take a gulp. No doubt, the memory of the inn flashed through her mind just as it did Sasuke's, and the space between them suddenly felt too small.

"Isn't that where that Ken guy messed with you?" Shikamaru asked, peering over at Sakura. "I heard he was pretty pissed when he came back to the village."

"Yes, he tried to keep Sasuke-kun from going to…," her voice seemed to fade as though she were reliving a memory before her anxiety showed through once more. "The…the inn. The Mozukai Inn. Just empty accusations, is all."

Shikamaru eyed her carefully before shrugging. "Glad to see it worked out."

The medic deflated for a moment, and Sasuke wasn't sure if it was out of relief or a reaction of remembering the events that took place at the inn. As though she could feel his eyes on her, Sakura seemed to adjust herself rather quickly, though, and looked to compose herself with charm as she went around the table and asked about their most recent life updates to change the subject. He let himself marvel for a moment at how genuine she sounded, no doubt, though, she actually was genuine. He'd spent the majority of her free days with her if she wasn't at work, so she likely didn't have much interaction with their peers until tonight. As she spoke, a natural flow at the table molded, and Sasuke relaxed a bit, though admittedly not all the way.

Choji went on to vocalize his gratitude before staking claim to one of the grills, offering to cook the meat to perfection for everyone in his vicinity. Shikamaru and Sai made polite yet familiar discussion about the logistics of working with the Fifth Hokage's transition into retirement. Kiba howled in laughter with Naruto, their competitive banter filled with a near-palpable comfort of friendship, while Shino offered quiet musings and likely unintentional snarky remarks at their bickering. The women of the team entered their own discussion soon after Sakura was updated on each shinobi's comings and goings, the three of them mostly discussing the logistics of Sakura's accomplishments with the children's mental health clinic she had been leading since the war's end. All of them reached forward with their chopsticks periodically between words to get their fill of dinner.

"Seems like things are going well for you, Ugly," Sai commented, his voice dissonantly pleasant.

Sasuke looked around the table, wondering who in the world the artist could have been speaking to. When he glanced in Sakura's direction to silently ask her a question of who this Ugly person might be, a flash of irritation came in his mind when he saw her attention was on Sai. "Thanks, Sai," she said dryly. She plucked meat from the grill in front of her before looking up at the Uchiha as though she had forgotten he was there. Her eyes were wide for a moment, reading the expression that was no doubt on his face, before a blush grew on her cheeks. "That's just…uh…"

From Sasuke's other side, Naruto snorted in laughter. "That's Sai's nickname for Sakura-chan sometimes," he explained.

Sasuke frowned before turning to the artist. "What kind of nicknames are you giving people?" he asked, his voice unamused. In his periphery, he noticed Sakura's expression of curiosity falling over him.

"Ones that make sense to me," Sai replied simply.

"He calls me Beautiful," Ino piped up, her eyelashes fluttering as she held her face in her hands.

"I'd call you something more logical," Shikamaru said, plucking meat from the grill and placing it on his rice bowl. "Something like, Loud."

The blond girl smacked the shinobi benignly as the table erupted into laughter. Choji, the peacekeeper of their team, offered Ino a handful of grilled meat as consolation, which she begrudgingly accepted.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "What does he call you?"

His friend was mid-chomp when he narrowed his eyes, unamused. With his cheeks stuffed with rice, he grumbled, "I don't want to say—"

"Little Dick," Sai said.

The table erupted into laughter once more, spurred by Sakura's own howling humor and Hinata's sputtering into her water glass. The medic covered her mouth with her hand as tears of laughter gathered in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke hardly noticed his own grin forming on his face at the sight, the sound of familiar voices guffawing around him feeling like a shield from the rest of the restaurant's patrons.

"Shut up, Sai!" Naruto huffed. "That's not even an accurate nickname! It doesn't make sense at all!"

"I don't know, Naruto," Kiba prodded. "We've been to the baths together before."

"Shut up, Kiba!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "So, not much has changed about you since I've been gone," he said, earning him a scowl from Naruto as the table sputtered into surprised cackles. He didn't hear the familiar laugh of the medic, so he let himself peek in her direction once more. She seemed bewildered. It was almost as though she'd watched him speak for the first time in his life. Then, she bit her lip as if to suppress a laugh to match the others. She couldn't hold it for long, however, and she giggled once more, her smile stretching across her face as her hair formed a silken curtain of pink as she doubled over in humor. His fingers twitched and he counted himself lucky to be holding chopsticks, otherwise he would have been too tempted to help her tuck her rose locks behind her ear.

The table continued their giggles as they began to reach for their grills to pluck meat and chow down, Sai sitting in the center of it with a smile that looked almost genuine. "If you all could give me a nickname, what would it be?" he asked.

"Handsome," Ino winked.

"Honest One," Hinata offered.

"Art Guy," Shino replied. "Why, you ask? Well—"

"Littler Dick," Naruto sniffed, his ego clearly still hurt, and the table burst into laughter once more.

The banter continued, and, to Sasuke's surprise, he began to relax more and more into his seat. He didn't talk very much, though he recognized the feeling as being comfortable with listening as opposed to being tongue-tied. He was never one for back-and-forth quips unless it was with Naruto. For the first time in a long, long time, Sasuke felt…normal. He wasn't sure if he could call the other members of the Rookie Nine anything beyond peers, but he supposed it wasn't much different from how he'd viewed them in their past.

As the dinner began to wind down to the point where even Choji had finished eating, he failed to notice the distance he carefully crafted to be between himself and Sakura close until their legs brushed gently against each other beneath the table. He froze for a moment, hesitating as he wondered if Sakura would flinch away, but was surprised to feel her settle closely with him again. She was warm through her clothes, through his clothes. Despite the wafting, swirling scent of grilled meat and staling alcohol, small traces of the comforting rosemary and mint grounded him to her.

Sakura turned to him shyly, her petal pink lips forming into a soft smile.

His fingers twitched again.

For a moment, he pictured himself leaning in and whispering something to her. Just something. Anything.

Her grass-green eyes looked up at him with silent curiosity, as though she were asking him if he was okay, if he was comfortable. He couldn't find himself to respond to her quiet inquiry. _It's like I could get lost in them._

"Right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha reluctantly broke his gaze from the medic and turned to face Naruto, unable to hide that he was not paying attention. "Hm?"

"You're good to walk Sakura-chan home?"

The medic seemed to pull herself out of her trance, too, and she peered over Sasuke's shoulder. "I thought the three of us could hang out after?" she said, an undercurrent of anxiety nearly audible in her voice.

"I'm taking Hinata back," Naruto said, gesturing to the Hyuuga. "Shino and Kiba have a night shift at the gate. You'll both be okay, right?"

Sasuke needed to keep himself from frowning at the blond when he saw the familiar, mischievous twitch of his eyebrow. Naruto was doing this on purpose. _That shit._ It was as though the entire table was waiting for his response. He must have paused for too long, however, as Sai spoke up.

"If Sasuke doesn't want to, I can walk her home," the artist said over Ino's shoulder. "She—"

"It's fine," the Uchiha said tersely towards Sai, cutting off his train of thought. "I'll do it."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura studying him carefully. It took a significant amount of willpower to not meet her gaze again, wary of what others may think of his sudden interruption of Sai's offer. _Just a friend_, he recited, _walking a friend home._

As they rounded up their respective bills, the Rookie Nine and Sai migrated to the front of the restaurant to say their last goodbyes for the night. The street lights had come on, illuminating their salutations and embraces before the night shrouded them in darkness. Sasuke watched as Sakura gave each person a hug of gratitude for coming to the dinner. He studied her smile as it radiated warmth with each farewell, as her eyes beamed with a bittersweet glow of goodbye-for-now's. Next to him, Naruto appeared, strolling casually.

"You know how to get to her place from here, right?" Naruto asked, though Sasuke was sure the blond knew the answer.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke probed, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Do what?"

"You know what you did."

Naruto snorted. "You said the two of you were okay last week. Why so testy?"

The Uchiha glared at the blond but felt his gaze falter as Naruto looked back at him knowingly, teasingly. "Tch," Sasuke huffed. "Because you are _testing_ me."

"Maybe I am, but it's only because the two of you have been avoiding each other like the plague."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, but I think you do," Naruto chuckled. "I'm not that oblivious, Sasuke. I see you and Sakura-chan shoving me in the middle at every chance you get."

The Uchiha didn't want to dignify that comment with a reply, but he felt frustration in having been caught by who he thought was an unaware third party. He supposed that Naruto was likely oblivious to the cues of interpersonal relationships in the past, though it was when they were children. _Maybe his dick size is the only thing about him that's the same,_ Sasuke thought smugly. Regardless, he decided to hold his tongue and remain stoic to avoid giving Naruto the satisfaction of being right.

"Your silence speaks volumes," Naruto snorted, then placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "If the two of you are so 'okay,' then you'll be more than fine to walk her home." He glanced over in Hinata's direction to verify her readiness to leave. The dark-haired girl nodded and turned to Sakura to give a final hug. "I get the sense you both need to talk to each other, anyway. You've been doing the weird eye thing again."

Sasuke scowled as he watched the blond saunter away, gesturing towards the Hyuuga princess apologetically before the two of them walked down the street. He turned to Sakura and noticed that they were the last two left in front of the restaurant. She seemed to notice it just as Sasuke had, and she anxiously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before hugging herself protectively. "Ready to go?" she asked, her voice timid.

They walked carefully side-by-side, a steady arm's length of distance away from each other. It was as though Sasuke was worried about misconstruing signals and about reading too much into hers.

It was torture.

He wanted to hurry and take her home to avoid the fear of destroying their fledgling friendship yet take as much time the rest of the night could offer to simply be in her presence. _If only it weren't this difficult,_ he thought. In the training grounds, he couldn't help but gaze at her for a moment longer before she pulled away. It hurt him, if he were being truthful to himself, to see that the barrier of friendship had blurred what they once felt was comfortable. _Playing it safe is best,_ he thought to himself, burying what felt like dull sadness aching in his chest. They were about one third of the way to her apartment when she decided to break the silence.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun."

He shrugged. "It's not that far. I don't mind." _I wanted to._

"Well, I do appreciate it. It doubles your distance back to your place."

"I've walked farther." _Wouldn't mind if it tripled._

"I guess you also get a chance to relearn the village streets."

"Most likely." _The ones we walked before._

Sasuke shook his head in a futile effort to shake away the thoughts that whispered rebuttals. Sakura glanced over in his direction, and he shielded his discomfort by running his hand through his hair before stuffing it in his pocket. _Quiet,_ he urged himself.

"Next time," Sakura said, a hint of anxiety in the undercurrent of her voice, "maybe Naruto can come along. I'll forgive him this time for walking Hinata home."

Sasuke frowned, remembering how Naruto had confronted him about his and the medic's efforts to use him as a human barricade. The only thing that separated them now was a measly length of air…which, in some ways, felt worse than a human barricade.

Silence.

"That Hyuuga girl still loves him, huh?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

This seemed to take her a bit by surprise, and she let out a genuine chuckle. "Yeah, she does. I'm surprised you noticed it back then." She sighed. "Naruto is denser than molasses, though. He probably won't realize it for a while, but I'm pretty sure he's taking a liking to her in some ways."

_Perceptive._

"Of course, I've always been pretty perceptive with these things," Sakura smiled, and Sasuke smirked in amusement when she, of course, vocalized his thoughts.

"Right," he said, his tone teasingly skeptical.

"You doubt me?" she asked, closing the distance between them by a single pace in challenge.

"A little."

"Name someone from dinner. I'll tell you what I think."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Shikamaru."

"Ah, yes. Do you remember the shinobi around our age from Sunagakure? Gaara, the current Kazekage, and his siblings?"

"Yeah."

"His sister. The girl, Temari. I don't think she or Shikamaru realizes it, but they mesh _very_ well together."

Sasuke tried to picture the two of them in his mind, and he vaguely remembered the severe kunoichi that was Gaara's sister. Or maybe…maybe that was someone else. Was he remembering someone from Otogakure? He couldn't seem to picture anyone's face anymore. He supposed that at the time of his first meeting with Gaara and his team, though, he was far more interested in the former jinchuuriki than with the others on his squad.

"You don't remember her, do you?" Sakura asked flatly.

"I do," he fibbed.

"Liar." She nudged his arm playfully. "Name another."

"The blond girl."

"You mean Ino."

"Yes."

Sakura grinned mischievously. "Easy. Sai."

Sasuke grimaced on instinct at the name, causing Sakura's laugh to ring out into the warm night air. The sound was refreshing, enough to make his grimace turn into a small smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"You don't like Sai," she pointed out.

"It doesn't take someone with extra skills of perception to see that."

"Because of his place on Team Seven?"

"No."

"Because he's awkward?"

"No."

"Because his art is weird?"

"No."

"Then why?" she pressed.

"Because he called you Ugly."

The moment it left his mouth, he wished to rewind time and order himself to filter his words. Mild heat rose to his face. He forced himself to look straight ahead and avoid her gaze, avoid the grass-green eyes he was sure to meet if he fed his own curiosity and continue their steady walking pace. He struggled to find the words to excuse his honesty_. _When his mind turned up empty and the uncomfortable silence continued to stretch between them, he tensed his jaw, ripped the bandage, and looked over at her. Simply turning in her direction seemed to startle the medic, as though she was still in her thoughts while she gazed at him, mouth parted slightly.

"Um…oh," she breathed. Sakura hugged herself protectively and he watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear once more. His fingers twitched within his pocket. "I guess, um," she stuttered, "I guess I should thank you for that. He's still working on sorting his thoughts before forming words. It ends up being that Sai is really direct, really honest."

_And really blind._ Sasuke silently sucked in a breath to control his snippy mind.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of them breaking the tension. The Uchiha, if he were being honest, didn't know how. As more time passed and they entered into the final few minutes before their walk would end, he couldn't stop thinking about how ridiculous that artist, Sai, had been in calling her such a ridiculous nickname. That's what it was: ridiculous. Knowing Sakura's temper, perhaps she wanted to punch him at the time. Hopefully someone punched him for her. Maybe Sasuke would have.

"When he first called me that, I was so angry. I nearly crushed his skull right then and there," she scoffed at the memory, easing herself back into the conversation as though there wasn't a pause between them. His thoughts had been read again. "Then he had the nerve to call Ino, 'Beautiful,' not too long afterwards. I probably could punch him for it now, but Sai eventually became a friend. And it's not that I don't mind the nickname, anymore. I guess I got used to his quippy mannerisms and can't blame that he's still learning."

"You seem very forgiving of him," Sasuke commented, relieved that she didn't pinpoint any of his immediate discomfort after his blurted thought.

"It's my amazing empathy skills," she grinned, nudging him gently with her elbow. She then folded her hands behind her back as they continued walking in the peaceful village night, the distance between them close enough to feel her warmth at his side.

"Being a medic suits you."

"How so?"

"You listen well."

Sakura shrugged, and he felt their arms brush against each other as she did so. "My parents would say the contrary."

Sasuke thought about this for a moment. Her parents. He'd never seen them before, even when they were children. Maybe they'd crossed paths once or twice on days when parents were invited to the first day of their Academy classes or when they had end-of-year ceremonies, but he had no recollection of them. He'd heard a bit about her parents from the medic herself, though mostly her complaints when they were young. He was envious of her by the time they were on Team Seven together, coming home from missions to be greeted by voices instead of the bland whir of emptiness, to the point of shutting out any stories she had about them.

In the last two months, he'd shared more about himself and his relation to his family members, both immediate and extended, than he anticipated. This was especially the case during their last meeting together, sitting on the grassy fields of the training grounds. He felt sheepish in that he knew next to nothing about hers. And, even more so, something was troubling him about why that might be.

"Why did you move out of your family home?" he asked.

She hesitated, and he caught her pause. "Disagreements," she replied simply, though the lightness of her tone felt forced.

"Are they still in the village?"

"Yup."

"Do you speak with them?"

"Not really."

He frowned, feeling the familiar injustice he had in the past. She was lucky to have family, people with whom she shared blood. She was lucky they were alive. They couldn't have lived too far from her. The village might have expanded, but the new area where she lived wasn't too far away from the central suburbs where most of the villagers lived in their past. He didn't understand the reasoning behind avoiding them.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Disagreements," she said again.

"Sakura—"

"It's not that I don't love them, Sasuke-kun," she said before he could continue. "They just have an opinion that is strongly contrary to the way I live my life."

"What kind of opinion is so contrary that you won't speak with them?" He was growing frustrated.

She turned to him, the green in her eyes burning with frustration and sadness. "One that hurts me."

This quieted him, and he merely nodded his head to keep himself in check. They walked in silence again, though it wasn't tense; it was sad. It was a sadness that radiated around her, and he felt it. He felt sad, confused, and even a little bit desperate. It was like the night of her birthday, before she had reconciled with Nao and the civilian woman forced Sakura to think of young Nana. _I don't know how to make you smile._

They turned the corner and slowed their pace as they entered her apartment complex. They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and she turned to him slowly. Her keys were in her hands, their soft jingling a sound he recognized as the precursor to a goodbye. She ran a hand through her pink hair and smiled a smile that looked as plastic as Sai's.

"I'd ask if you'd want to come in," she said, "but…"

_It wouldn't be a good idea._

"It's fine," Sasuke said, shrugging his shoulders and turning to leave.

"Sasuke-kun."

He paused and looked back at her, attempting to quash the hope that started building in his chest.

"I'm leaving for Hana Village in two days with a medical team that I promised the villagers." When he didn't respond, she anxiously tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll be gone for about a week. But when I come back, do you…do you want to grab dinner or something?"

He studied her for a moment, wondering again how to make her grin. "Does Naruto have to be there?" he asked, and she chuckled just as he wanted her to.  
"No, he doesn't," she said, rewriting the unspoken rule they'd been following for the last week. "It can just be you and me. But it's not…it's not a date or anything. Just two friends having dinner."

Sasuke offered a small smile. "Sure."

"Okay," she said, her grin growing as she brought her hands to her chest in joy. "I'll see you when I come back."

He nodded once before he sauntered away, down the night-bathed streets of Konoha to his apartment, greeted once more not by voices, but by the bland whir of emptiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know I say thank you a lot, but it's only because I remain ever grateful for your reviews, your encouragement, and your kindness. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Her eyes were slightly swollen from crying. She spent three hours at Naruto's apartment, the two of them equally frustrated at the guards' refusal to let anyone see Sasuke in his cell. It was their fourth attempt on the cold February evening. They tried once a month since the war's end and remained persistent as the seasons shifted from cold to colder. Frost still lined windows, their breath still formed puffs of soft mist from their lips, and the air still forced them to bundle into their fleece-lined winter coats. She wondered if Sasuke was warm. She wondered if they gave him anything to stave off the chill of winter's last bite.

Only the Hokage, advisors, intelligence officers, or anyone else of those ranks could enter, leaving the rest of Team Seven in the dark. Even though Kakashi was beginning his transition into the Hokage's seat, he was forced to abide by the establishment's rules. It was a frustrating, helpless situation.

By the time she arrived home, the streets Konoha were lit by lampposts and the pathways held only a few others heading home from work as quickly as they could. Her ears were numbed from the cold just as her fingers were despite being stuffed deep into her pockets. Sakura trudged up to her house, struggled to order her digits to push the brass key into the lock, and stepped inside. She kicked off her boots at the front of the door and unbuttoned her coat.

"_Tadaima,_" she announced dully, tossing her keys on a small wooden table. It clanged on the small plate that held other brass keys, all of it next to a small portrait of her family shielded by a glass case. In the picture she was young, and her fringe was newly parted by a red ribbon her then-new friend Ino had given her. Sakura's parents looked incredibly proud during the opening ceremony of the Academy. Their hands were placed on her shoulders, tall walls of protectors and nurturers. Although recently, it hadn't been the case.

Her mother, Mebuki, rounded the corner of the walkway, forcing Sakura back to the moment. Her arms were folded, her mouth was tight, and she stood before her daughter like a human wall of interrogation, not protection or nurturance. "Sakura," she said, her voice tense with what sounded like anger. "Where have you been."

"That was more of a demand than a question," the medic said bitterly, not in the mood to engage with her raging mother. She attempted to slide past her, but a vice-like grip wrapped around her upper arm.

"Where have you been," her mother said again. Her eyes were more severe.  
"Naruto's."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Sakura insisted, shrugging herself out of her mother's grip and turning to face her.

"Where were you before then?"

"Work."

"I said _don't lie._" Mebuki paused and stared at her daughter's eyes, making the medic want to shrink away. "Did you try to see him again?"

Sakura stared at her mother, trying to keep her face as blank as possible. It was as though any response would give her truth away, submit her to an onslaught of accusations and daggered words.

"Sakura's home?" her father, Kizashi, rounded the same corner and halted upon seeing the tension already building. Sakura turned to him, hoping that her small movement would turn the attention away from herself and onto her father who, thankfully, acted as a buffer for family conflict.

It didn't work. Her mother ignored her husband. "Did you try to see him again?" she asked again. Kizashi looked to Sakura, his eyes filled with worry. She was not sure, however, who he was worried for in the exchange.

"I was at work," Sakura said again, her voice firm.

"Don't _lie_ to me!" Mebuki stomped her foot. "Our neighbor saw you go into the detainment center again earlier today."

_Snitch._

Sakura maintained her straight face, but her heart raced in her chest and her hands grew clammy. There was no escaping it. Yes, she tried again. Of course she tried again. How could she not?

"I knew it," Mebuki scoffed, holding her hands on her hips. "You _know_ what that looks like for you, what it looks like for our family. You're a bright girl, Sakura, but you keep making stupid mistakes because of some fleeting childhood infatuation—"

"It's not some fleeting childhood infatuation," Sakura snapped back.

"Oh, Sakura, it's one thing to lie to me, but it's another to lie to yourself," Mebuki scoffed. "Why can't you want someone who actually wants you?"

_Ouch. _"I was trying to gather information. Sasuke-kun is my teammate and my friend." _Despite whatever else I want._

"_Was _your teammate! _Was _your friend! Past tense! If you say he is currently any of those things, then what kind of a friend tries to murder another?!" Mebuki shrieked. "You may have been friends when you were children, but that Uchiha is a man, now, and he is nowhere near a comrade!"

"How would you know? You weren't on my squad, you weren't on my missions, and you weren't in the war! You know _nothing_ of Sasuke-kun, and nothing of what happened between us and our team." Sakura turned away from her mother only to feel a sharp tug on her coat sleeve to spin her back around to face the matriarch.

"I know enough to understand he is a blood stain on this village," Mebuki continued, "a blood stain that tried to stain you, too. He tried to take you from this world with plans to take the rest of us out soon after! Can't you see that?" Mebuki nearly threw her hands up in frustration. "You keep trying to see someone who will do nothing but destroy you and our village. Those Uchiha haven't changed for decades. Now, all of that clan's hatred is concentrated in that one shinobi you so foolishly try to redeem in your head."

"A blood stain?" Sakura echoed incredulously. "The only true blood stains are the ignorant, foolish villagers! Those who stayed indoors during the battles, during the war, and only have their opinions! Villagers like _you_ who know _nothing_ of what happens on the field and only run your mouths like you own more than the dirt under your fingernails!"

"Sakura!" Kizashi gasped.

The medic turned to her father and felt a pang of guilt ring about her chest. The damage was done. And it was too late to rewind and apologize to either of them.

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "I have done nothing but try to be a responsible mother to you, teach you, and protect you. I supported your life in the shinobi world and walked proudly with you during your journey as a medic."

"Mebuki, that's enough," Kizashi said, his voice stern, but his wife ignored him.

"This is the last time," Mebuki said, her voice raising even more and raising a finger at Sakura in warning. "I don't care what your title is, I don't care how many medals of honor you have! In this house, you are my daughter, the daughter of villagers, and you are to obey what we tell you! Your stupid attempts with that Uchiha will _never_ be supported by us! If you try to see that menace again, you don't need to come back here! This will no longer be your home!"

"The kind of home you make is controlling and toxic, anyway! I feel sorry for Dad!"

_Slap!_

Her pink hair blocked her vision. Sakura blinked for a moment before the burning pain on her cheek flared in the wake of her mother's hand. It stung. _It stung, it stung, it stung_, but it was bearable on her skin. The same couldn't be said about her heart. She swirled with guilt, with anger, with confusion. But she couldn't take it back. Part of her didn't want to take any of it back.

She raised her fingers to her cheek and felt how heat radiated off her skin from the impact. She could handle being stabbed with a sword. She could handle being cut by weapons. She could handle her body filling with poison. But this? When the stun subsided, blood boiled in her veins. She turned to look at her mother, her fringe brushing against her forehead in messy strands. Mebuki's eyes were wide and her hand, now limp, was held up like a ragdoll.

Injury to insult.

Sakura pivoted on her heel and stormed in the direction of her room.

"Sakura!" Mebuki called after her, but she was ignored.

Sakura threw open her closet door and grabbed her travel bag. In swift movements, she snatched her combat gear, travel hygiene kit, and anything she could grasp to throw it in the bag's many pockets. She vigorously zipped it, though mindfully as not to let her chakra mold through her fingers and destroy the pack's fabric, before storming out into the hall once more. Her parents were waiting at the foot of the stairs, Kizashi speaking in a hushed voice to his wife. They turned when they saw her at the staircase. Her mother's face was blank, void of emotion. It angered Sakura more. _Does she even realize how much that hurt?_

She shoved her way past her parents, hearing their voices but not their words. _It stung, it stung, it stung, it stung._ She felt a firm hand grab her upper arm once again and, on instinct, she raised her fist to swat the offender away.

She heard it before she felt it.

Glass shattered onto the bamboo floor, its shattering like a cacophony of angry, screeching instruments ringing in her ears for a raging second. She turned to the sight by her feet and saw she'd knocked her family portrait off of the table. Their smiling faces were now covered in shards of glass, distorting their younger features. Sakura hardly spared a moment before she turned as quickly as she could, leaving her keys on the small ceramic plate, and dashed into the night. She held her tears until she arrived back at Naruto's apartment where he offered his bed and didn't push her to talk. She went back when the house was empty, and surprisingly unlocked, to empty her room.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura looked up from her daze and spun around on her stool to see her team of medics turning to her for dismissal. Three of them were older kunoichi around Kakashi's age: Aiko, Eri, and Kano. The fourth was a male shinobi, Goro, who was three years older than Sakura. The five of them had been running the clinic in Hana Village for ten days now. After seeing the state of the village clinic, she had almost immediately put in a request to extend their stay. There was more work to be done than she had initially anticipated.

Of course, Sakura had mixed feelings about the need to tip the scales for her work life and cause her personal life to suffer, but she tried not to dwell on it. Ino would be fine, likely bombarded with work and family matters. Naruto had his studies with Iruka. And Sasuke? He would keep himself busy, she reasoned. Between meetings with Hiroto, training, and entertaining their blond teammate when studying sessions were complete, perhaps he would be more preoccupied than she thought. When she wrote the letter to Kakashi indicating the lengthened mission, she thought about apologizing to Sasuke, both for how they'd left off prior to her leave and for her delayed return. But no, that would come off too personal. Friendship isn't _too_ personal, right? She'd have to write everyone an apology if she did that.

All day, the medics she first met in Hana were shadowing them and learning more about the procedures she employs in Konoha. The daylight hours, beginning at seven in the morning, had the team split between gathering herbs and flowers for medicines and ointments while the other half tended to the wounded and sick in the clinic itself. Their evenings were filled with overlooking the construction and logistics of a new clinic's construction in the heart of Hana for better access to all. Their thirteen-hour work days in Hana were coming to an end, however, to Sakura's relief.

She blinked herself out of her daze and scanned her medics' faces.

"Oh?" Sakura said, stealing a glance at the clock on the wall that read 8:15PM. "Looks like it's time to wrap up." She turned to her team and smiled. "We can stop here for today. Good work, everyone. Please be prepared to leave at dawn tomorrow,." She offered them a small bow of gratitude.

They exchanged grins and the three kunoichi stretched their limbs while chattering excitedly about taking hot baths. They strolled out of the clinic, voices joyful and buoyant. She then turned to Goro who had his hands held behind his back in an eased pose. His tall stature and broad shoulders, however, made him look as though he was ready to pounce into action at any moment. His soft brown eyes gazed at the stacks of documentation she had on the counter top, the corners of his mouth slightly downturned.

"Do you need something, Goro?" she asked, folding one leg beneath the other on the stool's seat.

"That's a lot of paperwork, Haruno-san."

"Please, call me Sakura," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "And yeah, it's a big stack, but it's necessary. I'm revamping their documentation methods for a more comprehensive, yet concise record-keeping system. They'll need this in the future."

He offered her a lopsided grin. "Then it looks like we can't really stop here."

The pinkette smiled back tiredly. "You don't need to overwork yourself, Goro-san. I just need to make sure everything is signed, sorted, and secured."

Goro stepped forward and sat at another stool that was tucked under the counter. He reached for the first file folder and grabbed a pen. "You'd be overworking if you did it all alone. It'll be faster if there are two of us, right?" he said, already working at scanning the pages and scribbling signatures.

Sakura studied him for a moment before grinning. "Thanks, Goro-san," she said, turning to the stack and scribbling her own signatures away. They worked quietly for a while, sorting the documents in a meticulous order, writing in any missing case notes, and topping off each file with a signature. This was the least exciting part of her work when it was digitized in Konoha files, and even more so with this archaic method. Although, it did help to keep her mind off the question Sasuke had asked a week earlier: _What kind of opinion is so contrary that you won't speak with them?_

_One that hurts me,_ she'd said. If only she could finish the thought. _Because it would hurt you._

"What are the next steps for you?"

Goro pulled her out of her daze once more, and she hardly realized she had slowed her pace significantly. Perhaps that was his intention: to bring her back to speed. "What do you mean?" she asked, resuming her previous rate of scanning and scribbling.

"For the clinic," he clarified. "This is the first of many monthly visits, right? Is that all it's going to be?"

Sakura shook her head. "The long-term mission is to transition Hana Village's clinic into a more efficient, self-sustaining machine with more space, beds, and well-trained staff. The new clinic in the center of the village should make it easier to access for everyone. It's predicted that construction starts next month. By that time, Aiko will be leading missions here as my second pair of eyes." She handed him a file to sort and moved on to the next one.

"Wow. Ambitious."

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged, finishing off a signature and handing another file to him with a wide grin. "Ambitious, but possible."

Goro returned the grin and sorted the file into the large stack. "Then what?"

"The medics who are shadowing us will take over at some point, but hopefully we can make a contract to have a Konoha medic transfer here permanently to continue assisting."

"That's not what I meant," Goro said, taking a file Sakura offered to him. "I mean, then what comes after Hana Village?"

Sakura paused to think about this. "The budget for the children's mental health clinic has been approved, so I guess I'm going to start training staff for that as it starts construction. There's some new literature out there with best mental health practices that need to be disseminated."

Goro grinned in a way that seemed patronizing to Sakura for a moment. "No, I mean, what happens after all the work stuff? What do you do for fun?"

The pinkette raised an eyebrow at him before scribbling another note and signature. "I guess…I guess I just spend time with my team. Not the one at the hospital, but the one I was assigned to when I first became a genin. Or I spend time with my other best friend, Ino, if we're both off work. Why do you ask?"

The shinobi shrugged. "Just wondering." He then offered a grin. "You just seem like a big workaholic, that's all."

Sakura laughed at that, sending him a quick quip that he wasn't technically wrong. In truth, she loved her job. She loved it dearly. That was hardly a secret.

They continued to work in silence again, and the clock ticked by until nine o'clock. An additional forty-five minutes on top of the usual thirteen-hour shift was taking its toll on her eyes. Thankfully, she was on the last file. She signed the documents with a flourish of formality, letting her pen swirl in the air as she finished off her signature. Goro chuckled next to her as she exaggerated her closing the folder and passing it on to him. He took it with his own flourish before fingering through the organized files and sliding the last one where it belonged. He bowed, and Sakura slow-clapped as though in reverence.

"Excellent work, Sakura-sama," Goro teased.

"Oh, but thank _you_, Goro-sama," she grinned back. "It would have taken me two hours on my own."

The two of them chuckled as they began to turn off all of the lights to the clinic, chatting away about the paths they would take on their way back to Konoha in the morning. The two of them exited the small building, locked it behind them, and made their way back to the Hana Inn. Her feet ached, her eyes burned with exhaustion, but a smile still remained on her face. Tiredness aside, the amount of work they were able to accomplish in ten days was one to celebrate for at least a moment.

Celebrations didn't usually last long, however.

"I saw your mother in town before we left," Goro said, apparently unaware of the way she tensed up at his words.

"Really?" she hummed, feigning a casual tone. She could feel discomfort rise in her chest regardless. Even though Mebuki Haruno was not near her, was at least one-and-a-half days of travel away from her, the thought made her cringe.

"On my day off," Goro said, nodding. "She asked about how you've been doing."

"I see."

"I told her you're as busy as usual. I also let her know that we were going on a mission for a while."

Against her better judgment, Sakura couldn't help but ask, "And what did she say?"

Goro shrugged. "She told me to be safe."

The pinkette hummed in acknowledgement, and the familiar stinging in her heart came back. It was easier now, though, to push it aside. There was part of her that felt irritated that her own mother didn't pry more about Sakura's well-being, that she didn't try to ask more questions about her own daughter. "That's nice," Sakura said simply, pushing down the hurt.

"She also asked me if I was seeing anyone romantically."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That sounds like her," the pinkette scoffed. "She loves to ask about that part of people's lives." When he didn't respond to her retort, she turned to Goro and nudged his arm playfully in preparation to change the topic of conversation. "So? Is there a lucky lady for Goro out there?"

"'Lucky lady?'" he mocked. "That's rich."

"You can tell me!" she said, poking fun. "You and I have worked together for a while, now, and I think I know your type. I want to know if she deserves my seal of approval."

Goro rolled his eyes and Sakura cackled at the sight.

"Can I guess who?" she asked.

"You can try," he grinned.

Sakura hummed in thought for a moment, tilting her head from one side to the other to show her thinking process. "Is it Yua?" she asked, picturing the petite brunette in her mind.

"Nope."

"Ichika?"

"Uh-uh."

"Miwa?"

"Negative."

Sakura gasped and gestured to the Inn that was coming up in their view. "Is it Aiko?"

"_No,_" he said emphatically, causing Sakura to burst into a fit of laughter as they entered the Inn lobby.

Her laughter died down to soft chuckles as she wiped her eyes of the humorous tears that formed there. "The only place where you ever spend time is the hospital," she said, slowing to a stop in front of her room and leaning against the doorframe. "I've already named all of the kunoichi medics near our age."

Goro shrugged and offered her a lopsided grin. "You're right, I only ever spend time at the hospital," he agreed, his voice losing its playful edge. "But you haven't named everyone near our age."

Sakura ran through the names of the medic nin she knew in the hospital in her head, her brow furrowing in concentration. She then looked at Goro quizzically. "Yes, I did."

He took a small step closer to her, a step that sent a familiar signal that urged itself from the recesses of her mind. Before she could fully recognize the gesture, Goro spoke again.

"Not everyone near _our_ age," he repeated, his voice soft.

_Oh._

Sakura felt herself perk at the realization of his words. Suddenly, her hand began to rub her other palm like a worry stone. She looked up at Goro, feeling the humor in her features dissipate into the ether. His brown eyes seemed to trail over her face, studying her, and she recognized it: the look some men gave her.

"I like you, Sakura."

Oh.

They were words that she wanted to hear…but the voice they came from, the lips they escaped, the eyes that gazed at her in the familiar way, the man from whom all these things originated, didn't fit. She felt herself deflate. She'd worked with Goro since before the war, at the hospital when he first began his clinical rotations prior to being hired on full-time as a medic. For a little over a year and a half, they worked side-by-side on surgeries, emergencies, and a few overnight shifts. She considered him a friend. A work friend, at that…and truly nothing more. _This_ is friendship.

"Goro," she said, straightening her form and biting her lip. "I—"

"Please," he interrupted her, holding up a hand. "Don't respond now. I didn't mean to spring this on you suddenly. I just couldn't continue on without letting you know how I feel." He took a step back from her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Just think about it?" he asked, his voice dipped in a hint of sheepishness.

Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before rubbing her palm once more. She nodded once. However, she knew the contemplation would only lead in circles around the reality of friendship with him. If anything, she had already silently began making plans of transferring units or using her time at the hospital solely to complete the children's mental health clinic preparations, anything to avoid a greater conflict of interest at their work.

He grinned at her before nodding and taking his leave. She turned towards her door, quickly inserted the key into the lock, and slipped within the room's empty silence. She flipped the light switch, turned the safety lock, and kicked off her shoes. Her aching feet rested on the cool bamboo flooring. She heaved a sigh and began to strip herself of her clothing as she trudged into the bathroom to blast steaming water from the showerhead.

_I like you, Sakura._

She remembered the way Goro's voice sounded so sure and how he stared at her, searching for a sign of confirmation or reciprocation. Surely, he knew she was going to reject him. Surely, he knew that was what waited for him after she would "just think about it."

Sakura stepped into the scalding water, welcoming its heat upon her tired skin and muscles. She washed her hair, washed her body, wishing she could wash away what she'd heard him say. But you can't un-hear words. And his words were paired with the ones from her mother, spurring the stinging in her chest to resume once more.

_Why can't you want someone who actually wants you?_

* * *

Sakura woke early the next morning despite her desires to sleep right up until they needed to leave. It was not even six in the morning, but she had one more order of business to complete. She packed her belongings quickly, knowing the sun would begin to peer over the flowery hills soon, the sign that marked their urgency to depart the village. She slept in her traveling clothes to save time, so she tossed her backpack straps around her shoulders and hurried out the door, but not before grabbing a small, compostable orb with a single _asagao_ lodged into its damp soil.

She and the medics agreed to rendezvous in front of the clinic at seven in the morning, but she marched right by and headed determinedly towards the one place she had yet to visit. The plateau's path weaved downward toward the patch of land that had flowers bursting in organized colors, their hues still visible despite the dim light from the morning sun that lazily began its trek upward.

Sakura searched for the familiar patch of _asagao_, retracing her steps to the place where she last remembered seeing the crowd of people say their final goodbyes to young Nana. When she found it, a smile broke out across her face. A small, bronze plaque now read the girl's name, beckoning Sakura to approach. She did so excitedly and began speaking as though the girl was sitting atop the flowers in wait.

"Hi, Nana-chan," Sakura whispered, as though the other flowers around her would be disturbed by a louder voice. "It's good to see you again."

The medic knelt on the damp earth and held up her single _asagao_ in her hands, showing the small plot of flowers their newest member. "Sorry I didn't get to leave one here last time I visited. It was really crowded."

The plot of blue didn't respond, of course, but she continued on anyway. She searched the plot for a small gap where other blue petals and green stems would allow the newcomer entry, she dug a small hole and placed her single _asagao_ in its place, patting the soil down for good measure. "There," she said, dusting her hands. "I couldn't carry very many of them, so this one is from me and all of my team."

The _asagao_ shivered lightly in a breeze that blew, caressing her skin. Sakura took it as an acknowledgment of the gesture, figuring it was more comforting to think that Nana was saying thank you rather than her reality of speaking to a pile of flowers. She sat there for a moment before clasping her hands together to offer a quiet prayer. Perhaps Nana was there, sitting with her, humming more words for the color blue. Azure, sapphire, cobalt, cerulean, and all of the other shades she taught her. Since then, Sakura found herself learning more shades, like beryl, a curious crystal. She couldn't help but picture young Nana sitting atop her plot of flowers, her hair swaying back and forth while her lips silently recited these names. Then, she looked up.

"At your last appointment with me, you told me good luck with that boy-thing I had," Sakura said. "Thanks for that. I needed it. We had dinner together a lot, talked a lot, and went on a date." Sakura grinned. "Your luck must have helped. Sasuke-kun was part of my team when we were young. He's actually the reason I was able to visit here. You might have seen him, I suppose, when…when you were finally able to rest here."

The grin that graced her face turned into a mournful frown. "I'm sorry I couldn't get the treatment to you on time," she whispered, staring at the place where she imagined Nana's face to be if she were sitting with her. "Those spores, the things in your body, were tricky. But you know, Nana-chan, the biopsy you had, that time we had to get a piece of you to send off, it's saving a lot of others right now. The things we found with you are helping many. So, thank you." The medic let the palm of her hand brush against the swaying _asagao_, and she imagined the velvet petals' dance against her skin doing so to say, _you're welcome._

Sakura sat like that for a while until she hardly noticed the weight of her backpack on her shoulders or the sun begin to rise over the flowery, rolling hills. Hana village was so peaceful. She wondered what it was like prior to the war, prior to the White Zetsu attack that marred the buildings. The villagers seemed more joyful than those in Konoha. How did they do it?

"Haruno-san?"

The medic turned at the sound of her name and rose to her feet as a familiar face made her way over. In her hands and at either side of her were two large watering cans that sloshed with each step.

"Nao-san," Sakura greeted, bowing slightly. She took a step aside, careful not to have her large bag bump into the woman, allowing her to stand by her daughter's flowery plot. Nao shook her head, however, and gently guided Sakura to her right. Nao gave her a small smile before setting one of the watering cans down. With the other in her right hand, she began to pour its contents like a gentle rain over a plot of bright yellow flowers that bloomed next to the Nana's _asagao._

"My husband," she said. She then walked over to the other plot of red flowers and began to water them as well. She emptied the first watering can and began with the next. "My son." Nao then took Sakura's hand and allowed her to hold onto the handle of the watering can with her, and the two of them sprinkled Nana's _asagao_. "My daughter."

Sakura listened as the water's showering noises were muffled by the soil and petals. She turned to Nao as the two of them emptied the watering can. "Nao-san," she said, breaking their quiet. "It's good to see you. You're looking well."

This wasn't a lie. The last time she had seen Nao, the woman had a more haunted look in her eyes. While Nana's ceremony had an undertone of celebration, she had lost her daughter, her last living family. At the moment, Nao seemed to have a more peaceful glow. The gauntness of her eyes receded into how Sakura remembered her to be.

"I'm glad you think so," Nao smiled softly. "I heard you came to the village over a week ago. I wasn't able to stop by the clinic at all, but I'm glad to have run into you here."

Sakura grinned. "I couldn't leave without visiting first."

The pair stood together quietly while Nao clasped her hands together and prayed. She held her fingers close to her lips where thin wrinkles formed as a result of age and concentration. Nao's skin around her eyes seemed to have grown wrinkles as well, more wrinkles than Sakura remembered when she first met her at the gates of Konoha. Months of trying to save her daughter after losing her husband and son had taken a toll. Despite this, Nao seemed far more at peace. It shocked the medic at how at ease the woman was with grieving, though she knew the current level of peace came at a heavy price of pain.

Nao opened her eyes and knelt in front of Nana's plot. She turned to Sakura and invited the pink-haired girl to sit with her. Sakura obliged and let the soft soil cushion her knees as she settled in place.

"I was never able to properly apologize to you, Nao-san," Sakura said, breaking their momentary quiet. "I wanted so badly to do more for her and for you. I'm sorry for how it all happened."

Nao shook her head and rested her hand on the medic's, her skin smooth. "And I was never able to properly _thank_ you, Haruno-san." Her fingers gave Sakura's hand a comforting squeeze. "You gave my daughter a fighting chance. I was angry at the time, but it wasn't with you; I was angry at life and tried finding someone to blame."

Sakura gazed down at their hands, feeling the way her throat began to tighten as sorrow made its way through her body. Her eyes began to sting as she urged her tears to keep from spilling. "She fought hard."

Sure enough, a tear slipped down Sakura's cheek. Nao turned to her and the two women sobbed quietly together, holding each other's hands with desperate comfort at the memory of the small girl whose life ended before a true sunrise. The medic's heart ached in her chest, but the sharpness of the pain no longer stabbed at her the way it had when she fell into Sasuke's embrace when she finally allowed herself to grieve in his apartment. If there were such a thing as a reassuring grief, this is what built in her chest. Relief that the suffering was over, the pain was no more, and that, perhaps, she now knew all synonyms for the color blue.

After a few sniffling moments, Sakura wiped at her face with the back of her free arm. They both exhaled and glanced at each other with amusement.

"I take it you're leaving today," Nao said, nodding to the medic's large bag as she wiped her own face free of the moisture that gathered on her cheeks. She released her hand from the medic's.

Sakura nodded her own head. "I wanted this to be my last stop. My team is waiting for me at the clinic."

Nao raised her eyebrows. "The team that accompanied you before?"

The medic shook her head no as she reached out to one of the _asagao_ petals, letting her fingers gently graze its velvet surface. "This is a specialized team of medic shinobi. We've been working together to help create ointments, treat ailments, and get the new clinic's construction up and going. My other team is back home in Konoha. They were here last time for emotional support."

The woman hummed thoughtfully. "I figured that was the case. I saw them on my way here and didn't recognize them. The man on your current team isn't as handsome as the dark-haired one from before."

Sakura felt her face grow warm, forcing her to focus more on the sensation of the velveteen petal in her fingers. She couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's brazen comment. "Sasuke-kun was always very popular for his looks, even when we were young kids."

"He's the one that worried you, isn't he? The boy-thing Nana was talking about was the Uchiha."

The medic felt her face grow even warmer. "Um, yes, that's…that's the one."

Nao gently nudged Sakura, a playful, soft smile playing on her face. "Good choice."

The young woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear anxiously but felt some satisfaction in hearing she had Nao's approval. "It's a bit complicated right now. Goro, the one on my medic squad, confessed to me last night. I feel bad rejecting him, but I can't say I can reciprocate his feelings."

"Because you love the Uchiha."

Sakura's breath caught for a moment, shocked at how much Nao seemed to have gathered during the brief moments of self-disclosure she had while treating her daughter and the small amount of time the woman even saw Sasuke with her. Sakura's surprise dissipated quickly, however, and she felt her shoulders deflate.

"I…," she murmured. Would she still say she loved him? It was the obvious emotion, but was that allowed in their friendship? Despite her own questioning, Sakura couldn't help but be honest for a moment, with both Nao and herself. "Yes, I do. I always have." She felt her heart sink. "But that's complicated, too. He was one of the focal points of conflict for Konoha for years, even before the war, so he doesn't exactly have the best reputation. It's caused a lot of strain for him."

"And those affiliated with him?"

"To an extent."

Nao hummed thoughtfully once more. "Your parents don't like him, huh?"

Sakura chuckled weakly. "It's almost as though you've been watching me all these months, Nao-san. You're right," she sighed as she dropped her fingers into her lap. "My dad is hesitant about him and my mom…despises him, I think. She didn't hesitate to criticize me when I'd try to visit Sasuke-kun while he was being detained. She keeps telling me to think about what our family image would be, how he's hurt me in the past, so on and so forth. I know all of those things, but I can't say that I care very much about them. I can't just abandon…whatever he and I are. I don't want to."

A soft hand rested on the medic's shoulder, and Sakura turned to Nao to see eyes filled with empathy. "I'm sorry you're going through that," she said. "I hear you when you say you love him. It's very clear. I also hear the fear your mother has for you. Balancing those two things are hard."

Sakura nodded. Part of her wished for Nao to give her advice, to guide her in the way she wished her own mother would.

"What do you plan to do?" Nao asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to my parents since I moved and found my own place. The way things had ended weren't very clean."

"What are you scared will happen if you speak to them again?"

The medic thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I'm scared that their opinions won't change, and that this situation will be our new normal. That an estranged relationship with them will be my new normal." She turned to Nao. "But you're right about that, too: I'm scared."

Nao nodded her head. "I know it's hard for you right now, Haruno-san. Despite it, though, I have confidence in you. You're a strong one."

Sakura chuckled and patted the woman's hand on her shoulder. "I feel like I still need to be the one comforting you, Nao-san."

The woman snorted. "We're allowed to do that for each other. There's not competition here."

The two chuckled together, stood up from the soft ground, and bowed to Nao's family plots before making their way back up to the plateau. The sun was peeking higher over the rolling hills of endless flowers, their petals illuminated by the soft morning light. As they neared the clinic, Sakura saw her medics walk out of the doors and glance in her direction. Aiko, Eri, and Kano waved enthusiastically in the pair's direction. Goro looked more pensive, but he smiled, nonetheless.

Sakura turned to Nao and gave her a tight hug. She felt the woman bring her hands to her shoulders and pat them encouragingly. Sakura pulled back and smiled. "Aiko will be leading the medical missions from now on. I'll be back if work permits it. If anything should come up where you need medical assistance, please let my staff know."

Nao nodded her head and smiled. "Of course, Haruno-san. Please take care."

With that, the team of medics sped off into the hills toward home. Sakura could feel Goro's eyes on her, but she tried her best to ignore it. If anything, the ignorance of his looks came easily, for the yearning of home brought a new desire: to see the mismatched eyes, share the secret smiles, and feel the comfort of a certain Uchiha.

* * *

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Hiroto leaned back in his chair and tapped his cigarette against his ashtray. The sound of rain pattering against the windows and rooftops made for a constant rhythm during their pause. "You know," the officer began, taking another puff, "you aren't the most interesting person when Sakura is out of town."

Sasuke frowned, unsure of how to respond to the man's comment. He reported what he usually reported, as far as he was concerned. He trained in the mornings to grow more accustomed to combat with his only arm, humored Naruto if he was pestered enough into sparring, and went home to sleep. The only other time he interacted with anyone was when the loud blond dragged him to the Hokage tower where Kakashi and Tsunade read a letter from the pink-haired medic they'd received. It detailed her extended stay, additional preparations and accomplishments, and an apology to everyone for the inconvenience. Everyone. Nothing personalized. Nothing directed at a certain individual.

Not that it mattered. That would have been too personal, anyway, Sasuke reasoned, before realizing he was hoping to be personally addressed in her letter. He shook off the thought the moment it came into his consciousness. Instead, he let himself feel just the tiniest bit of relief in knowing that Sakura would be back within the next hour or minute.

"You seem more dull than usual," Hiroto egged on, a smirk growing on his face.

"You seem more nosey than usual."

Hiroto snorted. "Alright, alright. I suppose you're free to go."

Sasuke nodded curtly before rising to his feet, wasting little time in walking towards the office door.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha turned back, his hand on the knob impatiently.

"Remember to keep out of trouble."

He nodded once before slipping out of the office. As he meandered down the hall, he heard the familiar high-pitched voice of young Sato and the tiredly confused front desk officer who tried to entertain him. Sasuke neared the lobby and turned to the boy, whose head snapped in his direction like a radar. "Hero!" the young boy chimed, throwing himself off the officer's lap. "Papa's done?"

"Papa's done."

Sato beamed at him. "Where are you going to go, now?"

The Uchiha shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the realization that he might need to speak more gently with the child. He wasn't the best with kids. "Home, probably," Sasuke replied.

"Sa'ra supposed to come back now. That's what Papa said."

"He's right."

"You gonna go see her?"

Behind Sato, the front desk officer cleared his throat to cover up what sounded more like a chuckle. Sasuke shot him an unamused look, and the officer turned back to his paperwork on the desk in front of him to feign business. Sasuke turned back to the child and sighed. "I'm not sure."

"If you do, tell her I said to come back and visit!"

Sasuke nodded, feeling his shoulders relax, but failing to notice a small smile form on his face. Sato raised his fist and the Uchiha stared at the young boy for a moment, recognizing the gesture, but unsure how to proceed. Sato raised his fist higher encouragingly, and Sasuke sighed once more before letting his own fist bump against the boy's small fingers. Then, he turned from the child and walked out of the lobby.

Standing beneath the awning of the building was a relief, as rain had poured upon Konoha since the day before. Less villagers walked the streets, though, providing Sasuke with the potential for a more peaceful walk home. The less eyes that glared at him, the better he felt. He reached behind his head and pulled his hood over his dark hair. It was a simple cotton hoodie, so the rain would easily soak him. However, perhaps he could walk fast enough back to his apartment to avoid the need to wring out his clothes when at home.

If Sakura were home, he would have been alerted immediately by Naruto's incessant notifications, as the blond said himself that he'd be waiting at the village gates for her, rain or shine. Sasuke called him an idiot for wasting a day that could be spent studying with Iruka. But…

The Uchiha slowed his pace when he came to an intersection. To the left was his apartment. To the right, the village gates. The rain picked up its raucous tempo, and the ends of his sleeves were growing damp. _Make a decision,_ he urged himself. Logically, traveling home would be the best option. He could dry off, avoid getting sick from springtime's downpour, and not showcase (embarrassing) eagerness.

Another part of him, the part that let himself feel the sliver of relief knowing that she was coming home, and perhaps excitement, turned his attention to the other option. He could wait for her, welcome her home in his quiet way, and satisfy the curious desire to be in her presence. And, he supposed, get endlessly teased by their blond friend. That didn't seem very appealing. And yet, he was at an impasse.

_Make. A. Decision._

He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned right.

Turning right required him to slip through bustling market streets on a sunny day. During a Konoha spring, it meant slipping through villagers donning umbrellas and raincoats, each person far too preoccupied with their lives and rain supplies to bother with the Uchiha. Precipitation only kept the kids at home, but didn't keep from workers, parents, and others with daily tasks from crossing off their to-do lists.

Sasuke stuffed his hand into his pocket and kept moving forward, careful to avoid bags of groceries, grumbling patrons, and spinning umbrellas. This path was advantageous, despite the crowd. Sakura would pass through here if he didn't make it to the gate in time. Sacrifices, he decided, but he would never admit them to be as such.

Suddenly, something gripped him by the arm and spun him around abruptly. He looked at the offending individual and narrowed his eyes. Through the rain, he recognized the single scar that ran along the man's face. The man's hood still allowed for his eyes to glare at the Uchiha while a smug smirk formed across his face. "Uchiha," Ken said, his voice dripping with vicious humor. "Your ass should be in jail."

Sasuke attempted to pull his arm out of Ken's grasp, but the shinobi held him in place. They began forming a clot in the middle of the street, and impatient villagers began shooting glances of annoyance their way. This was the opposite of remaining inconspicuous.

"Let go," Sasuke said, his voice firm.

"I heard your trial date is under review," Ken continued, ignoring him. "None of that is fair, you know. You don't deserve a trial, you don't deserve to be heard, and you don't deserve anyone's mercy." With his other hand, Ken prodded a single finger into Sasuke's chest and he raised his voice. "You're _sick._"

Sasuke glanced around at the villagers whose attentions were caught by Ken's voice before turning back to the shinobi. "What do you want," he said, his tone inciting a demand as opposed to a question.  
"I want you to be locked up," Ken hissed, his grip tightening on his arm. "The Hokage is blind to your wrongdoings because of your 'contribution' to the war. We might have needed you then, but we sure as hell don't need you now. You're a disease. And you should have been detained at Mozukai!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had no time for this. He snapped his arm up, breaking Ken's grip that sent him stumbling backward a few steps. "You lied at Mozukai."

"You broke the law!"

More villagers turned in their direction, some of them slowing down upon recognizing the mismatched eyes that were involved in the verbal skirmish. He needed to lay low, and this was the farthest of that. He pivoted on his heel and kept going in the direction of the village gates, ignoring Ken's verbal assault.

"Village leadership is blind!" Ken went on, drawing more attention from the crowds as the shinobi pushed by the villagers Sasuke had the decency to avoid contacting. Ken kicked up water and mud in Sasuke's direction, dampening his dark pant legs and splashing nearby villagers. "You're a stain! A stain on Konoha! Even if the village hero acknowledges you, it doesn't change the fact that no one here actually wants you!"

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"You've killed shinobi, samurai, anyone who gets in your way! Murder runs in your blood! Look at Itachi Uchiha, your own brother!"

At the sound of his last name, groups of villagers perked their ears and turned in his direction. Some eyes read fear, others confusion. None, however, were positive.

Sasuke's fist clenched angrily in his pocket, but he restrained his frustration and continued trudging forward.

Ken reached out, gripped Sasuke's hood and yanked it off of his head, exposing him to the rain that poured around them. This stopped the Uchiha in his tracks, as he needed a moment to breathe. He closed his eyes, but he didn't bother covering his head with his hood. His raven locks were already damp with the spring rain. He took slow steps forward, keeping his eyes on the ground directly in front of him. He heard and felt crowds of villagers halt their errands and turn to the ruckus that formed in the middle of the street. Suddenly, he and Ken were no longer bumping into busy people. There was distance, a ring of onlookers that formed around him like a shark among minnows.

"And that medic," Ken said, his splashing steps close behind him. "That _Sakura._ You either put her under a genjutsu to make her bow down at your every will like Madara or she really is just another dumb bitch—"

A fist landed in Ken's face. Muffled cracks echoed through the downpour, the sound of a broken jaw or a few lost teeth. Sasuke didn't realize how satisfying it would be to land one on Ken, to allow his own blood to boil without holding back, to see the way his face morphed into shock as Sasuke almost literally forced the words back into the hole that was his mouth.

Within moments, Sasuke felt bodies on him. He was pinned to the ground, his only arm wrenched behind his back as his face slammed against puddles of rainwater. He sputtered for a moment and spit the small amounts of dirt that made their way on his lips during the fall. He didn't resist them. Yelling for backup filled his ears, backup to hold him down.

"You don't know what else he can do!"

"He punched someone, he punched someone, I saw it!"

"How is he still out in public?"

"Was his sharingan activated?!"

"I swear it was!"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to glare at Ken who, despite holding his cheek that was surely in pain, had a malicious smirk on his face. Villagers crowded him with concern while they shot the Uchiha looks of disgust or fear, some of them even dropping their umbrellas to help Ken to his feet. Sasuke then skimmed the crowd and look into the eyes of the villagers who hated him, who hated his family and the blood than ran through his veins. It was when his eyes gazed upon the familiar petal pink shade and grass-green hues that he froze. His adrenaline dipped. Sasuke scanned her face and recognized the horror that marred her expression. As he closed his eyes and felt the military police haul him to his feet, the ringing thoughts began in his head.

It was all his own doing.

It was all his own fault.

She didn't deserve this.

None of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope all of you are doing well during these times of COVID-19. I have received numerous PMs and reviews asking me about when this chapter would be posted and if I'm doing well. Rest assured, I am healthy and engaging in social distancing. School and work demanded to be transitioned to online formats, which caused a delay in this chapter releasing despite having more time in front of the screen. That being said, thank you for being patient, your encouraging reviews, and your enthusiasm. I hope all of you are doing just as well, that you and your loved ones are safe. Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

The pair walked down from the cliff, Naruto's single arm draped over Sasuke in a brotherly hug. Behind them, thousands of Allied Shinobi Force members were waking from their slumbers after being locked away for hours in Kaguya's jutsu. It was a bright midday, a beautiful way to end the war's tragic wake with a new hope.

She approached her boys and held on to their sides, one arm under Naruto's missing arm and the other one underneath Sasuke's. She held them close once more, unable to help herself. She needed the constant reminder that they were, for the most part, safe. When she released them, they turned to Kakashi who watched tiredly from a distance, though a smile was clear beneath his navy mask.

It was over.

She took one step, two steps, three, when she heard a roar of yelling behind them. She felt herself turn instinctively to her left in an attempt to assume a battle-ready position, but fatigue still overwhelmed her bones and joints. A crowd of shinobi were headed their way, kunai at the ready.

_Sasuke-kun._

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, raising his hand and stepping between the storming crowd and the Uchiha. "Wait, stop! Just hold on!"

The medic reached out to grab hold of Sasuke, to try to shield him. He seemed to sense this, and she watched as he instinctively turned around in what looked like his own attempt to concede to her grip, but it was too late. Four men shoved Naruto aside, ignoring his pleas and instead holding him away from Sasuke by his only arm, dragging him further down the cliff.

In what felt like terrorizing slow motion, Sakura watched as her fingers were a mere hair's width from touching Sasuke's wrist before more shinobi barreled towards him, pinning him to the ground. One of them perched themselves on Sasuke's back, his knee digging between his shoulder blades like a blatant attempt to erase the Uchiha crest that rested there. That same shinobi gripped Sasuke's dark hair and forced his face onto the ground of the rocky cliff.

"No!" Sakura cried, running hobbled steps in Sasuke's direction, only for three kunoichi to grab her and pull her away from the sight. "No, no, you don't understand!" she pleaded, though her words were ignored by the tone-deaf coos of the women who thought they were offering her comfort. The medic turned her head to beg for Kakashi's help, only to find that he, too, was barricaded by a group of shinobi.

"Sasuke!" Naruto howled. "Let him go, dammit, let him go! Let us explain!" He tried to pull away from the grasps of the shinobi, but to no avail. It was like a child being held back by a parent's strong arms: helpless and minimized.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke and tried to push against the women who continued to drag her down the cliff, their empty words offering no solace. "Sasuke-kun!" she screamed, "Sasuke-kun! No, stop!" Her voice cracked as she tried her hardest to glue her feet to the ground below her in vain. "Please, don't hurt him!"

It was chaos.

Behind her, Naruto screeched profanities and pleas. The shinobi holding him ignored his words, some even saying he might have been hit on the head too hard. In front of her, yelling and cursing, orders barked at others to find the best way to bind Sasuke.

Hot tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision that she desperately tried to keep locked on the Uchiha as more shinobi piled on top of him with commands to bind his limbs. They wrenched his arm behind his back, quickly made work of tying his arm to his side with wire and rope. Their angry movements made it clear: if he lost circulation, if he died in this process, it would mean another win for them.

"Sakura-san, please," one of the kunoichi pleaded, her voice sickeningly calm. "He is a danger to us all. Leave him. We need to get you help."

"No," she whimpered, feeling their arms win against her attempts. Her knees began to shake with the effort of trying to fight against their grasps, threatening to give way. She could only watch as they ground Sasuke's face further into the rock once more time before wrestling to his feet. Fresh blood streamed down his face and dripped off his chin. It stained his shirt further, dripped onto the cliffs. "He's hurt," she cried, "You're hurting him! _Stop hurting him!_"

_Not again, not again, not again—_

"Please listen to us!"

_Can't lose him again, can't lose him again, can't lose him again—_

"He helped save us!"

The words that left her mouth were no longer words. They became wails and cries as she helplessly watched as Sasuke's head lolled to the side.

_No!_

There was no way to tell if it was from exhaustion.

_No, no, no!_

It was one look. He opened his eyes once, locking his gaze with hers.

Sakura slowed her fighting attempts as she heaved breaths into the kunoichi's arms who tried to soothe her. Seeing he was alive ate away at her energy despite her heart screaming to continue her battle against the women's hold. Sakura could feel herself weaken and only watched as Sasuke closed his eyes once more and was taken away. The only remnant left behind that let her know he was there was the blood-stained cliff and the tears at her feet.

* * *

"Sakura-chan."

_Not again._

"Sakura-chan, get ahold of yourself!"

_Not again, not again, not again._

"Sakura-chan!"

The medic tried to claw her way out of the arms that held her back, her mind driven by terror. Her cheeks were stained by rain and tears as she was no longer protected by the hood of her cloak. Naruto stepped in front of her, bending down slightly to be at eye-level with the medic. "Sakura-chan, dammit, look at me!"

She tore her eyes away from the haunting image of Sasuke being trampled by the Military Police, trying to drown out the sound of the chaos that mirrored that of the cliffs. The jeers from the crowd, the whispers of gossip and disgust, the empty coos of those who tried to comfort the bastard Ken. "But Sasuke-kun—"

"I'll handle this," Naruto urged, shaking her shoulders before reaching behind her head to grab her hood. He pulled it over her dampening hair to shield her pink locks and face. "Go to Kakashi-sensei with your squad. Report what happened as fast as you can and tell Kakashi-sensei to call the intel department. Sasuke's probably going to be taken there."

Sakura whimpered before trying to look over the blond's shoulder, too afraid that if she didn't keep her eyes on Sasuke that he would disappear forever. _Can't lose him again, can't lose him again, can't lose him again._

"Listen to me!" Naruto urged, shaking her once more and recognizing the dizzying spell of memories she suffered. "We're not on the cliff anymore." He turned back over his shoulder briefly as Sasuke was jostled to his feet before looking back into Sakura's eyes. "It'll be okay."

_It'll be okay,_ she chanted silently with him.

Sakura closed her eyes and gripped Naruto's jacket to ground herself. When she opened her eyes, she nodded once before pivoting on her heel. She ignored the panic in the back of her mind that willed her to go after Sasuke, knowing that she had a job to do. She hardly noticed Goro and her squad looking at her with confusion in their eyes as she slid by them, weaving through the throngs of villagers to make her way towards the Hokage Tower.

_Hurry,_ she urged her body as she took to the rooftops. She focused chakra to her feet to keep from slipping from the singles as she sprinted faster and faster and faster. Behind her, her teammates called for her to slow down, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. Her hood flew off her head, exposing her to the spring downpour yet again, but she didn't care. _Not again!_ she cried in her head, taking the last leap off the rooftop and stumbling in front of the path to the Hokage tower. She quickly caught herself and ran as fast as she could up the steps, forcing her way through the doors with her gloved hands and storming through the stairways and halls.

When she reached the Hokage's office, she forced her way inside with a sharp swing of the door as it threatened to fly off its hinges. She looked directly into Kakashi's eyes and saw a shift from amusement to concern. "Sakura, what—"

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped, breaths heaving from her chest. "He's detained—Ken is back and—Ibiki's office at intel, Kakashi-sensei, you need to call, please!" She swiped at her cheeks to free her skin from the hot tears that slid down. The silver-haired man waved her to come closer to his desk as he reached for his phone to dial, and she was surprised that he was able to trace the meaning behind her frantic words with ease. She walked in, trembling from adrenaline, and fiddled with her gloves while she counted silently to calm herself down.

Behind her, Sakura's team of medics finally arrived. They were as out of breath as their captain, frazzled and confused. "Kakashi-sama," Goro stepped forward, but Sakura turned and raised one of her hands to halt him.

"Goro," she said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible, "Aiko, Eri, Kano. You all are dismissed. I will handle the report and reach out to you as soon as I can after this." She sniffed and exhaled a slow breath, meeting each of their gazes carefully. "Please."

The medics exchanged glances with each other as though unsure whether they were to leave her in this state. Aiko straightened herself and nodded once before whispering to the others that it was time to make their leave. Sakura watched as they filed cautiously out of the office as though perhaps Sakura may change her mind and call her back in. Goro grabbed the doorknob and slowly closed the door behind him, but not without giving Sakura a look of concern.

When the door was shut, she turned back to her sensei who now appeared to be on the line with one of the staff at the intel department. He hummed affirmatives into the receiver. "Yes. Yes, I remember that being a condition…Yes…I suspected as much."

Sakura bit her lip and fiddled with her gloves once more, feeling how water had gathered in the tips of her fingers and made the fabric stick uncomfortably to her skin. She waited anxiously, watching as Kakashi took out a blank sheet of paper from one of the many stacks on his desk and began scribbling on its surface.

"From here, I will take the responsibility of the outcome," he claimed, his voice stern. "Yes…yes, understood. Thank you, Ibiki." He placed the phone back down before scribbling a final few words onto the sheet of paper. When he was finished, he looked up at Sakura and sighed. "You got here just in time," he assured tiredly. "They were about to enact their own form of punishment on Sasuke for what happened."

"He was provoked, Kakashi-sensei," she insisted, swallowing hard. "I would have thought Ken had restrictions when returning to the village from his post in Mozukai."

"That he did." Kakashi folded his hands and placed them just in front of his chin. "When Ken returned to the village from Mozukai, he was ordered to keep a specific distance from Sasuke for both of their safeties. Because this was a violation of his order, and because we have received confirmation from Ibiki that provocation was used against Sasuke, it will be marked as an incident without weight in Sasuke's record. The same will go for Ken, to be fair in addition to minimize conflict." He shook his head. "Like dealing with children."

The medic took a moment to process his words. Just as Sasuke will avoid significant repercussions, so will Ken. A knot twisted in her stomach at the realization, causing her to frown before whimpering in relief at Sasuke's dismissal. She brought her hands to her face to shield herself as more tears spilled from her eyes. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered before sighing and lifting her head once more. "Will a report be necessary from witnesses?"

"The upper echelons will handle this one. This will likely only result in more frequent visits to Hiroto, but that's only if his office deems it necessary. We'll see." He paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "Sasuke and Naruto will receive this explanation, so I may as well give it to you, too, Sakura." She watched as a slight frown formed behind his navy mask. "This will be the only time that a pardon like this is used. Further incidents of violence of any kind committed by Sasuke that are outside the realm of light sparring and training will not be tolerated. Those things are a sign of leniency in and of themselves; they are privileges. Should any other use of violence occur, the reintegration process will be halted, and Sasuke will spend the remainder of his wait period for his trial in detainment."

"Understandable," she replied. "Naruto and I…we'll support Sasuke-kun as best as we can."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I take it you just returned home from your mission," he observed, his frown still evident even in his voice. "You can send in a written report of the progress that was made in Hana."

Sakura blinked dumbly at her sensei for a moment. "But…"

"It was like before, wasn't it?" he asked. "Like the cliff."

She remained silent, almost ashamed at the connection between the two events. Before she could stop herself, tears were already forming in her eyes and she was shielding herself once more as sobs escaped her lips, shaking her shoulders painfully. Within seconds, she felt Kakashi's awkward attempt at consoling her as she felt his hand reach to the back of her head and press her forehead to his chest.

When her sobs turned to whimpers and her whimpers turned to sniffs, she dropped her hands to her sides, signaling that she was done. He let her go and rested his hand on her shoulder as she looked up apologetically. "Thank you," she muttered, sniffing miserably. "It…it was almost exactly like the cliff."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You are still living alone, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You still haven't spoken to your family."

"No." She sighed tiredly. "After this, how could I? Village gossip spreads like wildfire."

Kakashi eyed her with more concern. "Have you spoken with Ino?"

She paused for a moment before answering, piecing together his line of thought. _He doesn't want me to be alone right now. _"Not since I called while I was still in Hana, but don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I plan to go straight to Sasuke-kun and Naruto. Are they…?"

"Sasuke will be accompanied by Naruto back to his apartment. They should be leaving Ibiki's office shortly."

Sakura felt her shoulders relax with relief. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly and felt as her heartrate slowed to a more manageable rate. She hadn't realized how painfully it had been beating in her chest until now. As she was easing into her new state of calm, Kakashi broke her concentration.

"Tsunade-sama has been covering your shifts at the hospital while you were away. I noticed that you were supposed to be back at work tomorrow, but I'm going to have you take the next three days off."

Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "But Kakashi-sensei—"

"We are well aware of how you cope, Sakura. Drowning in work shouldn't be your only option anymore." He rested his hand atop her head. "Rest. Be with friends. Take care of yourself." He withdrew his hand and put both in his pockets before nodding at the door. "Just have your written report submitted by the end of the week."

She bit her lip, unsure of how to respond to his insistence of her day off. Her usual coping method was, indeed, to drown in work. Although, this was when Sasuke was out of her reach. While it was far worse immediately after the war, she supposed she wasn't fond of her state of unrest the last time she had decided to bury herself at her desk after Sasuke had rejected her. Perhaps it was time for a new coping method.

With his dismissal, Sakura nodded before pivoting on her heel and strolling to the door. "Thank you again, Kakashi-sensei," she said, before taking her leave.

She hugged her cloak to her body and hurried down the staircase and into the lobby when she saw a familiar face waiting for her at the far wall. The medic raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Goro," she called, drawing the shinobi's attention. He pushed off the wall to meet her halfway, stopping in front of him with an arm's length of space between them. "I thought you all went back home."

He scanned her face for a moment, as though the words were spoken as a whisper as opposed to at full volume, before he furrowed his brows in concern. He lifted his right hand carefully, as if he wanted to reach out to her, but he let it drop to his side as though he changed his mind. "You've been crying. Are you alright?" he asked, his voice tense. "You were so shaken."

Sakura tucked strands of her damp hair behind her ear and nodded once, not sure how to handle the way he gazed at her without feeling embarrassed. "I'm okay, I promise," she assured him, rubbing her palm beneath her cloak like a worry stone. "What we saw—"

"Was the Uchiha," he said, finishing her thought, "wasn't it?"

"Yes. That was Sasuke-kun."

"You were teammates in the past, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were." She felt timid under his gaze, as though he was scrutinizing her despite his gentle expression of care. Sakura figured now was better a time as any to rip the bandage and pray that the burn lingered for only a short time. She'd put off providing him with an answer for days, avoiding him during their travels back. If she didn't say something now, she might instill a false sense of hope. "Goro, I think I owe you an answer now to what you told me the other night."

"When I confessed my feelings to you," he clarified, the hint of a melancholy smile forming on his lips.

Sakura nodded, knowing that he was already anticipating the rejection, but she needed him to hear her. "I like you, Goro, but not in the same way that you like me. I should have told you this sooner." She licked her lips anxiously. "For me, there's someone else."

Goro's face grew contemplative for a moment before his expression fell further, his eyes matching the disappointment on his mouth. "I see," he murmured, more to himself than to her.

"You and I, this relationship that we have, is a good one the way that it is. It's a great one, really. We're a good team." She smiled sadly, mirroring his expression. "I'm flattered that you see me as someone that's worthy of your affection, but I want to be upfront with you about where my feelings are."

"Is it the Uchiha?"

She hesitated at answering, feeling her instinctive pause at not wanting to expose herself to potential berating words. She swallowed hard and nodded in confirmation, urging herself not to look away from him in shame. "Sasuke-kun and I have a long history," she admitted. "And with everything that's happening to him right now…," her voice trailed off, not knowing how to explain herself. With everything that's happening to Sasuke right now, perhaps he needs her.

"I understand." He flashed her a lopsided grin. "He seems to be going through some tough times."

She felt herself relax as relief soothed her shoulders. "Thank you," she mirrored his grin tiredly. "Sasuke-kun tends to be…intense."

The pair chuckled at that, and Sakura felt some sense of normalcy return to the air between them. There was a short pause before he said, "He doesn't have the best reputation around the village…but I'm sure you know that. Especially after…earlier."

"I know."

He seemed to hesitate in what appeared to be an attempt to choose his words carefully. "I know that I've just been rejected, but Sakura…be careful around him. I'd heard some things about him…things that he'd done to you and your cohort from the Academy. Just…," he stammered, before sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder, "if you need anything, let any of us know. We're looking out for you at the hospital, but it doesn't only have to be there."

Sakura smiled as best as she could. "I appreciate it, Goro." She looked out the windows on the doors leading to the rainy streets before turning back to him and bowing slightly. "Thank you for being understanding. I have the next three days off, but I'll see you all when I get back." She began to walk backwards towards the door, offering a final salutation with her hand before hurrying into the rain.

She decided to forego dropping by her apartment, as she figured she'd already spent a significant amount of time tying loose ends. She donned her hood over her head and decided to walk, though at a quick pace, through the village streets towards Sasuke's apartment. It wasn't the reunion she was hoping for, and she knew it certainly wasn't the one he was expecting, either. So long as she could witness his safety with her own eyes, she didn't care very much.

_Rest. Be with friends. Take care of yourself._

* * *

Sasuke sat at his _kotatsu_ in his too-big apartment, clothes damp from the springtime downpour. He didn't care enough to clean himself up. He strode, or more trudged, to his seat. When he looked up, he looked into the eyes of his mother, her face frozen in time on a small shelf he'd bought days ago after contemplating where he should display the pictures Hiroto was able to salvage. The shelf also held the one portrait of his father and another of his brother, the former looking back at Sasuke with the slightest of smiles while the latter had a reassuring grin on his youthful face. The final two pictures were of both Fugaku and Mikoto in what appeared to be a wedding photo, as they dressed in traditional garb of black and white. The last was of himself and Itachi pointing at koi in their family pond, their laughter captured in a single frame. All of them stared back at the present Sasuke, their reassurance far away like a distant dream, devoid of the ability to console him.

_Forgive me._

The Uchiha brought his eyes down towards the _kotatsu's_ surface in shame. He pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead in a poor attempt to ease the stress pressure that built there. The right side of his face was an angry red, a patchwork of scratches from the MPs' force that dragged his cheek, jaw, and chin into the wet streets. He was surely bleeding then, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was bleeding now. However, the pain paled in comparison to his inner turmoil.

The amount of shame was deafening in his head. It thundered in his ears louder than the storm outside, ran through his veins alongside his blood. It was a deafening reminder of how the village views him, the last Uchiha, scorn and scar of the village of Konoha. And he, despite every voice of logic that would normally scream at himself to walk away, ended up falling into Ken's trap. He wondered if the man was actually anticipating such a reaction from him. He had been pushed to the edge of his patience in an instant, patience that he normally carried with ease.

Regardless, Sasuke fucked up.

And it was eating him from the inside out.

Behind him, Naruto slid his sandals off his feet and locked the door. He seemed cautious around Sasuke, not knowing exactly how to console him beyond attempting to change the subject and add humor. "I should pay you to clean my place, Teme," he tried, a weak chuckle escaping his whiskered face. "You know, between mine and Sakura-chan's paychecks, we should have a right to sleep over at least once a week. But you can make up for it by letting me crash here tonight, y'know."

_I'm sorry._

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, though the frustration was directed inwards. His own voice of self-loathing entered his mind, reminding him of the way the villagers surrounded him with looks of shock and disgust. Reminders of how the last two months, since the moment he walked out of detainment, he was unwelcome. Reminders of how in the last two months, it's been a range of obligatory polite smiles to verbal attacks on the street. Reminders of how in the last two months, he'd only been hurting the people who have stood by him, as evidenced by the way that bastard Ken spoke of Sakura.

It was his fault.

_I'm sorry._

He could have done worse. He could have done far worse, enough to land him on death's door by order of Kakashi himself if he really wanted to. The villagers were a blur around him, as it was only Ken with his smug-scarred face, and his fist. The moment he felt himself pivot on his heel, he didn't regret it. The moment he clenched his fist, he didn't regret it. The moment he felt Ken's jaw crack beneath his knuckles, he felt _satisfied. _

The glares from villagers became real, their whispers of disdain carried into his ears, spurring his frustration at the injustice of it all. However, the moment he looked up as his face was ground into the wet earth and saw her, he may as well have dug a knife into her chest. It was a knife he should have plunged into his own, though, the curse of the Uchiha.

He was back in a village that has hated the Uchiha for generations, hated his eyes because of the fear that grew out of what he could do with them. The whispers that he experienced as a child were now shouts of contempt against him. And of the handful of people who still had faith in him, it seemed only to spread to her. It was spreading to Sakura by simple affiliation with him. He'd been seen with her, walked with her, had dinner with her, _kissed_ her. He was a fool to think he could try to slow down and be friends. It would only mean a death sentence for her reputation, one that only he deserved.

_It's my fault._

The guilt swirled, swirled, swirled, trapping him in a spiral thick as molasses with his leg anchored down by the weight of the world. And now the disgust was spreading, as evidenced by Ken's foul words, to Sakura.

_I'm sorry._

"Oi, Teme."

_I'm sorry._

"Sasuke." The blond knelt a careful distance away, but just enough for the Uchiha to at least open his eyes and peer at his friend through his dark fringe. "Uh, you…you hungry? You got ingredients? I'm really good at making eggs. Just…scrambled, though. And boiled when I put it in instant ramen, even though sometimes I think they're too runny."

_Apologize, apologize, apologize, apologize._

Sasuke's mouth twitched in an effort to respond, but shame overwhelmed him. He merely turned away to stare at the surface of his family's _kotatsu_ and gave a weak shrug of his shoulders. He saw Naruto's shadow move across the wooden surface before hearing his feet slapping against the bamboo flooring. It quieted only somewhat as the blond entered the kitchen, followed closely behind by the sound of his refrigerator opening and its contents shifting with soft _clinks._

_Coward,_ he berated himself. _It's my fault and I can't even fucking apologize._

Sasuke stretched his hand to have his thumb and ring finger press into his temples in an attempt to soothe his frustration. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a soft knock at the door behind him. Naruto stopped rifling through his cabinets and Sasuke felt himself tense. The blond's footsteps hurried towards the knocking and swung open the door, welcoming the sound of rainwater pattering against the building's awning.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, a relieved smile evident in his voice. He could almost hear the blond glance back at him before he muttered, "Lemme talk to you out here for a second," followed by the sound of the door shutting behind the two of them. Their voices were muffled from behind the wooden door, but he could hear their tones reflecting that of cautious urgency.

_When she walks in,_ he thought, _apologize. Apologize. Apologize._

The door opened once more behind him, bringing his attention to the way his fingers began painfully digging into his temples. He heard Sakura's short breaths and sniffs as she slid her shoes off of her feet. Naruto offered to take her cloak and bag to set them down, and now the distinct sounds of two feet padding across his floor echoed through the unit.

"Hey, uh," Naruto began, an attempt to gather Sasuke's attention, "I'm going to go out and buy us some dinner." To Sakura, he said as an aside, "The guy doesn't have any eggs I can cook." Sakura sniffed and must have given a nod of her head for approval, as Naruto offered a quick, "See you in a bit," before rushing back out into the rain, the door closing once more behind him.

It was quiet. It didn't sound like she'd moved from her short few steps into his apartment.

_Turn to her and apologize,_ Sasuke urged himself. _Apologize, dammit, just apologize._

Then, careful steps made their way towards him. Her feet didn't slap against the bamboo floor the way Naruto's did. She was more intentional, a reflection of her personality. He saw her shadow appear on the _kotatsu's_ surface, and he felt her presence settle into the seat she claimed as hers during their team visits, right where his mother used to sit. Something ached in his chest to see the parallel once more. _She doesn't deserve this._

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured, but said nothing more. It was as though she was at a loss for words, and he couldn't blame her. After a soft sigh and a sniff, he felt her gentle fingers on his wrist, causing him to steel himself out of surprise. "Sasuke-kun, you might bruise your temples."

The Uchiha blinked for a moment before allowing himself to relax his grip, feeling the way her hand was so ready to catch his if he allowed it to fall. When he didn't, though, he felt her fingers withdraw. It was fraction of a second that he mourned the loss of her touch before it was replaced with a sharp sting on the side of his face. He flinched before realizing it was Sakura's gentle fingers that touched his raw skin.

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back slightly, a gesture of asking for permission to resume.

_Just say the word back to her,_ he urged himself. He exhaled slowly, gathering up his energy to fight the swirling guilt and vocalize an apology to no avail. Instead, he withdrew his hand from his forehead and placed it in his lap as he slouched his shoulders miserably. He couldn't bear to look at her.

"Turn my way, Sasuke-kun."

He obliged, shuffling on is seat to face her, but he kept his gaze on the floor next to her. She rested on her knees and beneath her, the familiar cushion. She was still dressed in her mission gear: a signature gray skirt with slits at the sides for greater ease when running, and a rose red tank top. Black shorts clung to her thighs with a comfortably placed weapons pouch. She wore a belt this time that held a bag that peeked out from behind her, likely full of medicinal gear. She was damp from the rain. The skin of her arms had raised goosebumps, likely from her clothes, as he realized only now that he had them on his skin, as well.

Sakura reached up with her left hand and hovered just above his right jawline before a wave of soothing chakra flowed into his face. The stinging receded, replaced only with warmth and tingling that signaled his cells weaving together by Sakura's expert form.

"Naruto told me you've been so quiet," she sniffed, breaking the pause between them. "I was worried that your jaw was broken, but it looks like you're intact. Speaking of Naruto," she sighed, "it doesn't look like you and I will be able to have dinner without him like we agreed."

Sasuke glanced up at her to find a small smile formed on her lips. The rest of her face, though, didn't match. Her nose and cheeks were rosy, and her eyes looked slightly puffed. She'd been crying, he realized, and her sniffing wasn't from the rain. He wanted to lurch forward and bow in apology, feeling the guilt race through his veins once more. His brows furrowed together. He wasn't just stabbed, but he felt pain in his chest. He opened his mouth and blurted, voice strained, "I'm sorry. I've made you cry again."

"Sasuke-kun?"

He lowered his head, feeling the shame weigh him down heavier than gravity. He stared at the space between them, unable to look at her any longer. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "You don't deserve…what I bring into your life."

"What happened out there wasn't all your fault, Sasuke-kun."

"You say that, but I think everyone saw my fist land very clearly into that guy's face." Sasuke felt his brows furrow in frustration, frustration at himself. Then, the words were flowing before he could stop them. "Day in and day out, I have tried to keep myself away from view. I have complied as best as I could with the village's terms since the war. I've kept to myself. I've tried to live the life I remember from when we were kids, but everything is amplified."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What's amplified?"

He clenched his fist, feeling the way each individual nail dug into his palm. "Their words are louder and their looks are more obvious than I remembered. They look at me with more open disgust than when we were children." He scoffed humorlessly. "And who am I to blame them? I deserted the village, I've killed samurai and shinobi. I've tried to get vengeance on the Five Kage. I've fallen into the trap they'd set for Uchiha for generations, the trap that makes me out to be a monster. And who am I to say they're wrong?"

"Sasuke-kun, you're not a monster."

_I'm unraveling._

"And who am I to deserve what kindness you, Naruto, even Kakashi give me?" He turned away from her and pulled back. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched as the warm green glow of her chakra dissipated as her hand fell into her lap. "I have guilt. I have immense guilt. It tries every day to keep me from getting up and it tries every night to keep me down. I've hurt dozens, hundreds of people if you count their families and friends. I was blinded by revenge and power, and for what?" He lifted the remnants of his left arm. "For _what?"_ he asked, more to himself than to Sakura. He felt the pressure in his head build as though it were a balloon that was drawn taut from air, nearing a burst. His breath quickened slightly, but the words wouldn't stop. "To be a broken tool."

"Sasuke-kun, hey, you're not broken," Sakura murmured, but he ignored her.

"I deserve this, but you don't. It can be heavy for me, but it shouldn't be for you." He pressed his hand against his forehead. "I don't even know why any of you choose to stay with me, why you do it. The villagers' gossip is spreading around and it's only hurting you and your reputation."

"It's not hurting me."

"Liar," he snapped, though he still didn't look at her. He thought of the words that Ken said that tipped him into violence. The pressure in his head was building further, and his hand wasn't helping. He clenched it into a fist and rested it on his knee. "All I do is make you cry. I made you cry the night I left, I made you cry when you saw me at Orochimaru's hideout. I made you cry when I killed Danzo. I made you cry before Naruto and I fought. I made you cry even when I came home, and I made you cry today. And for _what?_" he asked again. "For the decision you all made to keep me here backfire and harm you."

"Sasuke-kun, stop."

"It isn't fair to you. No matter what I've done to behave in the eyes of this village, I've only been doing it wrong, and I can't blame them for thinking so after everything in my life. From beginning to end, from the moment I was born an Uchiha. Maybe staying detained was the better option. Maybe if you left me on the battlefield to die—"

He felt her arms wrap him before his forehead was pressed against her shoulder. The scent of rosemary, mint, and rain filled his nose, and he stopped himself from continuing the tirade on his sanity. She was warm, but she trembled as she held him as though she was shivering. "Don't," she urged. "Don't finish that sentence."

In that moment, he realized just how fast his heart was racing. It hammered painfully in his chest, as though his own fist was beating against his ribcage. His breathing was fast, nearly pants, as each breath was muffled into her shirt. The back of his eyes stung, a sensation he hadn't felt in months. He shut them tightly, willing himself angrily to bring his composure back. He felt her arms tighten around him, one hand weaving into his dark hair and gently combing through. The gesture made his shoulder relax and his anger dissipate into sadness. He tried to remember the last time he was held by someone this tenderly and instead remembered all of the times he pushed these opportunities away. Now, though, he selfishly wanted to melt into her embrace, thankful that Naruto wasn't there to see him emotionally deteriorate.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean it."

"Don't apologize anymore."

"I didn't mean it."

"You have a right to feel what you feel, Sasuke-kun." He felt her rest her cheek against the crown of his head, her fingers slowing in their trembling. "I just wish you didn't have to at all."

The two sat like this for a few breaths. The stinging in Sasuke's eyes began to recede. Once it withdrew completely, he let out a heavy sigh. To his relief, however, Sakura didn't let go. He tried to label his relief as selfish, but he didn't want to close off the comfort he felt in her presence. "It's been…hard," he admitted. "I don't think like this all the time."

"I'm relieved that you don't." She nestled her cheek against his head further and combed her fingers through his hair once more in a soothing pattern that made him want to shiver. Was she always this affectionate? Maybe as children, but not in the same way. Maybe with Naruto, sometimes, but there was part of him that doubted this same type of care happened between the two of them. If she was even an ounce like this around the blond, maybe that's how they became so close. Sakura could draw anything out like this. And so, the words flowed again, but he didn't feel as agitated.

"It's hard…to go outside," he began, loosening his fist. "It was like this when we were kids, but nowhere near this extent. And back then, I hadn't gotten into trouble or committed anything that would be considered a crime, not until I'd left the village." He felt himself wince at his own words, remembering how he'd left her on the park bench. "I didn't think it would be as difficult as it is. Despite it, though, I can't blame them. I can't blame them fearing me for what I did in my past. I wouldn't blame you if you're afraid of me."

"Your past is part of you, but you don't have to be defined by it, Sasuke-kun." She sighed softly and he felt her breath graze the top of his head. "And I'm not afraid of you. I've admired you. I've seen you trying your best, you know. I've seen you try when you saved everyone with Naruto when the war ended. I've seen you try during your visits to Hiroto every week. Sometimes you're there in a sour mood, but I know you like him." There was a small smile in her voice. "I've seen you try at Hana's clinic. Each day, I've seen you try with Naruto, even if you bicker a lot."

As if on instinct, Sasuke raised his hand and snaked it to her back, matching her embrace as best as he could. He breathed her in, the comforting, familiar smell of her that he'd missed the last two weeks.

"I've seen you try in other ways, too," she went on. "I've seen the way you prefer traveling at night. I've even seen the way you travel emptier streets if you have to travel during the day. I've noticed how you don't like going out to eat, even when Naruto begs." He felt her hand rest between his shoulder blades, tracing where the Uchiha crest used to proudly show. "I'm sorry the village is a place where you feel like you need to hide."

They sat in their embrace for a few moments until Sakura rested back on her knees, trailing her hands to his shoulders. He held on to the side of her shirt weakly with his fingers, reluctant to let go. "Thank you," he murmured, before lifting his head to look at her. When their gazes met, Sasuke studied her eyes carefully. They glistened with tears brimming, threatening to fall. He sighed and reached up to brush away at a stray that streaked down her cheek with his thumb. He caught it and brushed it away carefully, unable to help himself. "You're crying again," he muttered, though was careful not to sound admonishing.

"I'm just…," her voice trailed off for a moment as though she was contemplating her words before speaking. To his surprise, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, letting more tears fall. "I'm just relieved. I'm so relieved." After a moment, she wilted slightly, her shoulders seemingly bearing the weight of her travels in addition to the aftermath of her anxiety that left exhaustion in its wake.

"You must be tired."

"Mm."

"You didn't go home before coming here," he observed, giving a nod in the direction of her traveling bag and cloak.

"No, I didn't." She seemed to hesitate before saying, "Kakashi-sensei…he said he wants me to be among friends right now."

"What does he mean by that?"

There was a moment when her eyes grew blank, as though she disappeared in front of him. She blinked out of her brief trance and offered him a weak smile, one that acted as a layer to hide another meaning. "I couldn't go home without making sure you're safe with my own eyes."

That unsettled him.

"And your family?" he asked.

She blinked back silently, and her answer was clear: _she still hasn't spoken to them._

He nodded thoughtfully, trying not to reflect his disapproval. After the amount of crying she'd just gone through, it wouldn't be in either of their best interests to get her talking about their falling out or press about what Kakashi meant by her being among friends. Not that he objected, not by any means. Sasuke nodded in the direction of his bathroom. "You can stay here for the night." Her eyes widened in surprise causing him to hastily add, "Naruto's already invited himself to stay the night, too. You can get cleaned up first. The three of us might end up sleeping out here tonight, if you're okay with that."

She nodded her head in agreement and he slid his hand away, already aching from the loss of her soft skin, before getting up to his feet. He offered his hand and pulled her up to her own before letting go and padding into his bedroom to dig in his closet for the spare shirt and sweatpants she had worn the first time she had slept at his apartment. He draped it over his arm before walking back out into the living room to find Sakura studying the family photos that he placed on the shelf across the _kotatsu._ The medic smiled when he entered the room once more and handed off the spare clothes without another word.

If he were being honest with himself, Sasuke felt…awkward. She'd seen and heard so much vulnerability from him that it made him feel a bit unsettled. Although, it wasn't as though she would logically do anything with what he disclosed. It was a matter of having been seen by her, feeling exposed to her gaze, knowing that he'd opened part of himself that he painstakingly hid away for years. It wasn't through an exchange of punches that he bared his soul the way he would with Naruto. Words felt more difficult than enduring bruises and broken bones, and yet she was still able to heal him with ease.

She took the clothes from him with a small, "Thank you," before turning in the direction of the bathroom. Sakura's hand rested on the brass doorknob for a fraction of a second before she turned back to look at him. Her expression was unreadable, as though she was intentionally shielding her thoughts from the Uchiha while she looked at him as though in consideration. Then a swift movement, she strode across the space between them, closing the distance quickly and extending her hand to comb her fingers through his dark hair. Before he could fully register her intentions, she pulled him down until her lips briefly pressed against his. It lasted for a fraction of a second, and it stunned Sasuke in place. When she pulled away, her cheeks were colored a bright blush that rivaled her pink hair. She pivoted on her heel before he could say anything, before he could even take in a breath, and marched straight into the bathroom. He heard the door lock with a soft _click_ before the sound of the showerhead spraying water echoed.

_She just…_

The Uchiha stood there, dumbfounded, as a flood of thoughts poured into his head at among them…he was prepared to throw the label of "friends" away if that's what she wanted. Upon realizing this, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in an effort to burn the energy that rose from him just as he felt her soft lips against his. _Pull yourself together._

Within minutes, Naruto burst through the door with bags of instant ramen cups hanging off of his single arm. "Oi, Teme!" he gasped, as though he was surprised to see the Uchiha up and moving. "Are you, uh, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…now."

"Thank all the higher powers for Sakura-chan," he muttered, kicking the door shut with his foot before slipping off his sandals. He paused at the doorway and listened to the sound of the shower running. "Sakura-chan sleeping over, too?" the blond asked, triumphantly unpacking the bags and doing what he likely believed was a favor by stuffing one of Sasuke's cabinets full of the stuff.

The Uchiha grunted in confirmation before joining his friend in the kitchen to brew hot water for tea and the instant noodles. If Naruto noticed anything was off with Sasuke while they ate the former's signature favorite food, he likely attributed it to the day's events rather than the Uchiha pouring his thoughts to Sakura. He most certainly didn't pick up on the fact that Sakura had courageously closed the space between them in a few quick steps and kissed him, however chastely, on the lips.

A kiss that didn't mark the connection of friendship.

And what would this mean? He'd told her that he wasn't ready for anything beyond friendship just yet. He wasn't lying, but in divulging more into his truth, he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. He'd constantly asked the question of how this would work, how a friendship would grow between them when feelings within him were stirring into something more. On top of it all, avoiding the topic of their kiss in Hana was torturous. They'd avoided the truth long enough: the boundary was crossed, twice now. Even the emotional pieces were questionable crossings. No matter how much they wanted to eliminate this reality, it was reality. This didn't feel like friendship, no matter how much they tried to force it into that box.

She must know this, too. It couldn't have just been him, and this kiss was evidence of that. This day was evidence of that. The last nearly three months were evidence of that.

_ We need to talk._

Sasuke glanced over at the blond who was already onto his third instant ramen cup.

_Without Naruto around._

After Sakura exited the bathroom, fresh and clean, Sasuke took his turn, carefully avoiding any prolonged looks in her direction. When he finished and exited the bathroom, steam pouring from behind him, she and the blond were fast asleep on his living room floor, the room lit by the moon and dim streetlights that poured through his windows. It was like walking into a scene from their childhood, except their limbs didn't tangle, kick, or fight to be on top of the other in their restless sleep. Rather, they were a careful distance apart in what looked to be a routine position. Sasuke covered Naruto with a blanket, nudging the blond to a half-wake state to shove a pillow beneath his head, before he made his way over to Sakura's side.

Her hair was still damp from her shower, though it fell across her face while effortlessly framing her yin seal. Her head rested on her folded arms, shielding the bottom half of her face and giving him the opportunity to see her brows which, thankfully, weren't furrowed in her slumber. He watched over her for a moment, observing the way her form rose and fell with each peaceful inhale and exhale, breathing life into the Uchiha crest upon her back. He carefully draped one of his spare blankets over her until he was satisfied in knowing she would be kept warm. Sasuke then, as gently as he could, guided her into a half-wake state by tapping her shoulder and coaxing her head to rest on a pillow. She obliged, humming sleepily as she nuzzled it against her face.

He stepped into the space between them, figuring the pair wouldn't mind if he slept in the middle (especially since Naruto needed as much room as he could to starfish his way through the night). Sasuke turned his back to the medic and closed his eyes, but he didn't miss the sensation of Sakura's fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt. He made no move to brush her away. Instead, he rolled over on his back and watched as she reached out and held the empty sleeve of his dark shirt, the last sight he had before slumber took him.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! I am so thankful that many of you reached out to me to express your excitement for this piece of fiction. It truly warms my heart. It brought me so much joy to see ceejss on Twitter draw a scene from the Mozukai Inn and hear praise from so many of you. To those who've followed this story since its birth and those newly joining us, welcome!**

**I apologize for my leave of absence these last two months. Even though I had considerably more time because of this pandemic, my mental health declined, and I needed to engage in self-care that required less energy than writing. Thankfully, I am doing much better, especially after being so uplifted by your kindness. Also, this is one of the longer chapters, and I'm excited to share it with you! **

**I wish you and all your loved ones health and safety. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and happy SS Month!**

**Chapter 17**

For two days, Naruto watched as Sakura kept a careful watch over Sasuke when she could while fighting the sleep in her eyes that lured her into slumber. The three of them would sit at the _kotatsu _for most of the first day. The Uchiha attempted, with a vein of irritation protruding from his temple, to tutor the blond about the Second Great Shinobi War while Sakura worked to write her mission reports for Kakashi. When her exhaustion was great, she folded her arms on the table's surface as a pillow to rest her head, her face turned in Sasuke's direction. And, to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke seemed to keep his own form of careful watch over the medic. Each time sleep succeeded in pulling her, the Uchiha draped a blanket over her form or gathered Naruto's help to help her lay down next to the _kotatsu, _never too far away. He spared glances at her when she stirred, took the liberty of waking her for meals, and was sure to be within her line of sight should her eyes open.

Naruto insisted that everyone needed to be among friends after what happened, echoing the words Kakashi had spoken immediately after the war, but something about the way these two hovered like two moons, well…it was different.

When she awoke, it was with the same alertness Naruto had seen out on missions: her eyes instantly searched for something her mind seemed to have already thought for hours. Naruto knew it was Sasuke that she needed to see to relax. It was a painfully familiar vigilance that couldn't be satisfied immediately after the war due to the Uchiha's absence.

She seemed to fight the sleep that overtook her as best as she could, agreeing to hearty meals that Naruto would order to the apartment and trying her best to contribute to conversations around the _kotatsu_. During the chats, Naruto tried to lighten the mood and keep the medic awake by discussing how Sasuke had decided to renew the lease to his apartment and pay for it himself (with the help of the hefty Uchiha inheritance), how they went on a smaller team dinner with Sai (at which Sasuke visibly grimaced), or how Naruto had finally gotten all of the details about the First Shinobi War _mostly_ memorized (with only "minor" details he couldn't recall). She couldn't fight sleep for very long, though, regardless of how interesting Naruto personally found the topics, and Sakura eventually curled back up to sleep an arm's length away from Sasuke's seated form.

The second day was more bearable. Sakura was able to sleep for all the daylight hours in as a personal reward for finishing her mission reports. She awoke once to shower and take care of her morning routine before crawling back to the living room to sleep by the _kotatsu_, the sounds of Naruto and Sasuke bickering lulling her to sleep. She woke again for a late-night team dinner, one that Naruto found _highly_ amusing, though he was still meticulous in keeping his lighthearted nature as carefully crafted as possible.

Naruto was careful not to speak or even joke about the events of the afternoon with Ken, but the atmosphere that was carefree weeks ago now had the unspoken rule of avoiding any reminders of the incident. While their reunion with Sakura after her mission was nowhere near ideal, the results of what happened were incredibly…curious.

* * *

"Sakura-chan is really sleeping in again," Naruto noticed aloud before shoveling a scoop of leftover pudding-like rice and meat into his mouth the third morning. She had fallen asleep at the _kotatsu_ in the early hours of the morning in an attempt to keep up with her two teammates sleep schedules, and her other two teammates decided to carry her to the plush bed of Sasuke's bedroom instead of her usual spot by the _kotatsu_. "I thought she'd be all rested after yesterday."

Sasuke shrugged as he sipped at his tea, the ends of his freshly washed hair dampening his shoulders, trying to control a grimace forming on his face at the sight of Naruto's unruly table manners. He glanced out the window to relieve himself from the sight.

Despite his repulsion for Naruto's etiquette, Sasuke was silently grateful for the pair, grateful enough that he didn't make any attempt to protest their stay. While he didn't admit it aloud, they comforted him. And for Sasuke, their comfort was startling. He'd known what it was like to have friendships in the past, and they were always good company during his time in reintegration, but the way their bonds manifested now seemed deeper than he'd remembered them. This was especially so with Sakura, he noticed, as he caught himself mentally fussing over her comfort. He noticed the same in the medic, who didn't ease into a relaxed state until the second evening.

Sasuke let his mind peruse the memories of the previous night when he roused her awake as she lay next to the _kotatsu_ to ensure she had something to eat before she drifted off to sleep again. When it appeared that she'd realized where she was and who was before her, she blinked blearily at him for a moment before her face broke out into a sleepy smile, conceding to their late-night team dinner. He half expected her to startle herself awake the way she did the day immediately after the altercation with Ken. He was relieved to see she had resumed her peaceful demeanor. They'd spent most of the time attempting to tutor Naruto who, to Sasuke's great frustration, couldn't grasp basic facts about the Second Great Shinobi War, but when insults flew from the mouths of the fiery Uchiha and Uzumaki, Sakura openly berated the two into grudging apologies.

Ah, nostalgia.

When they sat down to eat at the _kotatsu _a meal of soggy rice (thanks to the idiot blond who put too much water in the rice cooker) and sweet meat and vegetables, Sakura carefully took her seat next to Sasuke with little hesitation. They eased into conversation rather nicely, but it wasn't until Sakura regaled them with a recap of her mission that his interest was truly piqued.

He couldn't help but gaze at her, fascination barely restrained, at the way she spoke enthusiastically about her contributions to Hana Village while her eyes burned with fierce passion for her work. She seemed more alive. A good sign. It was the same level of passion that drew him like a moth to a flame. He found himself leaning closer to her form involuntarily as her entire being shone with excitement, nearly radiating an aura of light. Then, the discussion turned to something arguably more intriguing…as much as it was irksome.

When the fourth glazed look passed the blond's face, for no semblance of his vocabulary turned up in her explanation of medical work, he spoke up. "I see," Naruto hummed in feigned thoughtfulness. Then, with more light in his eyes, "Did you get to see Nao-san?"

"Yeah, I did," she replied, a smile forming on her pretty face. "We were able to talk about...," her voice trailed off into a murmur and Sasuke watched as her eyes grew far away. Then, when she appeared to reach a realization of her trail of thoughts, her gaze darted quickly to the Uchiha then back to Naruto in front of them, the unmistakable telltale signs of mild alarm crossing her face.

"About what?" Naruto prodded.

She blinked and looked between the two of them once more before focusing her eyes on the tea in front of her carefully. "Relationships," she replied nonchalantly, and Sasuke noted the way she was studying the hot liquid as though it beckoned for her utmost attention.

"Relationships?" Naruto asked puzzledly. "What kind, exactly?"

"Different kinds," Sakura responded, her voice clipped. "Just…teammate ones, you know, like very basic bonds with my medical unit." She finished her sentence hastily. Her eyes glanced up at Naruto as though she were sending a dangerous message, but Sasuke knew the blond was too dense to fully comprehend her warning. But why warn?

"Oh, I see," the blond nodded, satisfied with the combined response. A quick beat passed between the three of them, one that the medic used as an opportunity to sip from her tea as opposed to stare at it, when Naruto asked, "Like Goro?"

_Goro?_ Sasuke tossed the unfamiliar name in his head, unable to picture a face to match it. Before he could give Sakura a questioning look, the medic sputtered into her tea and was thrown into a fit of coughs to clear her airways, her cheeks blooming with a blush he couldn't discern was from her misstep in drinking or upsetting emotion. It was then that he realized they'd stumbled into an uncomfortable area. Something had undeniably occurred between Sakura and this Goro person. Of course. He tried to ignore the niggling in the back of his head that spoke of irritation at this mystery medic, but his own curiosity got the better of him as he turned to Sakura to study her reactions.

"What—augh," she coughed, eyes watering. "What _about_ Goro?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He was on your team, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, so?" she snapped back.

"Geez, I was just wondering. Did something happen?"

She paused at that, her eyes darting to Sasuke before immediately glaring at Naruto when their gazes met. Did he want to know? It made her uncomfortable, and he didn't want to push about something that she had no desire to discuss…but her reaction permitted him to allow Naruto to continue his questioning and hold off on his own intervention. He couldn't explain with words the amount of masochistic curiosity that egged at him in the back of his mind.

"Sakura-chan?"

She fiddled with the hem of her borrowed shirt to burn her anxious energy. "Uh," she stammered, clearing her throat. She hesitated for a moment before admitting, "Yeah, something happened."

Sasuke felt himself tense. Did this Goro person hurt her? Did this Goro person patronize her in the way she hates so much? Did he call her ugly like that sheet-faced artist?

"It's not that big a deal, though," she assured them, but the heat on her cheeks betrayed her nonchalance. "Goro…just said he liked me is all," she muttered, bringing her cup of tea to her mouth to risk a harsh burn on her tongue, just to keep from speaking any further.

_Oh._

Someone confessed to Sakura.

It all made sense. Sakura commanded endless units of medical personnel with grace, humility, and strength. She had grown considerably into a beauty matching her namesake. Her entire being was of spring sun and brilliant sky, able to make even the darkest parts of himself turn towards the light. It came as no surprise that she'd catch the attention of others around her. It all made sense. It _only_ made sense. He tried to ignore the worm that grew a voice in his chest, rejecting its instruction that insisted he stand up from the _kotatsu_ and leave before he heard anything else to protect him from an irritating emotion he couldn't put into words.

_Perhaps our conversation is…unnecessary. _

He tried his best to ignore the thought and continued to study her face that turned slightly away from him, the face that had pressed against his to give a chaste kiss on his lips despite his insistence that he brought misfortune to her life. It was a kiss that, while brief, took him no time in realizing that he wouldn't mind doing it again.

But what claims did he have to her? None. And what did she know of his epitome after she'd pressed her lips to his? None.

He was terrible with words, anyway.

Her kiss must have been one of friendship. Perhaps she saw its quick and innocent nature as petty. There was no need to discuss it any further. Surely, that's all it was. Their conversation would never occur because it didn't _need_ to occur. He would save himself the trouble of a crushing blow to his pride. She could be free of him and seek happiness in this Goro person, someone who clearly wasn't hesitant in expressing his feelings towards Sakura, who hadn't taken too long in recognizing what he buried in his chest, and who had no tarnish on his reputation that would stain her clean slate.

Someone she deserves.

But it didn't make him feel any better to rationalize this, as the worm in his ribcage grew restless. It didn't relieve him of the embarrassment of how his heart nearly stopped when she pressed her lips to his own the other night. He wanted to roll his eyes at himself, silently embarrassed that he had half a mind to even attempt to articulate what he felt after she kissed him.

"He _what?"_ Naruto squawked in disbelief.

"He just said he likes me and then told me to think about it before I answered him," she repeated, clearing her throat once more to soothe the discomfort from her earlier coughing fit.

"What did you tell him?" Sasuke asked against his better judgment to stay silent, causing her and Naruto to whip their heads around in his direction. He used the opportunity to take a long sip from his own cup of tea to demonstrate an unrattled demeanor.

She didn't spend too long observing him for a greater reaction before she looked to her own tea and circled the rim of her ceramic cup with an index finger. "I rejected him," she shrugged once more. "He and I collaborate well at work. I don't want that relationship to become strained. And…I really only like him as a friend."

A pregnant silence hung among the trio while they sipped at their tea, the quiet only saved by the soft rumbling of thunder and pattering of rain on the windows. It wasn't until Naruto's attention turned to Sasuke, his blond eyebrows raising in surprise, that the Uchiha realized a small smirk had formed on his own lips and the relentless worm finally silenced itself. Upon seeing Naruto's reaction, he quickly settled back into impassivity.

Now, it was minutes after eleven in the morning the day after their intriguing conversation, as well as Sakura's last day off, and Sasuke finally conceded to eating a late breakfast after Naruto's incessant wines of a cramping, hungry stomach. They'd showered and dressed for the day in the time Sakura had still been sleeping, and it provided him with a period to gather his nerves to brave the streets again, the thoughts of this Goro character now settled as an inconsequential matter.

He needed to meet with Hiroto about the incident with Ken that took place now two days ago as well as grudgingly thank Kakashi for his intervention. He wouldn't admit it with words a second time, as much of his frustrations were verbally expressed when he'd spoken to Sakura, but there was a tinge of dread in his heart that he would be targeted again despite his efforts to remain as low to the ground as possible. It stained his pride. Despite it, he knew that he couldn't stay in his too-big, too-fancy apartment forever.

And then there was the matter of deciding how in the world he would find the just the right moment as well as the words to articulate his thoughts to the medic without seeming like a shameful hypocrite, which arguably held its own anxious weight…

"Shomething happen bechween you 'n Shakura-chan again?" Naruto asked with a full mouth, breaking Sasuke out of his train of thoughts.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Naruto, silently warning him to keep his thoughts appropriate.

Naruto's eyebrows danced as he said, "I think your weird eye-thing evolved. It's like watching the two of you play tag, now."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The blond raised a suspicious brow at him before humming, "I see." They sat in quiet for a moment, but only a moment before Naruto antagonized, "So what do you think of Goro?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to scoff and kept his face neutral as he said, "I've never met him. No opinion."

"You sure seemed interested to know what she said to him after he confessed."

"I only asked because it seemed to be the next logical question."

"Ri-ight," Naruto poked, a teasing smile forming on his face. "And that grin you had after she said she rejected him was only because your tea tasted _so good_."

Sasuke scowled at the blond whose mischievous smile stretched across his face as he devoured the last of his meal, grains of sticky rice peppering his bottom lip like a child. "Hn," the Uchiha grunted before standing and walking his dishes to the sink. "Close your mouth when you eat."

"Just pointing out facts, teme," Naruto chortled, following suit. "Sakura-chan's popular. Goro's the third one to spring a confession on her since the war ended." He rested his chin thoughtfully on the heel of his hand before seriously asking, "You're not just dragging her along, are you?"

The Uchiha paused and turned his head slightly to look at his friend. With as much sincerity as he could put into a single word, he responded emphatically, "_No."_

The blond studied his reaction before nodding once in understanding, the seriousness of the moment passing. Then, "You know, despite what others might think, Sakura-chan never seemed like the type to take the goody-two-shoes type home to meet the folks. It should work out for you."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at that when a question he'd wondered reared its head, one he hadn't pondered since the night of their cohort dinner. As he washed the dishes deftly with his single hand, he changed the direction of the conversation. "Sakura told me she hasn't spoken to her parents."

Naruto froze for a fraction of a second, nearly imperceptible had it not been for Sasuke's attentive nature. He then closed the drawer he was snooping and cleared his throat. "She told you about that?"

Sasuke nodded once, not looking up from his task.

"Uh, yeah, not in a while," Naruto admitted, his voice giving way to discomfort. "They had a disagreement."

Sasuke frowned at the realization that this was a similar answer that the medic had given him herself. He turned his head slightly towards the blond to indicate further interest, knowing Naruto would understand it as such. "She wouldn't tell me the topic of the disagreement."

Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You asked her about it?"

Sasuke placed another dish on the drying rack in silence, compelling his friend to continue by sheer force of his presence. But when Naruto's own face formed a thoughtful frown, his curiosity egged him to ask, "Why did she stop talking to her parents?"

"They'd been fighting for a while," Naruto replied slowly, his words clearly chosen with careful consideration. "It came to a head and she left. She doesn't want to talk to them because it got too much."

The same disappointment bubbled in Sasuke's chest; disappointment that made him want to scold the thought of leaving her family with little resolution. His own regrets swirled in his thoughts as he thought about how valuable time with family was, especially after years of no longer having his. And the way Naruto was intentionally skirting around a direct answer disturbed him. For Naruto to keep answers to himself was a rare sight. "You're avoiding my question."

"No, I'm not."

"What did they fight about?"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly as he ran a hand through his sunshine blond hair. "Look, Sasuke, I get where your concern's coming from," he began. "If I had my parents around, I wouldn't want to just up and leave them without a word, either." Naruto's eyes darted in the direction of the bedroom door before refocusing on the Uchiha and continuing in a quieter volume. "But Sakura-chan doesn't have that kind of relationship with her parents; it's more complicated than not wanting to leave behind regrets. When Sakura-chan wants to talk about it with you, she'll talk about it. I don't think I should be the one to explain it."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise at his friend's sincerity and tried not to interpret his words as a reprimand. His cryptic words only spurred more curiosity. However, Sasuke turned back to the sink and nodded curtly once to signal the end of his attempt at gaining information.

As Sasuke came to the end of washing the dishes and Naruto dug through the pantries looking for more food to fill his belly, he snapped, "Name the major leaders involved in the Second Great Shinobi War."

"Uhh," Naruto stammered, leaning away from one of the open pantries in thought. "Old Man Third—"

"Proper names."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. So, there was, uh, our very own Sandaime Hokage. Uh…obviously his name was Sarutobi Hiruzen…," Naruto stalled before humming weakly in feigned thought. "There was probably a Ni…Nidaime somewhere…probably…"

_Hopeless._

"Sandaime Kazekage, Sandaime Tsuchikage, and Hanzo of the Salamander from Amegakure." The two shinobi turned their heads to see Sakura shuffle out of the bedroom rubbing her right eye with the heel of her hand, a cheeky smirk on her face. She was dressed in Sasuke's borrowed shirt once more, though her toned, creamy legs were exposed as she opted to sleep in her own black shorts. Sasuke restrained himself from gazing too long at her bare skin. "You really need to learn basic fact, Naruto."

The blond bounded across the space, his arm outstretched as he signaled for a hug. "Morning, Sakura-chan!" he boomed, draping his arm around her shoulders and leaning on her with much of his weight. She pressed a hand to his chest to keep him held up as a musical laugh escaped her lips. Sasuke watched the scene unfold, shamefully admitting to himself that he was fascinated with the ease at which Naruto approached her. "The jerk is too hard on me. _You_ should be my tutor instead."

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed the blond away, causing him to dramatically pout as though he were rejected before she nudged him playfully with her elbow. Then, she straightened her form and announced, "I'm going to wash up and run some errands today." She turned to Sasuke, using the moment to scan him with her eyes as though gauging his wellbeing. Satisfied, she offered a smile. "Thanks for letting us stay over these last few days."

He nodded in return, leaning over the kitchen counter to absently examine a nonexistent water stain on its surface.

"Oh, Sasuke has to go run errands, too," Naruto piped up, causing the Uchiha to send him a withering glare. "You both should go together."

_Sneaky shit,_ Sasuke thought venomously, catching the way the blonde's eyebrows danced mischievously out of the medic's line of sight.

"Wha…," Sakura gawped at Naruto for a moment before looking arbitrarily to her right. "Well, I don't want to get in Sasuke-kun's way. I'll just—"

"It's fine," Sasuke interjected, not realizing the words left his mouth until his teammates looked in his direction. Naruto's eyebrows arched in amusement while Sakura blinked blankly at him. He didn't know whether to scold himself or verbally change his mind. The pressure built in the space between them, causing him to turn his back to the pair and mutter, "Go ahead and get changed. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

* * *

After days of nonstop rain, thunder, and lightning, the tempestuous mix finally gave birth to the warm sunshine of the present. The Konoha spring was reaching its end, and it was reflected in the way the midday sun was unhindered by the cotton clouds that usually dotted the sky. Sakura quickly changed into casual clothing she'd brought to Hana Village: a loose, pastel yellow shirt with a neckline that curved low to expose her clavicle tucked effortlessly into a pair of high-waisted maroon shorts. She let her damp hair flow freely to dry in the sunshine's warmth. She stuffed all her belongings into her already-swollen travel bag that was brimming with combat gear and mission notes. She was about to swing it across her back when Sasuke picked it up and hung it over his own shoulder wordlessly.

She smothered her surprise to convince herself it was merely an act of courtesy and took a moment to look at Sasuke as he locked the apartment door, trying not to linger too long on his appearance. He settled for a navy-blue shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Her bright yellow bag that rested against his back was a stark contrast to the rest of his ensemble. His form seemed to fill his clothes out more, for his muscles seemed to appear more defined beneath his skin from training and gave him a leaner, stronger presence in his arm. Training seemed to bring him back into his original physique. Half a second longer of an inspection led her to notice the Uchiha crest's absence from any part of the fabric. A melancholy pang echoed in her heart at the realization that he might never choose to wear the crest again after what happened with Ken.

Naruto had sped off in the direction of the Academy to get his personalized tutoring lessons, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to carry on their errands themselves. As the pair walked down the gravel roads, Sakura noticed how her companion determinedly looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact with villagers who crossed their path. As per usual, they all grinned brightly at the medic and offer her buoyant hellos, leaving Sasuke with fearful looks or ignoring him altogether.

The incident with Ken had clearly crumbled parts of their emotional structures. It reflected a memory that shocked the medic into fits of panic that would only be staved off by the distractions of work. Now was different, she reminded herself, as Sasuke was here. Sasuke was in front of her. Sasuke was, as far as she could tell, physically safe. Sakura couldn't help but hover over him in her wakeful states as her dreamless sleeps failed to provide her with reassurance of his wellbeing. But knowing he was in the next room was better than having him locked away where no one could reach him, and this helped her ease back into a less vigilant state.

They took off for the police station first, twisting and turning through the village streets through the sheer power of spatial and muscle memory, their steps unintentionally in sync. She'd glanced at him a few times, wondering if this was an appropriate time to apologize for her bold act a few nights ago, but anxiety held her tongue hostage as she opted to wait for him to initiate the conversation that would lead to her rejection.

_Surely,_ she thought, _it would end in a reiteration of our friendship agreement and a bruised, Sakura-flavored ego._

Her heart ached sadly at the innocent comfort his presence had always offered when it was just the two of them. It felt so simple to get close to him a mere few months ago. Did Sasuke think about those moments, too? When they inevitably speak about their second kiss, would these have to stop? Was she going to force herself to drift away? The last thing she wanted was for them to look back and forever view her brazen act as a terrible mistake.

The two walked without a spoken word, but she took notice of the way he closed the distance between them, enough for her hand to bend to touch the hem of his shirt if she wished. She wondered if a good time would be _now_ to rip the bandage and preemptively apologize for the surprise kiss, to save him from the burden of rejecting her for her own mistake and own up to her fault, but anxiety made her relinquish the thought. _Not now, not unless he initiates it._

Sakura ran a hand through her hair to shake out the damp strands, unconsciously bringing a small handful of the ends to her face to catch a whiff of Sasuke's shampoo that smelled of hinoki trees and spearmint. She then smoothed out her tresses and held her hands behind her back, glancing up at him to ensure he didn't notice her little efforts of burning anxious energy. When her eyes went back to the path in front of them, she failed to see the way Sasuke's had darted in her direction before following suit and staring ahead again, the phantom of a smirk forming on his lips.

When the station was a mere turn away, the Uchiha paused mid-step and turned to Sakura, causing her entire being to stiffen at the way his gaze held hers. His mismatched eyes seemed to suspend her in time. If she didn't know any better, she would have confused their moment as a genjutsu.

"Sakura." His voice caused her chest to tighten.

She blinked up at him, wishing she had her bag to fiddle between her fingers. Dread filled her stomach and threatened to reach up and twist her heart. _He's bringing it up,_ she panicked, _I just know he is._ She resisted the urge to bite her lip, urging herself to look at him head-on and without fear despite her pulse beginning to hike up in her chest. "Uh," she uttered, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

He opened his mouth slightly before closing it, his lips forming a thin line. She could almost see thoughts flashing in his eyes as he opened his mouth once more. He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair in what some would see as a casual motion, but Sakura knew him better. Fine lines creased between his brow and a subtle frown formed on his lips while his sword-sharp jaw tightened.

_Oh, shit,_ _I'll rip it off myself._

She raised a hand to halt him, the motion causing him to pause and let his hand drop at his side. "Before you say anything," she began, trying with all her might to keep her voice from tremoring, "I just want to say I'm sorry." _Preemptive,_ she reminded herself. "I didn't…I didn't mean to, uh…do that the other night. I just…," she opened her hands in front of her, gesturing emptily, "I was…I was happy. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, and I shouldn't have, um…I mean, what we agreed was not…I just…" She could feel her face growing degrees warmer. Her cheeks could have evaporated all the lakes in Amegakure with the searing heat that radiated from them. She thumbed her palm like a worry stone and looked up at the Uchiha, wordlessly moving her mouth like a fish until her voice was able to make enough noise to murmur, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke's expression hadn't changed at her words, and she silently berated herself for the incoherent slew of nonsense that spilled from her mouth. The way he looked upon her silently, as though he were still processing the jumble of mess, only made her think she wouldn't mind combusting spontaneously into flames.

_Oh, higher powers and entities of the universe, I won't be mad if you strike me down right now._

"Sakura," he began carefully, his voice soft, demure. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine at the sound, but his eyes kept her frozen in place. His brow relaxed until he gazed at her as though he were at peace, the fine lines of frustration disappearing without a trace as he looked upon her, the look she'd seen other men give her, the look that finally matched the source from which she yearned to see. She was caught in the crossfire of anxiety about her rejection and awe at how damned _beautiful_ he looked.

Where was this coming from? Was he doing it on purpose? Was she twelve again? He opened his mouth and—

"Sasuke-hero?" a small voice called, catching the pair's attention.

When they turned their heads, Sakura saw young Sato round the corner, his pattering, sandal-clad feet slowing to a halt.

_Saved!_ Sakura thought, welcoming the distraction to give herself a moment to steady her pulse. She and the Uchiha exchanged a glance, though his eyes clearly read that the conversation would have to continue at a different time.

Behind the young boy was an exhausted looking officer who Sakura recognized as the one who normally worked the front desk. The boy's eyes were wide as saucers before his face crumpled into tearful relief. He sprinted toward Sasuke, causing the officer behind him to heave a tired groan, and wrapped his little arms as tightly around the Uchiha's legs as best as he could. "Papa said you had trouble," Sato hiccupped, "and that he didn't know if you were coming back!"

Sasuke tensed and Sakura She tried her best not to giggle at his awkwardness, opting to give a simple smile. The Uchiha reached to pat the top of the boy's unruly head of hair. She wanted to snort at his stiff nature, committing to memory that it looked almost as though he was worried Sato would bite him if he was too consoling. She supposed it made sense, however, given his strict demeanor that didn't allow for such softness in the past.

"I'm fine," he reassured the boy, his voice bordering on dismissive. It seemed to be the right move regardless, as Sato pulled away and strained his neck to nod bravely at the Uchiha, his cheeks stained with tears. He blinked for a moment before turning to see the medic to Sasuke's right.

"Sa'ra-neechan!" he squealed. "You brought her!"

Sakura crouched down to match the boy's height and welcomed his hug around her neck, reciprocating in burying him a cocoon of her arms as the smell of soft baby shampoo wafted into her nose. "Good to see you, Sato-chan!" she laughed. The boy bounced a few times eagerly, and Sakura lifted him into her child wrapped his legs around her midsection and smiled a watery smile. She leaned her face away from him and wiped his tears away with her fingers gently. "I can tell you're so happy," she cooed, instinctively beaming when Sato's smile grew bigger before hugging her around her neck tightly once more.

"We can't stay long, Sato," Sasuke said, stirring the young boy from his flurry of affection. He turned his head towards the Uchiha, the side of his face still buried in Sakura's pink locks.

"You won't stay to play this time?" Sato asked, his face falling into a heartbreaking pout.

"Play?" Sakura echoed in surprise, raising an amused eyebrow. Sasuke never really had a knack for kids. Had she misheard? The young boy pushed away to look at her, his eyes shining brightly.

"Sasuke-hero shows me games," Sato beamed, "like string art and thumb war! Last week we played for three mornings!"

"String art and thumb war, huh?" Sakura grinned, glancing up at Sasuke again to see him shake his head slightly in a no towards the child, though she couldn't tell if it was in a bid to quiet him or refuse playtime. It seemed that between training and entertaining their blond friend, Sasuke was also taking time to bond with Sato. _Surprising, _she thought. _Looks like he's loosening up after all. _She wanted to laugh at his reaction, but instead gently raked her fingers through Sato's hair to fix the strays. "Maybe next time you're here, I'll come with Sasuke-kun and we can all play. I have games I can teach you, too."

Sato nodded sadly before rubbing the sleeve of Sakura's shirt between his fingers. "Please," he pouted, earning him a firm nod from the medic that made him smile again. All the while, she could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into her. She felt the beginnings of a blush bloom across her cheeks when the officer wheezed a cough.

"Captain's in his office," the front desk officer interjected tiredly, motioning with his thumb in the direction of the police station. "He doesn't have a meeting right now."

Sasuke nodded and took the lead in leading the others to station while Sakura, who still had Sato wrapped in her arms, listened to the animated boy explain how they came on a good day because his mother and auntie were busy once again. She made brief conversation with the front desk officer who explained as reasonably as he could to the child that just because his mom and auntie couldn't take him grocery shopping had not meant that he could.

They arrived at the building, the officer returning to his post while Sakura and Sato followed Sasuke who entered the office without knocking. Before he could get a word out, Sato blurted, "Papa, they're here!"

Hiroto looked up from his hands where he was examining a new pack of cigarettes before tossing it into one of his drawers and hastily closing it with a sharp push. "Yes, they are," he grinned at his son. "It's good to see you safe and sound, Sasuke." Then to the medic he sighed, "Sorry if he's a handful for you, Sakura."

"Not at all," she assured him, lowering Sato back onto firm ground. "Though you might want to check on your officer out there after our meeting." While she'd only met Sato once before, it was amusing how comfortable he was around her. Perhaps Hiroto and his wife encouraged friendliness, which wouldn't be a surprise considering how welcoming the officer was to her despite meeting her only a few times. Or maybe Sato really grew excited to see anyone who resembled a friend of his mother's.

Hiroto looked back at his son and prompted him to return to the front desk so his uncle could play more games with him. The young boy bounded away, allowing Sasuke to shut the door behind them and take their seats on the uncomfortable chairs in front of Hiroto's desk. Sasuke placed Sakura's bag between them, the pack landing with a muffled _thump_.

"I'm glad to see you were able to come in so soon," Hiroto huffed, pulling a stack of papers out from one of the drawers. "I thought you would want more days to recuperate, but so long as you feel safe in the village streets, I don't suppose it's much of an issue."

Sasuke nodded. "Ibiki explained that your office would determine whether I need to have more frequent visits here."

"That's correct," Hiroto huffed. "My officers and I were deliberating what would be reasonable action in this situation." He flipped through what appeared to be meeting minutes on his desk. "Some suggested twenty-four-seven surveillance via ANBU units, but I firmly disagreed. Your track record since your initial detainment and so far during parole has been clean. And with the nature of the incident, I determined no further action be required in this case, including more frequent visits. You may continue to report your activities once a week, as usual."

Hiroto went on to explain what both Sasuke and Sakura had heard from their respective sources regarding the pardon's singular nature, and Sakura sighed with relief. Sasuke nodded once, his face impassive. "I understand." He lowered his head in gratitude.

Hiroto continued, "We know how Ken can be. You shouldn't be bothered by him again unless he actively seeks you out, but it may be in your best interest to continue keeping on your toes. From what I hear, what happened the other day has spurred some toxic gossip around the village."

Sakura's stomach clenched with anxiety. She was well aware that despite no legal documents staining his record, there was no way Sasuke would have gotten out of the incident unscathed. _Damn village gossip,_ she despaired, thinking about how the news surely reached her parents and only served to add more kindling to her mother's resentment and her father's uncertainty. Sakura involuntarily frowned into her hands that rested atop her lap. She then clenched her fingers and looked up at the chief of police, determination flaring in her chest.

"Thank you for taking care of Sasuke-kun." She bowed her own head in gratitude before raising her it once more. "My team and I will do what we can to help him, too."

The rest of the meeting consisted of the three of them discussing Sasuke's activities—or lack thereof—in the days since the incident with Ken. Hiroto even made some attempt to ask Sakura about her mission to Hana Village, to which she enthusiastically responded. The whole time, however, she could sense when Sasuke's eyes would fall on her in curiosity or with simple regard. She made it a point not to return his gaze, anxious about how he would read her eyes. The emotions that stirred in her chest were ones that she could hardly identify herself.

* * *

The heat of midday had many villagers retreating to their homes for the solace of air conditioning as the pair strolled the dirt paths. As the two made their way to their second errand, Sakura felt herself grow more at ease than when they first departed from Sasuke's apartment. And despite Sasuke's curt leave from Hiroto's office, the Uchiha seemed more relaxed, as well. She could see it in the way his eyes were more thoughtful than severe, in the way his lips were more curved than taut, the way the sharp planes of his face and jaw weren't tense. She couldn't keep herself from studying the sharp, aristocratic features of his face. Uchiha had regal attractiveness

As if sensing her ogling, Sasuke glanced down at her and lifted a questioning brow. Their eyes met for not even a second before she quickly looked up at the telephone poles that lined the streets to deny her staring. With her turned away, she failed to notice the subtle smirk that played on the Uchiha's lips.

Sakura's eyes drifted back to his profile and noticed the slight upturn of his mouth. She couldn't keep herself from nudging him playfully with her elbow. It seemed to startle the Uchiha, but only briefly. He returned by leaning some of his weight on her while they walked, causing her to chime a laugh as she pushed back with her shoulder. He let more of his weight playfully fall upon her until she was nearly holding him up while they walked, her laugh ringing out around them.

"You're heavy," she snorted, pushing him so he walked upright.

"You say that, but it took both me and the idiot to carry you."

She gasped in mock horror before narrowing her eyes. "That is so _rude!_ It's only because you both have one arm."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"That_ is rude."

Sakura burst into a fit of giggles, the weights of the last few days—and even the last few hours—lifting from her shoulders. They turned the corner to reach the base of the Hokage tower as Sakura began listing off animals whose tails grew back after they fell off, working to get another playful rise out of the Uchiha, who would give her slivers of bored reactions to return the favor.

He opened his mouth to retort at one of her comments only for him to freeze and turn his head in the direction of the top of the steps. His entire body grew rigid as stone.

She halted next to him and blinked at his stern expression. "Sasuke-kun?" She followed his gaze and saw the village elders, Koharu and Homura, shuffling out of the building. The two elders locked their eyes on Sasuke and made their way down the steps, their robes pooling slightly at their feet as they walked unhurried. So unhurried, in fact, that their expressions seemed…apathetic.

Sakura had never interacted with the elders much in the past, and only ever saw them whenever they were bustling in an out of the Hokage's office when Tsunade was the primary contact. Her shishou had mostly scathing words to say about them, especially after Pain's attack, and it seemed Sasuke felt the same. She couldn't blame him, she supposed, as they were two of the three to preside over his trial.

Sakura straightened herself, preparing for the unknown outcome of the interaction that not only seemed inevitable but aversive to Sasuke.

"Uchiha," Homura greeted coldly, his rasping voice devoid of genuine welcome. "I take it you're here to see Godaime's successor?"

"Yes," Sasuke responded flatly. "I take it your presence means that he's in the office."

"That's right," Koharu said, rounding behind Homura and standing next to the medic. She placed her hand gently on Sakura's shoulder. "And I believe that also means that you've accompanied this young heir. Is that right, Haruno-san?"

The medic nodded blankly at Koharu, surprised that she knew her by name. She also supposed it wouldn't be too far-fetched, but they never paid much attention to her, even as Tsunade's apprentice.

"Yes, well," Homura spoke up, walking through the space between Sasuke and Sakura to enter the street, "You're very lucky to have young Haruno-san as an ally, Sasuke. I'm sure the obligations of your old comrades will yield great rewards for you."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura bristled before she could stop herself, earning her a slight turn of the head from Homura. Koharu sighed and released her hand from the medic's shoulder to join the other elder as he shuffled away.

"Oh, pardon me," Homura apologized blandly. "Of course, you're reaping your own repercussions as a result."

The image of her parents flashed through Sakura's mind as well as Hiroto's warning of toxic gossip. _What do _they_ know about my life?_ "Excuse me?"

Realizing they had little interest in entertaining her with an answer, Sakura turned more in their direction and prepared to stomp after them, temper flaring. "I am not, nor is anyone else who stands by Sasuke-kun, with him under obligation," she seethed, trying and failing to keep irritation out of her voice. "The audacity to suggest—"

Sasuke's hand gripped her wrist before she could follow the elders with her words, halting her in place. She whipped her head in his direction only to meet his eyes that shot her a careful warning to stop her advancement. Sakura sighed exasperatedly, turned to the elders who continued meandering down the road without a second glance in her direction, then brought her attention back to the Uchiha in concession. He released her wrist and nodded in the direction of the building, gesturing her wordlessly to follow. She obliged, though reluctantly.

All good feelings in the air were gone and dissipated into the ether. When she was sure the elders were out of earshot, Sakura tugged on Sasuke's empty sleeve. She didn't wait for him to turn in acknowledgement before she spoke. "What Homura said was out of line," she grumbled. "Tsunade-sama was never happy around those two, and I think I have a better understanding why."

Sasuke didn't respond and simply guided them through the building.

"I mean, who do they think they are? Village elders, obviously, but what gives them the right to be so…so _callous_?"

"They've always been that way."

Sakura looked to Sasuke in surprise. "You've interacted with them before?"

The Uchiha shrugged in admission, his face still hardened. As they meandered through the halls and stairways to Kakashi's office, Sasuke gave Sakura space to seethe.

"Well, you'd think that being in a position of power would make them at least _try_ to seem amicable," she griped. "And did you hear how presumptuous they were? 'Reaping your own repercussions,' he said. I was reaping something, and by 'something' I mean I was absolutely _disgusted_. I mean, really, how—"

"Thank you."

Sakura blinked herself out of her tirade to look up at the Uchiha. They'd made it in front of Kakashi's office without her hardly noticing. Lavender and midnight met her grass-green with quiet sincerity. She waved at him dismissively, trying to keep heat from blooming across her cheeks. "You know I'll say something when someone's being unfair, Sasuke-kun," she assured him, lifting her hand and knocking on Kakashi's office door. _Anytime,_ she wanted to say.

When a muffled, "Enter," sounded through the barrier, they pushed through the door to find Kakashi resting his chin upon the heel of his hand tiredly. He blearily looked at the pair and sighed, though Sakura couldn't tell if it was in relief or exasperation. Surrounding him were piles of paperwork with neon tabs haphazardly straying from their uniformed stacks. The only uncovered spot on his desk was directly in front of a small picture frame that both Sasuke and Sakura knew held their Team Seven portrait.

It was only a few days since she'd stormed his office. How in the world did it get so chaotic so fast?

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura gasped, rounding his desk and placing a hand on his shoulder to showcase her empathy. "You are so swamped."

"I take it you've brought paperwork to swamp me further," he sighed wearily. Sakura motioned Sasuke to retrieve her bag, and she dug into its contents to pull out a pristine folder with a single sticky tab for his signature. He smiled weakly under his mask, pulling the strings to garner more of her empathy, Sakura knew. "You make my job marginally easier."

"And it's a job I know you're capable of completing." The medic patted her sensei's shoulder affectionately before making her way back to Sasuke's side, using the moment to shrug her bag over her shoulders. The Uchiha looked a bit standoffish as he stood in the middle of the office, even with the medic back at his side. Kakashi's eyes settled on the raven-haired shinobi and he cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"How may I help you, Sasuke?"

A man of very few words, Sakura could see her teammate's lips form a thin line as he prepared the thoughts he wanted to say aloud. Sasuke let out a slow breath before bowing his head slightly in gratitude. "Thank you," he muttered, "for your intervention the other day."

The silver-haired man regarded his student silently. Sakura watched as wrinkles formed between his brows before he relaxed. "Lift your head, Sasuke." When the Uchiha obliged, Kakashi went on. "I did what I believed was reasonable. The elders may think that I stepped over the line in my power of persuasion, but it was no trouble on my end. We're just happy to see you safe. Although, it's always nice to hear some gratitude from our most constipated member," he added teasingly, earning him a scowl from Sasuke. Kakashi then let his eyes trail over to the medic. She swallowed hard, hoping that he wouldn't reveal any more about the show of emotion she had in his office not long ago. "I take it you were with company these last few days?" he asked carefully.

"Yes."

"Friends?"

"Yes." She clenched her fists, knowing the next word would sting.

"Family?"

Sakura trained her gaze on Kakashi as she shook her head no. In the corner of her eye, however, she saw Sasuke's eyes look to the profile of her face briefly, but she refused to meet it out of shame.

"Well," Kakashi folded his hands under his chin, "so long as you were recharging yourself around people you trust. If you need more time off, let me know. You've worked up enough of a sweat over at the hospital, and I could always use Tsunade's help back here to clear this explosion of paperwork." He gestured lamely to his desk.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll be back bright and early. You can let shishou know."

The three of them—or more so Kakashi and Sakura, as Sasuke stood and listened—had a discussion of Sakura's accomplishments in Hana Village and the strides the village made in finding a team who was willing to begin the construction of the children's mental health clinic in Konoha. Buzz terms flew in the air until Sakura turned to the Uchiha's blank gaze, his expression not even bothering to hide the degree he'd spaced out. She smiled at him before turning her grin to their sensei in farewell, citing that she needed to unpack and tend to her house chores.

Kakashi dismissed them, a knowing twinkle in his eye as his gaze shifted between his two students.

The pair trekked back through the halls and stairways to the tower lobby. Sakura had hoped that the topic of her family wouldn't come up again, though she supposed it was inevitable for her sensei to be concerned about that part of her life. He'd seen the way she deteriorated after the war and after she'd moved out from her family home. She knew he hoped she'd reconcile with her parents, but everything seemed more and more precarious with them, particularly her mother, despite not having contacted them in months. Gossip about the incident with Ken would never slip by Mebuki, Sakura realized with dread. _I just need to breathe,_ she reminded herself. _I just need to breathe and then maybe I'll be in the headspace to talk about—"_

"About what happened the other day."

Sakura blinked dumbly for a moment, wondering if she'd spoken her thoughts aloud by mistake. She turned to Sasuke bewilderedly. "Wha…?"

"We need to talk about it. And your apology."

"Um…yes, we do. You're right, we do." For a moment, Sakura didn't know what she was agreeing to until she took a second longer to study Sasuke's eyes. _Oh,_ she gasped internally, _He means…he means about the…_

Sakura couldn't even recite the word "kiss" in her head.

_Oh gods, strike me down, just do it._

She thumbed her palm anxiously behind her back. "Uh…right now?"

Sasuke seemed to ponder her question for a moment as they walked back out into the heat. "When's your next day off?"

The medic counted the days on her fingers and mentally flipped through her scheduled meetings. Even with the head starts she had made weeks ago, there was still much to do with the children's mental health clinic. And with Tsunade assuming her position as Kakashi's preceptor once more, it was her responsibility to assume the daily tasks of running the hospital again. She'd hoped for shorter shifts, but with it, something had to give. "Next weekend," she sighed unenthusiastically.

They stopped in front of the tower steps, preparing to part ways.

"Hm," Sasuke hummed in thought. "I'll pick you up."

The medic stared at him, not fully registering his words. "Pick me up?" she echoed.

He nodded once, stuffing his hand into his pocket leisurely. "It's a date."

With that, he pivoted effortlessly on his heel and started for his apartment, leaving Sakura to bathe in her swirling hodgepodge of emotions.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Honestly, I loved writing this chapter so much. I cannot wait for you all to read it, and the words kept flowing in my head demanding that I keep writing them all down. I hope you enjoy it just as much, as I really wanted to share it with you.**

**As always, thank you all for such kind words and reviews. Life has been so difficult for many of us, myself included, and I hope that this gives you all a sliver of reprieve from all the chaos happening out there. It means so much to see your reviews, your kind thoughts on twitter, and your excitement for this fiction. It keeps me motivated to know that you all enjoy it. So, without further ado, please enjoy this one, too!**

**Chapter 18**

Sakura turned to her side to study herself in her body-length mirror, sighing as she felt her self-consciousness growing more by the second. Sasuke would be there to pick her up as promised within the next fifteen-or-so minutes, and she figured that this attire would be the best it was going to get. She hardly had time after work to think of a plan of action.

The previous day, during her final shift at the hospital for the week, she'd returned from her quick break with a bottle of green tea and a couple of _umeboshi_ _onigiri_ in hand. On her desk was a dainty to-go container filled with her favorite _anmitsu _and her usual request of two little cups of sweet dark syrup. Next to it was a plastic spoon and a small card with unmistakable script.

_Tomorrow. 20:00. Semi-casual._

When the medic placed her fingers on the container, it was still chilly to the touch as though it was bought only a few minutes before she'd arrived. She looked around the room and out the glass panes that shed light from the outdoors hoping to catch a glimpse of the Uchiha, but the only evidence he'd left behind of his presence was the warm air filtering into the room from a slightly ajar window.

Of course, she'd told Ino right away that she didn't really know what semi-casual looked like, and the blond squealed loud enough to crumble stone. Recruiting her saved her considerable amounts of time compared to if she had gone shopping by herself. They'd spent the evening scouring for the right clothes. At the time, Sakura didn't mind what her best friend had picked out. But wearing it now, she wondered if she seemed too plain for the fabric that decorated her.

She wore a sage green, off-the-shoulder, slim-fit shirt that cut off just at her waist with sleeves that hugged her upper arms. Her shoulders and clavicle were bare and framed only by her petal pink tresses. Ino swore the color of the blouse brought out her eyes and wouldn't stand for her to pick a different one. The shirt's short length revealed a sliver of her midriff, something she wasn't quite used to exposing outside of necessity with mission attire. For pants, she wore comfortable, high-waisted, pastel blue capris that ran down the length of her legs, cutting off at neatly folded cuffs just above her ankles. Ino had let her borrow dainty white, flat sandals with a thick band over her foot and a thin strap secured around her ankles. It was an outfit worthy of her best blond girlfriend, but she questioned whether her own appearance did the ensemble any justice.

Having to map out her clothes for their second date was painfully stressful_._ The preparation for this one felt different, as did her nerves. She felt more high-strung, more self-critical, more…more anxious. Their first date was _very_ Sasuke: training and a quick, sweet snack for her with minimal thought into what to wear because training was so straightforward. She hadn't given much thought to her outward appearance for such a long time since much of her mind was occupied with war, strategy, and survival.

_Does Sasuke-kun even _have_ semi-casual clothes?_

She pulled her hair away from her shoulders to experiment with a ponytail before letting it fall once more, unsatisfied. She blew a gust of breath at her fringe that landed haphazardly against her forehead, her yin seal peeking out between the curtain of pink.

"I'll just leave it down," she muttered to herself, pivoting on her foot and making her way to the bathroom, grabbing a small makeup bag on her way out the door. She flipped on the lights and nearly grimaced at the products Ino had shoved into her hand the previous night. Vials and tubes of various shades of skin filled the pouch to the brim. Primer, concealer, foundation, serum, BB cream, CC cream…_what?_

"Oh, higher powers, _help_," Sakura despaired quietly, digging through the bag for something she recognized. She hardly had any use for makeup, even on her days off, and often let her friend's tutorials travel in one ear and out the other without resistance. "I should have paid more attention…"

Sakura opted for her usual look after giving up on figuring out which product went on her skin, the look that she'd opt to have on the rare occasions she used any product at all: she filled in her brows for a more shapely appearance, carefully curled her lashes (she hated, hated, _hated _that monstrous eyelash curler), and put a lightly tinted balm on her lips. When she looked back in the mirror, she almost laughed at the way her face had hardly changed, then wondered why it was again that Ino had such a fascination with the stuff.

She walked out to the living room and cleared the surface of the _kotatsu_ that was stacked high with medical texts she was reading earlier in the day. She was pushing a tome back onto one of her tall shelves when she heard a few soft knocks on her door. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she whirled her head around to the microwave and saw that it was eight o'clock sharp. Sakura swallowed hard and pressed her pants free of any visible wrinkles, hoping she looked presentable before tugging the hem of her shirt down slightly to lessen the amount of exposed skin.

_Ino, you are so bold._

The medic padded to the door and peeked through the peep hole to see Sasuke's raven dark hair, his face angled away as if looking towards the final rays of the sleepy sunset. Sakura took a deep breath before strapping on the white sandals and grabbing her slim wallet and keys to slip into her back pocket.

_Breathe,_ she chanted. _Breathe, breathe, breathe._

She did one final scan of her apartment before working her fingers to unlock her door. She willed her heart to slow, but what she saw was enough silence it.

Before her was Sasuke, his torso clad in a crisp, casual white dress shirt that had its top button undone to reveal a hint of his clavicle. The sleeve around his arm was folded pristinely up his forearm, revealing the stretches of lean muscle beneath his exposed skin. He wore it untucked and with midnight blue pants that ran along the length of his legs, the fabric hinting at his toned physique. He wore what looked to be his usual black sandals, like a defiant model who refused to conform all the way to fashion. While she soaked in his appearance, the subtle scent of hinoki trees and spearmint wafted into her nose.

He was sharp and refined, the epitome of a mysterious Adonis whose regality was barely concealed in _semi-casual _clothing.

Sakura's throat suddenly felt impossibly dry.

_I look like a kid playing dress-up next to this._

The Uchiha turned in her direction, the sharp planes of his face barely illuminated by the sleepy sunset. She saw the way his eyes flickered across her form as though assessing her appearance with a quick scan of his mismatched eyes, though his face remained impassive. They stood there for a moment as though he was allowing her to continue to observe the sight before her with her mouth slightly agape.

_Oh no. Is it too late to change?  
_"Ready?" he asked, pulling her out of her stupor.

"Uh," she croaked.

_Oh, my fucking—_

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow. "Uh?" he echoed, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks that threatened to melt her entire face. She cleared her throat and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear as casually as she could.

"Yes," she responded, her voice a few notches louder than she would have liked. She cleared her throat once more before turning to her apartment door to lock it, her fingers fumbling with the small piece of metal.

_ Breathe,_ she urged herself. _Just breathe._

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived at Sakura's apartment to pick her up, but there was probably very little the universe could do to prepare him for what he saw. Wide, emerald eyes, tinted lips, and hues of green and blue that added to her personification of spring, complete with the comforting smell of rosemary and mint. Her bare shoulders drew in his eyes just before the sage green cloth that wrapped around the gentle swell of her breasts.

Was he gawking?

_Reel it in,_ he told himself, carefully ensuring his expression remained as impassive as possible. Judging by the stirred look in her eyes, he was able to hide his amazement well. He couldn't help but let his gaze travel across her form while a whisper of pleasant surprise made itself heard in the back of his mind. She'd never looked so…just _so_ before. He paused at the line of bare skin separating her shirt from her pants, pants that hugged her legs and made them appear impossibly long.

_Control yourself._

When their eyes met again, there was a brief second when his mind went blank. They looked brighter. Maybe it was because they were paired with her pinked lips that parted slightly as though a word was on the cusp of releasing, though no sound came out. Part of him wished to freeze her expression and commit it to memory, a memory he would selfishly refer to in secret.

He wasn't sure how long they'd stood there before he felt himself finally return to his senses and ask if she was ready. After she locked up her apartment, they departed into the night, both keeping a careful, yet comfortable, distance away from each other. With the incoming darkness, Sasuke felt more at ease walking around the village. Even without his usual midnight clothes, villagers glanced at him less than they would during the day when he was easily spotted, even with his head hidden within a hood.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked to his right.

"A restaurant."

"Hmmm."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Very."

_Good._

"I'm glad you and I are finally having dinner together," Sakura piped up. "Without Naruto, like I promised."

He recalled her words from the night he'd walked her home after their cohort meal. "Mm," he hummed in reply. "Except it's not just two friends having dinner."

He knew her cheeks were turning poppy red, but before he could smugly congratulate himself, he felt her elbow dig lightly into his side. He looked down at her in challenge before nudging her gently with his shoulder, earning him a playful snort from the medic as she tried to push him back with her shoulder and more of her weight. The attempt did nothing, however, and he merely rolled his eyes playfully, trying his best to suppress an amused grin as he let more of his weight lean against her. Her laugh chimed in the warm night air, familiar and comforting.

Once her laughter calmed to a soft chuckle, they walked side by side once more, their hands brushing against each other tantalizingly. Sasuke had half a mind to graze it intentionally, just to see what she would do. It was reminiscent of when they walked around Hana Village, where he felt more free, where no one bothered to look twice at him with harsh judgment. He suppressed the urge, though, not wanting to overstep their budding…relationship? He wasn't sure what to call it. He didn't want to jump the gun, not until he was absolutely sure.

The pair made it to the village hub where throngs of civilians and shinobi alike were laughing, chattering, and bustling to get to the next bar or joint. He noticed Sakura lagging to avoid bumping into any of the revelers, causing her to walk slightly out of his periphery. Out of nearly pure instinct, he reached behind and placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her forward to walk beside him once more, taking note of how she seemed to startle at his gesture. He almost startled himself as what felt akin to electricity shot through the fingertips that contacted the medic. He knew she was gazing up at him, probably to silently gauge his own reaction as to what passed between them, but he didn't want to appear fazed and stared ahead as he gently steered her.

He released his hand when they came upon a dark wooden exterior of a building, the loss of her warmth more noticeable than usual. As they rounded its front, Sasuke heard a small gasp escape her lips. Bright blue _noren_ hung across the awning's edge, its fabric bleached with the name of the restaurant: _Grill Central._ Dark wood-latticed _shoji_ panels served as the entrance with a silver menu stand to its left. Despite being a short distance away, the scents of savory food wafted into their noses and made his own stomach yearn.

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura, searching in her expression to see if she was pleased. A wide smile had broken across her face, radiant. Needing nothing else as a cue to continue, he stepped forward, pushed the _noren_ and _shoji_ aside, and allowed her to walk into the restaurant first.

Square tables checkered across the space, each one suitable for two people. Patrons filled almost every table, their conversations spilling and mixing into lively noise with food readily served and scarfed by some while others seemed enraptured in conversation with their partners. Warm lighting bathed the area in a homey glow challenged only by a long stretch of countertop covered by more _noren_ where chefs and staff bustled to make orders.

"_Okonomiyaki!"_ Sakura clapped her hands together excitedly as one server exited the kitchen area with a large plate decorated with colorful vegetables, meats, and sauces piled high in an elaborate, savory rainbow. She turned to Sasuke, her beaming smile making the corners of his own mouth want to follow suit.

"Is this okay?" he asked carefully, though it was more to hear her girlish excitement than listen to her affirmative.

"Absolutely," she grinned.

A staff member approached them and bowed in welcome before ushering them to a table that sat against one of the walls. The server poured water into their glasses and offered them menus before bowing and hurrying back to other patrons calling for his attention.

"How did you find this place?" Sakura asked as she peeked above her menu.

Sasuke brought his glass of water to his lips for a sip before replying, "Hiroto. His wife owns it."

"Really? No wonder she's always so busy." The medic turned to peer into the kitchen as best as she could. "Is she here?"

"She might be. I let her know we were coming."

"You're really close to Hiroto's family now, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged, truly not knowing what to say. The officer's family had been open and welcome to him since the moment he stepped into the man's office. Sato had grown on him more than he anticipated, and Hiroto thought it only made sense to recommend and advertise his wife's restaurant. Why not meet the whole family? It appeared that Sakura was giving him an opportunity to formulate his answer (and knowing her, she wouldn't change the subject too easily without receiving one), so he replied, "I don't mind spending time with them. They've been kind."

"They really have been," she agreed before peering down at her menu again.

The pair agreed to share one large _okonomiyaki_ stuffed with _nagaimo_, nearly all the vegetables on the menu, and squid. When the server chipperly came back to take their orders and hurry away to the kitchen, Sakura rested her cheek in her hand while propping her elbow on the table. She scanned the restaurant once more before her eyes fell on Sasuke, her expression contemplative.

"What?" she asked, as though in challenge.

"What?"

"You are staring at me."

"_You_ are staring at _me._"

"Very mature, Sasuke-kun," she snorted, taking a drink from her glass. "You're going the more conventional route this time."

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the first time we went on a…date," she spoke the word carefully, "we sparred for twenty or thirty minutes. This feels different."

Sasuke felt himself grow sheepish, but he was determined not to let it show on his face. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is this better?"

She hummed playfully before a mischievous smile danced on her lips. "I can't tell yet."

He eased more into comfort upon hearing her teasing challenge. She must have sensed it, as well, for she asked him about his latest week of tutoring Naruto and visiting Hiroto for the usual weekly report. Sasuke didn't bother to hide his grimace at the former, his temples tensing with irritation at the recollection of the idiot blonde's inability to memorize key strategies Konoha employed in the second war. Sakura laughed at that, spurring her to recall memories of their academy and genin days aloud. With each recollection, each shared memory that he surprisingly could conjure as she spoke them, her tinkling laugh filled the air and seemed to purify the raucous din of the restaurant.

The server had brought in their massive _okonomiyaki_, thick and elegantly decorated and drizzled with all their requests. Sakura paused for a moment for the two of them to say, "Itadakimasu," in unison, the sound of her soprano dancing across his baritone making him subtly grin.

Her first bite caused her to hum excitedly, and it was as if her entire body wanted to dance as a result. He watched her with poorly suppressed amusement as she sighed happily. It was almost as entertaining as watching her eat _anmitsu._ The pair began eating from the large plate in front of them, silently agreeing on a system of turns.

They continued talking about their shared past. She smiled at him with enthusiasm, flashing her pearly white teeth framed by her soft, pink-stained lips. Her eyes beamed with excitement, and he knew it was because recollections had flitted across her mind, memories that she wanted to vocalize that he was surprised to share with her. He'd watch as she'd tuck her hair behind her ears with every new description, every new question, sometimes pushing her tresses away from her shoulders to reveal her creamy, bare skin as though it distracted her from her process. He could watch her all night, he realized, the usual voice in his head not even bothering to reprimand him to remain controlled.

"I have a question," she said, prefacing her fourth or fifth. When he nodded for her to continue, looked him directly in the eye daringly. She folded her arms on the table surface and leaned forward. It took extra energy to keep his gaze on her emerald irises and not on the sleek column of her throat. "How did you put up with me back then?"

Sasuke snorted, causing the medic to look at him as though he'd grown a second head. "You'll need to elaborate on that question," he teased, offering her a playfully bored expression.

Sakura pouted indignantly before she gave a snorted laugh of her own. "Okay, smarty. I mean, how in the world did you stand me fawning over you? I know I was in your face a lot, and looking back, I wish I could just...I don't know, tell myself to knock it off and give you space."

He pondered that question, genuinely tossing the words and pairing them with memories of the pastel pink girl that trailed after him each time Team Seven was called to action. She bounded after him at every chance she had, especially during their early missions of picking weeds, walking dogs, and finding stray pets. He remembered feeling indifferent towards her, consumed by determination to use Team Seven as a stepping-stone towards his goals as opposed to a mechanism for growth and companionship. There was also the dilemma of not knowing where she fit in the pseudo-family he'd assigned in his head, where Kakashi was the closest thing to a father and Naruto the closest he had to a brother.

Then the memory of finding her sobbing atop his senbon-littered form during their mission to the Land of Waves entered his mind. The memory of feeling the urge to lift her spirits during the first round of the chunin exam. The instinctual need to survive, with her and for her, in the Forest of Death. The raging desire to protect her from the Oto nin, from Gaara, from himself. Memory upon memory, up until the point where she'd tried tearfully to keep him from leaving the village. He had no idea how to articulate his thoughts in a way that would make sense to her, so he replied simply with, "It wasn't that bad."

She blinked at him a few times skeptically before sighing. "Well, I thought it was. And for that, I apologize."

His gut instinct was to tell her that she didn't have to, as a voice in the back of his mind thought that those memories contributed to a childhood he _wanted_ to remember. Before he could get his words out, his indecision won and kept him silent. They continued to eat away at the _okonomiyaki_. Sakura seemed to be comfortable in their quiet and, sparking the rare occasion, Sasuke was not.

"You grew on me," he said suddenly, hardly realizing the words left his mouth.

Sakura looked up and blinked at him in confusion. "Huh?"

Sasuke silently berated himself, as he hadn't fully made a way to formulate his thoughts, and now he was on the spot. "You grew on me," he repeated slowly. "I didn't mind. You became…important."

_Does that make sense?_ he wondered, hoping she wouldn't ask him to spell it out.

"Oh."

_Oh?_

Sakura shrugged, and Sasuke watched as some strands of hair grazed her bare shoulders. The smile she bore was radiant as she said, "You're important to me, too."

He didn't realize how much he enjoyed hearing that. Sasuke was important to her. Logically, that made sense, but there was something about having the verbal confirmation that this was her truth that made him feel a warmth grow in his chest.

As they ate, Sakura changed the subject to the strides she was making on the village's new children's mental health clinic. Since the budget had been approved, she'd been focusing on treatment methods for trauma survivors that didn't require expending chakra. It had taken her team over a year, since before the war, to consider a route beyond altering memories through different jutsu. Other villages had taken her lead and have agreed upon a method completely chakra-free. Sakura spoke animatedly of a "talking cure" that had made promising strides in recent literature headed by her and her team.

She grew more animated with this topic. He could nearly see the cogs turning in her head as terminology didn't recognize left her lips. He didn't fully understand what she was talking about, but he was too fascinated by her passion to interrupt her for an explanation. She used a finger to map basic diagrams and pathways of the brain on their table's surface, give examples of verbal interventions utilized in this "talking cure," and describe some of the kids at the hospital who were showing major improvements in their mental health.

The medic paused for a moment, using the opportunity to take a bite from their shared plate. She blinked at him and, with a slightly full mouth, she asked sheepishly, "Am I talking too much?"

The sight was so…so _Sakura_ he wanted to chuckle.

"No," he assured her. "Not at all."

He missed this, he realized, as he split the last fraction of the _okonomiyaki_ in half. He missed spending time with the medic without their silently appointed chaperones. He missed not needing to battle out his thoughts with physical blows and instead use his words. He missed her comforting presence, the way she could carry herself with confidence and grace in her expertise, the quirky things she'd do that would make something flutter spiritedly in his chest, the way she could effortlessly ease him into a relaxed state.

They'd just finished the last of their food, their shared plate peppered with the remnants of green onions and smears of kewpie mayo. She'd gone on to explain the intricacies of brain pathways and their correlations with her proposed talking cure, and he still didn't know what "the autonomous reconsolidation of memories for meaning-making" meant. He was about to bring his water glass to his lips when her next words made him freeze in place.

"Children in our village have been ravaged by war and trauma for generations," she explained, her voice growing more solemn. "I had the privilege of growing up with civilian parents and not needing to worry about whether they'd come home from work as a kid. I never had to think about never seeing my loved ones again. Not everyone had that, and the ripples of that kind of trauma last a long time." She lowered her gaze. "I want to do what I can to make life more bearable for them. We're heading into a time of peace…they deserve that much and more."

Something curled painfully in Sasuke's chest, something he'd actively hid away for years.

After a dazed moment, Sakura looked up and met his eyes. A look of surprise crossed her face before it was replaced with worry.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured. He wasn't aware of where her concern was coming from until he listened to his body and felt the way his brows were furrowed, his lips taut in a near frown. "I'm sorry if I said something—"

"You didn't say anything wrong," he interrupted, consciously relaxing his features.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Sasuke used the opportunity to contemplate her words. Konoha had been scarred for generations by war, violence, and loss, and his generation—his side of Konoha—was directly impacted by it. He didn't have anyone as a child to help him heal. The events of his life threw him into chaos. These children now…they were lucky. They were lucky to have Sakura. They wouldn't have to traverse a path like his.

Although, she'd told him before that he deserved good things, that she'd forgiven him, that Team Seven had forgiven him_._ Sakura understood that he'd been hurt in his past, but she had no idea to what extent that was. Would she be willing to listen if he told her?

She bit her lip and hid her hands beneath the table. He didn't have to see to know she was thumbing her palm like a worry stone.

"You really didn't say anything wrong," he repeated, knowing he needed to ease her anxiety.

"I just…I didn't want to bring up anything that might be painful for you."

He scoffed before he could stop himself, though it wasn't out of spite. Seeing how the worry on her face turned into an expression of indignation, he softened his tone as best as he could. "It's fine, Sakura," he assured her, leaning back slightly into his seat. He paused for a moment, trying to conjure words that would best convey his thoughts. The best he could do, however, was say, "It's a good thing you are helping them."

A flash of recognition seemed to cross her eyes, and Sasuke realized perhaps he didn't have to explain his entire thought process after all. _Mind reader,_ he internally mused.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been in the restaurant, taking their time in each other's company. It could have been hours, but it didn't feel long enough. He let his mind selfishly bask in her presence, quietly relieved that the reprimanding voice in his head wasn't derailing him from his contentment.

"Sasuke-san."

The pair turned in the direction of a petite older woman with shining, auburn hair pulled back into a bun atop her head. Her eyes wrinkled slightly at the edges as she smiled at them and wiped one hand on her on her black apron while the other held a white to-go container and a plastic-wrapped utensil. The woman had a polite smile spread across her face, a more subdued version of her young son's beaming grin. She was the grace to Hiroto's gruff, the complementary to his color.

"Yui," the Uchiha greeted, seeing Sakura raise her eyebrows in surprise in his periphery.

"I hope you both enjoyed your meal," Yui said, her eyes shifting to the medic. "This must be Haruno-san, am I right?"

"You can just call me Sakura," she chimed, bowing her head politely. "The food was amazing! And you must be Officer Hiroto's wife?"

"Yes, I am," Yui beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I brought some of our signature _ujikintoki_ on the house_,_" she said, handing Sakura the small to-go container with the sweet ice treat, the plastic-wrapped utensil on its lid. The woman winked mischievously at the medic. Then to Sasuke she said as an aside, "She's much prettier than either you or my husband described, Sasuke-san."

The Uchiha's jerk reaction was to scowl, but he sighed and glanced arbitrarily away from the two women instead, not wanting to disrespect Yui. Sakura cleared her throat sheepishly, and he knew she was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear without even looking. The officer's wife chimed a giggle and patted Sasuke on the shoulder reassuringly, a gesture that let him know she was only teasing.

"I just wanted to check in on you both," Yui went on, turning to Sakura once more. "I was dropping Sato off with my husband earlier this week when Sasuke-san let me know he'd be coming to dinner tonight with you. I wanted to be sure we gave you both a good first impression."

"It was wonderful, and it's wonderful to meet you," Sakura beamed. "Your family is so kind. Thank you for taking such good care of Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha peered at her from the corner of his eye, not sure how to label the warmth that thawed his heart. The medic's emerald green eyes met his, and her grin widened even more.

Yui gushed for a few moments about how Hiroto had known Sasuke as a child when his own father had been the chief of military police, surprising the medic. He carefully watched Sakura's expression, wondering if the history of his family's demise was crossing her mind at any moment, waiting for the flash of pity or mourning to cross her face. When she was only humming in wonderment at Yui's words, he felt…relieved.

"In any case," Yui went on, "Sato always has fun when he gets to see you and Sasuke-san at the military police station. If anything, I should thank you both for being so patient with him. He's reaching that curious age."

"You've raised a sweet boy," Sakura smiled.

Sensing a quick pause, Sasuke took it as his opportunity to speak.

"We should be leaving now," he announced, standing from his seat and turning to Sakura for her to follow suit. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out several bills before putting them on the table. He found the pinkette gazing at the bills, her own hand in her back pocket as if she wanted to take her wallet out to contribute. "I covered it, Sakura."

She blinked at him before nodding once, a light blush staining her cheeks as she stood. As they exchanged a few more pleasantries with Yui about coming back to the restaurant when they could, Sasuke snaked his hand to the small of Sakura's back once more to guide her forward. The same electric current buzzed in his fingertips as they grazed against part of her bare skin. He released her again when they stepped out into the night, the want left behind causing him to ache.

* * *

Passersby began crowding the streets even more as revelers who'd long clocked out of their workdays strolled by the pair, clots of people waiting for friends and coworkers to celebrate the new weekend. None of them paid any attention to Sasuke or Sakura, to her relief.

It was likely ten at night at his point, and she surprised herself by how long the two of them had sat in Yui's restaurant simply talking and holding conversation. She'd missed that.

"I'll hold it," Sasuke offered, taking the _ujikintoki_ container while Sakura unwrapped the spoon from its plastic sleeve as they walked.

She blinked down at the slender utensil, fingering at its handle to see if two of them were stuck together. _Did Yui…do this on purpose? _she asked herself, remembering the woman's mysterious wink. When Sasuke gave her a curious look, she cleared her throat. "Oh, she…she only gave us one spoon."

The Uchiha stared blankly at her for a moment, and rising panic grew in her chest.

"Wait here," she said, turning toward the restaurant slightly, "I'll go back and—"

"Don't bother."

Sakura froze and pivoted on her heel to face Sasuke, who maneuvered his finger to remove the ice dessert's lid deftly with his single hand. He then held out the deep green treat to her. She felt her eyes widen at the sight of the deep green shaved ice with a small, glistening scoop of _anko_ and three little mounds of _shiratama _mochi.

The medic frowned slightly as she dipped the spoon into the _ujikintoki_ to get a spoonful of the sweet snack with a small piece of everything. "I know you're not a big fan of sweets, but…you don't want to try it?"

Sasuke regarded her for a moment. Then he took a step toward her, leaned down slightly to meet her level, and opened his mouth. It took her a moment to understand what he was doing, and when realization hit, it shoved her heart into her throat. She nearly flung the ice treat into the sky in shock. His eyes were focused on the spoonful of sweetness before they glanced up at her expectantly, midnight and lavender holding her frozen for a length of time she couldn't discern. Almost hypnotically, she lifted the spoon to his lips for him to take in his mouth. Then he pulled away, taking the sweet ice with him, leaving her still in a state of disbelief.

_That's so…,_ her mind stuttered. _So…_

"So cute."

Sasuke raised a single brow at her as he swallowed, his face otherwise impassive.

_I said that out loud,_ she realized, horrified. _Oh, my fu—I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!_

"Uh."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched in amusement. "Uh?"

"Nothing," she said hastily, pleading with her facial features to mirror his unfettered expression. She withdrew the spoon and let it hover above the _ujikintoki_ in his hand. "Does it…do you like it?" _Oh, higher powers, help me make words._

Sasuke shrugged before turning slightly to gesture her to follow him in their walk. "It's sweet," he commented. "Try it."

She scooped out another spoonful of the sweet dessert and examined its delicious sheen in the streetlight. She saw the mixes of sugary syrup and condensed milk beckoning her, making her mouth water yet again as her tongue yearned for the delicacy. _But then…it's like kissing again,_ she thought shyly, thinking that only couples could share a spoon (even though she'd picked clean Ino and even Hinata's desserts with their utensils without shame). She brought it to her lips slowly, and all her hesitation dissipated into the ether as an explosion of sugar caused her to sigh happily.

_Sugary treats. My weakness. Gods, I'm too easy to please._

She didn't realize her eyes had closed with pleasure until she blinked at Sasuke, whose amusement still hadn't left the smirk on his face.

"It's good," she said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders before burying the spoon into the dessert again. "Sue me."

Just as she was about to get another spoonful out, Sasuke lowered his head again, his mouth slightly open. She knew what to do, though her heart still fluttered noisily in her chest, and let his lips encase around the little plastic before pulling away. Her cheeks nearly hurt from smiling, but she didn't know if it was from his lax of boundary or from the sugar that danced on her tongue.

They walked side-by-side, his hand holding the dessert between them while she took carefully measured turns sharing the _ujikintoki, _diligently measuring out parts of the _anko_, mochi, and ice to be sure each bite they took had a bit of each. Her heart hummed with happiness until the final scoop. She peered into the little cup in Sasuke's hand and pouted, noting how the ice had melted into a chilly soup and that she'd improperly measured the dango pieces, leaving her with only a sliver of _anko_ left.

"Boo," Sakura sighed sadly. She looked up at the Uchiha and, reminding herself not to be selfish, said, "You can finish it, Sasuke-kun."

He shrugged and lifted the cup's edge to his lips. Sasuke paused, however, just before he contacted the rim and glanced down at Sakura, her brows pulled together, framing her sad, doe-like eyes. A small smirk, and he lowered the cup to her. "Too sweet for me," he conceded, and the medic lit up once again before taking it in her hands and slurping up what was left. The Uchiha plucked it and the spoon from her hands when she was done before tossing it in a nearby trash bin, nodding ahead for them to continue walking.

Sasuke seemed to be taking intentionally less-crowded routes, she noticed now that her their dessert was finished, though it was unsurprising for Sakura to see. She also couldn't help but notice what felt like a buzzing connection between them, one that made her cautiously curious. It was a strange push and pull within her, as though she wanted to remain as careful as possible around the Uchiha while also be playful with him. So far, she hadn't been brushed aside or scolded. If anything, he seemed entertained by her.

A week ago, he'd said he wanted to speak to her about her brazen kiss as well as her apology for it at all. She figured this was the part of the date where they'd discuss it. Her fingers grew clammy at the thought. Sasuke had never gone out of his way to guide her so openly, had never been one to take the lead in initiating spending time together. Maybe with Naruto, but certainly not with her.

Maybe she should have talked to the blond to get a sense of what to expect?

_Because right now,_ she thought, _I have no idea._

Sasuke appeared to be leading them to the perimeter of the village, away from the bustling night life and toward the quieter walkways that rimmed Konoha. The gravel paths turned into cobblestone, and cement ledges lined the broad walkway. Resting atop them were Konoha fir trees and early summer blooms, all of which carried a sleepy blue hue in the moon and streetlights that illuminated their trail. It was peaceful.

She turned her head slightly to the left to steal a glance at the Uchiha, awed by the way his features seemed to thrive in the night. The planes of his aristocratic features seemed sharper, particularly the angle of his jawline and the long, straight line of his nose. Sasuke's skin looked tanner than before she left, she realized, noticing how his complexion seemed a few shades closer to Naruto's. His signature scowl was absent from his face, instead replaced with eyes that looked casually ahead in thought. Midnight and lavender, a sight that could send the most courageous shinobi into panic, had no such effect on her. The pair of eyes only served to mesmerize her, and not in a medical sense. She wanted to look for the sake of looking, for the sake of seeing, for the sake of getting willingly lost. Some of his fringe brushed across his forehead, and her fingers twitched with want to gently push them away, if only to get a better look.

She struggled to pull her eyes away for her gaze to slip toward his lips, a blush threatening to form at the memory of how surprisingly soft they were when pressed against her own. She blinked a few times to scatter the thought away, letting her eyes trail over the column of his neck and clavicle, exposed to the night air between his crisp white collar. She stared at this part of him, as each step they took seemed to give her little peeks at the muscles his shirt shielded from view.

_Training has certainly given him his physique back,_ she thought absently, unable to stop the idea from entering her mind.

Sasuke's eyes shifted in her direction, meeting her gaze. Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she stared up at him, wide-eyed and guilty.

"You're staring at me. Again."

"No, I'm not," she fibbed, feeling unbearable heat rise to her cheeks. Her poor judgment didn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Hn." He nudged at her with his elbow gently, causing her to let out a whine of embarrassment. She saw the corner of his mouth upturn in his own amusement and felt her nerves quell enough to keep their conversation going.

"I've had so many sweets in the last twenty-four hours," she commented, clasping her hands behind her back while they strolled. "Thanks for the _anmitsu_ yesterday. And dinner today."

"It _is_ the more conventional route," he retorted, using her words from the restaurant.

She smiled at that before looking down at her sandal-clad feet and examining the cobblestone path beneath her soles. It was then that the familiarity of the route dawned on her. She looked up, a hesitating in her step. Beyond them were the Konoha's massive olive-green gates, and she recognized this road as the one anyone needed to pass in order to leave the village.

"Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha glanced at her, marginally slowing his pace.

"Where are we going?"

"Up ahead."

She felt her heart clench in her chest as a painfully familiar concrete bench came into view. With each mission she took since that fateful night, she was always sure to hurry past this spot without looking, forcing herself to avoid dwelling on the memory of his final night in the village as a child. It became a ritual for her, to rush by the site and abate the torture in her heart, until it almost became a game to see how quickly her powerwalks could be. The memory didn't hurt as badly when she did that. Now, though, being here with the boy she loved forced the ache to rise in her chest, coax her sadness back into her consciousness, make her thoughts run wild with "what if."

Sasuke slowed in front of the bench and sat on its left, nodding for her to take her own seat on his right. She did so cautiously, keeping half and arm's length of distance away from him. Silence filled the space between them, almost as though the Uchiha was letting her soak in their surroundings. Sakura placed her hands on her lap, almost as though she was afraid to touch the concrete with her bare skin. Why did he bring us here? Did he not remember?

"This place leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Sakura turned to see the Uchiha staring thoughtfully ahead, the meaning of his words pained but his expression and tone carefully impassive. _So, he's just as affected by it,_ she thought, knowing his strict façade of strength. She hummed in sullen agreement, keeping her eyes trained on him. He wouldn't meet her gaze, but she knew Sasuke was aware of her looking.

"I contributed to that," she said quietly, trying to lace her voice with humor. "But I'm not sorry for it. I mean, I'm sorry it's…I don't know what I'm saying." She felt her eyes trail into her lap where her hands rested, her fingers bathed in serene blue moonlight. Then, with a silent inhale and exhale, she admitted, "I pass this spot many times when I come and go. Sometimes I walk by really, really fast or I just take to the trees to avoid it."

There was a lull in their conversation as her mind drifted to the night he'd left. She wanted to cringe at the memory, but she remained composed.

Sasuke turned to her then, and she could feel his gaze burning into her almost viscerally. She met his eyes and was almost taken aback by how intense midnight and lavender were, his brow furrowed slightly in what looked like agitation, or perhaps effort.

"If I could take it back…"

Something flashed across Sasuke's face that held her captive. It looked…pained. Not quite as pained as the night he'd emotionally unraveled, not by any means, but it flashed nonetheless before hiding in seriousness. She understood. No more words were needed.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she assured him. "What happened, happened. And now that you are home, I mean, maybe I won't need to avoid it anymore. And maybe it won't leave such a bitter taste in your mouth." She smiled, genuine hope swelling in her chest. This place didn't have to be a symbol of what was lost, but what returned.

There was another pause. Sakura watched as his gaze softened just before he turned away to face ahead of them.

"About last week," he broke the silence, and Sakura's heart sprung into a hammering pace in her chest.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._

Sakura swallowed hard. "Yes?" she croaked, failing miserably in sounding casually curious.

"Why did you do it?"

The medic felt her entire face burn. "I was happy," she echoed what she'd said the previous week. "I was relieved. And…and because…"

_Because I still love you._

She fumbled in her mind, not wanting to spur another confession that would only lead to further humiliation. "That's how I show my happiness and relief."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, and the two of them turned to face each other. "Have you been happy or relieved with Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"And you've kissed him?"

"No."

_Oh. My. God._

The Uchiha stared at her, expecting an explanation.

"Okay, so…I don't know, you're different. I just…I think about this spot and the war before your fight with Naruto, and I just…" She thumbed her palm like a worry stone and looked up at the sky. Tears began to sting in her eyes, but she didn't know why. _Why, why, why am I crying at a time like this?_ She managed to keep the tears at bay, but just barely.

"Why did you apologize to me afterwards?"

She swallowed thickly and cleared her throat. Looking down at her hands, she found her voice calm. "You were vulnerable and hurting," she explained. "I didn't want you to think I just saw an opening to take advantage of you."

Sasuke didn't respond to that right away. From the corner of her eye, she could see his head tilt slightly, as though he were pondering her words. Then, almost like a scoff, "You didn't take advantage of me."

Sakura straightened at that, relieved yet confused. "We agreed on friendship while you figure things out."

Sasuke shrugged. "We're on a date right now."

She blinked dumbly. "A friend date?"

He audibly scoffed at that, and Sakura couldn't help but openly pout. "I said earlier that it wasn't just two friends having dinner. How much do we need to spell out, Sakura," he more said than asked, his tone teasingly condescending.

"I think I have a right to be a little confused about this, Sasuke-kun," she sniffed. "But if this is a _date_ date, then what are you saying?"

Silence.

His face was a careful shield, an expression impenetrable to her usual ability to read his intentions and thoughts. _What is he thinking?_ she wondered desperately, trying to grasp at straws to prepare herself for his words, his reactions, anything that could give her a clue as to how to prepare her heart.

"Have you figured things out?" she tried.

"No."

Sakura deflated. Her brows furrowed together in confusion. "Then…then what are you _saying_, Sasuke-kun?"

She watched the minute movements of his eyes, saw the way they trailed down her face before meeting her grass-green irises again. She felt exposed to him, a doe in the headlights.

"I'm saying," he began slowly, "I'm willing to…try."

It was her turn to stare at him, baffled. Her mouth parted slightly as if to let out a gasp, but her lungs were too floored to move air. His eyes were trained carefully on her expression, and no doubt the lavender and midnight irises picked up on her floundering. He was stunning in the moonlight. Perhaps his eyes wouldn't cause her to wither from fear, but they definitely caused her to freeze with awe. Was she hearing that right? Was she too distracted?

"Um…Sasuke-kun, I think…I think I need you to spell that out for me."

His composure slipped as he ran his hand through his hair, almost exasperatedly, before letting his hand fall atop his thigh. His eyes were now facing forward, and Sakura wondered if the darkening of his cheeks was a trick of the light. "We can try dating. Regularly. If…you want."

She stared at the profile of his face, soaking in the sharp planes of his cheekbones and angle of his jawline. She noted the way his lips parted slightly to quietly exhale, perhaps it was a breath of relief for having gotten the words out of his mouth. Her pounding heart began to slow into a rhythm of calm, a rhythm of assuredness.

"Is it something that _you_ want?" she asked quietly.

He turned towards her, and she marveled again at how damned _beautiful_ he looked in the night, how it seemed to envelop him like a friend. His eyes were on the hands that rested in her lap and she watched, fascinated, as they dragged across her torso, her neck, her mouth, then her eyes. He nodded once.

"Okay," Sakura whispered, not fully registering the level of her volume. A smile stretched across her face. As it did, she caught sight of the way his brows relaxed and the subtle fall of his shoulders. She felt a blush bloom across her face.

"I wouldn't be hurting you?"

"No, Sasuke-kun."

"You're sure?"

The message behind his words were clear: _I don't want to hurt you again._

"Yes," she replied emphatically.

Something settled in Sakura's chest. Happiness? Relief? Was this the feeling of completion? She wasn't sure. If she were five or six years younger, she would have flung herself at the Uchiha and showered him with every ounce of affection she knew how to give. She would have screamed into the universe and wanted the whole village to know, the whole Five Nations to know, that she and Sasuke Uchiha were _dating. _No official labels just yet, but still dating. _Dating_.

Now, she realized, something more meaningful than those gestures had made its home in her heart. She scooted closer to him until a finger's width of space was between them. She rested her left hand atop his, curling her fingers around the width until her fingertips found purchase on his palm. It was as though electricity shot through her skin, igniting all parts of her, even her soul. He didn't push her away.

"Just…be patient with me."

Sakura nodded in understanding, her smile softening. "Honestly, Sasuke-kun, this is new for me, too. I think we'll have to be patient with each other. And…that's okay."

They sat like that for a while, her heart beating to a tempo of peace, a tempo of happiness. The song seemed to reverberate throughout her body. A selfish thought entered her mind, one that carried implications of her family. The thought tried to dampen her mood, tried to take her happiness away and inject her with harsh reality, but she wasn't having it. Not now. She gazed up at him to find his eyes were already searching for hers.

"Sasuke-kun," she began, "do we have to tell anyone else?"

He shrugged. "You can if you want."

She shook her head, feeling a tinge of sadness. "I don't feel like sharing."

"Then I won't, either."

She grinned. "Okay."

* * *

Holding hands suddenly seemed too intimate. It took on a new meaning for Sakura, and their first patient step was walking side by side with their fingers brushing gently during their stroll back to her apartment. They were careful to take the roads less traveled. It was a silent agreement that they wanted to keep their bubble from being popped by passersby or noisy weekend revelers.

She resorted to stealing glances at him, and quickly turning when he'd try to catch her gaze. They took turns, playing quietly with their game of visual tag until she conceded defeat when being caught by him a handful of times. She'd let out an exasperated whine, and he'd roll his eyes. She'd mumble how it wasn't fair, and he'd retort back that she needs more practice.

And she would get to practice.

He'd lean playfully on her, using his weight to make her walking path swerve slightly to the right. Her laugh rang out in the air, the cadence and the pitch filled with bliss, filled with a swell of recovery, of shy, whispered love. She'd lamely push him back with her arm, both knowing full well she could pummel him into the ground if she tried, but she enjoyed the way he'd be virtually unfazed by her attempts to rattle him.

She liked the way he played. She liked him. All of it. All of him.

He walked her all the way to her apartment door, each step closer to her abode feeling like the precursors of a sad goodbye-for-now. She pulled her little brass key out of her back pocket and worked sadly to unlock the door. With the little muffled _click_ of the doorknob, she knew it was time to finally end the night. Sakura turned slowly, offering him a sad smile as her emerald eyes looked up to meet his.

"Don't look like that," he admonished gently, raising his hand to capture her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

The moment he touched her, Sakura's entire body froze in place. The electric current was back, but now it warmed her entire body. Heat bloomed on her cheeks as she looked back at him, entranced by lavender and midnight looking back at her with the fascination of a botanist laying eyes on a new species of flower, more spellbound than the way other men dared look at her. She felt bare. She wondered in the back of her mind if he could hear the way her heart thundered in her chest, see the way he captivated her with a single touch.

He stepped closer to her, watching every slight move of her face, careful to prepare himself to pull away if she declined in any way. But her wide, verdant eyes beckoned him, whether she meant for them to or not. The voice in the back of his head silenced long ago, conceding to letting his thoughts of the girl before him wander so long as they didn't leave his lips. Did she know how intoxicating she was? Gods, if he could be drunk forever.

Her head threatened to spin, reeling in anticipation for what she knew was coming next. Sakura's fingers reached out instinctively to find something to anchor her, grasping at the hem of his crisp white shirt, grounding her, using every ounce of effort to keep her heart from flying away. She licked her lips and watched as his eyes darted to them for the briefest of moments before looking back into her grass-green irises.

It was an act of permission. He watched her once more, their breath mingling in the space between them, their foreheads nearly pressed together. He lowered his head and she lifted hers without the need for his fingers to guide them. Willing, willing eyes, half-lidded, looked just as drunken with yearning as his must have appeared. It was new. It was so, so new.

It was as much an act of permission for Sasuke as it was Sakura, as she hoped the message got across to him as she angled her head upward towards him. It was permission to let her in, to care and be cared for, to really try as he'd said, to be patient with each other, to be gentle with each other.

The last thing she saw was midnight and lavender drifting, drifting, drifting closed beneath dark lashes.

And then, it happened.

When their lips met, her heart burst into flames, a sweet burning filling her up and threatening to reduce her to ashes were it not for the boy she loved so deeply, holding her steady with a gentle hand on her chin. She moved against him, their lips dancing in slow, easy synchrony. Her soul nearly wept with how careful he was with her, how tender he was, how much it contrasted with the shield he gave the rest of the world. The scent of hinoki and spearmint wafted into her nose, enveloping her in new, tentative affection.

_So soft,_ he thought, just as he'd remembered her. She sighed against his lips, a sound so gentle it made him want to melt into her. A man of few words, he hoped every ounce of his riotous feelings could be felt by her, could be untangled by her graceful fingers that grasped desperately at the hem of his shirt. He trailed his fingers until his hand curved to her jawline, feeling the silken skin beneath his fingertips and palm, the heat that radiated from her smooth cheeks.

Exquisite, comforting warmth surrounded them both, cutting them off from the rest of Konoha, creating their own transient, fledgling world.

_So new._

_So warm._

_So, so soft._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! I didn't realize how much your reviews could lift my spirits (especially Stickybun24! Your reviews had me smiling so wide)! Thank you, endlessly, for your patience while I wrote this chapter. My mental health is ebbing and flowing, but the amount of support and love that you all gave me these last few weeks has been so refreshing. I'd argue that it gave me more motivation to write after I started feeling better. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**As a heads up, chapters will likely be coming every 3-4 weeks from this point on. Being a grad student is a tough balancing act, what with work, practicum, academics, and self-care. However, writing is a great source of self-care for me, so expect the fic to continue as regularly as possible. I also want to be able to bring the images in my head to life for all of you to see/read. **

**I hope you all are taking care of yourselves, too, during this chaotic time. Reach out when you can, give yourselves love, and know you're worthy of it. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 19**

"Hellooo!"

Sakura startled from her desk as her office door swung open, the gust of wind from the force blowing her hair from her shoulders. She blinked at Ino, dressed casually in a royal violet tank top and black capris, as her friend waved a little plastic container of _umeboshi onigiri_ like it was the most tantalizing object to have existed_. _In her other hand, she held two cans of melon soda, the condensation making it shimmer off its bright colors.

"Ino," Sakura reprimanded, deflating with relief that it wasn't some wild attack. She pushed her mental health documentation aside. "What in the world—"

"We came for lunch and gossip," her friend interrupted her dismissively.

"We?"

Behind her, Hinata peeked from around the door frame and waved. She was dressed casually, as well, in a pastel yellow shirt and a navy-blue skirt that grazed just below her knees. They were the epitome of summer while Sakura, in her red blouse, white coat, and blue slacks, was likely the epitome of work.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," Hinata beamed, lifting a little white _bento_ box to confirm Ino's words. Then, delicate surprise crossed her features. "Oh, you have food already."

The medic glanced at the container by her desk that held _shogayaki_ with rice and another of her favorite _anmitsu_ with two cups of syrup, just as she likes it. A blush bloomed across Sakura's cheeks. "Hi and…uh, yeah," she nodded sheepishly. How in the world was she supposed to explain this without revealing too much? "I…um…"

"It was Sasuke-kun, wasn't it?" Hinata asked with a gentle smile.

The medic opened her mouth in hopes that an excuse of some kind would spill out, or maybe words that would undoubtably explain how in the world she managed to buy herself a complete lunch and dessert from two different restaurants across the village, both of which were still hot from the grill and cool from the counter, all within a 30-minute break period that she usually didn't take. Instead of formulating her much needed explanation, she merely blinked and opened and closed her mouth in vain, a flustered pink pufferfish in the making.

When Sakura didn't—or more couldn't—deny it, Ino's eyes shifted between the Hyuuga princess and the medic once, twice. She then gaped at the rosette as she let out an audible gasp. "Sasuke-kun?" she echoed in disbelief. "He brought you _lunch?"_

Sakura wasn't sure how to interpret her friend's tone, but her gut instinct was to grow even more sheepish under her Ino's lightning blue gaze. Was there any use in hiding it? "Actually," she began, pulling her _shogayaki_ and _anmitsu _closer to her as if to defend them from her friend's reaction, "he's _been_ bringing me lunch. Since Monday."

Ino let out an exasperated shriek and threw one of the melon sodas in Sakura's direction, and the medic caught it with ease before it could crack the window behind her. She sighed blearily, figuring that this reaction was one that she should have seen coming. She set it on the desk to pull the tab, allowing the can to fizz to life as Ino plopped into one of the chairs in front of her, Hinata following suit. The latter gave Sakura a tired smile, one that Sakura recognized as an apology, but they both knew how Ino could get. She exchanged a look with Hinata that read, _Don't worry about it._

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me sooner," Ino huffed, aggressively opening the container she brought and pointing one of the little rice balls in Sakura's direction as though it was her pointer finger. "It's already Thursday! I called you twice this week and you didn't bother to mention that little detail? If I'd known, I would have called off my work way sooner to eat and hear the hot gossip. Can you believe this, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga princess shrugged as she unwrapped her own _bento_ of _gyudon_. "I suppose it makes sense," she admitted as she picked up her chopsticks. "Naruto-kun told me that you both went on a date this past weekend. Is that right?"

"Ooh, yes they did!" Ino butt in. "They _did_ go on a date, and that's the gossip we are here to soak up, Forehead. Unless there's something else you want to tell us that you didn't bother to run by with me on the phone?"

The medic lifted the lid of her lunch and felt a little worm of discomfort growing in her chest. She'd agreed with Sasuke that she wouldn't tell anyone, but now it seemed nearly impossible to keep more details away from her close friends. She figured it would soon grow more obvious, too, with the little gestures he was already doing for her. After she'd admitted to Sasuke as he walked her to work earlier that week that it was a frequent occurrence that she worked through her lunch times, he silently insisted that she not resort to that…by bringing her lunch himself. To remain as inconspicuous as he could, and to avoid large crowds, he'd opted to use her window to deliver them. They'd spare a few minutes to engage in brief conversation before he'd bound away, each time muttering something about training with or tutoring Naruto. And each time, she would catch the faintest coloring of pink on the tips of his ears just before he'd leave.

Despite it happening only a few times so far, Ino and her surprise lunch visits would have caught on to the unusual pattern eventually. Maybe she should take more time to pack her own lunch during the week…

Sakura was tossing the last few exchanges in her head before turning to the Hyuuga. "Did you say that Naruto told you Sasuke-kun and I went on a date?" she questioned mischievously, hoping to redirect the attention away from herself.

The dark-haired girl's face seemed to redden even further, reminding Sakura of scarlet crayons she'd seen in craft stores. "Y-yes, he did. But we just happened to cross paths earlier this week when he mentioned it. He was on his way somewhere." Sakura frowned at what the statement implied, and part of her had half a mind to storm to her reckless teammate and shake some sense into him. "But please, don't derail for my sake," Hinata assured her, tossing the ball back into Sakura's court. "I'd like to know how your date went."

_Darn,_ Sakura sighed, hoping the spotlight wouldn't land on her again so quickly. She doubted her little effort to derail wouldn't last long anyway judging by the way Ino seemed to visibly vibrate with excitement in her seat.

"Well, he picked me up from my apartment," she began slowly, picking at her lunch with her chopsticks. "Then we went out to eat at a restaurant and talked for a few hours. After that, we talked some more, and then he took me home." She looked up as she plopped a piece of her _shogayaki_ in her mouth to find Ino looking at her expectantly, her eyebrows raised with anticipation. Even Hinata mirrored the expression, although at a lesser degree.

"And _then?_" Ino prodded.

Sakura knew what her friend was asking to hear. It wasn't about the topics of conversation, not about sharing dessert, not even about any emotional intimacy that may have occurred on the date. The medic sighed and brought her melon soda to her lips, feeling the cool metal brush against her tender skin as she remembered the end of the night. A furious blush stained her cheeks as she admitted, "And…we kissed."

Ino squealed with delight, throwing her plastic container, onigiri and all, atop Sakura's desk to grab and shake Hinata's shoulders in excitement. The Hyuuga placed her _bento_ on her lap to clap her hands excitedly. It was as though a volcano of words erupted in her office as Ino rampaged animatedly about how she knew it would happen, how she told her they were moving faster than they thought, how she knew the emotionally constipated Uchiha had a soft spot for Sakura. Hinata joined in on the banter, grinning widely as she agreed that it seemed as though Sakura was smiling more these days, how even Naruto mentioned Sasuke acted a little more relaxed these days.

As Ino explained what she knew of the pair's budding relationship to Hinata, Sakura took a moment to continue eating her food. Hearing her friends' delight over the development moved her, and Sakura couldn't help but break out into her own smile before taking a sip from her soda and opening her _anmitsu_ and drizzling the syrup on top of its contents. It felt…normal. This felt normal to be able to talk about Sasuke without the tensions from a year ago, to just be a group of girlfriends fawning over relationship developments. It felt as though the world was settling just a little bit into place for her, if only for a little while.

"So, details," Ino said, clapping her hands together excitedly. "How long? Was there tongue? How was it compared to your first one? Rate it on a scale of one to ten without using decimals."

"They had a _first_ kiss already?" Hinata gasped.

"_Ino!"_ Sakura groaned, mortified. She looked to Hinata for help, but surprisingly found the dark-haired girl to look towards her with her own level of curiosity. "Oh, my fucking…okay, fine," she conceded. "Probably a minute, no tongue. I think I liked this one better and…I guess a nine?"

"What would make it a ten?" the blond questioned seriously.

"I don't know…if there _was_ tongue? Good gods, Ino, these details are hardly a lunch topic." Sakura couldn't help herself from thinking back to their kiss, however, marveling in her own mind at how skilled the Uchiha was on his own. No bumping teeth, no accidental biting. Had he kissed someone in the past? Did he have experience? She doubted he spent time discussing the topic with his comrades like she did with Ino, where the girls would spend hours debating mystery techniques from magazines and practicing on the backs of their own hands when they were younger.

Ino released a dreamy sigh and sunk into the chair, taking a large bite of her _onigiri_. "Wow, it must be nice to have someone who's naturally gifted. One time I had a make out session and the guy chomped on my lip like I was a piece of fruit."

Hinata adjusted her shirt from Ino's rough excitement and readjusted her position to continue eating, a blush forming on her cheek from Ino's comment. Then, the Hyuuga asked, "Does this mean that you're romantically together, now, Sakura-chan?"

"No labels," Sakura assured quickly, her face growing warm. "We're just experimenting with dating." Ino audibly gasped again, and the medic nearly chucked her melon soda in her face. "We are _not_ experimenting like _that,_ you pervert!"

Hinata froze just as she was about to pop a piece of her _gyudon_ into her mouth when she realized what the others were implying, and her face reddened. Even Hinata couldn't help herself from giving an—albeit, gentle—scold. _"Ino-chan."_

Ino sighed before popping the rest of the _onigiri_ into her mouth. "Look, I'm just making sure my best friend doesn't keep me too far out of the loop. I have every reason to be worried about being left behind, especially since he's been bringing you lunch behind my back. Who knows what else they've been doing? Is he staying the night like he used to?"

"He's slept at your apartment, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, a few times. And she's slept over at _his_ apartment, too."

It was Sakura's turn to sigh. "Yes, we have slept over at each other's places before, but nothing ever happened. It was always platonic, I swear. And the last time I slept over at his place, Naruto was there, too." Then to Ino, she snapped, "Sasuke-kun and I aren't like that, Pig. He walks me back home from work and I invite him to stay for dinner, but it feels a little different, now, almost like…" Sakura struggled to find the words to describe it. "Almost like it's too…too intimate if he agreed to stay."

"Isn't intimacy what you want?" Ino asked. "If we were a few years younger, I could imagine you'd be all over him. Holding hands, kissing his cheek, barreling at him with hugs, you know?"

The medic snorted as she took another bite from her _anmitsu_. Ino was right: had they been a few years younger, and perhaps had Sasuke never left the village, she would be throwing every ounce of affection his way. Just as she realized the night of their date that she would have screamed it to the Five Nations that they were—unofficially—together when she was younger, she also realized that that wasn't who she was anymore. That wasn't who Sasuke was. And now, that wasn't who they were.

Not only did the dynamics of their budding relationship paint their flirtatious dance in subtle colors, but the politics of advertising it may draw unwanted attention. And honestly, Sasuke had seemed more the type to keep things to himself for as long as she'd known him, even as children. The only real difference since the date is that Sakura has been more liberal with touching him, but nowhere she hasn't before: grazing her fingers against his wrist as she'd whisper a thanks, his upper arm as she'd say goodbye, the hem of his shirt to gather his attention. She supposed she's been a little more flirtatious, and he always reciprocated with his own level of playfulness, reminiscent of the dinner they had together in her apartment when he was first released as well as the little moments they shared alone while walking. It was always when it was just the two of them, when no other eyes could peer into their lives.

She's been patient, steady, a pace that she needs for herself, too, trekking these new paths.

"Sasuke-kun and I agreed to keep it as low to the ground as we can," Sakura admitted. "I want to keep him to myself, for now."

"We won't tell anyone," Hinata promised. "Right, Ino-chan?"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Ino raised her hands as though conceding defeat. "But let's be real: you two have basically been dating since the moment he's been released. That's a good few months, dear Forehead."

"And?" Sakura asked.

"And the birds and the bees are part of the natural order. You, a medic, must know that much. It might not be happening now," Ino continued, finishing off the last onigiri, "but we all know you two have sexual tension of two dogs in heat." Sakura gaped as the blond pointed to her baby blue irises. "Two words: eye sex."

_Oh, higher powers, HELP._

Hinata's face turned beet red, her silvery eyes hyper-focused on her food. Ino looked at Sakura, eyebrows raised in genuine curiosity. A furious blush bloomed across Sakura's cheeks, a heat that she could have sworn made the entire room increase a few degrees. She closed her _anmitsu_, appetite gone, and with a deathly calm voice said, "I think it's time for me to get back to work."

* * *

The June's late afternoon heat reached its first peak despite it being early in the month. The sun was beginning to linger in the sky later into the evening, leaving its heat radiating on the village like a warm haze. Sasuke had stripped himself free of his shirt earlier in their training session, its dark color feeling more constricting in the early summer temperature. He laid out on the grass, feeling the way the velvety blades cushioned his back as he caught his breath. A terribly familiar burn began to radiate in Sasuke's left shoulder. He could almost feel the clots of knotted chakra paths again, and while it was nowhere near the bursting, fiery pain that it had been when he was first released, he didn't want to relive anything near it.

_Shit,_ he thought. _Not again._

Naruto plopped next to him, plucking the front of his shirt and letting the fabric fan his sweaty torso. The two had sparred until angry bruises began forming on their arms and shoulders, a particularly angry patch of purple forming on Naruto's right side. It was a dirty move on Sasuke's part, aiming for a place that lacked a method of defense, but one that Naruto happily returned on the Uchiha's left side.

"This counted as 'light sparring,' right?" the blond panted.

"Neither of us lost another limb, so yes."

"I'm going to look like a dalmatian in the morning," Naruto groaned, holding onto his side. "Sakura-chan's going to flip out if she sees us like this."

Sasuke didn't entertain the thought with a reply, as his initial reaction was that he'd be pleased to have her healing touch. At this point, he needed it again. He doubted she would be as cross with him as she would be with the loud blond, anyhow. He kept his mouth shut, gritting his teeth as he sat up, for his muscles groaned in protest at the movement. He gingerly worked to pull his shirt back over his head.

"Speaking of Sakura-chan," Naruto reached behind him and tossed a small water bottle in Sasuke's direction that he caught with ease, "you have yet to tell me how your date went." Sasuke didn't have to look over to know that a mischievous smile splayed across his whiskered face.

"It was fine," he responded curtly, twisting the water bottle's cap and chugging its contents. He sighed heavily before continuing. "We had dinner. We talked. We went home."

The blond rolled his eyes as he drank half his water bottle. "It's like pulling teeth with you, y'know that?"

"There's nothing else to say about it."

He could feel Naruto's eyes scanning his face before an exaggerated gasp escaped the blond. "You made out again, didn't you?" he accused, and Sasuke remained quiet as he rolled his own eyes and made to stand. When the Uchiha didn't confirm nor deny, Naruto gasped once more. "Oh my god, you_ did!_ You _did_ make out with her again!" He howled a laugh and poured the rest of his water bottle over his sunshine hair before following his friend who began to stride back towards the village core.

Sasuke still didn't respond to the blond, not wanting to get involved in a conversation about his private matters, even if it was a conversation with his brother-equivalent. "I need to go to Hiroto's before sundown," he snapped, wanting to change the subject.

A firm hand rested on the Uchiha's left shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain. The muscles there were more tender than he thought. Sasuke managed to keep his composure, however, and with good timing, as the blond grew serious when he turned to look in his direction. "Teme," Naruto began, his voice losing its playful tone. "You told me you're not leading her on. You were telling the truth, right?"

A frown etched into Sasuke's own face. "I am _not_ leading her on," he replied firmly. They stared each other down for a moment, Sasuke allowing Naruto to search his expression for any hint of deception. When he was seemingly satisfied, Naruto motioned on the path for them to continue walking.

"Then what's the big deal, Teme? You know friends talk about this kind of stuff with each other, right? Do you need to take a formal class in friendship?" he snorted.

"It's something she and I agreed not to discuss. End of story." He wiped at his brow free of sweat with the back of his arm.

"Oh, I get it."

Sasuke raised a questioning brow, confused. He didn't try to send a message beneath the message. He was being as straightforward as possible.

"Your skills were disappointing, huh?"

_Little shit._

"My skills," he ground out, "are _fine._"

The two of them broke out of the tree-lined path and made their way onto the paved roads of the village. Civilians began filing into the streets as the typical work hours came to an end. Walking in Naruto's company while the sun was out was like that of Sakura's: many of them offered beaming smiles to the blond, who sheepishly nodded or waved in response, while unsure glances were shot Sasuke's way. However, their looks of surprise or disdain were more subdued than when he was with the medic. In fact, it was more as if Sasuke didn't exist next to Naruto, like the sunshine savior of Konoha was trekking the streets by himself. He tried not to dwell on that detail and what the difference could mean.

"So, then," Naruto continued, breaking Sasuke out of his train of thoughts, "what was making out with her like this time around?"

Sasuke clicked his tongue with irritation. "I never confirmed that we made out."

"You didn't deny it, either."

The Uchiha glanced around, hoping no one was listening their bold conversation. The idiot clearly had no sense of restraint or decorum when out in public. He held his tongue, opting for silence in hopes the blond would follow suit.

And, of course, he didn't.

"You can be honest if you did something like break her tooth with yours, you know."

"Shut. _Up_."

"What?" Naruto raised his hand defensively. "I heard that kind of stuff happens. Kiba told me himself that the first time he used tongue, he chomped down too hard on accident and bit the girl's lip. The tongue stuff is supposed to add a whole new dimension to the experience."

"We didn't use tongue," Sasuke whispered harshly.

"So, you _did_ make out!"

_Fucking hell._

The two turned the corner to enter the path leading to the Military Police station, and Sasuke was thankful there were less people strolling in the district. "How long are you going to linger on this topic?" he hissed.

"Until you tell me what's going on between the two of you," Naruto laughed, giving his best friend the most shit-eating grin he'd ever seen.

For every ounce that Sasuke was irritated, Naruto was equally as persistent. And usually, the latter would win in their competitions of push and pull for information. The Uchiha stared straight ahead as they walked to look as casual and unassuming to any passersby despite the obnoxious topic of discussion. Hopefully that would draw the least amount of attention if someone were to catch a whiff of their exchange. Sasuke made sure his volume was low as he explained, "Sakura and I agreed not to discuss what's happening between her and I with anyone."

"Attaboy," Naruto snorted, punching his friend's right arm. "Now tell me I'm an exception and drop some details."

Sasuke scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. After a deep breath, Sasuke instinctively rested his hand on his left shoulder to massage the area as he spoke. "She and I have agreed to date on a regular basis. No labels." He turned his head slightly in Naruto's direction. "Don't say anything to anyone about it."

"About fucking _time!"_

"Lower your voice," Sasuke hissed, noting how a pair of patrolling shinobi looked their way, startled. "And remember not to say anything to anyone about it."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't say anything, I won't," Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head, a gesture Sasuke recognized as the idiot suddenly remembering that he wasn't supposed to open his mouth about the news. "So how come no labels?"

Sasuke shrugged, not sure how to vocalize his thoughts on the matter. He was skilled in many areas in his life: combat, reconnaissance, critical thinking, even cooking. Excellent, he'd argue. But these were very shinobi-like activities. In terms of relationships, he felt almost embarrassed to admit that he was seriously lacking.

He knew that he wanted to spend more time with Sakura and get to know her more as a partner. He wasn't sure what other relationship term made sense, but he didn't just want friendship with the medic. She spurred his curiosity and found his thoughts trailed frequently to her well-being, her experiences, her whole person. From Sasuke's perspective, it was like the roles of their childhood had switched, though he was far less overt than she had been. From the outside looking in, it must have already seemed to others that the pair had been dating for a while, at least if they looked close enough at their interactions together.

But Sasuke, quite simply, held a very heavy weight on labels that he wasn't sure he could carry. He might not be able to fulfill expectations. More foundationally, he wasn't sure that Sakura even wanted the labels, judging by her suggestion to keep them low to the ground.

And morbidly, his future was unclear.

In response to Naruto's question, he shrugged. "It's complicated."

"I guess so." Naruto quieted, seemingly digesting the last few moments as though he'd heard Sasuke's internal monologue. Then, he brightened. "Well, let me be the first to give you my blessing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't need your blessing."

"Then let me give _her _my blessing!"

"Don't tell her I told you."

Naruto gaped at him indignantly. "I already know! What difference would it make?"

The Uchiha shot him a withering glare.

"Oh, okay, I get it. You don't want to piss off your girlfriend so soon into the game."

"We aren't using labels."

The two began bickering about the nuanced differences of words in dating culture and labels, their volume no longer a matter of concern as they grew more heated with every argument and rebuttal. Sasuke felt the vein in his temple threatening to burst as Naruto raised his voice in exasperation that those nuances were "a fool's way of tricking himself" because "Kiba said so, dammit!"

As irritated as Sasuke was, there was another part of him that felt relieved to be able to reestablish their fiery friendship. He would never admit it aloud to the blond, of course; they were never ones to discuss their emotions aloud. Rather, he thought perhaps about sharing this with Sakura at some point.

When the duo turned the corner to get to the Military Police station, they were greeted by a crowd of at least eight men, mostly civilians, arguing heatedly with a pair of MPs in uniform at the front steps of the building. Sasuke's stomach clenched with anxiety, but he kept his exterior composed. In his periphery, he could see Naruto glance at the Uchiha, brows furrowed in concerned understanding.

Protestors.

As they approached, the group hushed to shoot hateful glares toward the Uchiha whose only defense was the honored hero of the village at his side. Naruto's face was absent of his signature smile. Instead, it was replaced with what could have been likened to Sasuke's usual stoic expression. It didn't suit him, not by any means, but the Uchiha appreciated Naruto's understanding of the gravity of the situation before them.

The MPs motioned for the two young shinobi to continue towards the building. It was then that the baleful grumbles began again.

"Hiroto's too soft on him."

"The man should resign; he's not doing his job."

"Protecting a _traitor_ above the people he _betrayed."_

"Chief's just letting everything he does slide."

Naruto clapped a protective hand on Sasuke's shoulder, a gesture to the protestors that he was protected under his cerulean watch. The Uchiha could only imagine what the walk would have been like without his friend, how much louder their comments and sneers would be had he been forced to walk towards the building alone. His pride would be too stubborn to find another route into the building, though he knew it wouldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of his head that urged him to believe their words. Hiroto showed Sasuke mercy on multiple occasions, occasions that would have made most enact punishments had anyone else been in charge. He wanted to believe that it was because the man was just. In fact, there was even part of Sasuke that knew Hiroto was doing an excellent job in being rather objective while humane. However, he wondered again if this was something he deserved.

When the two entered the lobby, Naruto turned to him. "Want me to sit in the meeting with you?" he asked, his voice serious.

Sasuke shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, knowing that the blond would take it as an invitation to do so. The front desk officer nodded at the two, greeting Naruto with more buoyance, motioning them to go ahead into Hiroto's office. Before they entered, Naruto turned his way again.

"You don't need to believe those guys outside, y'know," he assured Sasuke.

"Mm."

His reassurance helped…if only a little. But a little was better than hearing nothing at all.

Sasuke entered the office as usual without preamble to see Hiroto puffing a half-smoked cigarette in his mouth. No doubt the man was aware of the ruckus outside his building and the venomous words that were spoken of his job performance. Despite it, though, he looked positively unperturbed.

"Ah, the village heroes," Hiroto greeted, nodding at the pair as they took their seats on the plastic chairs. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person, Naruto."

The blond returned to his usual beaming expression. "Great to meet you, too!" He lifted his hand and jerked his thumb in the direction of the front of the building. "You know those guys out there are being all loud, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware." The officer breathed out a steady stream of smoke. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm doing my job the way it is intended. They call me biased; I call them biased. We're all correct. True objectivity doesn't exist. But if you ask me," Hiroto chuckled once, "I'm more correct than they are. If they have a problem with it, they're more than welcome to discuss their concerns with Godaime and her successor." He turned to Sasuke. "We know this is because of your Uchiha blood. There's no use in skirting around that fact. So, let's be honest: if it were anyone else from any other clan, the sticks they carry wouldn't be as far up their asses."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Hiroto's choice of words, and a swell of gratitude filled his chest. "Thank you."

"I like this guy," Naruto snorted, elbowing Sasuke's arm.

"I'm flattered," Hiroto grinned, taking a final puff from his cigarette before extinguishing it in his ash tray. "Luckily Yui didn't bring Sato around today to see the noise outside. And, I get to have a few smokes. Speaking of Yui," he leaned back in his chair, "she tells me you and Miss Sakura enjoyed dinner last week."

_Of course, he starts with that,_ Sasuke sighed internally. "It went…well."

"Any other activities you'd like to report?"

Painless.

"Just the usual. Tutoring and sparring with this one," Sasuke nodded in Naruto's direction, causing the blond to look mildly offended.

"I have a name," he grumbled, which the Uchiha pointedly ignored.

"And Sakura?" Hiroto asked, scribbling notes.

Sasuke almost didn't want to admit it out loud, for the sake of saving himself from verbal teases and pokes of fun, but he decided to concede. "I bring her lunch. She doesn't eat regularly." At the mere thought of her, he instinctively massaged his left shoulder for a moment before letting his hand rest once more atop his leg. "I also walked her home from work and plan to do so after this meeting."

Hiroto hummed in response, scribbling a few words on a notepad. "That's all?"

"That's all."

"Quick and easy, as per usual," the officer sighed. Before Sasuke could stand to adjourn the meeting himself, Hiroto raised a hand to pause him. "We have another item to discuss, Sasuke. It's about Sakura." The young shinobi was about to open his mouth to protest, not wanting to divulge in any personal details of his relationship with the medic no matter how fatherly Hiroto intended to be, but the officer's playful gaze diminished into one more serious. "It has to do with the protestors outside this building."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged uncertain glances between each other, and Sasuke felt himself tense as he settled back into his seat. He nodded for Hiroto to continue.

"As you know, those protestors are here because they are not very happy with the decisions I made in response to your altercation with Ken a few weeks ago. Word got around the village, likely from that guy himself, and tensions are rising in the village. I'll be blunt: I'm not the most popular right now because they don't believe you should have gotten off without a punishment."

"But Sasuke was provoked," Naruto argued. "And Ken is just as much to blame for what happened, and he got to go without any punishment, either!"

Hiroto nodded. "We know why this tension is."

Sasuke's fist clenched atop his thigh. "I'm Uchiha."

A pregnant silence befell them all then. The spiral of guilt began to swell in Sasuke's chest. _His reputation is being impacted by me,_ he thought frustratedly. Hiroto, one of the few kind villagers who'd shown him humanity since his release, is now suffering due to Sasuke's mere existence. _It's not fair._

"Tensions may also be escalating because of news that Koharu and Homura are reaching out to samurai from the Land of Iron as witnesses. Regardless, I want to be as transparent with you as possible, Sasuke," Hiroto said, folding his hands and bringing it just below his chin. "To be labeled a sympathizer can be complicated. This isn't something I mind personally; I have thick skin. And Naruto, I'm sure you know that your reputation around the village makes you nearly immune, and I'm also sure that your walk here has opened up some perspective to the gravity of the recent events."

"I…didn't think it was that bad," Naruto admitted before glancing at his friend. "But I guess…I can't fully know what Sasuke's experience is like. I can imagine it's like when we were kids. That kind of isolation, y'know? It didn't feel too bad when I walked with him, but—"

"You're like a shield," Sasuke muttered almost bitterly.

Hiroto nodded. "I'm not sure what the nature of your relationship with Sakura is," he continued, "and I won't require you to disclose it to me. I would suggest, however, that you be open about what's occurring to you with her."

Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you suggesting she doesn't have thick skin?"

"Let me finish." Hiroto leaned forward slightly in his seat. "I'm aware that Sakura's reputation also acts as a shield for you. Your friendship with your team, in general, does. All I'm saying is that this is my personal belief: to communicate concerns is to allow for informed decisions. The protests have been happening outside this building, so I'm not sure if word has made it to the medical district yet. Regardless, let her know what's happening so that she can choose how to best support you."

_If she wants to continue supporting me,_ a voice in Sasuke's head thought grimly.

"And she will." Sasuke turned to Naruto, the confidence in the blond's voice surprising him. "She _will," _Naruto repeated firmly.

The Uchiha remained quiet as he pondered the situation. Was it right for him to pursue something beyond friendship with her? Would that put her at more risk of being labeled an Uchiha sympathizer? Would her reputation begin to crumble? Perhaps he should have left her alone. Perhaps he should have endured the awkward tension between them until the final verdict of his trial. Perhaps he should have—

"Teme, knock it off."

Sasuke blinked himself out of his trail of thoughts.

"You're doing that spirally thing again," Naruto snapped, twirling his pointer finger for added effect. "Knock it off. Sakura-chan isn't the kind of person to abandon someone precious to her. If she was, none of us would be friends right now. She'll defend you."

_At what cost?_

"Sakura is a smart girl," Hiroto added. "Let her know and she can make judgements of how she can support you. Don't make decisions for her."

Something about the way Hiroto said these last few words perked Sasuke's ears. Maybe it was even in the wording themselves. Was Hiroto giving him…fatherly advice? It was certainly different from the kind that Kakashi offered; it wasn't at all sarcastic. His mismatched eyes looked at the wide expanse of desk in front of the officer, the desk where his own father once sat in the room where his father once worked. The parallels made his chest ache with residual grief as well as the warmth of gratitude.

"I'll speak with her," Sasuke finally said.

With a single nod, Hiroto adjourned the meeting. Just as the two young shinobi turned the knob to exit the room, the officer spoke up once more.

"Oh, and Sasuke."

The Uchiha turned to look at him.

"It's June eighth."

* * *

Sakura stretched her arms toward the darkening sky and released a breath as she let her limbs drop limply by her sides. She and her medical team, Aiko, Eri, Kano, and Goro, were exiting the building, their long shift finally having come to an end. It was the first time she was able to leave work with them as opposed to hours after they'd clocked out since before they worked at Hana Village. She was surprised at how she'd eased back into work with her male counterpart without the awkwardness she feared. After hours of paperwork for the mental health clinic, she dove right back onto the floor with her team and functioned like a well-oiled machine.

"It's my last shift of the week," she beamed. "Good work today, everyone."

The other medics surrounding her rang out their own words of congratulations and good works before they laughed boisterously. Aiko spoke animatedly about going out for a quick drink at one of the popular bars before retiring for the night. As Sakura stripped off her white coat and ruffled her pink tresses with her free hand, Eri piped up, "Are you coming to get drinks with us, Sakura-senpai?"

The honorific always made Sakura blush, as she was far younger than the rest of them. She couldn't tell if this was a better alternative to simply calling her Haruno-san. "Not tonight," the pinkette raised an apologetic hand. "Tsunade-sama might have let me drink on the side, but I don't think the bars would be too happy about me doing it without being of age in public."

"Oh, that's right," Aiko said, draping a playful arm around her shoulders. "You're still the baby of the group."

They came to a pause in the front of the hospital gates chiming with laughter as Sakura rolled her eyes good-humoredly. Their faces were illuminated by the streetlights in a cool hue that masked the heat radiating from the early summer day.

"Laugh all you want, but I'm sure I'd win in a drinking contest any other day," she snorted.

"I don't doubt it," Goro agreed, and another round of chuckles went through the group.

Kano's laugh dwindled first before a mischievous smile crossed her face. "Sakura-senpai, are you sure you don't want to go out drinking because of a different reason?"

_A different reason? _Sakura thought, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion as she folded her white coat in her arms. Before any questioning word could escape her lips, she heard the familiar footsteps behind her that matched a gait she knew so very well. A blush formed on her cheeks before she even turned around to greet the Uchiha who emerged into view. He had a light sheen of sweat on his face, though she could swear that it only made his aristocratic features look even more alluring. He wore the same short-sleeved black shirt and sweatpants from his earlier lunch delivery, though the fabric had a few smears of dirt, likely from sparring with Naruto. The way he swayed, ever so slightly, when he walked gave way to his relaxed state.

The young medic tucked a lock of hair anxiously behind her ear before offering him a shy smile. It faltered, however, when she realized his hand was clasped over his left shoulder instead of stuffed casually into his pocket.

"Well, now Sakura's decline makes far more sense," Aiko teased, patting the girl's back before letting her arm slip from her shoulders. Then a little closer to her ear she whispered, "I _approve."_

Sakura's cheeks blazed with embarrassment. "Aiko!" she scolded, hugging her white coat to her chest as Eri and Kano burst into laughter. She noticed, however, a polite smile plastered upon Goro's face. Her gut instinct was to ask if he was feeling alright, but she already knew the circumstances of his expression. The awkwardness she so desperately wanted to avoid suddenly struck a chasm between them.

Sasuke stopped a courteous arm's length of distance beside Sakura and lowered his hand to his side. He acknowledged the group with a nod before turning to Sakura. From the outside, their exchange may have been nothing more than a second-long glance, but the medic knew to gesture towards the others to answer his curiosity. "Sasuke-kun, this is my medical team," she grinned. "Aiko, Eri, Kano," she forced her voice not to give away any discomfort as she motioned to her last teammate, "and Goro."

A minute flash of recognition, visible only to Sakura, traveled across Sasuke's face at the other man's name before it quickly dissipated into aloof detachment. He nodded politely at them not giving any one of her team any more eye contact than the other. Poised and careful as always, Sakura mused. As the women in her squad chorused their boisterous hellos, Goro exchanged his own polite nod, the smile on his face looking more strained.

"Nice to meet you all," the Uchiha greeted respectfully, then he turned to Sakura. "If you have plans with them, don't let me intrude. I can—"  
"It's fine, Sasuke-kun," she assured him, turning slightly to motion their leave. She not only wanted to abandon the awkwardness, but she'd also been looking forward to seeing Sasuke since the moment he bounded away after dropping off her lunch. She looked to her medical team and lifted a parting hand. "I'll see you all next week! Rest easy and don't get too drunk."

"No promises," Eri snorted, leading the group towards the village hub. Sakura caught the lingering look of concern Goro gave the pair before he strolled off with the rest of them into the darkening streets as more lights flickered the paths to life. She tried not to dwell on his expression and was too anxious to ask Sasuke about his reaction to seeing an out-of-character Goro who lacked the usual friendliness.

As the group grew out of earshot, Sasuke spoke up. "I didn't take you away from them, did I?"

"You didn't, Sasuke-kun," she assured him again. "They want to go out drinking and I'm not really in the mood to break the law tonight." She turned and he followed suit, the two of them walking down the path towards her apartment. As they went, their hands brushed against each other every few steps, and she had to fight to restrain herself from letting her fingers graze longer than just a fraction of a second. She decided to engage in conversation to distract herself from the sensation. "How's Naruto?"

"The usual," he responded with a tinge of exasperation. "We bruised each other well enough." She half expected him to bring up his shoulder, but he refrained. _He must need more time_, she thought. He glanced at her, then, and she saw the effort he made in maintaining the conversation. "Did you like your lunch?"

She tried to will her cheeks from forming a furious blush to no avail, so she looked down at her white coat in her arms as she ran a hand anxiously over the sleeve to smooth it. "It was really delicious," she responded. "But I don't want you to go through all that trouble all the time; it can get expensive. Maybe…maybe we can…," she felt her cheeks burn even hotter as she peeked up at him, "maybe we can plan meals together and cook?"

The suggestion seemed to have caught him off guard, as she saw a slight look of hesitation cross his expression. Sasuke faced forward and nodded once in an affirmative, but Sakura knew that she'd made him feel a little flustered. There was a little voice in her head that knew she liked being able to do that. She liked making him a little flustered. She liked being able to see this side of him despite his best efforts to stay stoic. Sakura suppressed a giggle and instead let a smile spread across her face.

They continued their short walk to her apartment in comfortable quiet. It was their usual song: the sound of leisured footsteps and sneaky glances at the other to see if they're still present. It was something the medic wasn't quite used to as each look in his direction would send a flurry of butterflies in her belly, though part of her hoped that this sensation never faded when she gazed at him.

Butterflies.

Birds.

Bees.

_And the birds and the bees are part of the natural order._

Sakura's breath caught in her throat at the memory of Ino's scheming words, adding a staccato to their usually legato walk. A furious heat bloomed across her cheeks as she grew more mortified.

_Birds and bees, birds and bees, birds and bees._

_Dogs. In. Heat._

_INO._

Sasuke glanced at her with a single look that asked of her well-being and she answered with a tight smile. "Don't mind me," she assured him, silently cursing her burning cheeks. "Just thinking about work."

"Was it busy?"

"I was what?" she squeaked, only earning her a more confused expression from the Uchiha. "I…oh, well…a little. A little busy, but I'm not too tired today." She cleared her throat and hugged her white coat closer to her chest to muffle the sound of her pounding heart that he surely must have heard. Luckily, he didn't question her, and they continued toward the front of her apartment building in quiet.

He turned to her then, a contemplative look on his face, and Sakura knew to be patient as he formulated what looked to be a request forming on his lips. "My shoulder," he managed to say. "It's hurting again." He lifted his hand and placed it where she knew the pain was radiating the most. Courtesies, cautions, and criminal thoughts aside, Sasuke needed treatment first.

"Come up with me." She nodded in the direction of the stairs as she took a step for him to follow. Her medical instincts took the reins. "I'll take a look."

He followed her up the steps and into her apartment. When she flipped on the lights, she realized he hadn't been in the space alone with her since he'd spent the night months ago, but he slid his sandals off and placed them next to hers as though he'd done it this way hundreds of times before. Sasuke then sauntered over to his unofficial (yet claimed) spot at her _kotatsu_ and waited for her to put her white coat away in her bedroom.

When she came back to kneel a professional distance away from him on his left, a pregnant silence hung over them. She broke it, first.

"Your shirt, Sasuke-kun."

He glanced at her, and his expression was unsure. Then, as though he was ripping a bandage, he closed his eyes, grasped the hem of his shirt, and pulled it gingerly over his head.

The sight made her audibly gasp. His torso looked almost as though he was splattered with violet paint as angry bruises marked his skin as though dark ink were spilling beneath its surface. There was a particularly striking bruise on his side just below his ribs, for Sakura could almost see the outline of a fist in the purpled hues of the damage. While each breath that rippled the muscles beneath his skin would usually make her face redden, she now could only react with mild irritation and disappointment.

_Boys,_ she thought exasperatedly.

"I'm guessing Naruto looks about the same," she frowned, instinctively reaching out to gently press her fingertips against the tender skin. She let more surface area of her fingers cover the one right below his ribs, pressing into it a bit more with her left hand as her right rested on his back to hold him steady. Sakura paid little attention to the warmth of his skin, focusing instead on any physical reactions he had to her touch for any indication of pain. "Does it hurt when you breathe?"

"No," he responded, though his voice sounded slightly strangled.

She furrowed her brow at him skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked, holding her palm gently against the bruise to feel when he breathed in. He nodded his head once as his lips pressed into a thin line and she wasn't sure what to make of it. He tensed at her touch, but it didn't seem to be out of pain. "I don't feel any cracks or swelling. It doesn't look like anything's broken," she murmured, almost to herself. She allowed a steady stream of chakra to begin radiating through the surface of her skin and into the afflicted area. "I'm going to work on this first and then tend to your shoulder."

Sasuke nodded stiffly before he began to relax at her touch, slouching slightly as the bruise began to form a greenish rim. "Sorry," he murmured. "Naruto might look worse than I do."

Sakura released a tired sigh. "Well, he'll have to set up an appointment with me if he wants to get treatment. I'm done giving him house calls."

She worked in quiet, settling into her element as she tended to another particularly rough bruise on his lower back. Then, after a few moments, she turned her attention to his left shoulder. She could nearly feel the chakra swirling in knots that formed near his shoulder blade all the way up to the rotator cuff. She hovered her fingertips expertly above his skin and went to work, smiling as an audible breath escaped the Uchiha's lips. It was almost like watching a cat unwind in front of her. She resisted the urge to touch him more than was necessary, but she relished in knowing that he was willing to be vulnerable in that moment.

"This looks pretty minor," she said softly. "You might experience some clotting again, but let me know whenever you do, and I'll straighten it out for you."

"Mm," he hummed, eyes closed.

After a brief pause, she asked, "Did you meet with Hiroto today?"

"With Naruto, yes." His eyes opened almost sleepily before they closed again, though his expression had a tinge of grim. "Something happened."

Sakura responded with silence to signal him to continue speaking, but she didn't deny the anxiety that pooled in her stomach at his words.

"There were protestors outside the building."

"Protestors?" she echoed as she adjusted her fingers. "Why?"

He opened his eyes once more and stared blankly at the wall ahead of him. Sasuke suddenly looked so…tired. "Hiroto told me that tensions have been rising in the village over his decision to let me go without punishment. They say he was too soft with me with what happened the other week with Ken."

The medic bristled at this. "_What?"_ she scoffed. "That's ridiculous. There were multiple witnesses that saw the provocation he used against you, and Ken has a track record for being an ass. What Hiroto did was as much a courtesy for him as it was justified for you." She unraveled the last of the knot in his shoulder and settled her hands on her lap. "Did any of them try to hurt you?"

"No." He sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark locks wearily. "Hiroto's reputation is being marked as an Uchiha sympathizer."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "He's being fair in his judgments. Just because people don't agree with his logic doesn't make it any less logical. We _all_ know that if it were anyone else, from any other clan, that a verdict like Hiroto's wouldn't have been scrutinized like this." He turned to look at her, his face intentionally composed, but she didn't have the patience to call him on it. She was still too heated about what he'd told her. "They're being ridiculous," she huffed.

"Being labeled as one carries serious repercussions on a reputation."

She studied him for a moment and heard the message beneath the message. His face read concern. It read uncertainty. Perhaps it even read anticipated loss. _Not today, not any day,_ she thought stubbornly. _Don't feel that, Sasuke-kun._ She looked him dead in the eye using a determined gaze that would have made others flinch away. "I don't care about being labeled as an Uchiha sympathizer," she said, her voice steady and serious.

The corner of his mouth turned downward in a small frown. "If at any point—"

"If at any point someone comes after me for it, it wouldn't be your fault. It wouldn't be a reflection of you. _They_ choose to be angry at someone they don't understand. If they act on it, it will reflect _them." _ She instinctively leaned forward, hoping her message would be felt as much as it was heard. "They don't scare me, Sasuke-kun. And you're not alone in this anymore."

The two of them took a moment to process her words. Sakura hoped that she was emphatic enough and silently coaxed him to look at her in the eye. It took a moment for her to realize that he was scanning her entire face. It took another moment for her to realize how close she had brought them together as their breath mingled in the space between them, soft breezes of air that grazed her skin. She felt her eyes widen as his midnight and lavender irises met hers, and it was as though time let the moment linger longer than what nature usually allowed. She was held captive again, but she knew she would never protest it. She saw the familiar flicker of his eyes toward her lips before dragging back up to catch her gaze once more.

The tension between them grew taut, a rubber band stretched to its limits. Heat began to pool in her core, as she felt her lips part to let an awed breath escape. Tension. Heat. Tension. Heat.

…_But we all know you two have sexual tension of two dogs in heat._

_INO._

Sakura pulled away, her cheeks flaring a temperature nearly painful. _Oh, gods. _She turned away from him and clenched her hands into fists, unable to even thumb her palm in the comforting way she liked. _Ino _had_ to plant that thought in my head,_ she cursed silently, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. She heard Sasuke lean away as well and rake a hand through his hair. The loss of his warmth made her heart ache.

They sat in a few seconds of awkward silence, one that Sakura mentally filled with curse words that would send her ancestors rolling in their graves. "I'm…sorry, I…," her voice trailed off and she shifted her body to face the _kotatsu._ "Sorry."

"Patience," he shrugged, echoing what they'd agreed to do for each other.

She couldn't bear to vocalize her thoughts and resolved to keeping Ino's vulgar words to herself. She hummed in response, irritated with herself for letting the moment get away from her. She didn't need patience in that moment; she needed Ino to never have mentioned her crude observation of their shared gazes. Were they really…tension-filled? Were they that obvious? Their brief glances of communication were one thing, she supposed, as she never really gave thought to how their prolonged looks appeared to others.

The medic then let out a heavy sigh, trying to move past the roadblock. She figured there would be other chances despite her disappointment for now. "Um, Sasuke-kun, what are your plans tomorrow?"

He glanced at the microwave in her kitchen blinking the evening hour. "I have to get up early."

"Sparring?"

"No."

"Naruto doesn't usually wake up until eleven in the morning. Are you going to force him to study?"

Sasuke snorted at that. "No, not study." He seemed to think carefully about his next choice of words. "It's June ninth tomorrow." She stared blankly at him, not making any connections to the day's importance. He seemed to notice this and muttered sheepishly, "It's…Nii-san's birthday."

The last time he'd used his brother's honorific surprised her. This time, her heart swelled with sorrow and warmth at the way he spoke it, filled with every ounce of the brothers' complicated relationship and just as much love. It was one she reasoned she would never understand, and she wouldn't want to push him into explaining it. Itachi was an enigma to her.

His eyes trailed absently to his hand that let his fingers flex and curl. She wanted to reach out and hold them in hers, but she didn't wish to take him away from his trail of thoughts.

"Was he ever buried?" she asked, observing his expressions carefully.

Sasuke shook his head no and sighed. "I was thinking of visiting my family's gravesite for him. I haven't since we graduated as genin."

Sakura's eyebrows lifted in surprise that he hadn't gone to the cemetery when he still lived in the village, though she supposed it made sense. The memories were likely too painful, and he couldn't be blamed. She wondered what it was like for Sasuke to have to shoulder the burden of an entire clan at such a young age, forced to remember bittersweet pains of a family long gone. What did he do when other important dates passed? What would he feel when he passed the deserted Uchiha compound? An ache in her own heart formed for him, but she opted to sit in the silence alongside Sasuke, hoping that feeling with him would take some of his hurt away.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked quietly.

She lifted her eyes to his and saw his careful expression. "Would…would it be okay if I did?"

He nodded once and she watched as his shoulders relaxed at the sound of her curiosity.

"Yes," she smiled softly.

They sat in a moment of quiet before Sasuke made his way to stand, and she followed suit. "It'll be early in the morning," he cautioned as though it would make her change her mind, but she merely nodded in response. "Six."

"Works with me," she replied.

They walked to the door, their bare feet padding lightly against her wooden floors. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt while he slipped on his sandals, and felt her heart sink a bit when she opened the door for him to leave. Warm night air creeped into her apartment, the awning lit only by the light by her door. It was easier to part when he'd bring her lunch or walk her home. She realized it would be harder to keep the sadness at bay when they'd separate after spending more than a few minutes together.

He stepped over the threshold and turned to her. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," she echoed in confirmation, one hand resting lazily on the doorknob. His gaze felt intense and it caused her to look down at their feet only to grow saddened by the space between them.

Then, she was startled when she saw him step forward. Suddenly her vision was blocked by a flash of raven locks. She blinked in surprise as she realized Sasuke had dipped his head to match her height before gently pressing his lips to her own. She tilted her head instinctively and gasped a small breath as her head grew light and dizzy. It lasted a second, maybe two, but her soul ignited in her chest at the sheer feel of him, surprising her at how easily she could fall into his touch.

When he pulled away, her whole body was left with want. Sakura blinked up at him, eyes wide and lips still parted in surprise.

"Thanks," he smirked. "My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore."

He pivoted on his heel and made his way down the stairs, leaving her in a whirlwind of flurries.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I know I said it'd be another 2-3 weeks, but (as I mentioned on Twitter), my brain wouldn't let me quit writing and my semester started off slow this first week. It's about to kick my ass, so I can't guarantee the next update will come as quickly, but I appreciate all the love I've received from each of you. Your reviews breathe life into my writer's heart! I'll post little updates about the fic on Twitter (as well as little snippets) so feel free to follow me (thisthatfiction)!**

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter. There were moments that I teared up while I was writing, and I hope it translates well as you read. **

**Chapter 20**

Sasuke had bought incense sticks and _hanami_ dango after he left Sakura's apartment the previous night, the imprint of her lips lingering on his even when he awoke in his bed. The playfulness was gone, however, for his heart felt heavy the moment he opened his eyes.

He got dressed slowly, sliding into a gray shirt and black sweatpants, all of which were absent of the Uchiha crest. Before the sleepy sun had a chance to make its appearance above the slumbering Village Hidden in the Leaves, he packed a lighter, two small cleaning brushes, the incense sticks, and the small package of dango into a plastic bag and bounded off towards his family's resting place.

The Uchiha was anxious, to say the least. He'd avoided the site to spare himself of the emotions he'd stifled for years. The emotions weren't something he actively sought to contemplate, as each time he let the dam that held his sorrow crack, it sent a crippling wave of grief into his heart. He learned over time that suppressing it and channeling it into fury was the best method of survival at the time. However, with his anger no longer as visceral as it had been when he first left the village, the realization that he'd need to face his reality head-on left him uneasy.

Sasuke had thought about visiting alone, but he knew that he'd come up with excuses to evade it. He needed an accountability partner. He considered taking Naruto, but something in his gut told him it was time to open his shadowed soul to Sakura's bright light. And, if he were being honest with himself, he wanted her to know more about the history of his family. He wanted to share it with her, but his hesitation was borne from anxiety.

He felt anxiety of judgment. It was a risk, he thought, that knowing of his family's checkered past, some parts hidden while others painted beyond recognition in Konoha's history books, could make her think twice about her involvement with him. He also felt anxiety of pain. He blandly thought he'd experience the physical pain of losing his arm all over again if it meant sparing himself from the gut-wrenching emotional pain he'd worked so hard to store away.

So when he walked up to the stone wall that shielded him from field of memorials dedicated to his clan in the dreamy morning light and saw Saukra's back as she gazed at the sea of his fallen family, he had half a mind to pivot on his heel and rush as far away from the cemetery as he could. He would have if it weren't for the way she sensed his presence and turned to face him, her grass green eyes inviting him closer. Sasuke couldn't find the will to move, neither forwards nor backwards, so he stood frozen ten paces away.

She regarded to him, her expression contemplative.

Sakura looked too vibrant and alive to be near the dead. She wore a loosely fitted white shirt tucked artfully into light denim capris, and her feet were clad in chocolate brown sandals with laces that wrapped snugly around her ankles. A cool breeze caressed her lengthening, petal pink locks that were pulled and tied in a half ponytail while the rest flowed against her shoulders. She let her fringe loose upon her forehead, the strands offering a thin veil to cover the yin seal resting there. In her arms was a small, dainty bouquet of lavender _kikyo_ wrapped carefully in white tissue paper

She didn't belong here.

In the most sincere, non-malicious way, Sasuke knew she didn't belong here.

Sakura belonged with lively laughter and summer blooms. She belonged with joyful songs and the spinning wind. She breathed health into his decaying wounds, literally piecing his body together in a way that made shivers roll down his spine like the first melted streams of spring in a frigid tundra.

And yet, she still came to a place of death and forced goodbyes by choice.

He wasn't sure if he was comforted or disturbed. Emotions swirled in his chest and knocked loudly against the dam he worked to maintain for years. Sasuke felt as though roots had sprung from the soles of his feet and kept him hostage against the cobblestone ground. His grip on the plastic bag in his hand turned his knuckles white. However, he made sure his facial expressions gave nothing of his anxiety away.

She seemed to notice something was off about his demeanor, he realized, as her eyes scanned him up and down in a clinical manner before a warm smile spread across her face. She made her way towards him gracefully.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun," she chimed, her eyes watching him carefully.

"Morning." His eyes fell on the _kikyo_.

Sakura gave him a mischievous smile. "It helps to have a friend run a flower shop," she said, and he remembered the Yamanaka business. "Ino wasn't too happy about my early arrival, but I didn't want to come empty handed." Then she asked, "How are your bruises?"

"Sore, but fine." He thought about the way he needed to stifle his heartbeat when her hands pressed upon his bare skin the previous night. Part of him wanted to go back to that moment instead of live in the present, relish in the uncomfortable emotions that signaled excitement rather than despair.

"How's your shoulder?"

"No pain," he responded, lifting the remnant of his arm to showcase the evidence.

She assessed him with her eyes one more time. He knew she was feeling for any swirls of built up chakra. Seemingly satisfied, she nodded in the direction of the entrance to his family's resting place and asked, "Ready?"

When Sasuke responded with silence and a furrowed brow, she extended her hand and curled her fingers around the handle of the bag, gently prompting him to release the hold on the plastic. She set the bouquet in the little bundle. With her other hand, she tentatively held his to gather his attention. "If it's too much, you don't have to see them."

It's as if she just _knew_ how much was roiling in his heart.

But how much _did_ she know?

He never bothered to disclose any of the politics surrounding his family to anyone. Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato had found out from Obito, he'd heard, and only the village elders Koharu and Homura knew of the past. He spared her the details of the personal relationships he shared with family members and opted to tell her stories of his childhood that seemed far more benign. The thought about the breakfast they shared months ago at his family's _kotatsu_, the way she laughed at his childhood stories. Even those, though, ached his heart when he spoke of them.

Did she know how painful this was for him? Did she know the kind of turmoil that was already building in his chest?

Despite it, her sweet touch grounded him as it always did. There was a steady cadence in her voice that felt deliberate, as though she'd spoken with the intention to lull his body back into the present moment. As much as part of him was relieved to hear her give him permission to back away, he knew this visit was necessary for him. He wanted to heal. He wanted to face it.

For his family.

For his brother.

For himself.

"It's fine," he murmured and led them forward, allowing his fingers to slip away from hers as he guided them towards the humble station of wooden buckets and ladles to clean his parents' grave.

Sakura held two ladles and the bag of supplies as Sasuke filled the pail at one of the spouts nearby, his gaze focused on the image of the water falling and the sound of its buoyant splashes. He shut off the faucet, picked up the bucket, and led them toward the center of the marble pillars.

It was a common D-rank mission to engage in the maintenance of these graves when he and Sakura were genin, as there were far too many for a young boy to do all by himself. He was thankful they never assigned this to Team Seven, though he knew it was the Sandaime's courtesy to him. Sasuke was mildly surprised to see that it was likely still assigned to this day judging by the glossy sheen each of the graves had. He thought that maybe he should have felt more territorial about knowing that strangers were tending to his family's cemetery, but he couldn't find himself to be bothered.

He knew exactly where his parents' grave was despite not having been there in years. It sat as the tallest, palest marble structure with the names Fugaku and Mikoto carved artfully into its surface. Out of all the other graves, the Uchiha crest's engravement was the largest on theirs as head family of the clan. He set the bucket on the ground and sighed heavily, feeling the weight on his shoulders press further into him. He almost bowed in shame.

_Father, Mother,_ he greeted silently. _Nii-san. _

Then, he turned to Sakura who had just placed the plastic bag gently on the ground. With a single look, they knew to get started.

The two worked in quiet to pick any weeds or stray grasses that surrounded his parents' grave and stacked the little tufts of green in a pile to toss away. Sasuke half-expected his mind to be filled with thoughts and memories of his family when he finally came back to clean their grave. However, it was almost as if he was in a meditative state. The activity of cleaning kept his brain focused on the repetitive task rather than allow it to wander off into the abyss of his sorrows.

After about five minutes of clearing out the weeds, Sakura bunched the unwanted stems into her fists and walked them over to a trash bin near the entrance. "I'll be right back," she murmured before she left, allowing Sasuke a moment alone.

He didn't pray. Not yet. Rather, he let himself study the patterns on the stone and remembered how the pillars seemed much taller five years ago. He could almost see his younger self standing with him and imagined how his eyes must have looked angry. He only visited them in the early mornings when he was in the Academy to avoid the genin who would clean during the day. It was the most peaceful time despite his own harmony having been destroyed. He used to think that he could scream his sorrows before sunrise, as the cemetery was so large and separate from the village hub that no one would have heard him. Each time, though, he would only stand and stare at his parents' names in silence. Even the last day he visited them before they'd graduated was spent without a word.

He wondered what Sakura knew about loss like this. Did she have family buried in Konoha's cemetery? Did she visit during _Obon_ or on anniversaries? He couldn't bring it in himself to ask.

When Sakura returned, she placed a soft hand on his shoulder to signal him that it was time to wash the stone. The sun was beginning to rise a little more over the tree line and provided them with more light to see a thin film of dust and water stains from the recent rains that speckled the marble surfaces. They each grabbed a ladle and a cleaning brush and set to work. They each took one side of the massive structure pouring the clear water over the marble before scrubbing away the imperfections.

It was steady work. It was quiet work.

Every now and then, the pair caught each other's gazes and Sakura would smile at him before they would turn back to their respective sections to continue their task.

Ten minutes passed, for the structure was so large, until they were finally done. Sakura walked over to the plastic bag to pick up the bouquet of _kikyo_, the incense sticks, and the lighter. When she returned to his side, he was using the ladle to fill up the two thin wells on either side of the structure with water for her to place the flowers. Sasuke then set the ladles, brushes, and bucket aside to take the incense sticks and lighter from the medic while she carefully unwrapped the flowers from the tissue paper.

When Sakura finished, she motioned for him to hand her the lighter. She flicked the little flame to life and brought it to the end of the incense sticks before allowing him to place them in the little holder between the flower wells and below his parents' names.

"Last one," he murmured, turning back to the plastic bag and pulling out the little package of _hanami_ dango. He placed it just in front of the incense sticks as smooth tendrils of smoke rose from their tips.

"Beautiful," Sakura beamed, admiring their work. Then, quietly, she said, "Happy birthday, Itachi-san."

"Ah," Sasuke breathed, fighting the tightening in his throat. "Happy birthday."

Sasuke raised his single hand in prayer, fingers lifted toward the awakening sky and bowed his head. To his right, in the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura do the same with both of her hands. Her eyes were already closed. He followed suit, tentatively allowing his heart to speak its sorrows for the first time in years.

* * *

When Sakura lowered her hands a few minutes later, she glanced over at Sasuke. His brows were brought slightly together, a sign of his steady concentration, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. As more of the sunrise's warm hues bled into the sky, she realized with surprise that his fingers trembled slightly.

The moment she laid her eyes on him when they first arrived, she could see anxiety peeking beneath his calm exterior. The playfulness from the night before was gone. He looked frozen, almost as though he was in the middle of deciding whether he should enter or run. She'd recognized some of those signs on her patients before and knew this would be a difficult experience. She understood the importance of waiting and let him make his decision, never to push him into following through with whatever he resolved to do the previous day. It was his journey of healing, and she was merely honored he chose her to bear witness to these steps.

So, Sakura was surprised when he led the way into the cemetery, a new determination flickering in his mismatched eyes. And watching him now, she admired his strength and fight. There were no dangers around them, no physical threats, but the amount of emotional pain he must have been enduring in that moment to cause his exterior to ripple with breakage must have been great.

Moments later, he brought his hand down limply to his side and opened his eyes. The expression that passed across his features looked exhausted. His shoulders seemed to sag as he exhaled a slow breath. She watched as he appeared to bite the inside of his cheek as he stared blankly at the colorful dango.

They stood together and she waited, careful not to make any startling movements, giving him the space to speak if he so wished to use it. Then, he did.

"He liked sweets."

She couldn't help but smile at that. "Such different tastes between brothers."

He nodded once, allowing another wave of silence to crest over them before speaking again. "We were different from each other. He was more talented. The real prodigy."

Sakura tilted her head in thought. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke seemed to take his time formulating his thoughts before he spoke them aloud, and she knew he was finding the best way to explain himself. "Our father gave him a lot of individualized attention to hone his skills, and they were already sharper than anyone else's. He was the true heir of the Uchiha." His eyes grew to have more life in them. "I resented him for it sometimes."

Her eyes drifted towards Fugaku's name engraved into the marble. She'd seen him a few times in their early childhood. He never smiled and it intimidated her. His mother looked far more amicable, from what Sakura remembered and saw from the photo he'd received from Hiroto. Mikoto was her name. She turned to view Sasuke's profile and studied his aristocratic features, noting silently that he seemed to take after the raven-haired woman more.

"But you loved him," Sakura thought aloud.

"Yes." It looked as though his deep breath took extra effort as he exhaled. "I'd wait for him to come home and beg him to show me things he learned in the Academy, teach, or train me."

"And did he?"

He ran his hand through his raven locks, reminding her of her own attempts at burning anxious energy. "Sometimes. He was busy a lot."

She hummed in understanding. She knew many in the village labeled him as a genius and that he'd joined the ANBU at an early age. The job surely put him in positions that would occupy him for long stretches of time, but she couldn't fathom doing it all as a child. Is that what led him to do what he did? The pressures of everyone around him? She still couldn't piece the history together. The logic wasn't there for her, but she knew she wasn't entitled to the information.

"What was he like?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious.

"Quiet. Kind. Responsible. I had a good childhood with him. He was everything I wanted to be. He was strong, intelligent, and a pacifist." He took what looked to be a grounding breath before continuing. "I told him he could be Hokage and that I'd work in the Military Police force. I wanted to work alongside him and support him somehow."

While hearing his memories of his brother brought warmth to her heart, Sakura frowned in confusion. This wasn't the Itachi she learned to know. It was taboo to speak of him in the village, but the rumors that circulated were that he was ruthless, rageful, and dangerous. She thought about how the man had tortured Sasuke with genjutsu when he'd come to kidnap Naruto years ago, providing her with evidence of how cold-hearted he must have been. How in the world did Itachi go from kind to killer?

Sasuke seemed to notice her buzzing puzzlement. His hand tightened into a fist and she wasn't sure what to make of it. His voice was tight. "Nii-san was only violent when he had to be."

It just wasn't piecing together. She knew that he was trying to send a message beneath the message, but it wasn't clicking for her.

Sakura understood that he loved Itachi. She didn't need her own sibling to empathize with that. She knew that Sasuke's love for his brother transcended all the things he did to him and their family. She knew that his love and hatred for his brother made for a complicated relationship. What she didn't know is how his fury against Itachi when they were genin transformed into such open, honest love and admiration.

"I…I don't understand," she admitted.

He swallowed hard and took another grounding breath as he relaxed his hand, his gaze hyper-focused on the burning incense. "What I'm about to tell you," he prefaced slowly, a slight tremor in his voice, "might change the way you look at me. My family's history is tied with who I am." She watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. "And…you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to."

"Is it something _you_ want me to hear?" she asked, studying his pained expression. They let a heavy silence hover over them for a moment.

"Yes."

"Then I'll listen," she assured him. "I hear…I hear fear in your voice. You can correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you think I won't want to be around you once you tell me."

He confirmed her thought with silence.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke-kun."

His eyes flickered in her direction before staring ahead again. They seemed to deepen with even more exhaustion. "The Uchiha's history is dark," he began. "Nii-san's part in it has an entire foundation of political movements that weren't of his choosing."

And so, he spoke.

And she listened.

It was a history that was omitted from her history textbooks. It began to make more sense, now, how Black Zetsu's involvement was so woven into their story as it meddled with the reincarnations of Kaguya's sons.

She didn't know of the level animosity between the Uchiha and the Senju, at least not in the way Sasuke described it. She learned of Madara's tragic past, the birth of Konohagakure with the Uchiha's involvement, and the hostility that brewed from their isolation from the rest of the village. She learned of how they were granted the police force without any real ability to lead the village despite their contributions to its creation, how they were mistreated by villagers, how they were deemed outcasts despite having just as much right to be treated as equals. The Kyuubi's attack was the final straw, as the clan was suspected of having arranged the event, and Fugaku and the clan began to plan for a coup d'état to overthrow the Third.

Her heart ached for the Uchiha. Their lives were the orchestra conducted by Black Zetsu's slimy influence. She wished she'd known about this part of history sooner. She wished everyone knew. Perhaps it could have spared his family.

But reality wasn't kind.

Sasuke, almost emotionlessly, went on to explain the last decade of the clan's living days. Itachi, the proclaimed genius of the clan, wanted peace. He worked with another clan member, Shisui, to attempt to make it happen. Peace looked to be impossible, though, after generations of hatred and resentment. He was appointed to serve as part of the ANBU and, because he was expected to answer directly to Sandaime himself, the clan used him as a spy. Itachi, the double-agent, was forced to balance roaring ends of a bitter spectrum.

Within the last few pivotal weeks before the coup d'état was to take place, Shisui died by suicide after being brutally attacked by Danzo, and the pain of losing his closest friend great enough to awaken Itachi's Mangekyou sharingan. Despite the pair's close bond, Itachi was an immediate suspect, and it spurned Itachi's disdain for the clan's values. He was soon promoted to be an ANBU captain and attempted to use his voice to implore the clan to reconsider the coup d'état, but they refused to listen. While the Sandaime attempted to push for negotiations with the clan, the looming reality that this would not yield a solution came into view.

"Nii-san was faced with two options," Sasuke went on, his voice empty. "Danzo's ultimatum: die while fulfilling the clan's wishes and begin another world war or eradicate the Uchiha and save the village. The latter," he continued, "would also permit me to live." There was a thick pause. "Koharu and Homura agreed with Danzo. Hiruzen had no other options. Nii-san made his choice."

"They sentenced your family to death," she whispered, stunned.

Her eyes were locked on the incense as a clump of ash fell from the stick and landed in a powdery heap. Shadows began to take shape as the sun painted the sky with strokes of delicate morning oranges and blues. She wasn't sure how long they'd stood in silence, how long he gave her to process it all.

"Nii-san didn't blame any of them. He wanted to protect everyone, and if there was a solution that allowed it, he would have taken it. They all had the village's interests at heart but could only choose between two evils."

She turned her head to face Sasuke and measure his expression only to see his eyes were blank, clouded by the effort of emotional suppression. His gaze was still trained on the incense, unmoving. He was using his survival reflex, she realized, to get through telling her the story of his family.

How painful Itachi's life must have been. How tired he must have felt. How _desperate_.

"Who knows?" she asked quietly.

"The elders. Naruto. Kakashi. Yamato. And now, you."

She gauged her emotional state, but she couldn't seem to pinpoint anything. She was…numb. Was this what it was like for Sasuke when he found out? Was he ever given a chance to grieve? Despite her questions, she couldn't form words. She faced forward and stared at the Uchiha crest that stood proudly before them.

She worked to picture Itachi, a thirteen-year-old boy, forced to make a decision that no soul should ever have to face.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fucking fair.

Sakura felt tears of sorrow sting at her eyes, now, as the numbness receded to fresh pain. She wished she could reach out to Itachi and rip him away from the burden, tell him it wasn't a child's job to piece a nation together.

She didn't have the energy to raise her hands in prayer, but she hoped it was heard by Itachi somewhere in the universe. _I'm so sorry,_ she thought. _You didn't deserve any of it._

She wished she could scold both sides of the fight, scream at them to open their eyes, plead with them to stop.

But she couldn't.

No one could.

The snobbish interaction with the village elders on the steps of the Hokage tower made sense, now. She wondered if they regretted any of their choices. She wondered if they would have changed anything. She wondered, to her horror, if they wished they'd had Itachi execute Sasuke, too, a boy of only seven years old.

How agonizing it must have been to carry this weight. Anyone else would have crumbled beneath it. Anyone else in the world. Sakura knew she wouldn't have been able to carry on, not for long. For him to even have the energy to channel his sorrow into rage was a feat. But the transformation to move from rage back into sorrow…by gods. That was strength.

"I came home late the night it happened."

Her tear-brimmed eyes trailed back to Sasuke to find his expression blank.

"The deeper I walked into the compound, the more bodies I saw."

Sakura turned away and closed her eyes as a stab of anguish went through her heart for him. She pictured young Sasuke wandering through the streets of his home. He should have been able to see his family, should have been able to hear sounds of comfort. Instead, he saw death and heard its silence.

How unfair.

How fucking unfair.

"I ran home to try to find my parents," Sasuke continued, his voice calm. "The house was quiet. I went to the tearoom and knew someone was inside, but I made myself open the doors anyway."

Sakura opened her eyes to stare at her sandaled feet. She wanted to go back in time, wrap Sasuke in her arms, and run. She would have. _She would have._ Hot tears spilled from her eyes, but she kept her breath steady, forcing herself to listen even as her heart wept in anguish for him.

"My parents were dead. They were on the floor, bloody. It didn't look like they put up a fight against Nii-san." The last word held a tremor in his voice. Sakura looked up without bothering to wipe at her face and froze. Crystal tears fell from his eyes and trailed down in silvery paths down his cheeks. He blinked, his gaze still focused on the incense, but was otherwise unmoving. Had the tears not been there, Sakura would have thought he felt nothing at the words he spoke, but they made it clear. His careful exterior was breaking right in front of her.

He was in excruciating pain.

She reached out, slowly, and curled her fingers around his. She wondered if she was trying to comfort him or if she was seeking comfort. She couldn't tell. He didn't resist her, but part of her wondered if he even felt her skin, as he didn't react to her touch.

_I would have taken you away from it,_ she wanted to say, but no words came out. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. _

His voice lost part of its collected edge and sounded more strained when he spoke again. "Nii-san stood behind them. I tried asking him what was happening, but he just threw a weapon at me and cut my arm. He put me under a genjutsu and made me watch how he killed our family." He swallowed hard and let out a slow breath. "And then I ran."

She felt her tears stream faster down her cheeks as they blurred her vision. Sakura squeezed his fingers weakly and imagined how small his hand must have been.

Seven years old. Only seven.

Seven-year-olds should be able to run to their brothers, not away from them.

Seven-year-olds should be able to come home to love, not fear.

Seven-year-olds should be able to be seven-year-olds.

"He found me and fed me lies that would protect me. I believed them, and they made me mad. I awakened my sharingan and tried to attack him," he chuckled humorlessly, "but he got away. I thought I imagined him crying, but I didn't. He was crying right before he left me on the street."

Sakura shuddered as she pictured him collapse in the middle of the road. It's how they must have found him. Crumpled, broken, forced to know of death's unforgiving robbery of life.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Nii-san was gone. I was alone."

The last word drifted through the air with such sorrowful finality. How long it must have followed him, the veil of loneliness, the pain of isolation. She felt her fingers tremble as they held his limp hand and wondered if he still believed it. _I'm here,_ she wanted to say. _We're all here._

Silence.

Heavy, heavy silence wrapped around them as both noiselessly wept.

She watched as his brows furrowed slightly, as his lips parted, as his breaths deepened and quickened. He bowed his head, but his eyes still looked far away. "I understand why it happened," he said, his voice tight, "but it still…"

Sakura didn't release his hand as she stepped in front of him, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. She suddenly found her voice and, though it was small and shaky, spoke loud enough so she knew he heard her. "You are allowed feel."

_You're allowed to feel angry._

_You're allowed to feel sad._

_You're allowed to feel hurt._

He closed his eyes just before his face contorted in pain. With her free hand, Sakura reached up, cradled the back of his neck, and pulled him to rest his head on her shoulder. She felt him stiffen at first, and she reasoned that she wouldn't blame him if he pulled away. A moment later, though, he relaxed and let himself weigh heavier on her as he let out a strangled breath.

Sakura closed her eyes and released a small whimper of a cry in anguish. She released his hand and wrapped it around his back, pressing herself to his chest as though it were the only thing that could hold him together. _I want to take it away,_ she despaired. _I want to take the hurt away, but I know I never can._

God, the pain. It clutched her soul, made it feel like it was being skinned and burned. It felt like every part of her spirit was screaming her grief for him as she held him close. His breaths came faster and brushed against her collarbone. She prayed each one brought him closer to release from grief's iron grip.

How long he must have suffered.

How much he must have suffered.

How _lonely_ it must have felt.

Sasuke's hand circled around her back and held her just as tightly, desperately, urgently. She felt his tears seep into the fabric of her shirt as he cried, his sobs quiet and muffled against her. She'd never heard a more tormenting sound. It was the sound of a decade of agony, of stolen goodbyes, of excruciating loss, of a young boy lost.

She wished to cradle young Sasuke in her arms and let him wail until his voice was hoarse, cry until he grew too tired. She wished to comb her fingers through his hair, wipe the tears from his little cheeks, let him feel. _Let him feel._ She would have held him, shielded him, protected him. No one, no one, no one deserved this. He didn't deserve this. He deserved a life with family, a life with love blooming in every corner.

But she couldn't go back in time, and neither could Sasuke.

So, she did what she could with what she had.

Sakura hugged him tightly and whispered she was sorry. She whispered that she knew it hurt, that he was safe now, that she was there with him, that he didn't have to hide from her. She whispered how long it must have been, how hard it must have been. She whispered it's okay to love them, miss them, yearn for them. And she held him tight. She let his tears fall, his quiet sobs ring, his shield crumble, if only for a little while.

She couldn't heal his heart; she knew this. She knew it was his journey, his path to walk, even if it was one he didn't deserve.

But she would walk with him.

She would walk with him when he'd grow tired. She would walk with him and let him lean on her. She would walk with him when storms threatened to drown his path, when the trails grew treacherous, when he felt lost, when he'd question why he's even walking. She would walk with him for as long as she could, for as long as he wanted her there.

* * *

They cleaned up the ashes from the incense after murmuring their final prayers and left the cemetery.

They went to his apartment where he collapsed into sleep and she prepared lunch for when he awoke.

They ate in tentative quiet until she asked to hear stories of Itachi, and she listened.

They napped by the _kotatsu_, a careful space between them, stirring only to check if the other was still there.

They woke when the sun was drifting below the horizon and shared more stories until the streetlights flickered to life.

She kissed him goodbye-for-now, and he promised to visit the next day.

He didn't sleep until after midnight, until he could wish his brother well until the final second of June ninth.

* * *

The day after Itachi's birthday, Sasuke stopped by Sakura's apartment for lunch to deliver leftovers from the day before. His eyes were still puffy, and he looked physically exhausted, which was probably why he opted to wear a black, short-sleeved hoodie to shield his face. She likely didn't look much better, but she couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"We match," she snorted, gesturing to her eyes with a smile, earning her an eye roll from the Uchiha. He didn't look grumpy about it, though. If anything, he looked soft. Sheepish.

He didn't stay, citing that he told Naruto he'd tutor him. She knew he was lying; Sasuke would never show up on Naruto's doorstep looking as though he had cried rivers of tears, but she didn't push him to stay. He needed time to regroup after such high emotions. Patience was of utmost importance to ensure he didn't feel betrayed, and she needed time to herself to continue processing all that happened the day before, anyhow. Although, she wondered how much shame he felt for being vulnerable.

The first week felt like a readjustment period. When he'd walk her home from work, it was almost as if his shields were immediately up and running at full capacity once again. It felt as though he was examining her reactions more closely, studying her to see if anything he'd told her at the cemetery would scare her away from him.

She supposed his concerns made sense, as she doubted he had many opportunities in the past to reveal such personal memories. She figured he was worried she would judge him or that she would overstep her boundaries and attempt to coddle him, but she did nothing of the sort. She was careful to ensure his words stayed between the two of them and gave nothing away to others about what he'd revealed, and she made consistent steps to ensure that nothing had overtly changed between them.

"You know," she said one night as they stood in front of her door, "we don't have to talk about it again unless you want to. I won't dig for more about it."

He nodded and let his finger tentatively graze her wrist as a goodbye. "Thank you."

A new-found trust had grown between them since then.

They went back into their routine: he'd walk her home from work but wouldn't stay unless he had the occasional bag of groceries in hand to help her make dinner or lunch for the next day ("Stop spending money on me for things we can make at home!"). The nights they cooked together, he'd fill her in about Hiroto's meetings with little details about the number of protestors outside the building. The tensions seemed to be escalating, but her distance in the medical district kept her shielded from much of what he described. She had half a mind to accompany him to Hiroto's meetings, but he assured her that Naruto had taken the liberty to do it himself. Sasuke said it with a scowl, though, and knew that his pride was damaged.

"As long as you're safe," she smiled, and he merely nodded in return.

Those nights they ate dinner and packed leftovers together had the best kinds of goodbye-for-nows. She would stand on her toes to place a kiss on his lips that never lasted too long and—sometimes to her sadness—didn't have the fiery feel of their date. They were quick, innocent ones. And each time, her face would burn as he'd flash her a smirk just before he'd disappear into the night.

This went on for a little over another week. Steady, chaste, easy. She reserved her brief displays of affection for when it was just the two of them, and when Naruto tagged along, they were careful not to do anything more than platonic motions.

It was when the blond was visiting along with Sasuke for lunch on her day off—after _another_ round of healing their bruises while the boys griped at each other—that their friendly routine faltered. They'd just finished eating hamburger steaks and pickled vegetables, courtesy of the medic herself, and were cycling through the cleaning process. Naruto wiped down the _kotatsu_ without complaint, and Sasuke and Sakura were organizing leftovers and dishes in the kitchen. She was in her house clothes, as they'd surprised her with their arrival: her cheeky gray panda shirt and black shorts. Sasuke wore the usual shades of gray and black while Naruto opted for orange and white, though both were scuffed with dirt and grime.

The pair in the kitchen communicated with small glances amid their little mumbles of conversation when Naruto let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Sakura snapped, already hearing a quality that was between snarky and whiney from the blond. She was washing the last few bowls at her kitchen sink and Sasuke had just finished packing the leftovers away at the counter.

Naruto straightened at her dangerous tone before growing brazen once more. He propped his elbow on the _kotatsu_ and groaned. "I can't take it anymore!"

"More information is needed, Naruto," Sakura sighed, placing the last of the dishes on the drying rack and wiping her hands on a towel. "No one can read your mind."

"Okay, fine. Can you just…both of you, you know?" he gestured towards the pair with a rag flailing haphazardly.

"What?" Sakura asked again, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ah, what the hell," Naruto sighed as though conceding defeat to someone. "Look, Sasuke told me you two are dating, and even though I know you're _trying_ to be quiet about it, I can't with the eye thing anymore."

Sakura raised her eyebrows and looked to Sasuke who had a venomous scowl on his face. "You told him?" she echoed, though her tone was more amused than anything else.

"Against my better judgment," the Uchiha grumbled as he stacked the leftover containers in the fridge.

"Oh."

"You're not mad?" Naruto asked, his body language signaling his preparation to bolt out of the apartment at the first sign of her fury.

"No, I'm not mad," she snorted before softening and playing sheepishly with the ends of her petal pink. "I actually, uh, told Ino and Hinata, too."

"You did?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I couldn't help it."

"When?"

"Over lunch the day I was patching you up. It was a few days after…you know, the date."

Sasuke hummed, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Same day," he nodded in Naruto's direction. While she laughed, the blond bristled.

"I'm still here, y'know," he huffed agitatedly. "You don't have to hide it around me or anything, alright? Just stop doing the eye thing and promise not to make out in front of me, and we should be good."

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, balling up her kitchen towel and hurling it in his direction. It fluttered open before it reached him and landed benignly on the _kotatsu's_ surface, but the blond flinched just in case.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone," Sasuke warned, earning him a firm nod from Sakura in agreement, but she was careful to keep her gaze trained on Naruto. She sighed exasperatedly before thinking back to what Ino mentioned about her and Sasuke's eye contact. Maybe something about it was more obvious than she thought…

"Okay, okay," Naruto shrugged, "I'm just saying that I really don't want to get in the middle of all that."

"There's nothing to get in the middle of," she scoffed, her face burning as she willed herself not to look in Sasuke's direction. She feigned business by ruffling her already-dry hands in one of her kitchen towels. "For god's sake…"

Before another word could be spoken between the three of them, a series of stern knocks came from her door. They each exchanged a look before she made her way to peek through the peephole to find an ANBU member standing with rigid discipline on the other side. The white mask of a fox with red colorings greeted her, and part of her wished she could keep the door closed and pretend no one was home. Although, another part of her knew that if she didn't, she'd be stuck with the awkward pause following Naruto's bold insinuation. She opened it and felt a wave of mid-summer heat roll into the apartment.

"Haruno-san," the ANBU nodded, her voice as firm as her knock. She then leaned slightly to acknowledge Naruto, completely skirting over Sasuke. "Uzumaki-san."

"Yes," Sakura smiled professionally. "What can we do for you?"

"Godaime and Rokudaime request your presence at your earliest convenience today for your next mission briefing."

The medic nodded, trying her best not to keep her grin from faltering. _Another mission_. "Please tell them we'll be there within the hour."

The ANBU kunoichi nodded once before flash stepping out of sight.

Sakura shut the door and looked down at her house attire: her cheeky panda shirt and black shorts wouldn't do.

"I'm going to change clothes first, and then we can leave. Come with us?" she asked the Uchiha, his expression unbothered. He nodded once before rounding the kitchen counter to sit at the _kotatsu_ with Naruto. She grinned as convincingly as she could before wandering into her bedroom to prepare.

_Another mission,_ she sighed internally as she slipped on a red tank top and shimmied into a gray skirt. _More time away from the village, more time away from…_

Sakura shook her head to keep her thoughts from running wild with "what-ifs."

When she left her bedroom in the middle of tying up her pink tresses into a ponytail, she plastered her best smile on her face. Team Seven left her apartment and wandered into the midday heat towards the Hokage tower. Naruto and Sasuke bickered as per usual, and she'd butt in to snap at both when the insults flew too low on either side. Villagers acknowledging them with varying degrees of enthusiasm, and Sakura tried not to pay too much attention to the glowers she knew were directed at Sasuke. Their looks felt more palpable as the days went by, and she knew that this was no coincidence. If the tension was bad enough for protestors to become involved, the severity of the situation was likely increasing.

Despite the hostility on the streets, they chattered all the way to Kakashi's floor, and just before Sakura was about to knock on the large wood paneled door, Naruto pushed through with a beaming grin. "Kakashi-sensei, Old Lady!" he greeted, earning him a tired smile from the former and an eye roll from the latter.

Kakashi's desk looked to be even _more_ chaotic than the last time she came. The colorful tabs that jutted out of the stacks didn't even appear to have an organized chaos; it was just chaos. It looked like one of the piles had grown so out of control that it had its very own box on the floor labeled "to be signed," and Sakura would bet good money on the possibility that Kakashi hadn't even considered reading into them.

"Lively as ever," Tsunade sighed, leaning her hip against the desk where Kakashi sat. "We could hear you three the moment you entered the lobby."

"Sorry, shishou," Sakura apologized, forcefully tugging Naruto's ear. He yelped and pouted at her, his cerulean eyes gleaming with an apology. She then looked between her mentors as her teammates stood on either side. "I was told to meet for a mission briefing?"

"Yes, that's right," Kakashi replied, reaching into one of the many piles of papers on the desk and retrieving a manila folder. "I can feel your judgment about my organization skills from here, Sakura."

"You know me well," the medic sighed dramatically, but she offered him a sympathetic smile. To her left, Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm glad all three of you are here," Kakashi went on, after returning her grin." It saves me the trouble of speaking to you individually."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before exchanging a glance with each of his teammates.

"Let me brief you on the missions first and then I'll explain," Kakashi responded, opening the folder and gesturing at it for Sakura to take. She held it in her hands and scanned through the contents. It was filled with data and reports from Sunagakure about young Nana's biopsy and the strides they'd made in White Zetsu spore recovery. Some had notes scribbled in neat script in the margins. "Gaara is requesting your expertise, Sakura, and asks that you to spend eight days in Suna to treat veterans who were attacked by the White Zetsu condition. He also wants you to conduct mental health training circuits for their medics." He nodded at the documents. "You'll find more about the specifics of what Sunagakure hospitals are seeking to learn from you."

"Eight days," she murmured, flipping one of the papers on its back to read the results of a study. _I'll be gone for at least two weeks. What if—_

_No. None of that. _

"Your medical team from the hospital will accompany you," Tsunade included. "Only Eri, Kano, and Goro, though. Aiko will be leaving for her second trip to Hana Village while you're away. Shizune and I will take over your work at the hospital until you return."

Sakura fought the urge to glance at Sasuke over the mention of Goro's name. Work had with the shinobi had been relatively painless, but the awkwardness that stood between him and Sasuke made her skin crawl.

"Understood," she nodded her head, storing her concerns away for another time. "Departure date?"

"Tomorrow morning at seven," Kakashi responded. "It'll take two-and-a-half days to get to the Wind Country border. Seeing as it's summer, you'll need time your travels to ensure you cross the desert at night."

"Understood," she said, resisting a frown.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You will also be going to Sunagakure, Naruto, to relay information about Konoha's latest updates regarding our village's internal workings. You will be acting as a diplomat and are to leave with Sakura's party tomorrow at seven in the morning." He leaned forward in his chair and his tone grew more serious as he said, "I'll need to speak to you after this meeting about the details."

"Understood," Naruto confirmed.

The last time she left on an extended mission, she came home to the sight of Sasuke being pinned to the ground by MPs and shinobi. Naruto wasn't with him at the time to stop it, either. Despite knowing that Sasuke was fully capable of handling himself, she felt uneasy that the two of them would have to leave. The what-ifs had no barrier now.

_What if Sasuke-kun is harassed again while we're away?  
What if Kakashi can't pull his pardon card?_

_What if the protestors get violent?_

They were about to turn to leave the office when Kakashi raised his hand to pause them.

The successor turned his attention to Sasuke. "I'm sure Officer Hiroto has given you a bit of background about the unrest that's rising in the village right now. You likely have some experience with it outside the MP building." He then looked to Naruto and Sakura. "And I'm also sure you two have heard about or seen the protestors. For that reason, Hiroto and I have decided it best to have Sasuke physically outside the village and accompany you on the mission to Sunagakure."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and exchanged a glance with Naruto who looked just as startled. "We're all going?"

"What did the elders say to that?" Sasuke asked, his interrogative voice prompting everyone in the room to turn to him.

A valid question, Sakura thought, her stomach churning at the image of Koharu and Homura that she conjured in her head as she hugged the folder to her chest anxiously. They couldn't have been pleased.

"Nothing that put up a valid argument against it," Kakashi smiled pleasantly. "Officer Hiroto and I briefed this morning about this decision. You are still expected to remain in contact with him once a week to report your activities in Sunagakure. If you run into any issues there, we have an alliance station in Suna where Konoha shinobi will be should anything arise. At the end of each day of travel, we just ask that you send a message our way of your status."

"I'll use a toad or two," Naruto grinned, his excitement obvious.

Sasuke didn't respond to this except with a clenched fist, and Sakura had to reel herself in from holding his fingers to loosen them.

"All of you will meet tomorrow morning at the village gates. Be sure you pack for heat," Tsunade announced to Team Seven, and the three of them vocalized their understanding. "Dismissed. Except Naruto."

Sakura turned to the Uchiha beside her to find his jaw taut and brow furrowed. They exited without a word until they walked into the lobby. The medic gripped the folder in her hand and turned to him, coaxing him to look at her to gauge his state. He was still tense, his mouth turned downward in a scowl. "What are you thinking?" she asked curiously, slowing their pace.

He seemed to relax—though barely—at her voice, but his irritation at the situation didn't dissipate as he replied, "Tch. I'm being babysat."

Another ding to his pride. "Kakashi-sensei is doing what he thinks is best, and I assume Hiroto agrees with him." She bit her lip anxiously before continuing, her fingers flittering over the edges of the paperwork in her arms. She looked down at the stack as shyness crept into her cheeks. "I think…I think I'm relieved that you're coming with us. I know you might not be very happy about it, but last time I came back from a mission…"

She didn't need to finish her thought, and Sasuke softened at that. His face still held a frown, but he didn't look as agitated. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, remember?" she grinned weakly, emerald gems meeting midnight and lavender. "I guess I'm saying that I'd feel better knowing you were with us, and I'm sure Naruto would, too."

He nodded tiredly in agreement, though Sakura knew he was still begrudged. She didn't want him to feel under watch, but she supposed his situation wouldn't let sheer freedom be a possibility.

"Would you rather stay in the Village?" she asked. "I can talk to Kakashi-sensei and see if—"

"No." He stuffed his hand into his pocket and turned toward the front doors. "It's fine. I'll go."

Sakura studied him for a moment, noted the way his jaw was no longer taut and the way his brows relaxed as he gazed outside. Suddenly, the image of a caged bird came to her mind, and a pang of sadness echoed in her chest. The last time he looked free—despite his situation—was in the pastel fields of Hana Village where no one shot him angry looks, villagers welcomed his early skills of healing, and they walked, hands held, together through the streets.

Outside of Konoha, he seemed more at peace. Considering the history that happened within their childhood village, she couldn't blame him.

He did not want to be under surveillance in the village, and merely tagging along on a mission to Sunagakure may not have been ideal, but…

She reached up with the folder and gently tapped the crown of his head with it. "We'll make the best of it," she grinned, earning her a playful elbow from him.

They walked out of the Hokage Tower and into the summer heat once more. "I have to go and review these documents before we leave," she sighed, lifting the folder in her right hand. With her left, she tentatively held the hem of his shirt to gather his attention. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sasuke nodded, brushing his fingertips against her wrist, leaving a trail of electricity in the touch's wake. "Yes."

"Good," she grinned before teasingly saying, "Remember to pack for heat."

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura shut the door behind them, Naruto turned curiously in Kakashi's direction. "So, what exactly am I relaying to Gaara when I get there?" he asked, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

Kakashi pulled out a blue folder that looked painfully stuffed with documents, the flaps curling around the papers like a swollen clamshell. "Maybe we should get a binder for this," he snorted, his lips forming a teasing grin behind his mask. "Wouldn't change the workload, but it would at least _look _nicer."

Naruto groaned as he hefted it into his arm. "More studying," he grumbled.

"We also have another topic of discussion," Tsunade added, her caramel eyes darting in her successor's direction. "Regarding the Uchiha."

"Sasuke? Then why'd you only ask to speak with me?" Naruto frowned.

"How have your visits with Officer Hiroto been these last few weeks?" Kakashi asked, skirting around his student's question. "We understand that you've been accompanying Sasuke."

The blond frowned further and fingered with the corner of the folder with his thumb. "It's been…tense. Protestors have been out there each time we go. They don't say much to us, at least not directly. They started carrying signs that are telling Officer Hiroto to resign or leave the village, though, and I think the number of them doubled."

Kakashi nodded and hummed in understanding. He folded his hands beneath his chin, and Naruto thought he looked particularly hokage-like. "He reached out to me the other day and told me that he's been receiving anonymous death threats."

Naruto's blood ran cold. "Death threats?" he echoed in disbelief.

"There are people in the village who have very strong feelings about the Uchiha, and even stronger feelings as a result due to how we've been handling the reintegration program for him," Tsunade explained. "Many of them believe that Hiroto is not properly executing job of protecting the civilian population despite Sasuke not having had any altercations with them."

"Then why?" Naruto asked, his voice growing desperate. "The only one that ever had a problem with Sasuke was that Ken guy. Is he starting all of this?"

"It's hard to say," Tsunade responded, her voice stern. "It seems as though there's been a central movement for a while that can't be pinpointed on one single person. The Uchiha have experienced discrimination for generations, so our inability to find the source isn't that surprising."

Naruto clicked his tongue in frustration. "Well, what can we do?"

"Hiroto is the one who asked for Sasuke to leave the village under your and Sakura's care," Kakashi replied. "I think all of us here are aware that you two act as something of a social shield for him when he's around the village. As much as we know it kills his pride, it works to protect him. If both you and Sakura travel to Sunagakure, it makes the most sense to have him with you. As for Hiroto," the successor sighed heavily, "he's refused to stand down from his title. I've made the decision to send my public support for Hiroto's decision while your missions are at play."

"Why did he ask Sasuke to leave?"

Kakashi and Tsunade looked to each other before the silver-haired man spoke. "One of the threats was for Sasuke's life."

Silence hung in the air, and Naruto nearly ripped the entire folder in half as rage coursed through his blood.

"We are well aware that Sasuke can take care of himself under normal circumstances, but if he were to retaliate or even defend himself, it could be misconstrued as violence."

"Can't we detain them?" Naruto snapped, the frustration in his tone nearly palpable as it left his lips. "Or better yet, let's take Officer Hiroto with us!"

"Hiroto has a duty as the police chief and is refusing to step away from it. He also has a family here," Tsunade explained. "As for detaining them, it won't be possible until a crime is actively committed."

"For this reason," Kakashi went on, "it will be best that Sasuke is physically out of the village for us to sort this out. The reason we are telling you this, Naruto, is because you have the greatest amount of pull. Your public approval is as high as Sasuke's is low, and we need you to stay in the loop of what the upper echelons are doing. This is especially the case since you are the anticipated Nanadaime."

Naruto's ears perked at the title, but he clicked his tongue in irritation. "Can I tell Sakura-chan?"

"No," Tsunade shook her head. "She has enough on her plate as medical lead. After Kakashi's inauguration, which will take place in two months, we intend to promote her and others from your cohort to Jounin to solidify her role. Her realm of influence does not cover what we discuss here."

"We will let you know if it grows pertinent to tell Sasuke of what's occurring. We will treat this threat seriously, but we don't want to cause alarm for nothing," Kakashi went on.

Naruto grit his teeth, sure that the pressure would have been enough to crack the strongest of metals.

"We know this is difficult," Kakashi's voice sounded ages old. "We will handle what we can here. If it's any consolation to know, the amount of those who gravely dislike Sasuke are small. The protestors we're seeing are a vocal minority. Most people feel a bit of discomfort, some fear, or neutrality. There are even some that revere Sasuke at the same level as you, though they aren't as loud as the protestors."

Naruto closed his eyes in frustration and remembered young Sato, the boy whom Sasuke claimed clung to him like his own younger brother. "I wish they would be," he murmured.

Tsunade sighed. "Go home. Prepare for your mission tomorrow. Enjoy your time with your team."

The young blond opened his eyes and looked between the two of his predecessors. "Thank you," he spoke, his voice tight. Then, he walked out of the office as sadness for his best friend filled his heart. Despite never sharing more than a few words of depth, their sparring sessions gave away enough for him to know what Sasuke felt: trapped, frustrated, yearning for freedom and peace. His situation was far from an ideal path to walk.

As he exited the tower into the summer heat, he knew fiercely that he would keep walking with him, just as he always had.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for your patience! Life has been so busy that I almost completely missed the fact that this fic is already over a year old. Yay! For those who have stuck around since its genesis, I want to extend my sincerest gratitude. I've never interacted with others in the fandom before despite being a silent member for a decade-and-a-half, but this fic gave me so many opportunities to connect with so many of you. Each of you are truly wonderful. I wanted to hurry and post this, so this is an unedited version for your entertainment. I will likely go back when I have time to spruce up areas that need some extra love. Until then, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

As Sasuke and Naruto walked in the early morning light towards Konoha's olive gates, it was quiet. By principle of the fact that the Uchiha was walking with Naruto, quiet was a problem. He glanced over at the blond whose form was shielded by his sand-colored cloak, one that matched the cloak Sasuke borrowed and wore himself. His cerulean eyes were staring straight ahead, and his brows were furrowed as though in deep thought.

Deep thought?

What an anomaly...

"What's wrong with you," Sasuke more demanded than asked, not bothering to soften his tone.

Naruto seemed to jump out of his trance and met Sasuke's voice with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You're quiet."

"It's early in the morning."

"You're never quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"You never think."

Naruto sputtered indignantly. "Yes, I _do_," he retorted defensively. He hesitated for the slightest moment before his confidence returned as he said, "I had a lot to read last night so I could be ready to meet with Gaara."

Sasuke eyed his friend suspiciously, signaling Naruto that he was aware a fib just escaped the blond. He thought back to the last encounter they'd had and realized it was the previous day. Naruto had been left in the office with the Tsunade and Kakashi, the latter of whom ringing a tone that sounded urgent when he asked the blond to stay behind. As the cogs in Sasuke's brain turned with terrifying speed, Naruto seemed to realize that the Uchiha was piecing together the source of his inconsistencies.

"Look, there's a lot to think about," Naruto huffed as he guided them into a turn towards Konoha's gates. "Just stuff that Kakashi-sensei and Old Lady want me to consider for the village.

"Information that needs to be relayed to the Kazekage?"

"No, just important information for…for the village."

"Your job on this mission is to be a diplomat and you're thinking of irrelevant information."

"It's not irrelevant," Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his hair before letting it recede back into the shelter of his cloak. "It's _very_ relevant, and I can't talk about it."

Sasuke studied him once more, recognizing the undercurrent of anger in his voice. He was never one to console nor dig for information where he felt it unnecessary, but the moment compelled the Uchiha to say _something_, or perhaps dig for _something…_especially since there was a tense feeling in his gut that whispered Naruto's secret information had something to do with the Uchiha himself. He suppressed the urge to pry, however, and opted to look straight ahead with a curt, "Fine."

When the pair turned another corner and saw the looming gates, Sasuke's gaze trailed to cloak-clad figures that grouped together, their echoing laughter bouncing off the cobblestone path and through the dewy air. His eyes landed on the flash of pastel pink. He was barely aware that he was searching for her until then, causing him to voluntarily avert his gaze and study the group as they approached.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, waving his hand. Sasuke observed this and made a mental note that the blond didn't appear to have any intentions to showcase his distress to the other member of Team Seven, either.

The group of medics turned and gave their own waves in return. Sasuke recognized all of them as being part of the medical squad to which Sakura is usually assigned as leader. Among them was Goro who looked at him with a smile almost as plastic as that sheet-faced artist Sai. Despite not being one for pleasantries and courtesies, Sasuke had a knack for picking up on those that shielded wariness or dislike. While he didn't consciously allow the thought to rise in his head…the feeling was mutual.

Sakura and her group of medics began walking towards them to meet the pair halfway, only for Goro to reach a hand out and clasp it around Sakura's upper arm, prompting her to turn towards him. Although the group of kunoichi medics surrounded Naruto and Sasuke with words of greeting and curiosity, the Uchiha couldn't take his eyes off the way Goro leaned down as if to whisper a hushed message to her. He watched as Sakura seemed to stiffen at whatever words he had to say, the sight drowning out any of the buoyant questions the rest of her team had for him.

Without thinking, Sasuke stepped forward and ignored the looks of surprise—"Sasuke's kind of a one-track guy," Naruto assured them apologetically—to meander in Sakura's direction. He made his footsteps louder than usual to signal his arrival, but the underlying reason for doing so at all was still a mystery to himself. All he knew was that Sakura looked uncomfortable, and that made him uncomfortable.

Emerald eyes darted behind her and caught his gaze before she swiftly turned back to Goro. In a hushed tone he heard her say, "Not now."

Sasuke came to a stop by her side, not even a hand's length of distance separating them, and let his gaze travel to the fingers that rested familiarly on Sakura's arm. The Uchiha kept his expression carefully composed, as he always had, though he knew the movement would be signal enough to showcase his disapproval. The message was clearly received, too, as Goro's fingers tightened for a fraction of a second before releasing the kunoichi and receding back into his sandy cloak.

"Uchiha-san," Goro greeted tightly.

Sasuke looked to him and merely nodded in acknowledgment. Sakura turned her attention away from the other medic—the Uchiha couldn't help but smugly notice—and looked toward him. In his periphery, Goro bowed and took his leave. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she beamed.

He studied her face, somehow bright at any time of day. She seemed unfazed by the earlier disturbance, though the urgency in her voice moments ago was enough to stir concern.

"Did something happen?" he asked, not bothering to return her greeting.

The medic shook her head without skipping a beat. "Nothing that needs any extra concern," she assured him, though the feeling in his gut was still unsettling.

_It feels like everyone is lying._

In his pause, he saw Sakura's eyes travel up and down his form as though assessing his well-being. Then, a surprised blush formed on her cheeks. He followed her gaze and noticed with his own level of surprise that the distance between them was much shorter than he usually allowed in the presence of others. He was normally very careful about this, as he very much preferred to keep his affairs with others between the parties involved (especially when it came to Sakura), so the boldness of his proximity caught him off guard. Frankly, the whole interaction with Goro, regardless of how brief, started to settle in his brain as one that was wholly out of character for him.

Sakura seemed to realize this, too, and he could nearly see the thoughts forming in her head as she looked back up at him, eyes wide. He froze.

"Sasuke-kun," she began slowly as though cautious of scaring away a street cat, "were you…were you jea—"

"Sasuke-nii!"

The pair jumped at the sound before they turned in the direction of the shrill voice and pattering footsteps that hurried toward them. Behind young Sato stood his parents walking at a leisurely pace, Yuri's arm wrapped lovingly around Hiroto's as they grinned after their son.

_Saved._

"Sasuke-nii?" Sakura echoed, looking to him amusedly. The raven-haired shinobi pointedly ignored her expectant gaze, knowing full well that she was looking to gather some sort of embarrassed reaction from him. She chuckled anyway as though sensing his internal embarrassment at the term of endearment that Sato attached to his name.

The young boy barreled into Sasuke's legs and wrapped his arms as best as he could around the Uchiha's knees. Sasuke reached out and patted the top of his unruly head awkwardly, as he was still unaccustomed to the child's open affection. Sato turned his head and gave the pinkette a beaming smile.

"Sa'ra-nee," Sato grinned, though he didn't release Sasuke from his hold.

"Good morning, Sato-chan," Sakura replied, reflecting her own bright smile. "You're always so happy, huh?"

Sasuke's gaze trailed to Hiroto and Yuri, nodding to them in acknowledgement.

"Glad we caught you before your team left," Hiroto said as he stopped in front of the pair. He glanced over Sasuke's shoulder and nodded at Naruto who jogged over to the rest of his squad, earning him an excited squeal from Sato. "Yuri, Sato, and I wanted to see you off," Hiroto continued, his eyes flickering with amusement as Naruto taught the young boy how to fist-bump.

"Natto-nii," Sato giggled.

"Natto?" the blond repeated, flummoxed, spurring everyone to laugh—even Sasuke snickered—as the image of fermented beans flashed through their minds.

"It's so early." Sakura gestured toward the still-awakening sky with her verdant eyes. "You didn't have to come all this way."

Yuri waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense! We heard your trip would take two weeks, and Sato grew so sad that we hardly had another choice but to come here to see you off ourselves."

The two women laughed together and exchanged more pleasantries, Sato and Naruto shared lame jokes that amused the both, and Sasuke turned to Hiroto while raising a single questioning brow.

"My family tends to make a ruckus," Hiroto shrugged, reaching out to place a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Regardless, we really did want to have a moment to wish you all safe travels."

The Uchiha's gaze flickered toward Hiroto's hand and felt a warmth in his chest. "Ah, thank you," he responded, unable to help the way the corner of his mouth tugged upward into a small smile. Despite his sourness toward his position as a tag-along on his teammates' missions, seeing the officer's family appeared to brighten his circumstances.

"Have you thought of a way to keep yourself busy while in Suna?" Hiroto asked, withdrawing his hand.

The Uchiha shook his head honestly. He thought about snooping around Sunagakure's libraries or observe their training grounds, though he wasn't sure about the nature of his welcome in the village. It was highly likely that he would need to be accompanied by one of their ANBU if he were to explore on his own or that he would be forced to have one of the Konoha shinobi tailing him. He didn't want to inconvenience any of Sakura's team or impede Naruto's mission, so his choices were limited to remaining in whatever inn they were provided or shadowing his teammates.

"Sasuke's welcome to learn the ropes of diplomacy," Naruto suggested, jerking his thumb into his own chest.

"You're barely learning the ropes of diplomacy now," Sasuke muttered back, earning the pair a round of chuckles even from Sato, though Sasuke suspected the child was only laughing because those around him were. The young boy gripped onto the Uchiha's cloak and swayed back and forth with the fabric clutched in his little fingers.

"Sasuke-nii," he pouted, drawing his attention, "come back and play games soon?"

He nodded and patted the young boy's head once more.

The group made their way over to the small cluster of medics for Sakura to give her final notes of briefing before they headed off. The whole time, Sato clung to Sasuke's cloak as they watched Sakura command her team. Even the Uchiha's eyes were trained carefully on her despite her instructions intended only for those who needed to complete their missions, for he had not seen her in a position of power since the war's battlefield. Her posture was tall, even though she stood nearly a head shorter than him and her form was shielded by her sandy cloak. Her voice was strong, knowledgeable whenever one of her medics would ask her a question with medical vocabulary he couldn't decipher. In this light, her presence didn't just demand attention; it coaxed attentions to turn towards her willingly.

"Prodigies," Hiroto murmured. "That's what you all are. Especially her." He nodded toward Sakura.

"She's something," Yuri agreed quietly, gently elbowing Sasuke's side.

The Uchiha wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained from doing so, as it would require his focused gaze to move away from Sakura.

"Alright," the pinkette beamed when all of their supplies appeared to be in order. "We head southwest from here toward Takigakure in the Land of Rivers."

"We're off," Naruto gave Sato another fist bump and the young boy reluctantly pulled away from Sasuke's cloak. The blond then exchanged a look with Hiroto, causing his smile to falter. The officer didn't seem to react to the hints of Naruto's crestfallen emotions. After watching the subtle interaction, Sasuke felt suspicion rise in his gut once more.

"Bye-bye," Sato smiled shyly as he hugged his mother's leg and drawing Sasuke's attention.

"We'll be back," Sakura assured the family as her medical team bounded for the trees. "And we'll all play a game when we come home."

Sato giggled at that.

"I'll call for our usual meeting," the Uchiha said, turning to the officer.

Hiroto clapped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder one more time. "Be safe out there, Sasuke."

With that, Team Seven turned as a unit and rushed into the trees.

They traveled as one unit, though there was a clear split between Team Seven and the small medical corps. Sakura led the way with Sasuke and Naruto flanking either side of her, mostly in silence as though they didn't want to awaken nature's surroundings. Sasuke was pleased that the was able to keep up with them, unlike his first trek outside the village since he was released from detention. He sweat like the rest, but his body's endurance kept him going without much fuss. It was a meditative activity. All he had to do was focus on his breathing, feel the way his body moved agilely through the treetops with ease.

It wasn't until the sun began to rise higher in the sky that the heat began to impact the traveling group, as it grew uncomfortably warm beneath their cloaks. They didn't stop running until the midday sun began drifting directly them, its heat foretelling of the blaze that was to greet them in Wind Country's desert. And it was then, when they stripped themselves of their sand-colored cloaks under the shades of Konoha fir trees, that he found himself staring, his meditative state broken.

It'll be hot, they said. Pack for heat, they said. And so, he did: beneath his cloak, he was dressed in a sleeveless navy shirt and lightweight, breathable black pants. Simple enough. Even Naruto and Goro were dressed in their own sleeveless shirts and shorts. They stripped the cloaks off to free themselves and feel fresh air graze their sweat-drenched skin.

And of course, they weren't the only ones.

As he caught his breath, Sasuke turned to scan the area when his eyes fell on a flash of pastel pink hair being raised into a ponytail as her cloak was dropped to the forest floor, the ends of her tresses ruffling against short straps of a scarlet tank top. Her lithe, toned arms were bare to view like porcelain weapons, capable of sweet caresses and deadly force. A portion of Sakura's midriff was exposed, covered only buy a translucent mesh netting, and beneath it was the flat surface of her abdomen that moved with each panting breath. Beneath a medical pouch strapped to the soft curve of her backside was a scarlet red skirt with slits on either side, the design serving to expose her impossibly long, toned legs and short, tight black shorts. Her skin was smooth, a light sheen of sweat forming on its surface while a few crystal beads trailed down the column of her neck to disappear into the collar of her shirt.

Beholding her like this, Sakura's spring colors in a sea of lush Konoha firs and leafy green overgrowth, made something in his chest stir. The command she had this morning paled in comparison to this.

Compared to the two other women, Sakura was more conservative in dress. But this observation didn't stop the memories of her front brushing innocently against his back, of her lips in the Mozukai inn, of each time a trail of fire was left behind her gentle, featherlight touches on his skin.

The heat suddenly felt more stifling, though he wasn't sure if it was due to the summer sun filtering its blazing light through the greenery surrounding them.

"Oi, Sasuke."

He didn't know how long he was staring, only that Naruto's voice brought his attention reluctantly back to the present. "What?" he frowned, ripping his eyes away from the Sakura. He wiped sweat from his brow as casually as possible. Except casually, for Sasuke, came out irritably.

Not that Naruto was fazed by it.

"Caught you," his shit-eating grin spread across his whiskered face. "Geez, it's like you've never seen a girl before."

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed, shifting his eyes to ensure none of the others were listening to Naruto's brazen comment. He ensured his gaze didn't rest too long on Sakura's form as he did so before turning back to his friend. "What do you want?"

"Just trying to look out for you," Naruto shrugged, his smile not any less smug. "Even though I know you're still attached down there, I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to showcase it to others when you're mentally undressing people."

"I was _not _doing that, and I do _not_ have a—"

"Uchiha-san."

Gods, he wanted to slug that blonde's face, but he needed to attend to the burning that threatened to rise in his cheeks as he turned to the other man on their team. Goro approached with a plastic bottle in hand. The man tossed it toward Sasuke who caught it with ease and silently examined its playful colorings.

"Cloaks off, sunblock on," Goro said, nodding at the bottle. "Sakura's orders."

"Aw, man," Naruto groaned loud enough for the third member of Team Seven to hear him. "It's all sticky, though, Sakura-chan."

The rosette turned her head in his direction and narrowed her eyes as Goro walked back to the other medics. "Either overheat in your cloak or get sunburned. And if you choose the sunburn, _none_ of us will help you peel." She turned her attention back to the other medic nin and handed them another bottle of sunblock to go around.

Naruto grimaced before swiping the bottle out of Sasuke's hand to squeeze some of its contents onto his legs, smearing it haphazardly until uneven films of white littered his skin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and offered his hand out to the blond as a request for his own portion of sunblock to apply to the remnant of his arm, his face, and his neck. He also hated the sticky substance, but he wasn't in the mood to debate its necessity.

"Oi, Teme, help me put some on my good arm," Naruto requested, holding the bottle towards Sasuke.

"You mean your only arm," Sasuke scoffed. "And no. Figure it out yourself."

"Come on, Sasuke. You do mine, and I'll do yours."

"No."

"It's a fair trade!"

"I said no."

"_Teme—_"

"Naruto, really," Sakura snapped as she made her way over and snatch the bottle out of the blonde's hand. "Stop fussing. We can't rest here forever." She squeezed sunblock onto her hand and dotted it over Naruto's arm. She rested the bottle on the ground and went to work in smearing it evenly over the blonde's skin.

"I was trying to be efficient," Naruto grumbled, but then raised an amused brow at Sasuke as she began to finish up her task.

The Uchiha couldn't keep a scowl from forming on his face as his whiskered friend grew smug, the usual precursor to some attempt to put Sasuke on the spot. He glared at him in warning but, of course, it didn't stop the blond from opening his damned mouth. Naruto nodded at Sasuke, ensuring Sakura could see his gesture.

"I'm not the only guy with one arm, y'know, Sakura-chan."

_Little shit._

He watched as Sakura seemed to flinch in surprise at the insinuation as she picked up the bottle of sunblock before turning her head to look at Sasuke. Up close, he noticed the way soft pink strands pressed into her forehead and framed her yin seal from the thin layer of sweat that covered her skin. The Uchiha froze in place and stared at her verdant eyes, wide with hesitation and uncertainty. It was a moment he wanted to capture and save in his memory, but he was hyper aware of the company around them.

He was never one to show affection in open spaces—and certainly _not_ in front of their idiot teammate. He'd allowed her to press kisses on his lips in the privacy of the shadows and they'd exchanged fleeting touches on each other's wrists and clothes to gather attention…all when alone. As innocent as smearing sunblock on his arm seemed, it made him feel unsure, almost embarrassed. And seeing her the way that she was now in her summer glory, well, made him all the more hesitant.

And so, they stared at each other, both sharing a moment of indecision as her cheeks pinked and he stood rigid as stone waiting to see what move she would make…and deciding if he would withdraw. Her eyes trailed over his form, but not in the usual way she would conduct a clinical assessment. The blush on her cheeks intensified. Sakura thumbed the bottle as though it were her palm, the anxiety manifesting clearly on her face. "Uh—"

"Sakura," Goro called, gesturing for her to join him with the group of medics. "I have a few questions about the route we're taking."

The rosette startled as though she was caught daydreaming in the middle of an important meeting, her eyes losing their uncertainty and quickly being filled with clarity as she turned her attention toward Goro. Then she looked to Sasuke, her mouth slightly open as though a word were about to escape, but she quickly closed it again.

"Right," she muttered, handing the sunblock to Naruto and striding hastily away. She called back to them, "You both finish up."

The Uchiha's eyes followed here before locking with Goro's, whose expression looked stern for the briefest moment before he welcomed Sakura with a smile. Sasuke felt himself frown and wanted to bristle at the man's sudden change in demeanor. _What was his problem?_

"Wo-ow," Naruto snorted when she was out of earshot, tossing and catching the bottle idly. "You really like your private time, huh? It's like I wasn't even here."

Brushing off the moment of confusion, Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "No one knows about us, you idiot," he hissed. "Stop baiting her."

"You talk like you weren't baited, either."

_Resist. The urge. To hit._

"I was just saying that she could apply it for you," Naruto went on with feigned innocence, shrugging with yet another shit-eating grin. He flipped up the cap of the sunblock to open it. "But I'll be a good friend do it myself. Sakura-chan's orders!"

* * *

They reached a small village less than two kilometers northeast of Tanigakure in the land of waves just after the sun set. They walked for only a short amount of time during their traveling and opted to run most of the course. Tired, hungry, and sweaty, the six of them trudged into the inn where Kakashi had arranged for them to stay for the night, eager for a hot bath and meal.

They were lucky enough to all have their own rooms, to Sasuke's relief. He wouldn't be able to stand Naruto's star-fishing habit and usually had half a mind to kick his shin in return while he slept.

After setting his belongings inside his little solo room, decorated sparsely with only a full bed in white sheets, a floor lamp, and a light wood nightstand, Sasuke took the liberty of being the first to take a hot bath and rest with some time alone, time to cleanse his mind of the constant image of Sakura glide and leap effortlessly through the trees like a spring fairy complete with peculiar clothing. After washing himself clean, Sasuke stepped into the bath and let the heat soak into his muscles, feeling the way each almost groaned in protest to the initial sensation before finally relaxing.

At this point, Naruto had agreed to summon a small toad to shoo back toward Konoha to report their status, and the medics were likely fussing with their own nightly routines.

Sakura's nightly routine usually consisted of her own hot bath and a few hours of studying, the latter of which usually occurring while she was mindlessly spooning a meal into her mouth, her brows furrowed together in intense focus. He'd seen it a few times when they slept in the same vicinity, or even some evenings when they'd sit in comfortable silence after he walked her home from her shifts. In those moments, he could see how she seemed self-conscious of his casual observation of her. A soft blush would bloom across her cheeks, she'd tuck her petal pink tresses behind her ear, or bite her lip. Then, after a few minutes, she would settle into her element.

Sasuke leaned back in the bath and stared up at the tiled ceiling as his mind continued trailing to the way she gets when she's anxious. That blush, those wide emerald eyes, the way her voice catches in her throat. Like their midday stop in the forest, he realized, picturing the way a bead of sweat trailed down the column of her neck and disappeared into her shirt, likely traveling the valley between her breasts and—

_Control yourself._

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration before shaking his head free of the thoughts that threatened to rise. He glanced around the bath, suddenly self-conscious, unreasonably worried that others may be able to hear the or see the images that played in his head.

_I've spent too long in the bath,_ he reasoned, climbing out of the hot water and drying himself as best as he could. He put in effort to ignore the tightening in his abdomen as best as he could, replacing the thoughts with something he'd find more distracting, perhaps. He wrapped a cotton robe around his form, draped a fresh towel around his shoulders, and worked to divert his mind.

Naruto kicking in his sleep.

Kakashi's dull talking voice.

_Kakashi could stand to at least _sound_ a little more interested in his work._

Sato calling Naruto, "Natto," the most unappealing dish in the world.

Sakura's upper arm captured in Goro's hold.

Goro leaning forward as if to whisper a secret, too close for comfort to her face.

_Wait._

Sasuke froze in the hallway as he was meandering toward his room to see Sakura, hair damp from her own bath and arms folded across her chest. She was wearing that amusing, cheeky panda shirt she tended to don for sleep, and long black tights that ran the length of her legs. She was looking up at Goro, her eyes absent of their usual soft edge, as the guy's hushed voice grew unintelligible across the lobby. _He's too close,_ a whisper in the Uchiha's chest sounded once more.

Before he could stop himself, Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Sakura."

The pinkette startled and turned her head. Just as she did so, Goro straightened himself, not bothering to stifle the frown that formed upon his face. She blinked at him a few times before uncrossing her arms, instantly looking more open, more herself.

"Sasuke-kun," she grinned, a stark difference to her earlier stoic face. "Hi."

_Shit, now what?_

He let his gaze flicker toward Goro before landing back on Sakura, her expression expectant.

_Say something._

"My shoulder hurts," Sasuke lied.

Sakura's eyes trailed up and down his form in their clinical manner as though she was searching for the bundles of chakra that usually caused him pain. Her brows furrowed together in concern.

"I'll take a look at it," she responded after a moment. She then turned to Goro and nodded a quick salutation before following after Sasuke. She didn't spare another glance back at the other medic, and Sasuke tried to silence the smug worm in his chest upon realizing this.

They walked down the hallway, Sasuke leading the way, as the sound of their bare feet padding against the bamboo flooring sounded around them. They didn't exchange any words while they walked. While this was something Sasuke was accustomed to, his earlier lie made him feel pressured to fill the silence. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain his fib away once she realized his shoulder was absent of chakra clots and pain. Frankly, he wasn't sure that he could find the words to explain it to himself. So, he held his tongue and simmered in the quiet until they arrived at his room.

* * *

He was lying.

She knew that immediately when her eyes scanned his form. She didn't even have to try to sense the chakra coming from his shoulder to know that a lie was written on his face. But this saved Sakura from the continuously frustrating conversation with Goro, so she entertained the lie and went along with it. She silently thanked Sasuke as she followed him to his room, for she figured it was written on her own face that she was feeling uncomfortable.

She entered his room and stood at the foot of the bed before gesturing for him to sit. He didn't make eye contact with her as he walked casually to the edge of the bed and took his seat, pulling his towel from his shoulders as he did so and placing it in his lap. The top of his robe loosened slightly, revealing some bare skin of his chest. She looked over it clinically, just in case there was a chance of him telling the truth about pain but found nothing.

After a moment of quiet, Sasuke appeared to realize that she would not make a move.

"I lied. It doesn't hurt."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she smiled. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say that."

Sasuke smirked in return, and she felt herself relax. The day's travels were beginning to catch up to her, and exhaustion was threatening to settle. She stepped forward and took a seat on his right, feeling the way the mattress sunk to accommodate her weight. There was a careful space between them, but she could still feel his warmth by her side. She looked down towards her lap and fiddled with her fingers. In her periphery, she could see his careful eyes watching her.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that conversation with Goro," she broke the quiet. "It was getting kind of uncomfortable."

The Uchiha didn't respond. At first it was as though allowing her gratitude to settle around him before opening his mouth. Then, Sakura realized he was playing their usual game of turns, and that he was providing space for her to speak without gesturing to the pause. It was a silent question of allowing her to explain from what exactly he saved her.

Anxiety gripped Sakura for as much as she she didn't want to talk about the topic with Goro…but she wanted even less to talk about it with Sasuke. The other medic had been caught in the crosshairs of information she usually kept diligently separate.

Earlier that morning, when Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Konoha's olive gates, she was about to bound towards them to greet them good morning. She was halted, though, when Goro's hand wrapped around her upper arm to stop her. She felt her head whirl around in surprise. "Goro?" she queried, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I need to talk to you," he responded, lowering his voice from his earlier joyful volume they shared with the rest of the medical team.

Sakura frowned as she recognized the urgency in his voice. But why now?

"Go ahead." She turned towards him and glanced at his hand that still rested on her arm, though he didn't remove it from its place. _Odd. _She looked back up at Goro with more concern, as it seemed as though he was about to deliver bad news. "What's up?"

"Your dad came by yesterday. He came to our unit."

Sakura's blood felt like it froze in her skin for a second, and she stiffened at the mention of her father. Her expression of concern must have turned into one of shock, and Goro picked up on this. "My dad?" she echoed, trying to redeem her composure and feign ignorance to why her father was waltzing into her unit.

"He didn't know it was your day off. He was looking for you."

_Shit._

"Oh," was all she could manage at first. She then cleared her throat, as it was the only way to stall and burn the anxious energy that began rising in her chest. "Did he say anything?"

"He said…he said that he misses you and wants you to come home."

While her exterior was as composed as she could make it, she could feel her heart beginning to crack. She willed the fractures to slow or to mend, however, not wanting to open up a box of emotional pain. And then, behind her, she could hear the familiar footsteps of a casual gait. _Sasuke-kun._

"Did something happen between you and your parents?" Goro pressed.

Sakura glanced behind her and her eyes locked with midnight and violet. Regardless of Goro's good intentions, the present moment was the last one in which she wanted to have this discussion. She turned to face Goro and said in a hushed voice, "Not now."

She was hopeful that the other medic would leave it alone. Perhaps he read her expressions and understood that it was not a topic of discussion, that it was never meant to be a topic of discussion, that he was not even supposed to know about anything of her personal life. It was a close call when he and her mother crossed paths, but this time was different. He knew something she had no intention to share.

But what he shared with her made something in her heart pull.

_Dad's looking for me._

Goro had caught her again in the lobby of the inn. Since it was just the two of them, she didn't try as hard to hide her discomfort. Luckily for her, Sasuke could read it. Unluckily for her, Sasuke likely had questions of his own.

Sakura pursed her lips and thumbed her palm in her usual manner to burn more of her energy. She tucked damp strands of hair behind her ears as she took a few more seconds to contemplate how to explain herself. She wanted to tell Sasuke, but it would lead to more questions. Like why she still hadn't talked to her parents, or maybe more pressures about what difference of opinion could lead to her cutting off her own family. As much as she wanted to distract him away from the topic, the fractures that formed in her heart earlier in the morning reopened. She decided to speak to some of her pain.

"Goro told me he saw my dad yesterday."

"Your dad," Sasuke echoed.

_Good start._

She nodded her head slowly and let her gaze rise to fix on the wall ahead of them. "He stopped by the hospital looking for me around the time we were visiting Kakashi-sensei and _shishou._ Goro talked to him since he was working the unit."

Pause.

She stole a glance at Sasuke who appeared to be pondering her words. What content she provided was simultaneously devoid of content, and she knew he was aware of that.

She pursed her lips before speaking again. "My dad said he misses me and wants me to come home. He brought it up this morning before we left, right before you walked over to me. Then he caught me just now to try to talk about it again." She lifted her hand to trail her fingers behind her ear as if to tuck more hair behind it, but there was nothing there. She repeated the gesture before letting her hands fall into her lap again.

Sasuke still hadn't said anything. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that his gaze was still fixed on her, but he had no intention of interrupting any trains of thoughts.

"Goro doesn't know what's happened in my family," she continued. "I think he found out yesterday that I haven't spoken to them since I left home."

"Mm," Sasuke hummed.

She glanced at him and offered a sheepish smile. "I never talk about that stuff at work. I'm pretty good about keeping my work and personal lives separate."

"And he's worried about your relationship with them."

_Always straight to the point,_ she mused, though she wasn't bothered by this. If anything, the fact that he was engaging with it now made her relax. That in and of itself was surprising. She nodded her head in response. She could feel herself wanting to tell him more, but she fretted over the possibility of his discovery of why she and her family fought. _It hurts me because it would hurt you, _she thought.

Not only was she worried about Sasuke's reaction to the truth, but she was also aware of his own troubles. He needn't think about something as small as a family skirmish…not when he was still healing.

And yet, her heart was aching. Giving voice to her relationship with them, even if it had been so small, was opening the wounds again. Sasuke seemed to sense this.

"What happened between you and your parents?"

She pressed her thumb into her palm with more pressure. "We had a big disagreement that led to a series of fights, then one really big fight. It hurt me, so I left."

She thought back to the night she stormed out of her family home with only a bag strapped to her chest. The shattering of glass, the broken family photo. Her eyes stung, but she remained as composed as possible.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"We fought."

In her periphery, he shook his head. "I get that," he said. Then, he softened. "You don't have to tell me what you talked about. Just…what happened?"

She turned to him in surprise. He wasn't…he wasn't going to pry. He seemed agitated the last time they'd spoke about it months ago, disappointed by the fact that she hadn't spoken to her family. She understood his frustration, as Naruto had shed light on it, too: if he and Sasuke had their families, they would never let them go.

Who was she to fuss over something so trivial? Who was she to end her relationship with her parents on such a terrible note, when two people she loved so deeply had far worse burdens to carry? When their relationships with their parents had an undefinable end?

She half-expected him to push for more, as it would only have made sense. So, when he only returned her gaze with a calm expression, one that lined his beautiful aristocratic features with genuine curiosity, she felt herself begin to speak.

"My parents and I hadn't been getting along for…I'd say about a year," she began, her eyes trailing back down to her lap. "There had been a lot of build up over…events." _Like when I tried to kill you._ The memory made her want to shudder. "I was out with Naruto and then I came home that night. Mom was waiting for me at the door and questioned me. It escalated into an argument, like it usually did. But then…," she sighed. "But then it kept escalating. Dad came by and tried to calm us down, but it didn't work."

Sakura remembered the shocked look on her father's expression when she insulted their civilian statuses. _Villagers like _you_ who know nothing of what happens on the field and only run your mouths like you own more than the dirt under your fingernails!_ she'd yelled. She closed her eyes and cringed.

"My mom and I said things we shouldn't have," she went on, opening her eyes once more to stare ahead. "She threatened me. She said that if I didn't listen to her, I wouldn't be allowed home. And so, I told her that I didn't want to be there anyway because it was controlling and toxic and that I…that I feel sorry for Dad." Sakura instinctively raised her fingers to her cheek and nearly felt the sting of her mother's hand again. "Then she hit me."

The last words hung in the air, suspended.

She wasn't sure how long they sat in silence together, just that silence was all she heard. She could feel the familiar stinging of tears forming in her eyes, but she fought it down as best as she could. This was her problem, not one to share, and certainly not to someone who'd experienced far worse. Certainly not to someone who may feel responsible.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke face forward toward the wall, but still said nothing. When the quiet began to grow unbearable, she fiddled with the hem of her panda shirt before smoothing out the fabric of her already-smooth leggings.

"It's nothing, though, Sasuke-kun," she broke the silence and gave him a watery smile. "It doesn't need attention. I mean, compared to what others experience, it's not really…it's not really anything."

Sasuke turned to her, his expression severe. "What are you talking about?"

She nearly jumped at the sight of the sternness in his eyes as his mismatched irises bore into hers. There was a part of her that wanted her to pull away from him because of the suddenness of his movement. She stayed still, however, and tried to formulate coherent words.

"I…I mean," she stammered, "I mean to say that it's not as big a deal as the problems that others have."

"Are you bothered by this?"

"Bothered by others' problems?"

"By _your_ problem. Does it bother you?" he asked, though his question sounded more like an irritated statement. His brows furrowed while he waited for her response, midnight and violet holding emerald green hostage.

"I mean, yes, but—"

"Then don't say it's nothing."

Sakura blinked dumbly at him for a moment, using the pause to register what had just happened. The stinging in her eyes returned just as Sasuke turned away to gaze at the wall ahead of them. Her eyes trailed over his features, unable to help it. They trailed over his sharp angles and flawless planes. Even with the frustration that lined his eyes, he may as well have been a fine statue carved from marble.

"You don't have to compare your problems with others to figure out if yours is worth troubling over," he continued, his tone softer. The irritation in his expression tempered, as well, for his brows relaxed slightly into what looked to be an expression of his own sadness. "If it's hurting, it's hurting."

She sat frozen in place. The sound of his voice had an undercurrent of his own pain. It wasn't just any pain; it was pain for her. She didn't know why she was so shocked by this. Perhaps it was because of his usually stoic demeanor, one she had only seen break once not long ago. That day she let her heart reach out to him, and here…it felt like he was doing the same in his own Sasuke-esque way.

She and watched as Sasuke closed his eyes as if in thought. The way he sighed was a precursor to an apology, as though he were going to say sorry for his tone or his words.

But that was exactly what she needed.

Before a word could escape him, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. The angle was a bit awkward with how they were sitting, but she didn't care. She wanted contact. She melted into an embrace, burying her face into the crook of his neck to hide the tears that threatened to spill. She breathed him in and closed her eyes, her heart nearly crying at how warm he was.

The Uchiha was unmoving at first. Then, after a brief second, he lifted his arm and wrapped it tentatively around her shoulders. He was careful. She sighed into his robe and closed her eyes, thankful that none of her tears fell. Sakura felt the swell of sadness radiate through, though it danced with relief. Sasuke wasn't prying. She still feared for his reaction of why, why, why she and her family no longer speak. For now, though, she could just sit with him. It would be for another day, maybe. Another day when her heart didn't sob at the thought of her father, another day when she didn't feel the residual sting of her mother's slap.

As much as it pained her to withdraw from her family, she didn't want to lose Sasuke. Not again.

Feathery light touches grazed her cheek, the same one she'd unconsciously touched as she recalled the night she stormed away from home. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Did it hurt?" he murmured.

"Yes," she replied. _But this doesn't._

She felt right. That's the only way she could describe it.

When she was young, she'd imagined what it would be like to be held by him. None of her daydreams matched reality. Then again, she'd always imagined the Uchiha completely out of character when they were children, hoping that he would turn to her one day and hug her like a lover in a romance novel. While her Sasuke wasn't one to profess affections publicly or twirl her when no music played, she realized now that she didn't really want any of that.

Sakura wanted Sasuke. As he was. As he is.

She liked knowing she could peek beneath his stoic mask and find something softer. And she liked that he seemed to reserve this for her when it was just the two of them. They were new to it, of course. It was like walking through a familiar dark house and slowly turning on lamps. And the rooms she expected to see were nothing like the ones before her.

This was Sasuke.

And she liked it.

She turned her head slightly to settle more comfortably into their embrace when her lips grazed the base of his neck. Her eyes fluttered open at the sensation, and she just barely heard Sasuke's breath hitch in his throat. They froze, neither of them uttering a single word, let alone a breath. Her senses came to, and she was suddenly aware that he was only dressed in a cotton robe. Heat bloomed in her cheeks when she grasped that she could peer down the span of his chest through the fold of the fabric. Her eyes darted to the column of his neck in embarrassment, but she otherwise made no other move to leave their embrace. Neither, too, did Sasuke.

Her heartbeat hammered in her chest. Despite the shyness that urged her to stay completely still, ther was part of her that wanted to explore the boundaries she and Sasuke walked so carefully these last few weeks.

She took her chances and exhaled the breath she was holding, though she did so as slowly as possible. As it escaped her, she felt the tips of Sasuke's fingers brush against her cheek once more. It was like an electric current raced through his fingertips right into her skin. The way he touched her didn't appear to be an accident…and it didn't appear to be a movement to push her away.

_What am I doing?_ she thought in protest to her exploration. If it was a voice to try to reel her thoughts back to the logic that would force them to separate, she didn't give it time to vocalize itself again. She let another breath escape her, though she didn't try to slow it this time. Much of her focus was now on the heat between the two of them and the realization that she could brush her lips against Sasuke again if she so wished.

And so, she did.

But not a brush.

She tentatively pressed her lips to the base of his neck, parting them slightly to leave a thin layer of moisture upon his skin. She worked slowly, using every moment not only to explore but to sense when, or if, he didn't want her to do it again. She heard him inhale sharply, but he didn't pull away. Instead, angled his head until his own lips grazed her temple. His breath brushed against her hair, and the feeling of him so close to her made her head spin.

Was he going to whisper her to stop?

He didn't.

She pursed her lips before pressing another kiss to his hot skin and gripped onto the fabric of his robe to anchor herself to reality, as she feared her mind would fly away. She did it again, a fraction of an inch above the last at an agonizingly slow pace. She could feel her heart race faster in her chest as Sasuke's breaths grew deeper in her ear. She did it again and again, trailing her lips upward, letting them graze against his pulse that fluttered as quickly as hers. She wanted to see how much she could pull from him, how quickly his heart could pound.

But when her lips reached his jaw, she hesitated. Sakura pulled back slightly, just enough for their eyes to meet as an act of permission. What she found, though, surprised her.

She didn't think it was possible for Sasuke's eyes to grow darker than they already were, but the universe proved her wrong. His eyes were hooded, watchful. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that he was drowsy. But despite his drifting appearance, he was focused on her gaze, looking at her in a way no man ever had before. His eyes flickered to her lips, and the rush of heat that pulled at her core was immediate.

She leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his, feeling the way their practiced kisses helped mold their current comfort. Gods, he was so soft with her. She closed her eyes as he felt his fingers trail across her back, up her tender neck, and rest upon her cheek. Her own hands found purchase on the front of his robe, and she was sure her grip was so tight that her knuckles must have turned white. She didn't care, though, as their lips did their sultry dance.

It was different, this time. There was urgency.

His hand guided her, pulled her closer. She tilted her head more, yearning for him, as her body blazed with want. And when his mouth parted wider and his tongue graced her bottom lip, she nearly lost herself. A soft, surprised moan escaped her without her permission, and she felt her eyes squeeze tighter in embarrassment. There was a brief fear of rejection, but it was quelled immediately when she felt his lips form a smirk.

She wasn't even mad.

He could be proud of that.

His lips found hers again without missing a beat, and this time she left her soft moan release without care. He combed his fingers through her hair until his hand found purchase on the back of her neck. She met him with equal fervor, trailing her hands up his chest and tugging on his robe to press herself against him. He held her firmly as he slid his hot tongue into her mouth, meeting hers and eliciting another breathy moan from her throat.

If there were ever a moment in her life where she thought she would explode, it would be this one.

It was as though fire ignited in her chest, threatening to burn her to ashes, as he tilted his head for more. She felt loss each time his hot tongue pulled away only feel unbearable want when he slipped it back to find hers once again. Sakura, without breaking their kiss, folded her left leg beneath her to turn more towards him, making it easier to press herself against him and feel his warmth. Her own heat pooled between her legs, and she found it to be nearly unbearable.

She yearned for him in a way she'd only ever imagined in privacy, but this was not her imagination. This was real. _Holy fuck, this is real._

With her right hand, she released his robe and pressed her palm to his exposed chest, relishing in the way she could feel his heart pounding beneath his skin, smug in knowing she had this effect on him. Sakura tilted her head and slid her tongue into his mouth, probing him, unable to hide her want. Sasuke let out a sharp breath as though he was stifling a moan, and the noise instinctively made her roll her hips as they deepened their kiss even more, impossibly more, moremoremore.

She wanted to feel _more_. If higher powers meant they would really scorch her to ash, if she did, so be it. All she wanted was to feel him, satisfy the weeks of curiosity and chaste kisses, learn more about him in this way, just—

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto's muffled call came from the hallway. She pulled away from Sasuke sharply, one hand on his bare chest and the other on his shoulder. His own fingers were wrapped around her right wrist, ready to pry her away should their invasive teammate make an appearance through the door. The hooded, darkened quality of his eyes was gone. Clarity returned, along with panting breaths and stunned gazes.

"Sakura-chan, I ended up getting sunburned and it's really hurting!"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she ran through all of the curse words she knew to exist in her head. Even with the string of profanity at the ready, her mind was still swirling with Sasuke's touch, Sasuke's lips, Sasuke. She couldn't find herself to formulate words, so a stifled, frustrated groan left her instead.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Oi, Teme, is Sakura-chan in there?"

She hastily pulled Sasuke's robe closed and pushed off the bed, but not before giving him an apologetic look. He shrugged tiredly at her as if to say, _Well, what can we do? _Though she could nearly see an irritated vein protruding from his temple as he ran his hand through his hair. His expression receded back into relative impassivity, exercising his talent of appearing unfazed on command. She walked over to the door, patted her flushed cheeks with her hand, and then swung it open.

"Oi, Te—Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed. He was dressed in his own cotton robe and his hair was wet from a fresh bath. "I got a sunburn on the back of my neck, even with the sunblock and I was wondering if…" The blonde's voice trailed off as he got a better look at the medic's face.

She'd said nothing up to this point and was likely doing a very, very poor job of hiding her irritation. She didn't bother to around Naruto on normal occasions, but she likely looked more fiery than usual considering his…interruption. Naruto blinked for a moment before peering over her shoulder. His jaw went slack as the cogs in his head began turning, but Sakura didn't give him a chance to finish any thought.

She pushed Naruto's shoulder to rotate him just before slapping her palm against the red, irritated skin. The blond yowled in pain and flinched at her touch. Satisfied with his reaction—and unknown punishment—Sakura sent a steady flow of chakra into the bright red burn for two seconds. Then, she released him, his skin significantly less agitated.

"Eri has aloe in her bag," she snapped, pivoting on her heel and walking towards her room without looking back. The whole trek back to her solo abode, her cheeks burned as her mind replayed each moment that made her melt into Sasuke.

* * *

The group traveled diligently the next day and arrived at a border town of Wind Country in the early evening hours. They rested in a large communal room at the town's inn until the sun set below the horizon, following Kakashi's instructions to cross the sweltering desert at night to avoid heat stroke. All the while, Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances with each other, but their privacy was always nonexistent with the rest of the team hovering within a few feet of them.

Despite members looking to Sakura for updates, clarification, or further instructions, Goro seemed to keep more of a distance, which the pinkette appreciated. He seemed to have gotten the hint from the previous night that she was not in a state of comfort to talk. Now it was mission time, and they needed to be prepared.

Thankfully, Naruto seemed to spare Sakura of any embarrassment and didn't say anything of what he saw when she walked out of Sasuke's room. Although, she figured the Uchiha had something to do with that himself and didn't question it. Not that she could if she wanted to.

When the sun was well below the horizon, they all donned their sand colored cloaks and rushed off toward the dunes. The desert was bathed in the moon's haunting glow, painting their surroundings in milky blue light as the dashed through the sand. Despite summer's unforgiving heat in the daytime, their cloaks were of absolute need in the night, for the air grew far chillier than any of them remembered.

"It beats crossing it and feeling our blood simmer," Kano commented, earning her a laugh and rounds of agreement with her words.

They crossed the sandbanks in relative quiet, as the last two days of constant travel seemed to drain them of their early mission enthusiasm. Every time any of them exchanged words, the sand seemed to absorb their words, anyhow. They were all ready for rest, as the extent of their cardio was beyond put to the test.

It wasn't until the sun began its lazy journey out of the horizon that the large walls of Sunagakure came into view. Rather than being bathed in the misty blue of the moon, the sky came to life with the hues of pinks, oranges, and yellows, all of which chased the night out of the sky to make room for day. The massive rock plateaus towered above them familiarly, each one looming as a reflection of Sunagakure's strength. A single valley led into the village, its gaping chasm no longer a thing of mystery and now a warm, earthly salutations. And in the middle of the valley stood familiar friends.

Sakura's team slowed to jog, then to a walk as they approached the three sand siblings. Naruto and Sakura had their arms extended to greet Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro with friendly embraces.

"Welcome back," the Kazekage smiled.


End file.
